The Singer Connection
by nails233
Summary: What if a Vampire Singer was not about bloodlust instead its involuntary, unpreventable and irrevesable form of true love. What would you do if you waited a century to find it? What would you do to keep it? AU reg.pair 1st fan fic. rewriting has begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight! I can only play with it!**

**Thank you FFFan1664! Thanks to her this chapter is even better than before! I owe her big for her hard work, well we all do!**

**The Singer Connection **

**Chapter 1**

**Edward's POV**

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I am attending Forks High School as a junior this year. This is not my first time attending high school; in fact, it is my tenth. God, how I hate high school! My 'family' is quite unique. You see…my parents; Carlisle and Esme Cullen, two brothers Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen and two sisters, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale are vampires. Taking that into consideration, you've probably already guessed we're not really related, but we do feel, act, love, depend, share emotional bonds and live together as a family.

It's March and midway through the term and as usual I am scanning the thoughts of my fellow students, making sure no one has become aware of my families' secrets. Thankfully, the only thing on the minds of the student population today, is the arrival of a new student. Isabella Swan, she is the daughter of the Chief of Police. Thanks to a new custody agreement she has moved from Phoenix Arizona to Forks Washington. That's definitely someone I will have to seek out later to ensure her father hasn't said anything about us, since that is one of my jobs in our family and I take my job very seriously. I caught a few glimpse of her through the minds of the students that she's met and she looked nice enough, pretty and mature for her age, but surprisingly quiet. I didn't have chance to see her myself until lunch. As I watched her eating with Jessica Stanley and the others at her table, I tried to peek into her mind. It made no sense that I could clearly see into Jessica Stanley's to her right and Mike Newton's to her left, who are apparently filling her in on my family, but the center where she sits, is a total void to me. How is there nothing coming from her mind? In my 87 years of mind reading, I have never encountered a mind I couldn't read. Maybe her mental voice is too low? Or…I'm just not close enough? I'll have to wait until I'm closer to her and try again.

Well, luck would be on my side when Isabella Swan walked into my Biology class and the only seat available was next to me, so…it looks like she will be my new lab partner. Hopefully, I'll be able to see into her mind more clearly now. Just then the strangest thing happened as she walked past the fan on the teacher's desk; it blew her lovely hair and her scent my way when she handed in her form from the office to be signed. I was flabbergasted by the scent that hit me; it was like an eighteen-wheeler! I froze in my seat grabbing my stool to anchor myself, I could not move if I tried. It was the most beautiful scent I have ever encountered. Not the I want to eat you kind of smell, no…it's the I want to roll myself up and never leave kind of scent, and more than that, its attached to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! The glimpses from the students earlier did not do her justice by any means. I could not find a single flaw in her, not that I would even want to try.

I watched her trying desperately to read her mind as she made her way to the seat next to me with no luck. With each step she took towards me her scent only got stronger. This floored me; my hands, which were clenching my seat, were suddenly on the lab bench in front of me, reaching out to her without me even realizing it, until it was too late. Lucky for me, she suddenly tripped over another student's bag, giving my hands the opportunity they were so desperately seeking. As I quickly caught her and steadied her, I literally I felt this shocking feeling coursing through me and it was a magnificent sensation. We both gasped and separated immediately. Honestly though, I wanted more and I could help but wonder if she felt it too or if it was just a reaction to the coldness of my hands. I decided to try to speak to her.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Isabella?"

"Um…Bella," she stuttered out.

"Bella, that's a beautiful name. How do you like Forks so far?" _Her voice is as pretty as she is._

"Thanks, its ok, better than I thought it would be." _Awe, I like to see her blush_.

I couldn't help it, I was staring at her, but she wouldn't take her eyes off her hands, which were sitting on table in front of her. Just then the teacher called class to order, she peeked up at me and all I could do was get lost in her gorgeous brown doe orbs. They definitely would have taken my breath away, if I needed to breathe of course. Vampires don't need to breathe, but we do need to if we want to speak and for hunting. Otherwise, it's just to look more human. As I continued to stare into her melted chocolate colored eyes, I was bombarded with an onslaught of new emotions that I have never in my very long life experienced. Most of these emotions I have seen in others, but never in myself. They were all there, all at once; desire, jealousy, protectiveness, caring, need, and the most pronounced one was love. So, for the next hour I was trapped in her eyes, feeling after feeling rushed over me and yet…I couldn't look away. No matter how hard I tried, she had me locked into her eyes. Did she even know what she was doing to me? What would all these feelings that I was experiencing do to my family? This would definitely cause much discord amongst my family members and possibly cause us to leave. I can't let that happen, no matter how much it would hurt me. I could survive, but I couldn't hurt my family and definitely not Bella! I decided then that I would have to leave and spare all them the pain, but where could I go that Alice won't see me?

As the bell sounded marking the end of class, I immediately tore my eyes away from her and ran for my car in an attempt to distance myself from the girl and the feelings she seemed to awaken inside of me. My siblings were already gathering around my Volvo. I threw my keys to Rosalie without speaking a word and headed to the closest tree line. I ignored the spoken and mental calls from my family, as to what was going on with me. Once inside the trees and away from human eyes, I set off running as fast as I could with no direction in mind. I could still hear Alice screaming in my head.

"Don't leave us Edward, please!" So, Alice had, had a vision of me running, I could only hope she would understand.

I just kept running, trying to figure out what was really going on with these strange feelings. That's when a new development began; this strange pain began to engulf me and the more distance I put between me and Bella, the worse the pain got. All I could feel besides the pain was a pull on my soul. It was pulling me back to Bella and it was refusing to relent. That made no sense to me. Why did these feelings start so suddenly? Why were they getting stronger? What was I suppose to do about them? Seems all I had were questions and no answers.

I thought about calling Carlisle since he was a doctor, my sire and mentor, to see if he had any answers. Honestly, I couldn't bring myself to do it. It wasn't just the fact I was embarrassed for what I'd let happen, it was also because I was afraid of what problems this would cause for the family. We worked very hard on our cover stories in order to remain in an area for as long as possible. If this new development caused us to relocate, the family would not be very happy with me. I had been running for an hour and was well into Canada, when the pain became too overwhelming for me to go any further. I sank to my knees and did the only thing I could do.

I released a growl like I had never produced or heard before, it screamed of pain, lose, need, and desire. The pressure finally become too much to bear, all I could do was collapse to the rich, green forest floor and let the pain take me. I don't know how long I'd been lying there. All I did know was I could see is her beautiful face, pale skin, brown lively eyes, her mahogany colored hair all etched in my mind. All I could hear was her lovely, low, caressing voice, even her heavenly, florally scent was forever etched there in my mind. It's all I can allow myself to have, to protect those I love the most, my family and Bella. She's a human, she'll probably forget me by the time she's home in her warm bed. I could live with that as long as she was happy. I can live with the pain for both of us.

It was just me, my pain and my visions of Bella as I lay on the forest floor, when suddenly I felt the presence of two vampires enter my mind. They were members of my family coming at me fast. All I could hear were their urgent thoughts about Bella being rushed to Forks hospital, where Carlisle would be attending to her. This sent my mind into a frenzied panic. She needed me and I could not even move. All I could think was 'I have to get to her!' I had to see what Alice saw! That was all I could think about. I knew from the thoughts in their minds and eyes as they found me curled in ball on the forest floor, they were shocked that I was in such bad shape and that they had never seen anything like it before.

"Alice, please show me?" was all I could manage to beg of her. Thankfully, she didn't need to be asked twice. I watched as she replayed her vision of Bella.

Vision:

Bella was in agony, whimpering my name as her father rushed her to the ER. It was clear that she was in the same pain as I was, only she's human and couldn't control it. Carlisle was talking to her father then he asked him to leave. She was begging for Carlisle to get me to stop the pain. He let her know that I was coming and it would help both of us. When I walked in the room and crawled into her bed, you could see from our faces that the pain was leaving us both.

End vision

It was killing her to be away from me. It was my fault she's now suffering and I had to fix it before it ate her alive. "Please take me to her!" I screamed, now that my pain was coupled with Bella's.

Thankfully, Alice brought Emmett with her in her search for me because honestly, I couldn't walk for the life of me. It was strange to me, to be carried by my brother but in this case I was still grateful. Even if he's not as fast as me, at least we were racing in the right direction. I listened in on Alice's phone call to Carlisle explaining to him what needed to be done. I suddenly appreciated my siblings even more than I had ever thought possible. The only one in my family not currently working on our yet unexplained pain was my sister Rosalie, who was slightly concerned for me, but not a bit for Bella. Jasper and Esme were already at the hospital awaiting our arrival.

I couldn't help but notice my pain was slowly decreasing as we got nearer to the hospital. Just as we arrived I could see Bella through Carlisle's eyes, she was still withering in pain but her screams were now whimpers. It would seem the pain was directly connected to our distance apart. What had I really been thinking when I ran? When we arrived I was able to walk in on my own accord.

The closer to Bella's room I got, the better I felt. I knew the moment I smelt her scent where she was and I wanted nothing more than to be there with her, to heal her pain. I knew from Alice's vision all I had to do was hold her and honestly… I was anxious to hold her and never let her go. I know she knew when I entered her room, I could tell she sniffed the air, and then her eyes flew open as I slowly climbed into her bed. I held her and said, "I'm sorry, It's going to be alright," over and over again.

The pain was all but a distant memory now; instead it was replaced with comfort and happiness. Still too many questions remained to be answered. Can she ever forgive me? Can she truly love me as I love her?

**Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I preferred to be called Bella. Only dad and Police chief Charlie Swan calls me Isabella. I'm seventeen years old. Yesterday I arrived in Forks Washington to live with my dad. I wasn't really looking forward to moving to Forks, it's been several years since I even visited Charlie here. Usually, he would spend two weeks in the summer in Phoenix, where I lived with my mom Renee and her new husband Phil. One good thing about Charlie, he's quiet like me. Sometimes I worry about him always being alone all the time but I guess that's another thing we have in common.

So, why am I in Forks to finish off my high school career? Renee's new husband Phil is a minor league baseball player and he travels a lot which means either my mom would have to remain at home with me or leave me to my own devices. Neither idea made her very happy. So, I have banished myself to Forks to allow them the freedom to hit the road. I have always been more like the parent when it comes to my mom, so leaving her was like leaving a daughter to be with her new husband. I guess that's why she always says I was born at 35 and getting older every day.

My first day at school was pretty much going to be nightmare, I was ready for it. At least I didn't have to drive in with Charlie in the police cruiser, since he was nice enough to buy me an old 1953 faded, red Chevy truck from his friend Billy Black, who lives on the La Push Reservation. In a small town like Forks finding the high school was fairly easy enough. I parked up and made my way to the building that housed the administration office to receive my new class schedule, a map and a form to be signed by each teacher. The secretary Mrs. Cope was expecting me; apparently Charlie had not stopped talking about me since he had heard I was coming to stay.

My morning classes were fairly uneventful, since only two teachers actually expected me to introduce myself. God I hate that! Being the center of attention was never what I wanted be. Being as uncoordinated as I was, tripping and falling were more than enough of an attention grabber, so I needed no help in that department. I was a little surprised when two students did manage to introduce themselves to me, the first was Jessica Stanley, and the second was a boy named Eric Yorkie. Both seemed nice and I found myself lucky enough to be invited to eat lunch with them, at least I wouldn't be alone, so that's always a good thing.

Lunch was okay, honestly…sitting there listening to the local gossip was not my thing, but it was still better than eating alone. I did however get Jessica to tell me about the beautiful, bronze haired boy that entered the cafeteria after we were seated. He and his siblings apparently are spoken about quite a bit, because of the fact they are absolutely gorgeous including the boys. I did find out they're all adopted and dating each other with the exception of the youngest and in my opinion, the most beautiful of the boys. From the tone of Jessica's statements about Edward, I'd say she had a huge crush on Edward and I don't think she was very happy about his lack of interest in her. I did however notice that whenever Jessica spoke his name he would look to our table. It was as if we had called his name but since we were halfway across a crowded cafeteria that would be impossible.

To my surprise when I walked into my next class Biology, I discovered that Edward Cullen was in the class with me. The moment I saw him I could feel the blush rushing across my face. Nothing could have prepared me for his reaction, he froze and just stared at me, I really can't explain the look on his face maybe horror or bewilderment? After having my form from the office signed, I headed to the only open seat available next to the one and only Edward Cullen. Unfortunately, my klutziness caught up to me and I proceeded to trip over the girl's bag in front of my new seat. As I braced myself for the impact that never came, I was shocked to see that Edward had managed to catch me. Great, another blush coming my way! Could I embarrass myself anymore in one day? As soon as I was in my seat safely, I was treated to the loveliest voice I have ever heard; it was as smooth and soothing as velvet.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen you must be Isabella?" _Wow. Even his voice is beautiful._

"Um...Bella," great add stuttering to my faux pas'.

"Bella, that's a beautiful name. How do you like Forks so far?" _Did he say beautiful?_

Great…another blush! Can you die if you blush too much?

"Thanks, its ok, better than I thought I would be."

Luckily, the teacher was quick to start the class, so I decided my hands were suddenly very interesting. I was trying to avoid anyone including him, from seeing my embarrassment. After a few minutes of listening to the teacher, I decided to sneak a closer peek at Edward, only to get caught in his eyes and held hostage, I just couldn't look away. As I sat there staring back into to his pitch black eyes, a rush of emotions and feelings started flooding me…it was beyond explanation. It was even beyond love at first sight. It was as if my world had suddenly shifted in a split second and the only thing that mattered was him. I wondered if he felt them too? The acceptance, protectiveness, security, desire, need, awe, caring and most of all…love were all wrapped all into one. Also, the strangest thing happened; it was like a transfer of knowledge. For some unknown reason I could tell he wasn't a normal human boy. The longer I stared into his eyes, the more I seemed to understand. What he really was with his pale skin tone, the fact that he wasn't blinking, the purplish circles under his eyes, the chiseled features of his face, the coldness and hardness of his skin, his glorious scent, and I knew he could hear us talking about them, were all screaming vampire. This caught me off guard because I wasn't one for believing in the supernatural but there it was, a belief that this boy was not just a boy by any means. I was overwhelmed with this sudden pulling feeling and I just wanted to reach out and touch him, telling him 'its okay I know what you are.' I wanted to let him know that I didn't care what he was, but he bolted from the room as soon as the bell rang.

The moment he left the room, I felt a new wave of emotions, loss, abandonment, fear and rejection. Where they were coming from I had no idea and I couldn't explain it. Then suddenly the pain began, it was like someone stuck a knife in my chest and kept twisting it, making the hole bigger and bigger. By the time I reach my truck, the pain was so bad I could barely breathe. I was mumbling the whole way home, calling for Edward to make it stop. Reaching home was no help either, I barely made it up the stairs in time to collapse onto my bed, but still the pain just continued to grow. Then all of a sudden it stopped, but instead it remained at a steady pace. It was unbearable, all I could do was scream and call out Edward's name begging for him to make it go away. I don't know why, but I knew he could fix it. I just didn't know how.

Charlie arrived home shortly after six pm and was horrified by the scene in my bedroom. He was frantic, but I refused to leave my room. So, I screamed all night until my voice was hoarse. At five am I finally allowed Charlie to take me to the ER, but I wasn't really sure what to tell them. I really couldn't explain the pain or the emotions. How I could tell them it was because he left? It didn't make sense to me, never mind anyone else. As I lay there in agony, I could hear Charlie talking to the doctor explaining as much as he could. The doctor had a very smooth and elegant voice, but it wasn't until he asked Charlie to leave the room, did I see the resemblance. There was no mistaking it; this was Edward Cullen's father.

"Isabella, can you hear me, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Yes, ask Edward to make it stop!" _Please, please, please!_

"He's on his way, the family is bringing him here as we speak, but he's in just as much pain. This isn't his fault, please don't blame him," _No, he doesn't deserve to hurt too_!

"I don't blame him and I don't want him to hurt either," was all I could choke out.

"Is the pain getting any better?"

"It's starting to ease slightly," _Thank god!_

"Well, that's good…hopefully if I am right, Edward's is too," _I hope he's right. I love him so much even though I can't say how – I don't even know him!_

"Please tell him… I'm sorry for whatever I did to make him leave, I didn't mean it," I cried out.

"You didn't do anything wrong Isabella. I'll explain everything, once you're both together."

All I could do was whimper in pain while I waited for Edward and hope his father knew what to do. I was lying there feeling somewhat better, but before I could even open my eyes, I knew Edward had finally arrived. I was never so happy to smell his wonderful scent. Just having his scent in the room was making me feel better by the second. To my surprise, he seemed to know what he had to do to heal us both. As he climbed shyly into my bed, I could feel the pain rapidly leaving and it was being replaced with a feeling of comfort and relief. His strong arms just wrapped around me, holding me and he whispered to me over and over again that it would be all right and honestly, I believed him.

**Carlisle's POV**

I was preparing to finish up my shift at Forks Hospital when my cell phone went off; I was a little surprised it was from my daughter, Alice. My children never called when I was working, so I knew I needed to step out and speak with her.

She had had several visions that involved my youngest son Edward and Isabella Swan. The first was Edward staring at a young girl in class then it shifted. It started with Edward fleeing into the woods near school, after another shift, Edward was lying in the forest after he growled out in pain and yet another shift to Chief of Police, Charlie Swan bring in his daughter in for unexplained pain. The last shift was to Edward holding Isabella in her hospital bed as I explained about vampire singers to my family. Suddenly, all the earlier visions made sense.

Edward had found his singer. Since it was such a rare occurrence, I had never explained the phenomenon to my family. Well that was about to change. I along with my wife have been increasingly worried as the years passed that Edward would never find love. After 87 years, destiny has decided to take over and made a girl he couldn't resist.

As we watched Edward and Isabella clutch onto each other, I knew it was time to explain, but where to begin? I guess from the beginning is best.

"Alright...first, Edward are you and Isabella feeling better?"

"Yes and please…call me Bella," she replied as Edward just nodded.

"Okay, then this is going to be new to all of you because it is not a common occurrence."

"Bella, our family is not what it seems." Bella cut me off by stating "I already know, you're vampires," she whispered the end.

"How is it you've come to know this?" I asked. _Had he told her?_

"It came with everything else; I can't explain it, it just was there," _Well, that is interesting._

"And are you afraid?" asked Edward with worry written all over his face.

"Not of you, I am just scared that you'll disappear again," Bella softly replied.

"Okay, the facts about our species can wait for another day, but today everyone

needs to know what's happening right now. The Volturi call this La Tua Cantante."

"English please?" asked Emmett.

"Edward, Bella is your singer, everything about her sings to your soul as everything about your sings to her as well. It's involuntary, unstoppable and irreversible."

"So…what? He loves this human girl?" Rosalie asked heatedly as she suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, I do! I love Bella!" Edward snapped back at Rosalie.

"I love you too, Edward," Bella softly whispered in Edward's ear causing them both to sigh and smile.

"So, what are all these things we're feeling?" Bella inquired softly.

"Well, I have met a couple in Italy that had experienced this, so I can tell you what they told me. They told me that it started once they caught each other's scent and that the desire to be near the other's scent drew them together. Then once they touched they experienced an electric or shocking feeling, and they couldn't be away from each other's touch without being in constant pain. Finally, when they stared into each other eyes there was a rush of emotions, bonding their souls together as one, forever." I paused in case anyone had a question, but no one said a word.

"They were just like Edward and Bella, one mate was a human male and one mate was a female vampire. When he asked the female to turn him she did, and the last I knew, they were living out there existence quite happily. Simply put, you and Edward are truly in love in everyway possible, it's more than soul mates, its destiny."

"So we're mates right now, there's no ceremony or process for this to happen, it's already done?" Bella asked curiously.

"No Bella, no ceremonies and yes…we are a bonded mated pair for the rest of our existence," Edward answered lovingly.

"Oh…well, that's a lot to take in since, I really don't know anything about the man I'm in love with."

"I agree with you, but I know what I'm feeling and my feelings are as real as yours."

"So that means, all these feelings and the pulling and pain won't go away?" Bella asked without looking away from Edward.

"No…the only thing that will change you both now, would be if one were to lose the other."

"But Bella is human; she'll grow old and die, or worse die suddenly. What will happen to Edward?" asked Jasper, speaking up for the first time today.

Edward's head snapped to Alice when her face went blank with a new vision.

"Bella will become one of us. I don't know when or how, but I've seen her and Edward together and happy," Alice chirped.

"Will you turn her is she wants you to?" You could hear the concern in Esme's voice.

"Only if she wants me to, I will not force her and only after she knows everything about us," Edward spoke as he ran his finger across Bella's cheek.

"And if she stays human, then what?" seethed a now shocked Rosalie.

"Then I spend the rest of her life loving her as a human!" Edward said in return.

"Enough! We need to come up with a strategy for now, as Edward has stated we will educate her regarding the future in order so she may make her decision, when it's the right time. For now, we need to find away for these two to be in constant contact, any ideas?"

"Well…they both said each other's scent helps, so today I'll go shopping and get Bella some clothes that she can wear and give to Edward, so he'll have her scent with him at all times and since we donate all our clothes after one or two uses, he can give them to her so she'll have his with her," Alice happily suggested.

"Good, that's a very good start," I was pleased with my daughter the shopaholic's logic.

"What about you changing Edward's class schedule to match Bella's as close as possible?" Leave it to my son Jasper to be the strategic one.

"Yes, excellent idea Jasper, I'll see to that when I leave here this morning," _I shouldn't have a problem with that._

"How come she just can't come hang at the house after school? Doesn't she need to know all about us anyway?"

"Bella, do you think you'd like to spend time with our family as Emmett suggested?" Edward asked, but his eyes begged.

"Yeah, I guess that's okay, but I still have to spend time with Charlie, so you're welcome to come to my house sometimes. If you want too, I mean…" Bella answered quietly.

"I want to," Edward simply said bringing another smile to both their faces.

"Okay, so that just leaves the time when Bella's sleeping."

"I could enter her house after Charlie is asleep and remain in Bella's room until Charlie wakes. I can slip out before he ever sees me. If Bella's comfortable with that of course," Edward suggested sheepishly.

"I trust you Edward. Are you sure Charlie won't see you?"

"I'm sure, Charlie won't know and it will give us time to become more familiar with each other."

"Alright then, let's get this plan in action. I'll get Bella released to Charlie; we'll say it was a feminine issue. I don't think he'll ask for more information. Alice get to Bella's house get some of Bella's clothing for Edward. Edward you'll need to go introduce yourself to Charlie as Bella's boyfriend then be ready to go, wherever he ends up taking Bella."

**Charlie's POV**

It's been an hour since Doctor Cullen started examining Isabella and honestly, I'm losing my mind. I just wish I knew what was going on. I could see Doctor Cullen's son was looking better, but he didn't look much better than Bella did when he arrived earlier, though he still looks pained.

"Good Morning Chief Swan, I am Edward Cullen."

"You're Carlisle's son, right?"

"Yes sir, I am also a friend of Bella's from school."

"Is that why she was asking for you earlier?"

"Yes sir, I told her about my father being a doctor and she hoped he could help her."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Sir, I was hoping you would allow me to date your daughter." _Humm…_

"Well…Edward, I am glad you asked me first, but ultimately, its Bella choice, so if she chooses to date you, I will grant you my permission. And you can call me Charlie."

"Thank you, Charlie."

"I see your father is coming, he must be done with Bella."

"Good morning again Charlie, I have good news, Bella's doing great, once we went thought her symptoms it was a simple feminine problem, nothing to worry about I assure you."

"Edward, would you please go sit with Bella, while Charlie and I talk?"

"Of course I will dad."

"She's doesn't have something catchy right? It's not a STD or anything?"

"No Charlie, Bella's still a virgin, but don't tell her I told you since I'll be her new doctor, and her privacy is very important to her." _THANK GOD_!

"So…it's the other kind of girlie problems, hunh…is there anything I need to do? Cuz honestly Doc, those are kinda outta my area of expertise."

"No, Bella will call me directly, if she has any further problems, but if you find her like this again please call the number on the back of this card. Ah… here they come now."

"Bella, how are you feeling now?" _Well she looks better anyways._

"Much better, thanks for all your help and the information Doctor Cullen."

"Well okay, so let's get you home. Do you need me to stay with you?"

"No, I think I'll be fine, it's not like there's anything you can do. If I don't feel well again, I'll just call Doctor Cullen."

"Okay, well…we should hurry; I need to get to work quickly."

"Charlie, I could drop Bella off for you on my way to school, it's really no problem if you'd like. And…it would also give me a chance to talk to Bella about our earlier conversation."

"Yeah…well, if it's okay with Bella."

"Sure, Edward can drive me, no problem. See you for dinner, okay?"

"Okay Bella, call me if you need me."

"Come on Bella, let's get you home."

**A/N Feel free to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's owns twilight! I own nothing! **

**A/N found my inspiration from Justin Bieber's song "Onetime" my heart edition**

**And Mitch Hansen band's song lullaby (found on you tube 'Robert Pattinson singing lullaby") which I own no rights to either!**

**Many thanks to FFFan1664 for her hard work on making this chapter better with her edits. it's a constant battle getting it perfect and if its not we just keep trying. **

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

After all the introductions were made and paperwork handled we were ready to leave the ER at 9 am. I have to say, the Cullen family scene in the parking lot, was nothing less than a frenzy. Everyone was confirming their next destinations and while even though I was watching and listening, I couldn't make out anything they were saying. They spoke quickly in whispered voices that I couldn't hear.

They were also quickly switching cars around; this is when I was placed into a silver Volvo to wait for Edward. I watched in amazement as they all flew out of the lot heading in different directions.

To say the drive home from the hospital was quiet would be a vast understatement, since neither of us spoke a single word. I know I had so many questions running through my head, but I couldn't begin to figure out where to start. His silence really wasn't helping either, but I suppose…he was probably thinking the same things I was. It's not everyday you find yourself permanently bonded to a vampire or a human in his case. So…what do we do now? God, I hope he has more of a clue on how to proceed than I do, because honestly, I was at a loss here. I guess it's best to follow his lead and hope his family will help us get past this awkward stage, we found ourselves in.

So far, I have to say they're definitely trying to be supportive except the stunning beautiful blond Rosalie. I don't think she like me very much, they were trying to make this all work without revealing their secret. I found myself worried; what if they find this is too much of a burden? What if they don't like me? Too many what ifs to even go there. God, a person could go crazy thinking about all this! 'Have a little faith Bella' was all I could manage to chant in my head. When we pulled up to my house, I found a new question that I couldn't help vocalizing before I could stop myself.

"How did you know where I live?"

"Bella, when we move to a new home, we always make sure we know where the important houses are…and how to get into them. I was a little shocked by his tone; it was almost as if he was amused, if that's possible. I guess he though I should have already known that.

"And…you think Charlie's house is important why?" I asked warily.

"Because, he's the chief of police and they are known for bringing their work home with them," I could tell he was nervous but I still didn't know why.

"So…who else makes the important list?" Curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Well…the Chief of police of course, all local law enforcement and the police station, the local hospital and the morgue, just in case one of has to fake our own death, of course the high school, principal's residence and the Mayor's office and home."

"Why?"

"Because, they are the ones most likely to be the first to discover who we really are, and if we need to leave quickly, we simply remove the evidence and are gone before they have a chance to expose us," as the fear gripped me, all I could think was, 'would they leave me behind?'

"Oh…have you had to do that before?" was all I could manage to stammer out, staring at my hands trying to avoid his stunningly beautiful face.

"Yes, but we would rather move on before it gets to that point," _Oh no, they would leave my behind_. Even though I didn't know him, I did know I loved him completely already.

"Wh-what would happen to me if you have to leave suddenly?" I couldn't hide the fear in my voice this time.

"Bella, I would never leave you behind again, I will never make that mistake again.

Please know this, from today on, your place will always be by my side." I couldn't help but believe him, the way he spoke with such conviction.

"Okay, so your family is in action getting everything set up, so what do we do now?" _Please tell me you have the answer._

"Yes, our family is in action. So…it's time for you to stop stalling. We should go inside and just spend time getting to know each other, the old fashion way, by talking. Okay?" Did he just say our family? I love the small chuckle he voiced it sounded like brass bells chiming. _Damn, he's right, I am stalling._

"Yeah, I'd like that and I'm sorry for stalling, it's just the nerves and all."

As I prepared to get out of the car, he quickly made his way to my door, to open it for me. I was amazed at how gentlemanly he was. He even extended his hand to me to help me out, which I willing accepted and the comfort and completeness that came with it. The electric current running through us was beyond words; I never wanted him to let go.

Happily, he didn't even when I used my key to open the door he never let go and never moved from my side. Once through the door I followed him to the couch and got comfortable at the far end and waited for him to sit, giving him as much room as he needed. I didn't want to force him to sit next to me, if that wasn't his choice. I knew this was going to be a long talk and I wanted him to feel free to distance himself if that's what he needed. I was glad when he chose the seat next to me, allowing our legs as well as our hands to feel the current. It seemed he enjoyed the current as much as I did, at least I hope he did.

I suddenly found myself searching out his eyes, which I had avoided since the hospital. Only to see they weren't black and unmoving anymore, now they were the most beautiful colored butterscotch that I had even seen. But there was more locked in them, there were all the emotions I was feeling shining right back at me with awe, devotion and love. I wonder how much history those eyes have seen? How could I not love him, really? It just wasn't possible; I was hopeless in love with the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

**Edward's POV**

After leading Bella to the couch, she sat at the far end. I don't know if she was trying to shy away from me but I wasn't going to let that happen, I wanted her close to me, where she should be. Finally! She looked at me! The one thing I've been patiently waiting for since leaving my family at the ER. God, they're the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. And the feelings swirling around in them were mirroring my own. I don't know why God has sent me this angel; I'm grateful for the gift and will cherish her forever, if she'll have me. But…I couldn't wait to hear her sweet voice again, so I guess I'll have to start and hopefully she'll follow.

"Bella, where would you like to begin with your questions?" It came out as a whisper.

"Could you start at the beginning, where and when this happened to you?" _Yes! Finally my angel speaks._

"The beginning it is. I was born in Chicago on June 20, 1901, the only child of Edward senior and Elisabeth Masen. In September of 1918 the Spanish Influenza outbreak arrived. My father fell ill first and passed away, followed by my mother a few days later. But before she died she begged Carlisle, who was our attending doctor, to do all he could to save my life. He had never found a companion, and as he had been lonely for so many years, he decided to turn me. He's been my sire, my father and best friend for 87 years." Those were all the human memories I had left to share.

"I'm so, so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to remember all that," The sad look on her face said it all, she really meant it.

"It's okay Bella, really it is. I have had a long time to come to terms with it. Please don't feel like you can't ask me something, because honestly, there is no question I won't answer for you."

"How do you feel about the Singer Connection between us? And please be very honest." She looked away, as if she was afraid of what I might say, I could see her doubt written all over her face. I couldn't let her continue to doubt needlessly so I put everything on the line, being totally honest, and hoped she'd see that I meant it.

"Bella, I have been without a mate for 87 years. I was the only member in my family without a mate. I was even convinced that I was complete the way I was and that I would always be alone. I also believed that I was not capable of loving anyone outside my family. However, still I wasn't happy; I rarely smiled and laughed even less. I have never been in a relationship with anyone in all my 104 years. That all changed when I looked into your eyes and you set my soul ablaze. Suddenly, I was filled with emotions. Emotions I had only seen in others but never experienced for myself. I won't lie it freaked me out a lot. That's why I ran; I thought I was protecting you and my family from the problems this was bound to create. But…I was wrong…this isn't a problem, it's a salvation. I was running in the wrong direction, I should have been running into to your arms, not away from them. I for one think… this is the best gift I have ever received and I wouldn't change it for anything." _Please believe me._

Okay time to spill it all. I needed her full attention, because if she rejected me I knew I wouldn't be able to say it again. So I knelt on the floor, placing myself between her knees, and I put my hand gently under her chin and lifted her faceup so I could see her magnificent face looking back at me. _Dear Lord! Please let her feel the same way. I prayed. God…don't flaunt the only thing I have ever desired at me, only to rip it away from me! Please!_

"Bella you are my air, I can't breathe without you,"

"You are my one and only forever,"

"You are my life; I can't go back to being alone,"

"Your fight is my fight,"

"You're the only one who will make me happy,"

"Your compassion humbles me,"

"I've never wanted to be with anyone until I met you,"

"My world, is your world,"

"Your world, is my world,"

"I will give you everything you ever want,"

"I will be at your side for all eternity, if you'll have me,"

"You are my one heart,"

"You are my chosen one,"

"You are the only one for me,"

"Your pain, is my pain,"

"I will protect you with my own life if needs be,"

"I love you more than anything else in this world and I can't live without you,"

"Will you have me as your mate for all eternity?"

"Edward that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, and…yes Edward, I will have you as my mate for all eternity. I just wish I could explain as well as you did, just how deep these emotions are embedded into my soul, so you could see that I feel exactly the same way as you do."

"I do." _Yes! She'll have me! _

I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as the relief rushed over me, no longer fearing she didn't feel the same. As I leaned in still holding her chin in my hand and I granted my lips their one and only wish, to be one with Bella's. It would seem Bella had the same desire, as she reached out and tangled her small fingers in my hair, trying to bring my face closer to hers. This I had no desire to fight. Just as my lips reached hers the current flowing between us, suddenly surged as our lips made contact for the first time sending me instantly into heavenly bliss. Slowly and gently we moved our lips in a perfect rhythm. The taste of her lips was better than anything I have ever tasted or even could have imagined. I have waited for this moment for my entire existence and now I never wanted it to end. But I must let it end, I may not need to breathe but Bella does.

The fact that her heart sounded like it was trying to beat its way out her chest and her labored breathing were clear signs it was time to break off the kiss. It left us both breathing haggardly, but I don't release my hold her face. I just wanted to stare at her forever. After a few moments she asked a question that I realized was left unanswered by my family.

"Edward exactly what does it mean to be a mated bonded couple?"

"The human equivalent would be a married couple, we live our lives together, hopefully…happily forever. You see, vampires only bond once."

"Are saying we're married?" she croaked out.

"Yes and no; in the vampire world there is no ceremony once the bond is made, it's unbreakable. Even after the loss of a mate we are unable to bond with another. But vampires do also get married like Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and even Carlisle and Esme have all been married several times, usual after we change identities."

"Oh…okay, I got it."

"Now…Bella, we should take a break you look very tired and you haven't eaten anything yet today, so may I suggest you go and grab lunch. While I go prepare your bedroom window for my visit tonight, then we can let you take a little rest before we begin again."

**Bella's POV**

I showed Edward where Charlie stored his tools and I set off to make a sandwich. I had barely finished making it when he arrived back stating the job was done. After downing a glass of milk and my sandwich, I lay on the couch with my legs across his lap. I didn't sleep instead we continued talking; this time we covered my family. Edward finally received a call from Alice, the petite, adorable, pixie faced, dark spiked haired beauty, letting him know all action plans were in place and would start tomorrow morning.

Shortly before six he said Charlie would be home in five minutes so he had to leave, but would back once Charlie was asleep and with that I received one more kiss and his sweatshirt with his scent on it. I took my hoodie with my scent in and gave it to him hoping it would ease the pain of being apart. It worked to a small degree but the further he was from me the more the pain crept back. Luckily…he wasn't as far away as before, so we still could function somewhat normally but the pulling sensation was ferocious. I just wanted to run to his house and throw myself in his arms.

Dinner was easy, pizza from a local shop, so with no clean up, I could escape to my room quicker. Charlie was happy to see me feeling better, but I could tell there was something he wanted to discus, but wasn't sure how to ask so I helped him out a little.

"Spill it dad."

"I was just wondering if you and Edward had a chance to talk regarding the conversation we had at the ER?"

"We did."

"So are you seeing him now, like steady?" _Yeah, you could say that and more_!

"Yes, I have agreed to that, does it bother you?"

"No… I just wasn't sure if Renee had a chance to discuss… boys with you yet."

"Ohhh yeah…'that talk,' you're good dad, mom took care of that, I'm all set." _And I wouldn't tell you even if she didn't. _

"Okay, then, well I'm gonna go watch the game." _I wouldn't have it any other way_.

"Okay goodnight dad, see you tomorrow" _Time for my escape_.

"Night Bella"

I had just made my way to room after completing my nightly routine and was in bed waiting for Edward to return, when my mom called. I kept it quick and promised to call her in a few days, when there was more to report. Before I could even hit the end button Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed. Okay, boy in my room - yep, that's a first for me, boy in my bed most definitely another first. Edward adjusted the blankets, climbed on top and waited for me to make the first contact, so I scooted into his side and buried my head into his chest, where I remained for the entire night, sleeping soundly, saturated in his touch and scent. This was the first night of our regular routine.

**Edward's POV**

So much for me always being in control of my life. This precious, fragile, little, human girl now with her head nuzzled on my chest, where my beating heart once was, and her hand laying cross my waist had changed everything. She has sent my life spinning out of my control and yet…I can't say that it bothers me in the least. I would never complain about her intrusion in my life, quite the opposite. I welcome every new experience I will have with her and be grateful for it. I don't know if she can hear me now, since her breathing is now slow and steady and her heartbeat has slowed as well. I'd say she's sleeping, but I can't help but sing the song I wrote for her with my guitar, while I was waiting for my time to come back, its simple named "lullaby". I am going to sing it to her until she wakes up. I hope she likes it. Just once I wish I could read her mind, see her dreams but nothing; her mind is still a mystery to me.

Bella gave me one of her first gifts for tonight; she spoke my name so caressingly, as it rolled from her lips. It would have made my heart skip a beat, if it was beating that is. Bella doesn't disappoint, for the remainder of the night she spoke to me two more times the second time was my name again but the last time, she said "Edward, I love you." I would have cried if it weren't physically impossible.

**A/N You what to do know it's time to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! I own nothing!**

**Thank You FFFan1664 for betaing this chapter! your hard work is truly appreciated!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

The time to leave my sanctuary of Bella's embrace has arrived as Charlie is starting to wake up and in order for our plan to work, he can't find me in his daughter's bed. Even if I am full dressed and on top of the covers, no father or cop is that understanding. As I stroked my angel's face lying beside me, I can't help but think I am the luckiest vampire in existence.

"Bella, I have to go now," I whispered well below Charlie's hearing range.

"Humm, What?" she mumbled so softly back.

"I have to go now," 'Against my will' I wanted to add but refrained.

"Wait, no, what you mean go?" her whisper was laced fear.

"Charlie's waking up and he can't find me here. I'll be back with my car to drive you to school. If that's okay with you?" _Please say yes._

"Oh - okay, I'll be ready," she was more relieved this time when she replied.

After brushing a kiss on to her forehead, I was out the window and sprinting across the yard. As I crossed the tree line I opened up my run to full speed, flying through the forest was always one of my favorite things to do normally but I don't seem to enjoy it as much, when it's taking me in opposite direction of Bella.

Even covered in her scent, the pull and pain continued to grow in small amounts but still growing nonetheless. I dashed in the house and up the stairs to my room to change. Just as I finished putting on the clothes Alice had laid out for me, I noticed that Alice had apparently been a busy little shopper. My black leather couch was now covered in shopping bags for me to deliver to Bella later.

Listening to Alice's thoughts as she approached my room, she was thrilled about getting to know Bella better since she's has had another vision of Bella.

"She's going to be one of us and she's going to be my best friend," she chirped happily with a soft grin on her face caused her eyes to light up as she replayed the vision in her head.

I had never realized until just that moment that Alice has never really had a friend at all, only members of our family. Bella wasn't just coming into my life, she was coming into all our lives; she would be Alice's best friend and sister, Carlisle and Esme's new daughter and little sister to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Rose was the only one not jumping for joy about our newest family member and my long awaited mate. I could only hope with time she might grow to at least tolerate her, as she does with the rest of us. Rose never wanted this life for herself and has always wished to be human again, so me mating with a human was causing her to have envy issues.

While I was at Bella's watching my only reason for existing sleep, my siblings had decided Rose, Emmett and Jasper would ride in Rose's M3 to school and Alice would join me and Bella in the Volvo, giving Alice her first chance to talk with Bella and start the friendship she so desperately wanted.

Carlisle was also worried that if we overwhelmed her she might become afraid and shy away from us, which was something he really wanted to avoid and I agreed. I don't want my angel fearing me or any other family member for that matter.

The moment I reached the first floor Alice was ready to leave, with a new sweater in her hand for me to wear over my grey button down shirt. So I would have something to leave with Bella this evening in exchange, I would take something of Bella's. With that were out the door and at Bella's in just under four minutes and it couldn't come quick enough for me.

It seems in just the thirty-six hours since I meet my angel, I've become total addicted to her, and she is my own personal brand of heroin. And, I really needed my fix. I pulled up just in time to see her shut her front door. I watched her come down those stairs; it was a glorious sight. She breathed my name as I met her on the walkway; quickly I scooped up her hand in mine and released a sigh in process. I walked her to the passenger side of the car opening her door and helping her take her rightful place in my car and by my side.

I was quiet on the drive to school, wanting the ladies to have a few moments to speak with one another and begin their friendship. I can't say I was very surprised that they were hitting it off just fine without any intervention from me. With Alice's hyper and bubbly personality and Bella's sweet and caring nature, you could see these two were indeed going to be best friends.

Upon our arrival however, Bella became instantly silent and a look of panic swept across her face. I quickly tried to calm her down; realizing one of her biggest fears was engulfing her. She did not like to be the center of attention and well… arriving to school with any member of the elusive Cullen family will only guarantee that.

"Bella love look at me, don't look back at them. Just look at me, and I promise it will be fine. We'll just walk right past them like they're not even there. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess, I just feel like a freak show on parade, like they're all just waiting for the next time I fall on my face or any other part of my body for the matter. Which in my case is unavoidable since, I'm so klutzy and I can't seem to make it a single day without something jumping out and tripping me."

"You won't have to worry about that with me around. You know that right?"

"Yes, but you can't always be there, so it will still happen." I had to suppress a slight chuckle; she was so damn cute when she pouted like that.

"Come on Bella, we're going to be late if we don't get moving." I placed my hand in the small of back to guide her towards our first class.

Thankfully, Carlisle was successful yesterday in shifting my classes to match Bella's. Honestly, the more physical contact I had with my love, the harder it was to let go of her when I had to. Luckily, our morning classes went by in a bliss filled, electrically charged blur, I had to admit by lunch all I wanted to do was pull Bella into an embrace and wrap myself in a blanket of her scent. But, that would have to wait until after school. I instructed Bella to join my family at our table while I went to retrieve our food from the line.

Unfortunately, I didn't catch the thoughts of Jessica Stanley before she pounced on Bella in an attempt to dig up the newest Cullen family gossip Poor Bella, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming car.

"Hey Bella, saw you drive in with some of the Cullen's today, so are you like friends with them now or what?" Even with a smile plastered across her face her thoughts were vulgar at best. _Wonder what she had to do for that honor, something trampy no doubt_.

"Yeah - I guess you could say that."

"So, come on dish, what are they like?" _she has to tell me I'm her friend too, right as if._

"There's nothing to dish about Jessica, they're just like the rest us," _Awe, she's protecting us._

"Yeah, if by us, you mean totally gorgeous and dating our siblings," _by that I mean gross._

"Jessica they're adopted and not really related so there's nothing wrong with that."

"But, still it's weird," _maybe she's just as weird as they are._

"I don't see anything weird about it," _That's my girl!_

"So are you and Edward like dating or something now?" _she had better say no, I saw him first and its not even like she's as pretty as me._

"Something," _vague works._

"Hi, Bella are you ready to join us or are you waiting for Edward?" chirped Alice.

_Uuggg saved by the freaky little pixie._

"No…I'm ready, Jessica I'll see you later okay?" _yes you will, and you will talk!_

"Thank you Alice," I whispered too low for anyone other than a vampire to hear.

Her reply was a simple nod with a smile for me to know she'd care for Bella until I got there. As they approached the table I heard the thoughts of Jasper warning me of Bella's changing emotions.

_"Edward its amazing to see how closely linked your emotions are. I feel the same pain and feelings from you as I do from her."_

"Is she afraid?" I whispered back.

"_No, no fear just longing, anxious and abandonment." _

I simply nodded as I was returning with our lunch tray. Alice had re-introduced everyone by the time I reached the table. After placing the tray on the table I addressed Bella's needs.

"Bella did you miss me? Jasper said you were feeling uncomfortable"I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist, hoping the feelings and pain would be replaced by completeness and comfort that our connection provided.

"Yes, but it goes away when you come back, so I fine now. How did he know?"

"Bella, everyone in our family has strength, each one is different, and no two are ever the same. So, Jasper's strength is reading emotions."

"And yours?" speaking low enough so the neighboring tables couldn't hear her.

"Bella, I can read the mind of everyone in this room with one exception, yours."

"Is there something wrong with me?" she whispered so low that I almost missed it.

"I tell you I can read minds and think you there's something wrong with you," I couldn't stop the chuckle this time.

"Hunh?"

"No Bella, there's nothing wrong with you, now please sit and eat your lunch with me."

Lunch went better than expected with just a few glares from Rosalie, everyone took turns asking questions, telling stories and laughing. It was a great thing to see. I don't think I have smiled and laughed so much in my whole existence. I know I've never been this happy without a doubt. Our afternoon classes were as good as our morning classes, basking in my Bella's presence was exquisite.

That afternoon after our homework was done, we found ourselves on the couch snuggling together. I was again struggling with the desire to taste her sweet lips.

As she lay snuggled into my side with her had on my chest, she started running her hand through my hair lightly scratch my I didn't even bother trying to suppress the low moan like growl that she was causing to escape from low in my throat. This small act was all it took before I found myself pulling her on top of me and trying to get as close as possible. The change in our position allowed her the opportunity to move her other hand into my hair and began tugging lightly in her own attempt to get us even closer. I was not going to fight her since I wanted it as much as she did.

Soon, I found my hands running slowly up and down her back exploring the marvelous curves found there; even through her shirt I could feel every slight variation in her muscles. Soon her breathing took on a new rhythm and her heartbeat started accelerating, I found myself leaning my mouth to hers placing a soft gentle kiss on her lips. But the longer we kissed, the more passionate it became and soon a new feeling in the pit of my stomach began to grow.

It was then I started to fight my own morals that I've lived with for over a century. I needed to stop this soon or I wouldn't have the strength or inclination to stop it later. It nearly killed me but I did manage to remove my lips from her mouth, instead placing small caressing kisses across her cheek to her ear. She whimpered slightly at the removal of my mouth but slowly her breathing and heartbeat returned to normal.

"Bella, there's something I need to ask you, please don't be upset with me, okay?"

Running my hands through my hair trying to find the right way to ask my question. I decide there was no right way to ask it.

"Bella, how many relationships have you had before now?" I dreaded her possible response.

"Um - do you mean like boyfriends or the physical kind?" This caused her to blush.

"Both…"

"Well, um… you need to understand, I - um… really didn't - um… socialize a lot, um… so none," listening to her stutter this out I was pleasantly surprised to hear, she was a virgin like me.

**Bella's POV**

Holy cow! Did I just really admit I was a virgin to Edward? He must think I am a total freak. Truth be told, I had never even had a crush on someone before Edward. Just thinking about that now had my blush working overtime trying to cover my entire face not just my cheeks.

"Bella, please don't be embarrassed because honestly, I have never been interested in any type of relationship with anyone either. In fact our kiss was my first ever other than my family's that is," Seriously? With a face like his, how can he possibly be as untouched as me?

"Edward, that was my first kiss too, I've never even been on a date before." I might as well make my embarrassment complete.

"Bella, I've got to leave now, I'll see you at bed time."

"Did I do something wrong?" I had to know.

"No love, you didn't do anything wrong, it just Charlie will be home in five minutes."

I couldn't help but grunt when he untangled us and left my touch. I didn't like the feelings of being separated. Now…I would have to endure hours of waiting for his return. After a minute for our nightly exchange of shirts, he was gone.

Tonight, I was going to treat Charlie to a home cooked meal instead of the diner, so I set off for the kitchen and started cooking. When Charlie arrived moments later, I was surprised he was in such a good mood; apparently he and Billy Black had arranged some sort of game night for the up coming hockey game on Saturday night. He did ask if he bought snacks, if I could set up a spread for them, which of course I agreed.

After dinner was eaten and dishes cleaned, I decided to head upstairs early and lounge in the bath doing all the little extra things in the tub that I didn't do on a daily basis.

Charlie turned in early and I went to unpack the bag Edward brought me from Alice, I admit she had no idea of what my fashion type was, because half of what she sent, I would never wear. Just as I was placing the last few items in my closet I found myself on the receiving end of a wonderful cold embrace, which could only come from the one and only person I would want to touch me.

"Edward," I sighed trying to keep my voice as low as possible.

"Bella," he sighed in my ear. God did he know what that did to me? Probably not.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of joining me on a date this Friday evening?"

"Oh, okay what do you want to do?"

"It's a surprise but you will need to wear one of the dresses Alice sent you."

"Edward, I'm not really good with surprises or dresses for that matter," his eyes were locked on my lip which I was nibbling nervously on.

"Well…Bella, life is a surprise, so you will deal nicely I'm sure. Now, lets get you to bed, I'll sing the song I sang to you all last night, but sadly you missed it, since you were sleeping."

The song Edward wrote and sang for me was beautiful and touching, a lullaby just for me. I had no problem falling asleep in his strong arms. It was one of the best nights of sleep I've ever had.

**A/N Yeah, its that time again! Review por favor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight not me!**

**Thank you FFFan1664! You are the best to fix the erroes of my first beloved story!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

It's hard for me to believe that it's only been five days, since I met my singer and mate Bella Swan. They have been the best days in my long life. I dropped Bella off at her home with my sister Alice, who insisted on helping Bella get ready for our first date. This will also be a first date for us as individuals. I am determined to make it the most memorable day in her life, I've spent the last two days planning it and Alice assures me it will be perfect. Now, I just need to keep myself here at home instead of running back to my true love, trying my hardest not to give into the pull of our connection, which has become very difficult to do as time goes on.

As I entered the house from the garage, I could hear Carlisle calling me to his office to join him. Hopefully, he's discovered some new insight into our connection.

"Hello Carlisle," he put up this finger asking me to be patient.

"Edward, please join me on this call, Edward, please say 'hello' to Sebastian," I cocked my head to the side in an attempt to ascertain why I was here.

"Hello Sebastian, it's a pleasure to speak to you today," curiosity racing through my brain.

"Hello, Edward. Carlisle says you have recently found your singer."

"Yes, that's correct," I confirmed cautiously.

"Edward, Sebastian is part of the couple I spoke to you about," Carlisle informed me.

"Oh, thank you for speaking with us, we were hoping you could help give us a little more information," You could hear my gratitude in my voice.

"I don't mind in the least. I will share as much as I know, so…would you rather I give you the whole story or would you like just to ask specific questions?" I gestured to Carlisle to take over from here.

"The whole story I think would be best," replied Carlisle.

"Okay, one day when I was out for a leisurely walk along a local river, I was hit by the most euphoric scent have every come across in my life. I couldn't help myself but to follow it. When I finally found the source, it was coming from the most beautiful woman my eyes have ever seen, so I stopped and started speaking with her. The moment she looked into my eyes there was this sudden rush of emotions and feelings, but I also received the knowledge of who and what she was and it seemed my fear was changed as well. I didn't fear her but I did fear losing her. I couldn't look away it was like I was locked in place," He took a moment before continuing before starting again.

"Angel's experience was the same as mine except she only feared losing me too. All we can figure is that it was needed for the singer to be able to connect to the vampire, but that's a best guess. The need to be physically connected began almost immediately after and when we weren't connected or the distance was too great the pain of being separated became overwhelming. This continued until we claimed each other by being intimate for the first time. Then it shifted slowly so we could be apart for short periods of time. But still as of today we cannot bear to be completely separated for more than two days without touching each other or being surrounded by the others' scent. We have been together now for over a century," he sighed, recalling I'm sure his memories of the past.

"I'm sure you've discovered the electric feeling that runs through you when you touch each other, well…I can tell you that it doesn't go away, if anything it intensifies after her transformation. May I ask how long ago you found your singer?"

"Five days - why?" I inquired.

"Because simply, the part of the connection that needs to touch will continue to grow the longer you resist, the only other singer pair I have ever met said this was a big a problem for them. Because of the times when they met, you were not allowed to be intimate before marriage. So…they fought it to the point that he snapped and turned her while he…raped her. She of course forgave him, but it still haunts their memories. So it would be in both your best interests not to wait on claiming each other physically. Especially if your going to wait on turning her. How close is she to her next cycle?"

"What cycle?" _Okay, now I'm confused_.

"Her menstrual cycle," _And how would I know that?_

"I have no idea. Is it important?"

"Well yes, you see her scent is pulling you hard now, and it will be overpowering during her cycle and no matter how much distance you try to put between your bodies, it will take over on its own and you will search her out no matter how much you try to prevent it."

"So, you are saying…I need to make love to her before she starts her next cycle?" _Did I hear him right?_

"Yes, otherwise you will not be able to claim and transform her gently, [replace comma with period . capital m Make] make no mistake about the connection, it will know when her cycle begins and it will force your hand to claim her. Even after the first time, her cycle will continue to call to you until she is transformed. The connection is more than just the attaching of the souls, it an attachment of every sense you have. You will sense and hear her from further away than anyone else. I know for us we can even feel if something isn't right with each other."

"Sebastian, we're running under the assumption her cycle has begun but what if it hasn't, can the intimacy be postponed?" You can see this was worrying Carlisle greatly.

"Being a doctor you know the problem with that. If she hasn't begun her cycle there is no way to predict when it will start so you risk the chance of violence. Also there's no saying the connection won't force her cycle to begin more quickly. Like I said, the connection is a total package deal. It connects you physically, emotionally and mentally."

"Sebastian, we are very grateful to you for all your information; it will be really helpful in how we are to proceed from this point."

"Yes, Thank you very much," Now, if I knew what to do with this information.

"Good luck to you both and if I think of anything new I will contact you."

I waited for Carlisle to disconnect from the call. I was totally lost in my own thoughts; all I could manage to do was stare at my father hoping he had all the answers. But, from the look on his face my hopes were fading fast. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that it took a full five minutes before we were ready to speak again.

"Look Edward, I know your morals are fighting against the connection, it can't be easy. But…I think its time for you to put you virtues [replace your virtues with them] aside and worry about Bella's safety. So, I would suggest that you slowly work up to the big event. Each day add something sexual in; there are so many little acts that can lead you to the ultimate act. I think we should go hunting this weekend, just the guys. We can give you all the information and suggestions to make it easier. We'll leave tonight after your date and come back Sunday night. I'll call Alice and have her talk to Bella today about her cycle so we can start planning the event." _God…my family is actually going to plan the loss of our virginity._

It's really embarrassing having the whole family involved in losing my virginity. I always thought I'd get married first and then fumble my way through it. Its one of the reasons I block people's thoughts when sex is on their mind. And, what's Bella gonna think about all this, it's going to freak her out. What if this alone makes her leave me? I don't want to hurt her. If Sebastian's right and she runs, the connection will force me to chase her and claim her. I mean…I could lose it and turn her right away. I don't want to force her to do anything. I raked my fingers through my hair tugging on it. All I can think about is my sweet angel may hate me because of this.

The thoughts were making the pain of being apart surge to almost panic. I need to see Bella now! I need to feel her close! As I raced through my preparations and got ready as quickly as possible, all I could think about was the phone call and hope she understands when we talk about it on Sunday night. I will not be having this conversation tonight. I will not ruin her first date. And with that settled, I was out the door and on way to my Bella. The drive went quickly as always but I just needed to be with her as soon as possible. From Alice's thoughts I could tell she was ready but I refused to look through her eyes, I wanted to see her beauty for myself.

It wasn't until I reached to knock on the door that I noticed I was nervous about this evening, up until now…there had been no expectations. After I ran my fingers through my hair trying to calm myself, I knocked and was floored when Alice opened the door revealing a very stunning Bella standing on the bottom step. Her blue sapphire dress was satin with a lace halter-top bodice and God help me, it was clinging to all the right places

She wore a matching wrap and ballet flats and carried a small clutch bag. I gently handed her a single long stem red rose, which Alice placed in a vase for her. After saying our quick goodbyes, we were on our way to Port Angeles for dinner. The ride only took about an hour, which was quite short. I think we were both nervous so instead of talking, we just held hands and stole quick glances at each other. I picked a restaurant across from the waterfront hoping for a romantic walk after dinner. We pulled into the parking lot and parked. I opened her door, helped her out and pulled her into my embrace so I could nuzzle my head in her hair. Just taking a moment to calm myself worked; by the time I looked into her heavenly eyes I felt complete.

**BPOV**

As we walked into restaurant, I couldn't help but see the beautiful décor, it rang of elegance. The hostess was practically falling over herself when she noticed Edwards's beauty. Of course, there is a downside to noticing that it [suggest remove there is a downside to noticing that it replace with the downside to that] made me want to fight her off for what was mine. _And he is mine_! Edward didn't even seem to notice the way she was batting her eye lashes at him trying to gain his attention, he just keep his hand in the small of my back and stared at me with a look of awe on his face. I'm pretty sure my face wore the same expression.

After he gave his name the hostess looked at us sadly, but I didn't know why until she led us to a room upstairs. Then I understood, Edward had reserved a private room with just a formally set table in the middle, set in the back wall was a fire place with a fire already going, giving the room a warm glow to it. On the mantel a cd player was playing Clair de Lune, De Bussey. Edward led us to the table and pulled out my seat, placing my wrap over the back of my seat before taking his own seat.

"Edward, this is very beautiful but you really didn't have to do all this, it's too expensive," I didn't like him throwing away all his money on me. It wasn't necessary.

"Bella money is never something you have to worry about, really…me and Alice always make sure there plenty of money in all our accounts, that's just one our jobs. For 85 years I have bought myself very little, mostly music and cars. Now…I have someone to spend money on and I am going to, so get use to itbecause you can't stop me from treating you the way you deserve to be. So, no more talking about money, this is our first date, so just relax and be happy, please?"

"Okay, but what can I give you in return to make you happy?" I was too embarrassed to admit really I had little money or processions to give him.

"Bella, please look at me, I've waited for you for a very long time. I don't care about material things. The things I want from you, to make me cannot be bought in a store. I want to see your beautiful face always, I want you to hold me in your embrace, I want to hear you say you love me, I want to spend the rest of my existence with you whether you're human or vampire. I want to love you always, and I want to know that I am making you as happy as I am." Just hearing this made my cheeks blush. I could give him all that.

When the waiter arrived we made our dinner selections. Edward had actually ordered a drink and a meal. This surprised me because he doesn't eat or drink. I knew he knew what I way thinking because the moment the waiter left he shrugged his shoulders and said "for appearances." I found myself getting nervous when he stood up silently and pulled me up with him, taking me into his arms and started swaying to the music.

"Um… Edward, I can't dance." You know the whole two left feet deal.

"You can with me," Gently he lifted me and placed my feet on top of his.

He was definitely graceful enough for both of us. Slowly we circled the room, with me in his arms. And this is how we remained until our dinner arrived.

My meal was mushroom ravioli with broccoli for the side and it was delicious. We skipped the dessert. Edward had his wrapped to go for Charlie and paid the bill. I wasn't allowed to see the bill of course but once it was settled we made our way outside.

We left his car in the lot and walk down the road a bit until we reached the waterfront. It was much colder near the water, so Edward tightly wrapped me in my wrap and we walked just talking and holding each other close. Before we turned back Edward pulled me in to his embrace and placed the sweetest kissed on my lips, it was slow and loving. Once back to the car I knew it was time to go home but I was dreading it. I knew once he dropped me off he would be leave for a hunting trip with the boys.

I couldn't help but be sad. This would be the first time we would be apart since we connected. Alice had left several scented items of Edward's at my house earlier and took enough to help him make it through the weekend at least that was the hope.

The car ride went by too quickly, and by the time we pulled in front of my house, I was fighting to keep my tears from falling. I needed to get in quickly; I couldn't let him see me fall apart. He felt bad enough about leaving. I had to make it as easy as possible. So, I kissed him goodnight, wished him luck and literally ran in the house, shutting the door quickly, leaving him standing on the porch. I threw Charlie's food in the fridge and ran for the stairs, almost falling down them twice, since I couldn't see through my tears. I didn't even bother changing I just collapsed on my bed and sobbed myself to sleep.

When I finally woke Charlie had already left to go fishing. My emotions were off the map and all I wanted was Edward, so I wore a white button down shirt from the plastic bag Alice had left and put on a pair of sweat pants. I didn't care what I looked like. I moved around the house cleaning, doing laundry looking like a zombie from a cheap horror flick and finally once the table was set for tonight I headed to my room. I sat in my rocking chair staring out the window for an hour, and the next thing I knew I could hear several male voices coming from downstairs. It was then that Charlie called up the stairs.

"Bella, come down and say 'hi' to everyone."

"Okay," was all I could choke out.

Just as I expected, in the living room game night had begun. In attendance was Billy Black, his son Jacob, Harry Clearwater, his son Seth and of course, my dad. I made my way around the room saying 'hello' making sure to avoid touching any of them. Since I met Edward, I had developed a strong desire to avoid all male contact except for Charlie and Edward. After a few pleasantries were exchanged, I slipped back up to the sanctuary of my room and Edward's scent, where I hoped to remain by myself. After a while I heard a knock on my door. Thinking it was Charlie, I opened it only to find an angry looking Jacob Black glaring at me.

"What's up?" I said trying to remember to be nice.

"Who are you seeing?" he demanded.

"Uh… Jacob, that's none of your business." I was still trying to be polite.

"Which leech is it?" he fumed.

"I don't know what you're talking," _I do but I'm telling you pal_.

"Yes you do, his scent is all over you and in your room!" _Yes, yes it is_.

"Jacob, please leave, I'm not comfortable with you being this close me." _NOW!_

"Not until you tell me who he is!" _Right, good luck with that one_!

That was when he reached out to grab me and I lost it. I leaped backwards to avoid his touch and ended up falling over the rug, slamming myself to the floor and hitting my head on the leg of my desk. I froze as the room went black.

**CHPOV**

Game night was going great until I heard screaming from Bella's room. As I made my way up the stairs I heard a huge crash. When I saw Jacob trying to enter my daughter's room, well…I kind of lost it. It's a dad thing. I pushed him out of the way and couldn't believe the scene of Bella laying on the floor, her head in a pool of blood. Okay, I freaked out but who wouldn't.

"Jacob, what the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing! I was trying to talk some sense into her! When she refused to listen to me, I tried to grab her arm and she freaked out and scrambled to get away from me!"

"You have no right to try and touch her or tell her what to do for that matter!"

"Billy, call an ambulance…fast! Jacob go home and stay away from Bella! Now!"

All I could do was hold her little hand in mine as she was taken to the hospital. She didn't come to until after we got there. I was never so scared in my entire life. Thankfully, they rushed her through without any delay. Finally, she started moaning Edwards's name. That was something encouraging at least, as she slowly opened her eyes to search for me.

"I'm here Bella, it is okay, you're safe, and we're in ER."

"Please tell me he didn't touch me! Please?" She was begging.

"No Bells, I'll never let him touch you," I reassured us both.

"Good…that's really good, so how bad is the damage," You could just hear the relief in her voice.

"You have a concussion and six staples." They're going to keep you just a precaution.

"Um…Dad, who's my doctor?"

"Oh, I forget her name. Do you want me to go ask?"

"No, that's okay but you'll spring my as soon as possible right?"

"You got it kiddo. Okay, so I'm gonna head home and clean up. I don't want to leave all the blood on the floor, okay?"

I slowly backed out of the room to head home, grateful it wasn't worse than it was. I thought about calling Edward for her but I know he was away camping, so…no phone reception. I decided to wait until morning to try.

**APOV**

"Esme, I just had a vision Bella's in the ER. I have to get to her, Edward's gonna freak, I'll call you once I'm with her," I was screaming. I just wanted to cry.

"Alice how bad did she look? Is she going to be ok? Should I come too?" Esme panicked; she was already a daughter to her now. I know she wanted to go, but if Edward called in, I'm sure Rose would do more harm then good.

"No, I don't want Rose setting Edward off, he's already gonna be mad that I didn't see it coming. I don't know why but when I was looking for her it was black. So I kept trying and then when I couldn't take it anymore and decided I was going to check on her the vision hit me, by then it was too late. I don't know what was interfering with my visions of her."

"We'll figure it out later just get there quickly! Call my right away."

With that I was out the door and on my way. I reached the hospital quickly just in time to see Charlie leaving. It wasn't until I was entering the door, that I caught a scent that could be nothing else but a wolf. _Damn it! Why was there a wolf here? Focus Alice! Bella first, wolf second!_ The closer to her room I got the worst the wolf smell got and that sent a wave of panic through my entire body. There in front of Bella's door stood the wolf, in human form of course, but still just as bad. It wasn't until he opened her door causing the air to shift that he caught my scent. It was then that Bella let out a gut-wrenching scream. So I confronted the wolf, forcing him to close her door.

"What the hell are you doing here? What did you do to her? I demanded.

"You're the wrong leech!" he seethed.

"You get away from her or I'll be forced to call my family and you don't want that dog!

"No, it's your family that needs to leave Bella alone bloodsucker!" He replied haughtily.

"Listen mutt, Leave now! She's my family and I won't let you hurt her!" I said trying not to be too loud.

"I'd listen to my sister because the rest of us aren't far behind," _Is Rose really defending Bella? Well color me surprised I didn't see that one coming._

He didn't bother replying. He just stalked off and you could see he was on the verge of phasing to his wolf form. He was visible shaking.

"Thanks Rose," _And not a moment to soon._

"No problem Alice, she's family now and Edward has never been so happy, so…I guess if it takes a new squirt of a sister to keep him that way, so be it."

Together we entered her room but it broke my heart to see the fear on her face and hear her whimpers that were a mix of fear and pain. I curled up into bed with her and pulled her close to comfort her, as Rose sat next to the other side of her bed rubbing small smoothing circles on her back. I vowed to not move until Edward could take my place. Rose did take a step out of the room to call Esme so she wouldn't be upset any longer then necessary. She was back at Bella's side before she could even miss her. I guess Rose really did care about Edward and Bella.

**EPOV**

We hunted separately until Saturday afternoon leaving me feeling sloshy, since I didn't know when I would be able to tear myself away from Bella again. It was a small price to pay to be able to take fewer trips away. Letting my animal instincts take over had at least made the pain more bearable but it didn't affect my need to be close; the pulling sensation was only getting worse by the hour.

When Carlisle returned it was time for the talk. I had to admit it was better talking away from the hearing of the women in my family. I was embarrassed enough doing it with the guys. _So, let the embarrassments begin._

"Edward, I spoke with Alice while you were on your date, she has discovered that Bella has not begun her cycles yet. This is good news but it's rare for a female to make it past 18 before beginning them. So, it's safe to say it will begin very shortly unless there is something physically preventing it.

"Are you saying there is something wrong with her?" I could hear the fear in my own voice.

"No, not at all, I'm sure her system is just waiting until its ready, that's all," Carlisle said trying to reassure me.

"Now…let's get down to the business at hand, my suggestion would be to start with petting."

"Like a cat?" _Did he think she was my pet?_

"Yes, sort of, I would start with her breasts; you basically want to cup one the palm of your hand like this, now applying a small amount of pressure massaging them. You will know when you've done this correctly because her nipple area will harden. Would mental pictures work better?" _Like I want to see my mother and sisters having sex! Hell no!_

"No!"

"Look bro, its simple lesson one, rub her boobs, put your hand down her pants and explore around, then let her do the same back. Trust me you'll love it." _Only Emmett!_

"I can't do this! You guys just talking about Bella like this makes me want to rip your heads off!"

"Edward calm down, remember what Sebastian said. This is because of the connection, we don't think or want Bella in that way. She's yours." _Yes! She is mine_!

"Brother, I see her like you see Alice, so no worries. Just know that when we make a suggestion, we are only visualizing us touching our own mates."

"I know Jasper, and I'm sorry for snapping. I know you guys are only trying to help me."

Just as the torture of enduring every idea, suggestion and explanation was done, Carlisle's cell went off. I could hear my mother explaining that Bella was rushed to the ER and before my head caught up with me, my feet were already gone. I never slowed down once. My Bella needed me now!

I knew the rest weren't far behind me, I could hear them, and they were just as panicked as I was. It took almost an hour to reach Forks but nothing would stop me.

Once inside I went straight for Bella's room. I entered quietly and I could hear her softly breathing. Without a word Alice slipped out of her bed so I could replace her. Alice replayed her vision for me and finished with what happen once she arrived followed by Rose. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have my family.

They would do anything for me, for us. Carlisle apparently kicked in to work mode and stopped at the nurse's desk and retrieved all Bella's charts and X-rays. The news was better then expected. She would be sore but fine. What bothered me more was the wolf. Why was he here? Why was Bella so scared of him? Did he hurt her or cause this?

"Bella, can you hear me?" I whispered trying not to scare her more.

"EDWARD!" she screeched as she grabbed my shirt.

"Yes, I'm here, your safe now. What happened? How did you fall?" I had to know.

"He was so mean, yelling at me, calling you names, he tried to grab me, and I tried to get away but I fell…" she sobbed to me.

"Bella, who did this to you?" I ground through me teeth with my jaw clenched.

"Jacob Black," but the fear of just saying his name spoke volumes.

"Did he touch you?" Now…I was livid.

"No, Charlie said he stopped him." _Thank God! _Just the thought that he might have had me wanting to kill him!

"It's okay now, were all here, you're safe. Sleep now, we won't let him near you."

We spent the rest of the night, my entire family in her room. Protecting her, planning out a strategy and caring for her. We would never leave her unprotected again. Bella was restless as she slept. I sang to her trying to keep away the dreams of the big bad wolf.

**A/N yeah I don't have to say you know what's wanted…hint…reviews would be nice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diaclaimer S.M. Owns Twilight!**

**Thanks FFFan1664. You are wonderful for helping me weed out the little errors. **

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

As promised I remained by her side until she woke. As much as I wanted and needed to be with Bella, I also had the urge to seek out Jacob Black with Jasper and Emmett, but Bella came first. My brothers and all of Forks P.D. were looking for Jacob. He apparently didn't listen when Charlie sent him home, instead he ran.

Carlisle who was just starting his shift came by with news from Charlie. Apparently he had managed to persuade him to allow Bella to stay at our house for her care and until Jacob could be found. This would definitely make all our plans easier to complete. Thankfully, Carlisle brought Bella's release forms. She was happy to leave, clutched to my side safely with Alice and Rose at our flanks.

By the time we reached the house, Esme had transformed my room into our bedroom. By that I mean my couch was gone and replaced by a queen sized, black wrought iron bed, with deep blue gem-colored bedding; a place we would call 'ours' and gone were the days of 'mine'. I couldn't be happier with the change. I gently placed Bella into our bed and crawled in beside her. We were home at last. Bella finally slipped into a deep sleep after lunch and Rose took over as her guardian, so I could go down and check on the family's progress.

The news wasn't encouraging; Jasper and Emmett tracked Jacob to the Reservation where we couldn't follow him. Charlie had been granted access, but Billy said he never came back after the attempted assault. Carlisle did ask the tribal council for a conference but he still hadn't heard back from them yet. So with the entire Cullen family back at the house, and as we could do nothing but wait, I returned to Bella's side.

Rose left the room to search out Emmett and as I approach the bed, Bella's shy smile crept across her face. I couldn't help but return one of my own, leaning in to place a long awaited kiss on her lips. God it felt good to be with her like this.

I was caught off guard when Bella slipped her small hot soft hands under my tee shirt but I made no move to stop her. I let my hands wander as well but above her shirt. She moaned softly the moment my hand brushed over her right breast, causing a burning sensation deep in my stomach. When she started tugging on my shirt I allowed her to pull it off so she could explore further. This time it was my turn to moan. I felt like my skin would melt under her hot touch. She shuddered as I slowly ran my fingers along her stomach this time under her shirt; she was so warm to my cold touch. Her breathing started to shift into pants. Her heart was again trying to beat its way out of her chest, but now, there was something new. A new scent was emanating from her. A scent of what could only be her arousal. This sent my hands in search of the curves of her breast.

Her bra gave way so easily like tissue paper, allowing me total access to her.

The burning in my stomach increased and I found I was panting along with Bella. I quickly ended it before we could go too far. I had to remember Carlisle's advice and take it one thing at a time, so I would not be overwhelmed. Bella was as unhappy as I was when I stopped our progress.

"Soon Bella, very soon," I whisper softly in her ear.

"How soon?" she cooed back.

"VERY!" I chuckled to her.

"Not soon enough," she pretended to pout causing me smirk smugly.

"Come on, let's get you some dinner." If I didn't get her out of the bed, I'd end up going right back to her waiting arms.

I quickly put my shirt back on before carrying Bella down to the first floor. I admit I didn't trust her to make it the bottom without tripping. She caught up quickly on the Jacob situation and in true Bella form, she was more worried about the family getting hurt then she was for herself. Only Bella could worry about the wrong things. She did take a few moments alone on the phone speaking to Charlie making sure he was safe. After, I took her to my piano and played her the lullaby I had composed for her. As I stroked the last few keys I could smell a hint of salt in the air. I was confused; I looked down at Bella seeing two tears running down her face.

"Bella what's wrong, love? I wiped away her tears.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

"Bella, each note is how I feel about you," I said pulling her into my embrace.

"I just wish I had something to give you, to show you how much I love you."

"Bella, you have given me the one thing that no one else could, a reason to live."

In a split second I had Bella on my lap and my lips on hers. Moments later were back in our room resuming our exploration. This time both our shirts were on the floor and for the first time I could see her two beautiful breasts shining in the moonlight. I couldn't help but stare at them adoringly. Cautiously Bella move her hands to cover them. This caused me to instinctively growl.

"Never hide from me, you're mine!" Slowly she removed her hands back allowing me access again.

"Yes…I am, forever yours," she purred softly, she needed no apology from me; she understood.

That was all it took for my mouth to cover hers in a passionate kiss. Bella's hands were buried deep in my hair tugging me closer so our bare chests were molded together. I groaned when she ran the tip of her tongue across my bottom lip. I quickly slipped my tongue into her mouth; her taste was exquisite. The rhythmic dance of our tongues had Bella's heart doing overtime, and both of us gasped for air. Just then I heard the front door slam open. The thoughts in the house were all panicked so I broke away Bella quickly. I motioned with my finger for her to wait before I dashed downstairs.

Alice was sobbing on the floor while Jasper explained the situation. Apparently Jacob Black was waiting at Charlie's and a fight broke out, Jacob phased when he was too close to Charlie.

I hadn't realized Bella was listening from the top of the stairs until she cried out. I rushed to her side, catching her just before she collapsed. I carried her downstairs while she sobbed onto my shirt. Carlisle's call didn't come for another hour. Charlie had died on the way to hospital before Carlisle could reach him and

Jacob was back on the run. Jasper and Emmett were out the door again, hoping to follow his trail from Charlie's house. Bella broke down and just cried for hours, shaking the whole time until she fell asleep in my arms. The rest of the family was deeply saddened by the lost of a great man. Jacob was now officially a wanted murderer.

**BPOV**

When I woke up I desperately hoped last night was a nightmare. It wasn't; my father was gone and it was Jacob's fault. I wanted to blame myself but honestly, I couldn't find anyway to connect his actions to anything I did, except for being happy with Edward. I mean really I've seen Jacob once since my return to forks and he attacked me. Well, one thing is for sure, if I'd been home when he attacked, I'd be with Charlie in the morgue. Edward has been wonderful, making all the plans for the funeral and holding me together. I know he feels guilty for not being there to protect Charlie but really the family was already all over the place trying to protect me and trying to find Jacob. Carlisle called me and Edward into his office after lunch, to discuss a new problem. I now had no parental guardian.

"Bella…I called Renee for you earlier and told her about Charlie. She'll be here in two days for the funeral. She said she would be taking you back to Jacksonville, when she left. I have asked her to consider allowing you to stay here with us. She said she would leave that choice up to you.

"Thank God! Can I call her now and tell her my decision?"

"Not necessary, she said you have until the day she leaves to make your decision." _You don't Renee._

"I still want to call; I want her to know my choice."

"Okay, Alice is going to take few pictures of you just in case," _Do I look like a model_?

"For what?" _This had better be good_.

"In case…she forces you to go, we'll need papers to steal you back," Edward reassured me.

"Oh…Okay, whenever she wants to is fine. What do I need to do for Charlie?"

"Nothing, it's all set. The funeral is on Tuesday and we will all stand beside you to keep you safe. Also, I have heard from the Tribal Council. We have a meeting tonight at 11 pm at the border. Edward you will need to attend since it's your mate being threatened. In fact Bella should be there too since Black's now after Bella and he murdered her father."

"Oh, no way! That's not happening!" seethed Edward.

"Edward, calm down and listen to reason. First, I don't feel comfortable leaving her here with just Esme for protection, also the Council will want to hear her side of the story and lastly, Jacob may show if she's there."

"Fine…but she doesn't leave my side!"

"Agreed Edward, now…why don't you take Bella upstairs until it's time leave."

When we reached our room Edward started pacing and pinched the bridge of nose; clearly he was frustrated. I did the only thing I could to calm him down and to stop his pacing. I stepped directly into his path and before he had a chance to object, I wrapped my arms around his waist. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and got the response I was looking for. Edward reached for me pulling me tightly into his embrace and requested the removal of my shirt, which I was more than willing to surrender. As I scooted up the bed, Edward followed me like a prowling cat. I couldn't help but giggle at this. He stopped his ascent once his face hovered over my breasts. I gasped as he took my left nipple into his mouth, and he released a possessive growl. Whilst he gently kissed and suckled it, he massaged the right one with gently caressing circles.

While he was distracted there I seized the opportunity to rub his growing hardness with the palm of my hand through his pants. I couldn't believe I was doing it, but I did it anyways. Secretly, I kept hoping it was okay. And since he didn't push away my hand or react horribly, I guessed it was okay. He mumbled my name over and over again like he was praying. I can't believe I could do this to his body. Oh! The feeling of him through his pants made me want more, but when I slipped my fingers under his waistband he froze and grabbed my hand, stopping my movements. He adjusted his position so I had no access to his lower body. After sighing I gave in to his morals and didn't push it, and opted to take a nap in his arms instead.

Edward woke me with plenty of time to be ready for our meeting with the tribe. The family was in the living room waiting for us. Once Jasper had it all planned out, we left for the Border. The treaty had only been explained to me over my dinner, so I still didn't have time to analyze it properly. Edward had explained that we would be running there. Yeah, right. Who was he kidding? Me running through the forest at night! But the plan was for them to run and I got a piggyback ride. God could Edward run fast! Watching the forest fly by in a blur was nothing I had ever considered I would be doing. Yet, I was. It took only a few moments to reach our destination, but as walked out of the tree line, I found myself suddenly afraid as my eyes took in the sight before them.

The Tribal Council consisted of three elders and five wolves that were the size of horses for Christ sake; it's no wonder Edward wanted me to stay home. Carlisle stood in the middle with Edward to his right with me tucked into his side and slightly back, and Jasper and Alice to his left. Emmett and Rose were a few paces directly behind Carlisle. He was a very good diplomat as he got to the business at hand.

"Greetings and thank you for meeting with us."

"Evening, I'm Billy black, this is Harry Clearwater and Sam Uley and in the pack you have Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth. I don't want to be rude but, we have been busy lately and we really need to be getting back quickly."

"Well…yes, we do understand. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out as he went along.

"What's Bella doing here with your family?" Billy grumbled.

"She is Edward's bonded mate." Carlisle's words caused Edward to pull me in closer.

"Well, I think this clears a few questions to Jacobs behavior," replied Harry.

"How so?" inquired Jasper.

"Because Jacob is in love with Bella," you could hear Billy's voice crack. The protective growl Edward released had me pulling myself more into his embrace to ensure he knew I was his.

"But he hasn't imprinted, so he has no claim to her," snapped Edward.

"Edward, I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere," I spoke as I looked over to council.

"Sorry but Edward and Bella share a special bonded connection even stronger than imprinting, one that neither can break. It's called La Tua Cantante or simply put, Bella is Edward Singer, everything about her ensnares him and the same is for her. Neither can survive without the other. Other pairs have tried to and failed miserably. Vampires mate for life and in their situation the mates are even more protective than with normally bonded pairs. So now, how can we help Jacob see this?"

"I don't know. Even I can see the difference just looking at them, but I don't know if we can get him to see it. The Council and the pack have been trying to track him on the Rez, but he keeps slipping in and out before we can catch him," answered Billy sadly.

"Bella, we're all very sorry about Charlie and of course, for Jacobs' attack on you. He's very unstable right now and we are doing all we can to find him." You could tell Harry already missed his friend.

"Thank you," I choked out trying not to cry again.

"So, the question remains; how can we get Jacob to stop? We can't have him killing more innocent people, because eventually, he will come after Bella and most likely cause a war. We would really rather avoid that," Carlisle spoke honestly.

"Agreed…we don't want a war either. And even though Charlie's death was an accident we would like to prevent further accidents, but the problem remains, we still have no way of capturing him."

"Is this something we can do together? Will you work with us?" Carlisle asked.

"This is something we will have to discuss and notify you of our decision. We'll contact Bella at Charlie's," answered Billy.

"Bella is no longer staying at Charlie's. Renee's already approved her move to our home. We would prefer you go through us for any further communications," Jasper demand lightly.

"Very well, give us 24 hours and we'll contact you with our decision," said Sam.

"All the arrangements for Charlie's funeral are set, you are all invited attend," offered Carlisle.

The whole group said "Thank you."

And with that Edward lightly lifted me to his back and we were off and running. For this ride I found myself snuggling my face into his neck, placing small kisses up and down it. I could hear his excited growls running together almost like a cats' purr. I liked it a lot! And from the giggles coming from his family they could hear Edward's enjoyment too. Edward didn't stop running until we hit the third floor and the door to our room.

In a move too fast for me to see, Edward had me turned from his back to his chest and firmly in his embrace. I resumed my kissing only to add my tongue to the mix, lightly licking from his shoulder to his ear. The taste of his cold, hard, pale skin was beyond compare; if he were food I'd eat myself to death happily.

Edward continued the trip to our bed, crawling in with me still attached to his chest. This time, we were both tugging to remove each other's shirts desperate in our attempts to get closer. I couldn't suppress my own growls as I was pulling his shirt off; he of course, had it easier, simply tearing my shirt in two to remove it. This time he guided my hand to the outside of his jeans showing me what he wanted; he was so hard. This had me extremely pleased; I decided to do the same and guided his hand to my center over my jeans.

The pleasure that I was feeling left me breathless. I felt like I had an open flame in my core that I desperately wanted Edward to put out. The more his hand and fingers moved in small circles over my center the more my hips followed. Edward couldn't remain still either, the more my hips moved the more he ground his hardness into my hand until there was no way we could stop.

All I could do was pant his name as he groaned mine and then I couldn't stop my screams as each wave of my orgasm took me one after another. Edward had reached his peak at the same time, visually shuddering with each of his last few trusts before he arched his back, throwing back his head and releasing a feral growl as he was overcome by his own orgasm. After a moment of panting he rested his forehead against mine and breathed, "I love you, Bella"

"I love you too, Edward."

God, the way he held me that night made me finally feel like I was truly home and no one will ever take that away from me now. I would die to protect what is mine; Edward and all the Cullens were definitely mine. As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but notice our connection was shifting again deepening even more.

**BBPOV**

"Okay, quiet down you pack of mutts, let's get this meeting over. First what's the news on Jacob? Any sightings?"

"No," everyone answered together.

"Well, what about the offer from the Cullens? Can we trust the bloodsuckers?"

"I find myself believing them; I think they really are protecting Bella. And you can just see that love connection thing rolling off Bella and her mate Edward," Seth softly spoke.

"Yeah, it's worst than Sam and Emily." Everyone chuckled at Embry's remark.

"Okay, okay, let's have a show of hands who thinks we should accept the Cullen's offer?" Sam took over the meeting.

"Okay, so it's six for and two against, and the Council ratio of two out of the three is upheld. So, I guess we're doing it, but as the Alpha, I say we put some rules in place beforehand."

"Okay…Sam and Seth, you're our contact with the Cullens, the rest will run patrols and the Council will have a list of rules or guidelines by 10 am for you to bring to the Cullens."

"One suggestion, the Council should have an answer about Bella, she's going to want to be one of them someday or if she's hurt by Jake it maybe the only way to save her." I know my friend would want us to protect her and make her happy in life.

********************

A/N Yay a truce! If the Cullen's accept the terms that is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The great Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! Not me!**

**Thanks FFFan1664 for giving this a once over and searching out my silly mistakes! You are wonderful to do that!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I reached out, searching for him but only found emptiness. Why was the bed empty? Where was Edward? Did he leave me? Was he coming back? Why wasn't he here? The panic started to engulf me followed quickly by the pain that meant one thing that Edward wasn't here. I scrambled trying to get out of the bed but found myself jumping backwards when I heard a male voice in the room.

"Sshhh Bella, your safe, no one will hurt you," whispered Jasper.

"W-w-where's Edward?" I cried out.

"It was his turn to hunt, trust me he fought it, but the family insisted. He needs to be ready for tomorrow."

"But…he's coming back, right?"

"Of course Bella, he didn't go far. He would never leave you again, you know that right?"

"I'm just so afraid he'll TRY to leave me again. What if he really wants to leave me but can't?"

"Bella, you know I can read both your emotions, so let me clear this up for you. I have felt everything Edward has had for over fifty years and I can tell he has never felt like this before. He's full of hope, love, devotion, adoration, desire and most recently lust. All these feelings are new to him but he's not running from them, he's embracing them. The love he feels for you, from this connection is honestly the strongest thing I have encountered. The feelings are genuine and they are only getting stronger, not fading or fleeting one bit."

"Are they the same as mine?"

"Yes, they are mirrored images of each other; he loves you as much as you love him. The only difference in your feelings for each other is that Edward is more protective of you and you are more afraid of losing him. I would guess that's part of the connection."

"Excuse me please; I need a moment to be…you know, human." God, do I need to go.

"Do you need me to help you up?"

"NO! Don't touch me!" _please, please, please._

"Could everyone please come to Edward and Bella's room, we need to talk?"

"What's going on Jasper?" _Why are we having a family meeting in our room in the middle of the night?_

"We'll talk about it when you get back, okay?" _Do I really have a choice here?_

"Okay."

When I got back in the room you can imagine it was a little crowded. All we were missing was Edward and Esme.

"Okay Jasper, what's going on in here?" snickered Emmett.

"Well, that's a good question and the only way is to show you," _WHY? Is he reaching out to touch me? He can't touch me. I belong to him. _

No, no, no, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

"Sshhh Bella, its only Jasper, he won't hurt you," whispered Alice as her moved closer to me.

Suddenly Edward was at my side. He must have come in the glass doors to our room, he grabbed me and held me while I tried to shake off the fear I always felt when any male tried to touch me.

"SOMEONE, please tell why she screamed and is terrified," Edward demanded.

"I think Bella's been hiding another part of the connection," _What does Jasper mean?_

"I take that back because I can feel she's confused now, I don't think she realizes its part of the connection yet. You see the moment any male other then Edward becomes to close to her, she gets an instinctive fear of them touching her. It's very strong almost overpowering, maybe she can explain it better. Bella, can you please tell us?" asked Jasper.

"All I can tell you is that the moment any guy comes within three feet of me my mind starts screaming to run and not let him touch me. It's just there, I don't even think about it. If a man shifts his body closer to me even slightly and Edwards not holding me, my body will shift away automatically."

"Bella, why didn't you tell us this before? Inquired Carlisle.

"I didn't know it was important." Edward clenched his eyes shut at my words.

"Bella, everything is important when it's part of the connection," replied Carlisle.

"So, how do we handle tomorrow? People are going to want to touch her, right?" asked Emmett.

"Okay, its simple Edward, keep your hands around her whenever a man is in the same room."

"Alice, I think we should test that; Emmett try to shake Bella's hand," suggested Carlisle.

"Bella - what's going on in the pretty little head of yours?" cooed Edward.

"It's okay, a little uncomfortable but manageable." In his arms everything was bearable.

And just like that they were gone, leaving us quietly together.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. I was hoping to be back before you woke up. Bella, why didn't you at least tell me what was going on, I would have never left you with Jasper had I known."

"I guess I just thought, I was being silly."

"Bella, this isn't something silly, and since we're coming clean about everything, I have to tell you about the call from Sebastian."

I remained quiet while he explained everything about my cycle, our connection, and what could possibly happen. Even when he was done I couldn't wrap my mind around it all, there was so much he was trying to protect me and us from. Not to mention the embarrassing fact that his entire family was waiting for my 'cycle' to make is appearance like a FED EX package. It was bad enough they could hear every pant and groan coming from our room but now, they're also counting down the days to the loss of our virginity. Can you die from embarrassment? If so I must be on my deathbed.

"Please Bella; please tell me you can forgive me. Can you forgive me?"

"No Edward…I can not forgive you. Not until you stop treating this connection of ours like it's a curse or the plague. Why can't you just be happy we found each other? Did it ever dawn on you that nature thought we needed a push in the right direction? Or that destiny felt we needed each other, or maybe God just wants us to happy!" _Why is he just staring at me!_ "Don't just stare at me! Fight for me! Fight for us! You know what this connection is really about; it's about making sure we get it right, so that we don't screw it up!" _Way to go Bella; yell at him then fall apart, tears will fix everything. _

"I don't know how to give in! It goes against everything I've done in my existence! I just keep waiting for you to run away, screaming! I'm scared that if one more thing happens you're going to leave me! I can't and won't live without you!" he yelled.

"Then stop fighting this and just be with me!"

You know how they say the best part of fighting with the one you love is making up? Well, boy are they right, because the kiss we shared was so passionate and arousing it was beyond belief. It broke my heart when it ended.

"Bella, I promise no more resisting, but I will not be a savage and tear your virginity away from you. After the funeral, we'll go somewhere and make it special for both of us."

"That I can live with," I giggled as my stomach growled.

"Now, its time to feed the human." His voice sounded so light and happier than before.

For the first time since before the assault his eyes were actually dancing as he led me down the stairs. It just made my heart leap for joy.

**EPOV**

As I watched my angel eat her breakfast, I reflected back upon our first fight as a couple. I had to be honest with myself, I had no problem embracing Bella and the feelings, but I was trying to fight the connection for control. I was fighting to do it my way. Bella finally forced me see what I was doing and she was right. Like the day I ran, in my own way, I was still trying to run to protect her.

Sebastian had warned me and he was right. From now on the running would be to the future with Bella. I have officially given in to the connection; there would be no more resisting. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the thoughts of two wolves were approaching the house. I leaped over the counter and grabbed Bella, putting her protectively behind me and released a warning snarl. The rest of the family encircled us in their own protective crouches. When they were finally close enough to catch their scent, I relaxed only slightly.

"It's Sam and Seth; they have a message from the tribe."

We decided to meet them in the yard, for the comfort of us all. They came in human form, which in itself spoke volumes that they were willing to come here at al.

I kept Bella at my side just behind my family, just in case. It was Sam who spoke first this time.

"Hello Cullen family," _I hope they know where friendly thought Sam._

"Welcome," replied Carlisle.

"We are here to deliver the tribe and pack's decision, before we can agree there has to be a few finer points that need to be discussed:

1- we want Jacob alive to stand tribal trial.

2- we maintain the borderline; you can only cross if escorted by a pack member.

3- we'll coordinate our searches.

4- we search in pairs one vamp and one wolf.

I will be handling all future contact between us. Can you agree to these terms?"

"Yes," everyone answered in harmony. _Good maybe this can really work._

"Okay then, one or two more things. First, would you like a wolf to come here and help you guard Bella?" _I'll have to get volunteers if they say yes._

"No, I don't think that's necessary yet, but if that changes we will most certainly let you know," _okay, no problem. _

"And the Council has decided to allow an amendment to the treaty for Bella's transformation. She can only be transformed at her request, it must be made directly to the Council and the pack, or in a life and death situation but it still has to be her wish to do so." I know I was grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care. I couldn't be happier. This was the last hurdle for Bella, and me." _This one's for you Charlie _Sam thought.

"Thank you Sam."

"You're welcome Bella, Charlie was a great man and we know he would want you to be happy and much as I would like to deny it, I can't. I can see you two are bonded and this shows me that even bloodsuckers can love and he definitely loves you."

"Yeah, he really does," God, when she smiles like that at me, it's enough to restart my dead heart.

"Our entire family thanks you," Carlisle spoke for us all.

"So, how soon do we begin?" Jasper was eager to start planning.

"Let's pull up some grass and get it rolling."

And with that invite Jasper, Emmett, Seth and Sam sat in the front yard for the next two hours. I listened in on their thoughts but never moved from Bella's side. I spent my time holding her, as she cried over Charlie. I reassured her when she doubted, and just loved her with no resistance. While Bella was eating her lunch I did step out to say my goodbyes to Sam.

"Sam, I just wanted to inform you of a little glitch in the connection between me and Bella. The connection won't allow her to be touched by any male other than myself of course. We can't explain it yet, but since the pack is going to be around please let them know that."

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow whenever someone wants to touch her?"

"She seems to tolerate other male contact only when Edward is physically holding her, so we're going to have to make sure she's stay with him at all times and keep contact to a minimum. If the pack can run interference it would be very helpful," answered Jasper.

"So, that's why she freaked when Jake went after her," chirped Seth.

"That seems to be the case. Edward you better get back, she's uncomfortable."

"Yes, see you guys tomorrow."

And so she was, I found her as she approached the door. I carried her back to our room for a much needed nap. But she had other ideas as I could tell when she started biting on my earlobe. I was instantly excited, causing my jeans to become too tight and I felt that all too familiar burn in my stomach. Only she could do this to me! I didn't fight any more. I lay in bed with her allowing her lick, bite and kiss my entire upper body, I was growling from the pleasure. I couldn't get enough. I wanted more. Now it was my turn to do the same so I flipped her so I was hovering over her. Bella's reaction didn't surprise me this time, I could feel the heat of her core seeping out through her jeans. I couldn't help myself when I started rubbing my fully dressed length against her core and she didn't fight it either, instead she spread her legs to allow me to have greater access. I snarled continuously while Bella serenaded me with her moans and pants.

"Oh god Bella, I cant...stop!"

"Please, don't."

When Bella's hip started bucking against me, my rubbing turned into grinding.

She started pushing her hands against the small of my back, making it clear she was ready, so was I. When she screamed my name, I knew it was time to follow her over that heavenly cliff in orgasmic explosions leaving us panting but pleased. We indeed were taking baby steps toward the main event.

"Bella it's time to get up." _Rise and shine gorgeous!_

"What time is it?"

"It's 7 am," I purred in her ear.

"They don't arrive until 9 am." _Oowww, somebody doesn't want to get out of bed._

"Yes, but you need to shower and dress since, we'll be going directly to funeral."

"Okay, but I should go by the house and get my clothes," _Nope, not today!_

"Alice laid out all our clothes, so let's get a move on lazy bones." The bathroom was always one place I didn't follow Bella; it was her private place.

She was ready in no time and Bella, Alice and I were ready and out the door in plenty of time to reach the airport. We found the terminal easily. Bella nearly tackled Renee in a bear hug; it was great to see. I drove while the ladies chatted away. Unfortunately, Phil couldn't make it as his baseball team was traveling.

Bella refused to fall apart until we approached the casket then she collapsed into my arms. Seeing Charlie's picture next to his casket was the last drop of water that broke her levees. We did explain to Renee about the touching issue, which she, of course, decided was because of the assault. She said it was normal for rape victims to go through that and even though Bella wasn't raped, she was probably traumatized. So, we let her believe that, even though we knew the truth. Our family had arrived early to ensure Jasper's seating plan was ready. Jasper and Carlisle wanted a moment to speak with Bella and me before anyone else arrived.

"Edward, Jasper and I have been thinking about the possessive side of the connection. Have you seen any difference when a female tries to touch you?"

"Come to think of it, no why?"

"Has any female outside the family tried to touch you yet?"

"No, just Renee but why would I want anyone else to touch me?"

"Well we're thinking that since everything else about the connection is mirrored, you may have the same touching problem without know it yet."

"I see," I said as I started to mull over this new possible quirk.

"Bella, how do you feel when his sisters touch him."

"I know they're family but I do feel a little uneasy, but Charlie could touch me and

I was okay with it."

"Okay, let's go with what we know, first you two don't leave each others sides. Alice will flank Bella's side and Emmett will flank Edward's. Jasper is going to be in the middle back, he'll be ready to push whatever emotion might be needed at the time. So, let's take our seats since people will be arriving soon." Carlisle would always protect us, that was a fact.

And so it began, turns out Carlisle was right; the first woman who tried to touch me had me reeling, my brain was screaming '_Don't touch me! Bella only!' _now I understood why she couldn't explain it. The next problem, I found myself wanting to beat off anyone who wanted to touch Bella. She told me she was fighting the same urges. We had all ready decided that when one of us was losing the battle, we would just turn into each other and act like we were crying. It worked the few times we need it to. The day dragged on with well wishers and prayers. The first sign of trouble came when Renee demanded that Bella go to the ladies room with her. That meant no me, and no guardians.

I couldn't shake the feeling that it was not going to be good, and it wasn't. No one saw Jacob slip in the backdoor but the moment we all caught his scent, we converged on the restroom only to find Jacob had Bella cornered and Renee was slapping Jacob trying to beat him off. That's not a very good thing to do to a werewolf even in human form. The pack moved in first trying to get him to stand down but it wasn't working. So they slipped in and put themselves between Jacob and Renee. He really didn't like that. Alice and Rose carefully removed Renee from the room. By then Jasper and I had managed to sneak in and cover Bella from his view.

"You're the bloodsucker who stole my girl, it was your scent all over her!" growled Jake at me.

"She's not yours Jake, they're a bonded pair like imprinting," Sam spoke trying to get through to him but from his vile thoughts it wasn't working.

"Your lying he just wants to drain her!" He really was convinced of this.

"No Jake, he doesn't, he loves her, dude," Seth said trying to reach him.

"You're taking the leech's side?" He was calling them all traitors in his head.

"Look Dog, you need to leave with the pack. NOW! Before I kill you!" I seethed.

I could hear him calculating how many of us he could get through to reach my Bella.

"That's not going to happen Mutt, you're not touching her." He really didn't want to push this; I was already at my edge of reasoning. The connection had me ready to rip his throat out.

He decided not to fight today and planned to come back later, but before anyone could grab him he sprang out the glass window, phasing in the process and sprinted into the woods. There were too many witnesses for us to follow but Emmett and Embry started tracking him as soon as they could humanly slip away. Thankfully, no one noticed the incident and Charlie's funeral ended shortly after. After dropping Renee off at her hotel I took Bella straight to bed. We just held each other all night finding comfort there.

**JBPOV**

That lying bloodsucker took my girl and turned my pack against me! He's going down like Charlie. I'll teach him not to get in my way, I'll rip him limb from limb, then I'll take Bella right in front of him while he dies. And even if he doesn't die, he won't want her back when I'm done with her. I'll show her what a live man can do. They will pay!

**A/N Yeah a review would be nice!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: To all those who love Twilight Like me, we owe our gratitude to Stephenie Meyer. She is the one who the characters we love and hate.**

**Thanks FFFan1664 for doing a great job at fixing my screw ups! You're fabulous!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Yesterday was Charlie's funeral and it was a very hard day for all of us. And with Jacobs attempt on my life again, the pack had again asked the Cullen's permission to cover the house in their patrol. This time the Cullens did agree to the extra protection for me.

Shortly after breakfast Charlie's lawyer came calling at the house, he wanted to go over the terms of Charlie's will. He informed us that basically, I got everything Charlie owned. The house, the life insurance, his savings, his retirement fund and any money left in his regular bank accounts. He did want to know about the house, if either I wanted to keep or sell it. Originally, I was going to say sell it but Edward's opinion was that I should hold on to it and if I wanted to sell it later I could, and since Edward runs the finances for the family I took his advice. I wouldn't have to see the lawyer again, since he was going to be sending the check to me on my birthday.

So now all I had to do was turn eighteen to get my life straight. That's fun, money I can't spend, can't marry Edward until then, not that he had asked. What's a few more months, right?

Renee's flight was leaving in few hours so she insisted on a private meeting with me.

"Bella, why don't you come home with me to Jacksonville?" I knew this was coming.

"No, Mom, my life is here." I wanted to add "with Edward".

"Is it because of Edward? Cuz baby, we got guys in Jacksonville, too you know." Oh, she did not just say that!

"Mom, how can you say that? I love him and I'm not going anywhere especially looking for another guy, I have the only guy I've ever wanted and you can't change that." _So don't even try it._

"But, Bella, you'll have me and Phil." _Yeah and no Edward and no Cullens._

"Mom, I'm staying, please don't push this." _You can't win this fight. So give it up._

"Fine, but if you change your mind, we'll be waiting for you." _Let's end this fast._

"Did you sign the forms from Carlisle yet?" _Please be done with it._

"Yeah, here you go, Bella. Can I ask you, are you having sex with Edward?" _Oh God!_

"Mom! No please, I'm not discussing this with you." It was bad enough every Cullen family member knew every move we made in that department.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Come on, it's time to leave if were going to Charlie's before the airport."

Charlie's was as bad as I feared. I didn't even make it through the front door before the tears started flowing. Clutching onto Edward I went from room to room. Jasper took everything that was broken to the trash and Alice put everything I would be taking with me in a box. Renee took the few mementoes she wanted. Esme I found to be distracted; she walked around from room to room and it almost looked like was memorizing every wall, crack, window and door. I guess it's the architect and designer in her. Rosalie spent the entire time on the phone, so I really didn't know why she even came. I supposed she didn't want to be bored at home. Edward and I did take a small break in the backyard; I had wanted to talk to him without my mom around.

"Edward what happens now?" I asked as I pointed toward the house.

"What do you mean? It's kind of a vague question because if you're referring to us, I thought we already knew what was going to happen."

"No, not that. I mean what happens when a new member joins the family? I want it done right, since you think we should keep the house, should I sign it over to the family? What did everyone else do? I want to contribute like everyone else?"

"Bella, I won't tell you what to do, but I will explain what everyone else did. We have one main account that pays for everything right down to Alice's shopping. We have several larger accounts that we use to store our main money in and move the money around when we need it. Carlisle and Esme both receive salary checks, so they give them to me to be added to our home account. All the money me and Alice make through different sources goes in there too. We all have credit cards that we use for what ever we want. There's always plenty of cash on hand, and everyone just takes what he or she needs. Rosalie had the most assets when she joined the family, so she just added it to our regular accounts. Emmett, Alice and jasper didn't have anything when they came, but it didn't matter."

"And why do you think we should hold on to the house?"

"Bella, the family owns a lot of properties but I had a talk with Esme and she's going to remodel it. So when you're eighteen we can decide to sell it, hold on to it or live in it. I know you can see the sex life for a vampire is a little different from a human. Rose and Emmett literally smashed down five houses in their first ten years together. She thought that after your transformation and newborn stage, we might want some privacy for a few years."

"Oh… that's what she's doing. Okay, it's fine with me what ever makes her happy, she has free reign. But we should board up the broken door and windows."

"Rosalie has been on the phone taking care of all that." _So that's what she's been doing. My bad!_

"Edward… I'll be with you in the family… forever, right?"

"Yes, Bella, you're not going anywhere, at least not without me." He wrapped his arms around me and let me snuggle into his chest.

"Okay, then when I get the check I want to add it the family. I know it's not much, but I do want to contribute everything I do have."

I was glad and sad to leave. Glad for what memories I did have here with Charlie and sad because I didn't know if we wouldn't be making any new ones there.

Well, with my mom safely on a plane back to Phil it's time to get on with my new life, and we do have school tomorrow. I was never so happy to crawl into Edward arms as I was tonight.

As we lay there, all you could hear was every couple in the house having sex. So I guess it's wasn't a shocker that I found my hands on Edward's chest reaching out to him. He pulled me into the security of his embrace, but I didn't want to snuggle to night. I wanted more so I crushed my lips to his, quickly sucking in his lip and licking it. His moan said it all. He wanted more like me. I couldn't stop my hands as they caressed his chest, his back and finally his hips. I slowly slipped in finger into the waistband of his sweatpants waiting for him to stop me but he didn't. So I slipped in another, still no stopping me. I decided to go for it and slid my entire hand in. I was just about to move it lower when he growled very lightly, enough to tell me he wanted me to continue, so I did. Slowly I moved lower until I found what I was looking for. Oh my God he felt so good! He was so hard, smooth, and needy. When I wrapped my hand around him, he moaned and started making tiny thrusts into my hand. I found myself hoping these were instructions, so I followed the thrusts, starting off small and graduating to long and firm squeezes. I guess he wanted more too, because he found the waistband to my boy shorts and did the same; a finger first, then his whole hand slid beneath them. By the time his hand reached my curls, not only was it on fire but also it was wet. He was now in uncharted territory; no one had ever touched me there before. The way he moved his fingers around slipping them in and around in small circles, everywhere but inside me had me begging him for more. The more strokes I made moving up in strength and speed, had him mumbling and pleading for release. I nuzzled into his neck and started biting, sucking and licking and within minutes he was thrusting wildly. The closer he got, the closer I got. My hips were rocking uncontrollably begging for him to enter, but he wouldn't. He just kept rubbing my lips until I exploded under his touch. It must of affected him too, because the next thing I knew he burst, being unable to hold it in any longer. It took a few moments before we were capable of speech, but when we could, he spoke first.

"Bella, that was truly wonderful." The smile on his face said it all.

"WOW!" I giggled

"Yeah, wow works for me too."

"Bella, I'd like to take you away this weekend if that's okay. You know, for some private time."

"Okay, where to?"

"Well that, my dear, is a surprise, and with the whole Jacob thing I don't want to have anything overheard." _Right makes sense._

After that I just drifted off in my own blissful bubble. The next morning when I got up, Edward already had my breakfast on a tray waiting for me. The whole family was ready and at school early, everything slid back into its usual routine, with a few added precautions since Jacob was still on the run.

The rest of our week continued in pretty much the same manner. Friday finally arrived and I was looking forward to our private weekend. So I was really surprised that when we got home from school, and the whole family was packed and ready to go. Okay so much for private, I must have a different idea of what privacy is. I had just enough time to swallow a pop tart before I was swept out the door and we were driving in a convoy.

"Edward… I thought we were going to be alone?"

"We will be. I promise to explain everything later, okay?"

"Okay, but I'm going to hold you to that!"

I spent the rest of the ride just relaxing and holding on to his hand. The ride took four hours so I was stiff when we arrived at a small log cabin deep in the woods of Canada.

The inside was rustic yet beautifully designed, definitely done by Esme. I turned expecting to see the whole family behind me but all I found was Edward holding a large suitcase, no doubt packed by Alice. When I raised one eyebrow questioningly, Edward just shrugged.

He put the bag to the side and led me the bed to sit and started to explain.

**EPOV**

"Bella, this is where all of my family had their first intimate encounter as a bonded couple. I just wanted us to be the same." His voice was so unsteady.

"Oh, OH…okay, I see. And the alone part?"

"Some of the pack came here yesterday and started sweeping the area making sure no one was around, and now the family is going off to join them to ensure Jacob doesn't show up. They're going to stay just out of hearing range allowing us as much privacy as we can but still keep you safe. Are you okay with this?"

_Please tell me I didn't screw this up!_

"Edward, thank you. It's perfect, it really is." _Thank god._

"Bella, why don't you sit over here while I get you something to eat." _The bearskin rug should be comfortable enough._

I had brought a basket of her portable favorites. So I placed it on the rug for her to choose from while I got everything ready. I lit a fire and some candles, dimmed the lights, turned on the CD player, started a tub complete with strawberry scented bubble bath, and left towels out before returning to her side. I was just in time to start hand feeding her the fruit. This act alone had me losing my mind. My God did she know what she did to me? Watching her lick her lips after each bite made want to crush my mouth to hers. But I behaved; I was going to do it right and not rush it. When she was finally sated, I took her by the hand and led her to the tub which was now filled. Looking into her eyes I felt I could get lost in there forever, but I was on a mission so I brushed my fingers across her face, down her neck and across her chest until they reached her blouse.

I slowly started unbuttoning her white silk blouse as she looked down with very rosy cheeks, arms hung by her side, barely breathing. God she looked like an angel from heaven, she took my breath away. Once the blouse was tossed to floor, her pink lace bra quickly followed it. She slightly shuddered when I unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zipper. I lowered myself to my knees before gently sliding her jeans and pink panties off, adding them to the pile. I allowed myself to take in the view of Bella's naked body for the first time and when I did I froze; she was absolutely perfect. Her skin was flawless, pale, soft and warm.

"Bella, please get it tub, love." _Please before I lose my mind!_

"You're not coming in with me?" She looked so sad.

"No, maybe tomorrow." God I just wanted to tear my clothes off and join her.

I picked up the sponge from the side of the tub and after lathering it began to gently wash her neck and back, before guiding her to lay back. I couldn't help but stare at the exposed skin above the water; it was entrancing. Again I began at her neck washed my way down her shoulders, arms, lingering slightly at her breast for a few moments before continuing on to her flat perfect stomach, I couldn't help but wish I could see her belly fatten from the growth of my child in there. But I always understood vampires couldn't have children because our bodies are frozen in time at the moment we are transformed. But enough of thinking about what will never come, and back to my task at hand. I lovingly washed every inch of her body from her hair to her toes. I don't think I have ever enjoyed a bath so much in my long life and I wasn't even in it!

I helped Bella as she shyly got out of the tub. I couldn't help but chuckle; she was still covered in bubbles. She looked so bashful and unsure; I couldn't help myself I just had to kiss her soundly on the mouth. I had to keep it quick otherwise it would be my undoing, so I concentrated on towel drying every inch I had just washed. Inhaling deeply, I found myself in the mist of her arousal scent, it was absolutely a scent I could roll myself up in like a blanket stay there forever.

She didn't have a chance to see how hard she made me until I left her next to the suitcase to find something to wear. I quickly dashed to the bathroom to make myself ready for bed. Alice sent me a pair of black, silk sleep pants.

I could have been ready and back before she was done, but honestly, I needed a moment to calm down. My stomach was full of butterflies. God, how can one person throw a 104-year-old vampire through loops like that? I held my breath and opened the door. I froze again. There she stood in front of the fireplace with her arms tightly wrapped around her stomach like she was battling with her own butterflies.

As desire washed over me all I could do was admire her beauty. She was wearing a sapphire blue silk chemise that hung lightly from spaghetti string straps. In less then 3 seconds it was on the floor and our bodies were entwined around each other on the wooden king-sized bed. I couldn't keep my hands focused on one spot, they wanted to be everywhere. I tried fruitlessly to calm myself but nothing was working and she wasn't helping.

She was licking, sucking and nibbling on my neck again. It felt so good my snarls were all running together making her favorite sound like a wild cat purring. My hand finally found what they were seeking far below her navel. I moved my hand in between her thighs and found the source of her heat; her very center was calling me with her scent and her wetness. I had to feel it, touch it and explore it. I knew when I found the right spot; she was moaned my name, twisting her hips, panting, tugging on my hair with her hands, wanting me to make us one.

I shifted my body so my hips were between her thighs, she granted me access easily. With our eyes locked on each other, I inched my way into her very slowly knowing it was going to hurt. She was so patient she didn't rush me.

I stopped the moment I reached her resistance and sighed, "I'm sorry," in her ear before making one small sharp thrust.

I heard her whimper as her membrane gave way and I froze waiting for her pain to subside. When she was ready to resume she slowly started shifting her hip; I didn't push I let her lead. Soon we were both moving at an even rhythm but I couldn't hold it. I found myself ready to burst and I had to mix our scents for the first time. Just as I gave way so did Bella. We rode out waves of pleasure together for the first time, and at that moment, I couldn't get any closer to heaven.

"Bella, I love you," I chocked, all the emotions I was feeling evident in my voice.

"I love you, too, Edward," she breathed.

I was the happiest vampire in existence at that moment; it was all I could think as she cuddled next to me in her blissful sleep. While she slept, each member of my family took turns crossing the boundary of my ability, to congratulate me.

Embarrassing, yes, but a very warm sentiment since they really weren't congratulating me on the loss of our virginity, except for Emmett of course, they were congratulating me on claiming my mate for life. So that's okay, there was a lot of pride in me for finding my mate, marking and claiming her. Yes, I was definitely proud. Bella was officially my temple of worship.

Shortly before sunrise a sudden surge of thoughts intruded my mind from the entire family and pack. Jacob's scent had been caught in several locations in the perimeter set by the pack. The plan was if he showed I was to take Bella with Esme, Rose and Alice to Denali. They would be ready to reinforce us while the rest of the group searched out Jacob. So as quickly as I could, I woke Bella.

"Bella get up, we've got to go." _Now!_

"Go where?" She was still so sleepy.

"Jacob's here, we need to leave!" That woke her up.

"Where are we going? What about the others?"

" We're going to the Denali coven, I told you about them. Here are your clothes. Esme, Rose and Alice are a minute away; the rest will follow Jacob. "

"Edward, I'm scared." It broke my heart to see her like that.

"I know, love, and I promise it will be fine." I would make sure of that.

The ladies were already in the car when we came out of the cabin. Rose hit the gas the minute I had Bella's seatbelt latched. Alice was already scanning the future and Esme was on her cell with Tanya from Denali confirming they were ready. Thanks to Rosalie's driving we were there in four hours. They were on the porch of their three-story log cabin home. They rushed us inside everyone looking over their shoulders for any signs of danger. I could see the concern on Bella's face; I didn't like seeing it there.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce to, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar. Everyone, this is my Bella." I could tell something was bothering Bella, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hello, Bella." Eleazar spoke as he reached for Bella's hand, causing her to back up fast.

Alice, seeing this was going to happen jumped in front of Bella and quickly explained that contact with one's singer was not permitted. This floored him, apparently, they were not informed of our singer connection, but from his thoughts, I could tell he was looking forward to hearing more. The contact part of our connection was supposed to start subsiding or at least staying at this level, but we hadn't tested it yet and really I had no inclination to start testing it right now. I felt Bella starting to tremble, which made me worried.

"Would everyone please not move for a moment?" I asked as Bella was spiraling.

"Bella, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" This was our code phrase for our connection issues.

"I can't explain it, Edward, but one of them wants you!" She was still fighting for control and losing.

"Bella, look at me, please?

"It doesn't matter because I'm yours, I'm marked only for you; the claim is made." I stroked her cheek with my fingers.

"But that's it. She doesn't care, she still wants you anyway!" Bella growled.

"It will never ever happen, I will never be with anyone else ever. Our connection is unbreakable." I shot a glare at Tanya because I knew it was her.

She had attempted to seduce me every chance she got, but I had always made it clear it would never happen. And when she blocked her thoughts, I knew I was right.

"Edward, I don't want to interrupt, but I think for Bella's comfort you two should head up to the guest rooms and give her a chance to relax. She shouldn't be any more stressed than needs be."

"Okay, Mom." I know better than to disagree when my mother used that tone.

I led Bella to the room I usually stayed in and laid in the bed just holding her until she could relax. I was wrong when I thought Tanya would stop trying once she knew I was mated.

I listened in while everyone downstairs went off on Tanya. Esme told them everything we knew up till now about the connection and the strength of the connections. She left nothing out, and even went into the ratios of male to females, and made sure they knew all the contact rules that had to be followed. I was grateful that she would lay down the law. But then again, she's our mom so it shouldn't surprise me that she would fight for us like a bear for her cubs.

Once Bella was feeling better she fell apart. She was so embarrassed for her behavior. All I could do was remind her she can't control the protective instinct. It was just part of our connection, nothing more, nothing less. But it did make me wonder how I was going to react when someone wanted Bella. And would I be like Bella and know someone wanted her? Or could it be that's what I was experiencing when Jacob was around? Even though Tanya promised to stay within the rules and not to think about me, honestly I didn't trust her. So Bella would remain with me out of reach; we would not be hanging out in the living room. Our family would have to come to us. We were officially hiding out. The only visitors that would be allowed would have to be approved of by me.

Carlisle did call once that night stating that they were still in pursuit but had not gotten close enough to catch Jacob yet. He was upset about Tanya's behavior. Bella felt the need to apologize to every visitor we had. She was so afraid everyone would be mad at her. Truth be told, they were all impressed that she would even consider taking on a vampire to defend her claim to me. Honestly, so was I.

**A/N Off to the next chapter feel free to review it would be very nice of you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns twilight! I own nothing.**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I didn't wake Bella this morning even though Carlisle and Eleazar wanted more information on this new development in the Connection. She needed her rest, she didn't wake up until 10:00 am, which for Bella is late. After her human moments were done, her stomach started growling, right! time to feed the human. I watched curiously as she made a puckering face as she looked into the basket.

"Bella, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Something with meat in it, I think" She said as she hoped back on my lap.

"I got it Edward, be right back!" Alice yelled from the first floor, so Bella could hear her.

"Bella, Carlisle and Eleazar would like to talk. Are you okay with that?"

She didn't answer, she just shrugged. She's probably still embarrassed.

"Carlisle, Eleazar would you join us when Alice comes back please?"

While we waited for Alice, Bella remained on my lap snuggling in my chest and I placed light kisses across her forehead. It was then that I realized I was marking her instinctively with my scent. I didn't notice that I did that before. I wondered if it had to do with the fact, that two men would be shortly joining us in the bedroom. Just then I breathe into her ear 'breakfast time for the human' letting out a chuckle.

"Come in." I called out before they could knock.

"Good morning, I hope you had a goodnight sleep." Stated Carlisle.

"Yes, thank you." Whispered Bella; she was still a little shy around most men.

"Here Bella, eat up while they talk." Chirped Alice as sat on the bed with us.

"Okay… well I'm sorry to say Jacob managed to slip away." Again! I wanted to add.

"Do you think someone in the pack is letting him by?" I was curious.

"Too early to tell but its always possible, Bella can you tell us what happened yesterday?"

"It's weird… I could feel that one of the sisters wanted him but because the three sisters stood together, I couldn't pinpoint who, I just wanted to attack who ever it was. I knew I'd loose but I didn't care."

"And when did you start feeling like this?"

"Right from the beginning." _WHAT? Why didn't she tell me? How can she shrug it off?_

"Bella, I think you need to tell us every feeling you have encountered, since this began, no more holding back." _What was she thinking!_

So Bella, finally told us every detail of every feeling she has since we met, even what she thought was trivial and it gave us a much better understanding. So to confirm the connections involvement, Tanya and Jasper were asked to join us. We were forced to separate to opposite sides of the room breaking the connection was pain full but in the name of science we endured. My test went first, Alice held Bella while jasper blocked his mind from me, but I could feel it the moment he fantasized about Bella, Well, it's a good thing Carlisle was holding me back because I wanted to tear his head off. At the same time he started to approached Bella she was freaking out trying to get away from him and I was wrestling to get free screaming in my head 'MINE!'. Everyone stopped at Carlisle's demand; it took a few minutes of cuddling before we were ready to proceed again. Okay my tests were done now Bella's test began. The moment Tanya start fantasizing about me, Bella tried to lunge at her, she was growling and struggling to get free, she was without a doubt, ready to die in her attempt to keep me hers. There was only one other part of the test left, just as Tanya raised her hand to try and touch me, Alice's face went blank and she called for everyone to stop. I watched the vision with her.

Vision:

We were all in the room like now, Tanya ignored the order to stop and even while I struggled to get away, she kept coming and before anyone realized her plan; she planted a wet kiss on my mouth. This sent Bella into a craze and she collapsed to the floor, she was non responsive and shaking in pain. The look on Bella's face spoke volumes you could see her brain and body were shut down.

End of vision.

Alice screamed 'stop her' and before anyone could blink Eleazar was restraining Tanya. You could hear everyone running up the stairs to the room. Alice explained the entire vision. Everyone except Esme stood there with their mouths open, shocked. Esme the least aggressive person in my family, she had had enough with Tanya pulling her stunts to 'get in my pants' were her thoughts. She quietly walked up to Tanya and smacked her across the face. It rang throughout the room like a cherry boom.

"If you ever try to hurt Edward and Bella again, I will tear you to pieces make no mistake about it, you will die! I do not want you to even speak to him alluringly is the clear!"

While I could hear Esme screaming, all I could do was lock my eyes on Bella and beg Carlisle to let me go. I need to hold her, seeing that vision had me reeling in pain and angst, I knew Bella was too far gone for Alice to calm her down. But she was trying anyways, even with jasper sending calming ways, it wasn't helping. The only thing that could break the spell she was under was me. Our Singer Connection was too imbedded, we were the only thing that could fix each other.

"How was I supposed to know it would cause her physical pain?" She knew from Esme.

"You weren't going for physical pain; you wanted to cause mental pain!" _What_!

"So what's a wrong with little healthy competition? Maybe Edward would have liked it, maybe he would have wanted me, now that he has had a small taste of how good sex is, she's only human. I could show him how much better it is with a vampire." _You Bitch!_

"You will stay away from them, Tanya! Get her out of here, please?" Esme seethed.

Tanya was escorted by Rose and Emmett out first, and then Carlisle sent each person out by their sex, keeping to the ratio needed for us to feel less threatened. Until it was just Carlisle holding me and Alice was holding Bella. Then in one swift motion, they released us at the same time. Bella ran across the room and threw herself in my arms where I caught her, and I held her sing and cooing in her ear. That is how we would stay just letting the connection heal each other. Without knowing it, we had also tested the connection part about our touching, the pain of being out of Bella's touch was barely tolerable compared to excruciating. It was nice to know but I had no intension of being away from her touch.

The families below were all engrossed in conversations. Chosen topic of conversation me and Bella's Connection. Everyone adding in their views on what to do to make it easier. They were worried that if too much happened to threaten the Connection we might run. Could the Connection make us leave the family? I cant say for sure but I do know I wasn't willing to take a chance with transforming Bella alone, I know I would always want us close to the family, even if we wanted a little privacy, one thing was for sure second to Bella, I needed my family in our lives and so did Bella. Tanya stormed out after Rosalie took it upon herself to tell Tanya she would be watching her and if she made one attempt towards us, she'd help Esme rip her to pieces. Tanya had had enough and stated she was going for a run to clear her head and calm down. We didn't see her again before we left Alaska.

I listen in on an update from the pack, Sam said Jacob was varying away from us and Forks, this was a good sign maybe he had given up. Since Bella was napping, I asked Esme to sit with her so I could go down and join the discussion. I would monitor Bella from there. Carlisle asked how the separation pain was and I was honest it had only changed minimally but I could function, so we dove into the task of planning on getting us home. I took a moment to talk to the Denali's, apologizing for the inconvenience of us being there and thanked them for being understanding. They were extended family after all. They were all gracious about it and said they would relay it to Tanya. Before I had a chance to say anymore, I saw Jasper face the same time I felt the pain in my chest. It took one second for my to fly up the stairs and through the door of our temporary room to see Bella, the look on her face as Esme tried to calm her down was of sheer panic.

**BPOV**

I mumbled for Edward but it wasn't his voice that I heard answer me. That meant one thing he wasn't here. I shot up searching the room to see Esme in the chair in the corner. That's when I noticed the pain it must have been what woke me. I started to freak a little. I had all the usually questions raging through my brain like a train wreck, but before I could even take a second breath, Edward came through the door and pulled me into his lap and I felt the pain disappear, I didn't even see Esme Leave.

"Edward, I'm sorry I freaked out." I whispered hoping he would forgive me.

"Don't be sorry, if it were the other way around I would have flipped out too." _Really_?

"But I feel like…this a huge burden on you and the family" She's still holding back on saying 'our' which means I will have to do something to show her, its our family.

"Bella, your no burden, not to our family. This connection is such a rare occurrence that we just need to figure it out and I know for a fact not a single person in our family would want to give you up for anything and that includes Rose." _I'm not so sure about Rosalie_.

"And what about you, do you ever wish we weren't connected?" _Please say no!_

"No, not even once, even when I ran, I loved the connection we shared and I have no wish for it to go away. I do wish that I didn't run because, I think that's why your afraid. You're waiting for me to run again, but you don't see that I can't and won't run from you again. Bella, you are my home so, I will always follow you even in death. I will always be here with you; even you can't make me leave. Do you wish we were not connected?" _That's all I wanted to hear._

"No! I never have and never will regret it, not even for a second." _Never, never, never!_

"Bella, everyone is getting ready to go home, so we should too." _Home sounds real good!_

"Okay, I'll get ready; on the way can we stop for lunch?" _What's a human got to do to get some food around here?_

"Yes, I suppose it is lunch time for the human." _Gosh, I loved the sound of his chuckle_.

"Bella, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." _I would give you anything_.

"Anything." _Just name it!_

"Would you ask me to the 'girl's choice dance' that's next weekend?" _I forgot about that_.

"I want to but I was afraid I'd just end up embarrassing you." _Can you say Klutz from hell!_

"Sorry love you could never embarrass me, ever, I'd like to take you." _Oh, he sounds sad._

"Edward, would you please be my date for the dance?" _I couldn't deny him anything_.

"Yes Bella, I'd love to be your date." _Now, that's my favorite grin._

I couldn't help myself seeing him grin like the cat that ate the canary, so leaned in and captured his lips in mine. I knew we should be getting ready to leave but honestly I wanted to go back to bed and it wasn't to sleep. It would be a very long ride feeling as frisky as I did right now. Alice's entrance put those thoughts to a quick halt. I watched her as she went to get our suitcase ready. After handing me my clothes for the day, she was gone again dragging Edward with her. I couldn't keep in my grunt as he released me, what a stupid, hyper, little pixie. I joined everyone down stairs in time to say goodbye and apologize again. Of course they kept telling me they understood; well, I'm glad they did, because I couldn't even keep up with my ever changing moods.

After hitting the local drive thru for burgers, we began the long ride home. I was starting to worry about Edward; he kept shifting positions in his seat. Well, even for a vampire Edward was usually a very still person. After I released his hand and placed my hand on his thigh, I was leaning in to ask him what was going on. I didn't have to ask, I discovered the problem very easily. He was missing me, in a way that couldn't be fixed in a moving vehicle easily. Just as I brushed my hand against his problem his face snapped to catch my eyes in his, I could see how bad it was. His eyes were pitch black, I know those eyes; those are his eye when he's hungry, and no, I don't mean food! I've only seen them a handful of times and it's always when we found ourselves full of unreleased desire. Damn, how can I fix this? It's not like he could pullover for a quiet moment alone. We're in a vampire convoy and they can hear everything. Think Bella! Okay I have an idea, but what if he doesn't want me to? I mulled this over while biting my lower lip.

Quickly I took inventory. Okay, there's a towel in the snack basket good, I reached in and grabbed it like I was getting a snack. If I was one for betting I'd say Alice saw this coming. Okay don't really like this song on the radio, well that stinks because I have to turn it up to cover the sounds that he might make if the plan goes the way I want it to. So I leaned closer to Edward and slid my hand from his overly tight thigh to the button of his jeans. I kept looking straight, not once looking at his face. Because if I was screwing up,

I didn't want him to see the hurt on face. I could see out of the corner of my eye, he was frozen with his eyes on the road and his hands clinched to the steering wheel. It took a minute but I did manage to get his button undone and his zipper down. He sighed as I released him from his jail of jeans. He adjusted himself granting me easier access. So I hope he wants this because I would be really embarrassed if he yelled at me right now. Slowly I grabbed on to his large and very hard problem, I shifted my eye's to see if he was mad at me. He was still frozen okay, moving on, slowly brought my hand up and down for a few test strokes and stopped. This caused him to snap his face back to me apparently he didn't appreciate me stopping. I began again starting slow and worked my way up in speed and force, until I could see he was throbbing and ready to burst. Using my other hand, I placed the towel across his lap and continued until he just barely trusted in my hand once, he shuddered in my hand letting me know he was relieved. It was hard to believe he could stay so still and quiet, it was amazing to say the least. Yeah, only thing was, now I had a problem, the thong I was wearing was now wet. Oh well at least he was comfortable again.

It didn't take Edward long to figure out what happened. I could tell by the way he was sniffing the air, damn he knew! So I did the only thing I could do, I stared at hands fidgeting with my fingers. After he refastened his pants, he placed his hand under my chin tilting my face to his and he leaned over and kissed me. Then he moved his firm hand on my thigh and slid his hand under my skirt until he found my wet thong. I looked at him quickly to see his eyes were still black but now, he had this most wonderful grin across his face. In the time it took for me to exhale he was dipping his fingers in my core. God I just wanted to moan his name, I wanted to move my hips, I wanted more. All I could do was open my legs for him and throb around his fingers as he caused my relief. He did one more thing that surprised me; he dipped in one more time before putting his finger to his nose. He closed his eyes and sniffed it like we was smelling wine before he slipped it into his mouth and licked his lips.

"Bella, I love you" He spoke softly.

"I love you too Edward."

The remainder of the ride was uneventful. That's until we reached the garage at the house… He swept me out of the car and upstairs, causing the family to burst out in fits of giggles. He had me in bed in 3 seconds flat. He didn't even undress, the moment my back hit the mattress his mouth was running light kisses up my thigh, it was heavenly. I could see him inhaling deeply as he went. When he reached the top of my thigh he moved to my center. He changed from kissing to licking sending shock waves of pleasure up my spine. Oh My God! I couldn't catch my breath. As waves of pleasure just washed over me repeatedly, but he wasn't done yet. A second later all our clothes, were on the floor in a shredded heap. He slid us up to the top of the bed, kissing me senseless before sliding into me in a slow fluid motion. Forget the moaning I was full out screaming and he didn't disappoint me. He was bucking and trusting until we were both freed of our burdens. We didn't leave our room for the rest of the night. Look at it like shampooing; you know latter, rinse and repeat.

**JBPOV**

I can't believe I had to chase them all the way to Alaska. Did they really think they could hide from me? As I sniffed the air I could smell them all, the bloodsuckers, my old pack and them. Why are they here? Are they moving on? Why is the pack here? Did they seriously think they could catch me? As if, that isn't happening. Since separating from the pack, I could now phase and not be connected to the pack mind. This is a great advantage to take on that bloodsucker who stole my would be girl. Well catch me if you can folks, I've got a job to do and you can't seriously think your going to stop me, as if. Don't they understand the whole Charlie thing was an accident? I mean I didn't mean to kill him. I was just mad and got to close. Sam should understand, the same thing happened to him with Emily, ok so she didn't die but now her face is all messed up. Why can't they just let me finish with the bloodsucker and the whore and then I'd go back. Hey! What's that new smell, humm smells like a bloodsucker only better. Who is that? When I saw that pretty little red headed bloodsucker I was hooked.

"Hey what's a pretty bloodsucker like you doing out here by yourself?"

"Well aren't you just yummy." She purred and that was it.

That was it. Someone flipped my brain like a hamburger. All I could see was this red headed beauty in front of me. It was like starring at the sun with tunnel vision. I felt like a million strings were pulling me towards her and all these strings just wouldn't let go. I need her. I would be anything for her. She is my world!

Damn! I just imprinted on a leech! What the hell!

"What the hell was that?" She snarled playfully.

"You felt that too?" I'll be damned and I'll like it!

"Yeah, now come here and kiss me, before I change my mind mutt." She didn't have to tell me twice.

"Just keep your venom to yourself and I'll give you anything you want babe." I growled playfully.

"I hope you're sturdy because I can really get ramped up." _Yeah, my kinda chick!_

"Babe I'm gonna rock your world." I said smugly.

"Bring it on lover boy; I'm ready, willing and able." _God, she can even purr._

"Your mine!"

"Right back at you baby girl!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephenie Meyer's does!**

**Thank you FFFan1664 for the great work!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

"Bella, Carlisle would like to talk to us."

"Did he say why?"

"No, sorry, he's blocking his thoughts."

I think Bella was curious. She walked out of the room tugging lightly on my hand. Carlisle was sitting at his desk looking at some notes he had made. His thoughts were still hidden from me, so I would have to wait with Bella.

"Hello, how was school today, you two?"

"Good, you know the usual," Bella stated for both of us.

"Right, well okay, I wanted to wait until we were home to have this conversation. Eleazar did a reading on Bella before we left," stated Carlisle

"And what did he say?" _Do I really want to know? Just one more reason to scare her off._

"Bella is a shield," Carlisle replied coolly.

"I'm a what?" she screeched loudly.

"A shield and since I can't read your mind, I'm going with a mental shield. Basically you have a 'force field' for lack of a better term around your mind protecting it from any outside influences like mine."

"So, what do I do about it, I mean can I shut it off?"_ Would she really want to?_

"Well, with time and practice I think you maybe able to or even extend it a bit like bringing someone into your bubble for example," Carlisle said.

"And how do I practice?" _Now she's curious_, all I could do was shake my head.

"Well, you're going to spend a little time everyday working on it with Edward." _Private Bella time!_

"Okay… Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Of course anything?" _Anything, except to let you go._

"Are you ok with this?" I couldn't help chuckling; she was always worried about me.

"Yes, and it's nice to know there's hope that one day, I may hear your thoughts and it's also a relief. Now, I won't have to worry about any vampires using their mental abilities on you." _Amen to that!_

"Okay, practice it is." _God I love when she smiles at me like that._

"But...not right now, you're being paged to go out with the ladies; it would seem you need to go buy a dress for an upcoming event." I raised both my eyebrows and smiled at her.

"What about you?" _Here comes the panic_. So I shifted my body so she could feel me holding her and letting the connection reaffirm to her that I wasn't going anywhere without her.

"I will be with the boys at the mall just like you. Getting my tux for the same event."

She just nodded, saying, "Bye, Carlisle."

We made the ride to mall fun by betting on who would get there first. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie took the M3 and Alice, Bella and I the Volvo. Listening to Alice giggling into back seat made me think we would probably win, and so we did. Our job was simple; Alice had already picked out our tuxedos, we just had to make sure they fit. Alice being Alice, had the ladies running from store to store. She would throw clothes, dresses, shoes and even bags at them. She was like the energizer bunny on speed. She could devour a stores' inventory in fifteen minutes flat. When we finally met up with them, she sent Emmett and Jasper to the car with their bags. I got to snuggle with Bella.

We raced again on the ride home, Rose won this time. Sam was in the yard when we got there, as he was every night, ready with his update on Jacob.

There was still no sign of him, not since Alaska, so maybe he had moved on, one could only hope. We decided that if there was no sign of him by the end of the week, we could cut back on the patrols around the house, which would suit me, just fine.

**BPOV**

Alice and Mall were like best friends. This little pixie was relentless. She had me and Rose trying on practically every dress there, so you could imagine my relief when she decided on a powder blue full-length fitted gown, with slits up each leg to my thighs for me. It really was beautiful; it had a scooped back that went to my waist and it was a little sexier then I would have bought, but there's no fighting her in this, I have learned from experience.

Thankfully, it only took four hours to complete the shopping marathon. It was fun watching Edward and Rosalie racing home. I had to fight off fits of laughter; it was too bad she won. After Edward's nightly update from the pack we decided to just turn in early.

The week passed quickly and before I knew it, it was Friday. Tonight was the 'Ladies Choice Dance'. This fact made Alice a very happy, hyper little pixie. As she called it, its 'Bella Barbie Time' oh yeah! Not really, I've never been one for dress up but if it makes Alice happy, I will endure it.

Of course, I did have to deal with pain of being separated from Edward. She took a whole hour doing my hair, make up and dressing me. We planned to meet down stairs when everyone was ready, but in true Bella form, I managed to catch my heel on the third step. As I braced for impact, I was amazed that Edward caught me again. I loved when he caught me; it saved me a lot of pain.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning." _And klutzy as ever_!

"Right back at you, Edward," I giggled out.

We all drove together to the dance in the black stretch limo that Edward had rented. Leave it to Edward to pull out all the stops. I just shook my head when it pulled up. Being the gentleman that he is, Edward took my hand as I stepped out at school. This of course had the students who hadn't gone in yet, staring. I could hear Edward struggling to keep in his growl. I know that feeling it was becoming harder not to beat the pulp out of every girl who looked at Edward, which of course was half the school.

The decorations were beautiful and the music was upbeat, but we waited for something slower before we danced. We did manage to dance three times but only because I was standing on Edward's feet, and he ended every dance with dip and a kiss. Yay!

The dance was nearing the end and as I made a quick dash to the restroom Jessica and Lauren waylaid me. That's never a good thing!

"You know Edward just thinks you're a piece of ass," spattered Lauren.

"You're wrong; now get out of my way!" _God! I could just punch her._

"I think not," Jessica bit back.

"Yeah, he's told everyone you suck in bed," snickered Lauren.

"No, he hasn't!" _Not that I knew if I was good or not._

"That's what he told me," laughed Lauren.

I was furious. I knew I was ready to seriously hurt this girl. I was fighting for control against the connection and the connection was winning.

"Look Jess, she's so scared of us she's shaking." _You really don't want to go there!_

"This is your last chance to get out of my way or I'm going to hurt you!" I growled out.

I could see the fear starting to creep across their faces. I pushed them aside and ran from the bathroom straight out the cafeteria doors and into the parking lot. I couldn't stop the tears that were freely flowing now. I had my face in my hands, sobbing when I felt myself being pulled into tight, cold and loving hug.

"Bella, you know they were lying right?"

"Yes," was all I could sob out.

"Edward, is she okay?"

"Yes, Rose, she'll be fine," he said for me.

"Okay, well, me and Alice are going to make sure they know what happens when you go after a Cullen." _Did she just call me a Cullen?_

The fact that Rosalie was going to stand up for me shocked me. When I was finally calm enough, we went back in for one last dance, before calling it a night. When we got home all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball with Edward holding me, so that's what we did.

I was ready when I woke alone. Yes, the pain was there, but the poor man needed to eat. Therefore, I made my way to the bathroom for a long quite human moment. As I was filling the tub, I got undressed and that's when I saw it. There was no mistaking it a small red spot on my panties.

I knew what it meant, so I called out to the family, "CODE RED!"

Everyone in the family knew what that meant. Carlisle was in charge sending everyone who was home scrambling. Rosalie went to watch for Edward, who would know instinctively to come running. At least that's what Sebastian said would happen. Alice went to retrieve a box she had compiled and labeled 'code red'. Esme was hugging my shoulders, she really was a good mom and Carlisle was noting the date and time in a ledger, he was going to track the 'code reds' to anticipate upcoming events as he called it. As Alice emptied the box on the counter, Carlisle went into teaching me what was what, and when to use them.

He also talked to me about a little rubber cup that was in the box this was not something I had ever seen before. Its actual use was for pregnancy protection but since Vampires cannot have children, he proposed a new idea, if it was something Edward wanted to try. It was basically simple, invert the cup so instead of keeping things out it would keep it in for later use. I honestly didn't know how I felt about that; that was something I would definitely have to think over.

**EPOV**

Shortly after sunrise, I swept light kisses across her forehead and let her know I'd be back; I was going hunting with the boys. I hated the pain involved in leaving Bella, and even though it was a necessity, I still didn't like it. Jasper and Emmett no longer harassed me about wearing a shirt saturated in Bella's scent, now it was quite the opposite, they usually checked to see if I had it before left, like one would check for their wallet. This was going to be a quick hunt, a few hours was about all I could stand before Emmett would be forced to carry me back.

The pain, which according to Sebastian was supposed to be better by now, didn't diminish as quickly as it did for them. I thought about this a lot and I think it's different because the connection seemed to give us what we needed without us knowing about. So my theory was we weren't ready for too much distance between us. This could be because of my one and only attempt to run, or maybe I still needed to be close to her.

It's only been a week since we had become intimate, and we've been taking that slow so not to overwhelm Bella. Believe me if I had it my way we'd never breathe fresh air again. I could definitely lock us in our room for days. I had just drained my second mountain lion when an overwhelming urge washed over me. I was growling out for Bella. I had just caught a scent that was Bella's, yet it had an edge to it. I could feel the connection demanding I go back to Bella. Now! And, before I could stop myself, I was running at top speed to get to her. I could hear my brothers giving chase, but I was always the fastest.

I ran straight through the house and found Bella in Carlisle's office surrounded by the women of our family and Carlisle. I don't know what came over me, but I didn't want him near her! Even though he was my father, the connection saw him as a threat to what was mine, and she's mine! Why were they keeping her from me? I was snarling and crouched, ready to fight to get her.

Carlisle and my brothers moved quickly to restrain me. I was struggling to get to her. She was crying as she watched on quietly mumbling 'I'm sorry'. What was she sorry for? What was that edge to her scent? Then she slowly inched forward to me. It wasn't until she reached me that I knew what it was and why I couldn't control myself. I dropped to my knees in front of her and I couldn't stop myself from sniffing and nuzzling her lower abdomen. So the cycle of life had begun, her cycle had begun. Carlisle released my arms and I wrapped them protectively around her stomach. Everyone left the room once they knew; I didn't want to hurt Bella. I wanted to mate with Bella. I pulled her down with me and before I knew what I was doing, I was already in her begging to go deeper. I was growling and snarling; I was an animal in heat, but not once did I hurt her. I did pleasure her repeatedly along with myself. We didn't leave Carlisle's office for hours. As I held her, all could do was say, "I'm sorry" over and over. She just held me, rubbing small circles in my back telling me "It's all right" repeatedly. Would she always forgive me?

Carlisle approached me while Bella was in the bathroom cleaning herself up.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling really embarrassed about my behavior. I was warned what it would be like, but having my animal side take over so completely just felt wrong. I feel like I should have had some kind of control. Even right now I want to do nothing, except to keep mating with her." _Repeatedly_!

"Don't be embarrassed Edward, we all knew it was coming. We all have our own animal instincts to battle, even Bella. Your connection just makes yours stronger. Can I ask how it happened? How did you know?"

I told him every detail. He was shocked to discover I was a hundred miles away when it hit me. He told me about what happened when Bella called the 'code red' and about the rubber cup. That was something I had never thought about but would speak to Bella about. When Bella came back out of the bathroom, she looked a little frazzled but said nothing. She just took my hand and led the way to our room. She plopped down on the bed and with one sentence, I understood.

"I feel like an idiot, I can't make heads or tails of all that stuff in there." _Oh, she was embarrassed._

"I thought Carlisle explained it all." _He said he did._

"Yeah, well being told and doing it are too different things." _Ohhh!_

"Well I'll be honest I have no idea how to use them, but I'll give it a try with you if you want, of course it will probably involve a little more playtime." _Please, please, please!_

"Okay...but if you laugh at me, I'm throwing you out." I'd like to see her try.

So, we went back to the bathroom and I looked everything over. Thank God, I went through medical school for Carlisle, so he could continue to work. I took each item placed them in her hand, guided by my hand, and showed her how each one was to be used. We saved the cup for last because I had an idea I wanted to try.

Once we successfully had the cup in place, I was right it lessened the smell of her blood in the air; I had to take a snack break. After placing Bella on the counter, I kissed my way down to the source of my hunger, dropping myself to my knees and grabbing her hips. I took my first lick and found heaven. I have never experience such a profound moment in my life; it tasted truly amazing. The combination of Bella's sweet nectar and her blood had me begging for more and she never let me down. I held on tight as she bucked her hips to my eager tongue. Grabbing my hair, she tugged and wiggled until she reached her peak and begged me to stop. God, she had me licking my lips.

One problem with the cup in place, I couldn't relieve the pressure now growing in my pants. I couldn't suppress my groan as my pants became uncomfortably tight. I tried to move it to a better position by rubbing it with my hand but Bella's reaction stopped me in my tracks.

"Mine!" she screeched and lunged at me.

Happily, I caught her as she straddled my hips. I figured if she wanted me as bad as I wanted her, I had better let her have whatever she wanted. After she licked her lips and stared at my problem, I got it. She wanted to try her own snack time.

Well, that would be a first for both of us. To make it easier for her I stood up and she stayed on the floor looking eagerly at pants. When she didn't move after a second, I wasn't sure if I was reading her motions right. Therefore, I slowly released my problem from my pants to see what she would do. Once she saw it, I watched her eyes light up in anticipation; she took it in her hands and started rubbing it.

God, she knew how I liked it. Then like trying any new food, she leaned in and gave it a small light lick. I think she liked it because she put it in her mouth and started suckling it, lightly at first then, as she grew more confident, so did her mouth movements. My mind was officially blown, who knew such a sensation existed. Watching her do that to me had me in utter awe. Unfortunately, I couldn't hold myself together for long. It was over the moment her teeth raked across my problem. Ever hear the expression problem solved!

I pulled her up into my embrace and held her tight, marking her forehead as always with light kisses. While she was looking down, she asked a question that could only have come from her confrontation last night.

"Edward, tell me the truth… Did I do it right?" she asked so shyly.

"Yes, Bella, you did it perfectly. Bella when it comes to loving me you always do it right."

"That's because you make it easy to love you." I loved that she giggled.

"Bella, I'd like to take you somewhere special to me, tomorrow if that's okay."

"I want to very much but isn't going to be sunny tomorrow?" _Yes, that's the point._

"That's why I want us to go; I want you to see me in sun." _Lord don't let her think I'm a monster._

We finally made it back downstairs to make Bella dinner and hang out with the rest of the family. We watched Jasper beat Emmett at chess three times and Emmett beat Jasper twice before Bella started to look tired.

"Edward, it's time to get ready for bed." _Oohhh, time to try the cup._

I led Bella back to the bathroom with her pajamas in hand. I wasn't so sure this would be something we wanted to do, but I respected Carlisle's advice. I'll admit I was nervous, Bella leaned back against the counter and I slid my hand up her skirt, into her panties and up into her center to remove the cup. I was careful no to spill it. Bella waited while I held the cup just looking at. Honestly, I don't know if I could do it. I closed my eyes and took a very small sip chanting "its just blood" And it was, it was smooth, warm, and tasted like deliciously Bella, like if I took a quick bite in her neck. I kept my eyes closed and swallowed the contents of the cup like a shot glass of whiskey, and instantly I wanted to make love to her. Okay I can do this.

"Wow just wow, that's something I can get use to." One day, I would tell her every detail.

"Then consider this my gift to you, my vampire," she said as she stroked my face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephenie Meyer's does!**

****

Thank FFFan1664 for helping make my first story even better! You are awesome!

The Singer Connection

****

Chapter 10

****

Edward's POV

Today I am taking Bella to a place that is very special to me. It's a place I discovered when I first arrived in forks. I have never taken anyone there not even my family. It's where I go when I want to be alone or enjoy the few sunny days we have here in Forks. However, today I will not be alone; I will be with the only woman I will ever love. I hope that she will love it as much as I do.

I helped Bella leap up on to my back, with a quick glance over my shoulder I asked, "Ready, Bella?"

"Yes," she snickered

The run didn't take long. I stopped just short of the tree line and lowered Bella to the ground. The look on her face when she entered the meadow was of sheer awe. She walked into the meadow brushing the purple, white and yellow wild flower with her hand. I could see from where I was standing still in the trees, the sunlight glistening in her eyes. When she glanced back at me, she looked puzzled.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I'm afraid; I don't want you to hate me when you see what I really look like." _A monster_

"I'm not scared of you." _That could change;_ I thought as I closed my eyes and took three steps in to the sun.

I waited a few seconds then I heard Bella drop to her knees. I knew it, I broke her heart; she could not want a monster like me. So I hung my head down in shame and opened my eyes. I was shocked to see so much pain in her face and her tears were flowing freely. It made me cringe and step back in to the shade. God...I wanted to hold her but was afraid she would scream and try to run off, though I knew the connection wouldn't let that happen.

"Bella, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" _Did I really want to know this?_

"You're so beautiful, like my own private diamond. I don't deserve someone like you," she mumbled sadly.

"What do mean?" _That's strange she didn't sound horrified._

"I mean look at you; you're beautiful beyond compare, intelligent, there is nothing you can't do, your musical beyond accomplished, graceful, I can't even go on the list is just to long. You're good at everything and plain Jane me, well my claim to fame is being a klutz. I'm just waiting for you to see it and run away again because I not worthy of you." _WHAT?_

"Bella! I do not ever want you to think like that again! You're the one I don't deserve!" I was at her side reaching for her when she just fell in to my arms sobbing.

"Edward, please doesn't be mad at me." _How could I really ever be mad at her?_

"I'm not mad at you. I just do not understand how you can think so little of yourself, especially when I see you so differently." _How can I get her to understand how I see her?_

"All you have to do is open your eyes and all the evidence is there for all to see." _I had to disagree with here._

"Bella, I am looking at you, and I see you totally different than how you see yourself. This connection of ours doesn't change how I see you, it just bonds us together. When I first saw you before the connection was made, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Your scent was the best thing I had ever smelled and the connection cannot change how you look or smell. Even your silent mind that is so refreshing and scary to me, everything about you was already attracting me to you before the connection was made."

"So, you don't love me because were connected?"

"No, we're connected because I love you."

And to reassure her of this I gently lifted her face to mine and kissed her with every once of love, devotion and desire I had in my being. We stayed in the meadow until twilight just holding each other and starring into each other's eyes silently. I think this is my favorite visit to the meadow. I think I am really going to enjoy our future visits there.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us when we got back home. Their expressions told me I wasn't going to like our impending conversation.

"Hello, how was your day?" inquired Carlisle. He was blocking his thoughts and so was Esme, which she didn't do very often.

"Great, and yours?" I asked, leading him to explain.

"We received a call from The Denali's this morning, Edward don't overreact, but Tanya's mated with Jacob."

"What! Tell me you're joking!" I was livid, just what we needed a vengeful vampire who was hurt by my rejection hooking up with the werewolf who wanted my singer. _Oh great!_

"I'm sorry, I wish I could. I'm guessing when he veered away from us in Denali he was probably chasing her scent."

"So...what else did they say? Are they staying in Denali with others?" _I doubt it._

"Apparently the couple was asked to leave before anymore information was revealed."

"So they have no idea where they went!" I seethed.

"No, I'm sorry Edward, but I do have good news...Sebastian called as well. He and Angel are bringing another couple with them to Forks. Please don't pan…,"

I cut him off.

"Are you serious, four human drinking vampires are coming for a visit and your going to tell me not to panic!" _Too late for that one!_

"Please, Edward, let Carlisle finish," Bella whispered to me.

"Sorry, Carlisle, please finish."

"Like I was saying, the only reason they are coming is for a conference about the singer connection both couples are as intrigued as we are and figured it would be a good idea to share their stories and compare the individual parts of the connection. They promised not to hunt around Forks." _They had better stick to that one._

"When are they arriving?" Bella inquired.

"Monday."

"Okay. Bella, can you handle staying at Charlie's while they're here?"

"Oh, no you don't! You are not leaving me at Charlie's to wither in pain while you're here figuring out about our connection, it's half about me too!" Her voice cracked twice while I shook my head saying no.

"Bella, I wouldn't do that to you, I will be wherever you are. I just thought we could commute."

"That would not prove useful. I need to watch the interaction of all the couples especially when you're all in the same room for comparison." Carlisle is always the scientist.

"Well then, I don't think we have a choice in the matter. If you will excuse us, I want to get Bella to bed, she must be tired. It has been a long day." _Not to mention it's my snack time._

Bella's 'code red' ended the day after the conversation with Carlisle. I was glad in a way, since we would be entertaining four non-vegetarian vampires, the less bleeding Bella did, the better.

After talking to Sam, the patrols around the house resumed just in case. We did inform him of the guests that would be arriving shortly. He did tell me some rather interesting information. When I told him about Tanya, he was curious if Jacob had imprinted on her. He didn't know if a wolf could imprint on a vampire, but it was not out of the question either, since it was as involuntary as the connection between Bella and me.

It was interesting reading his thoughts, I could see the event and feel the way he felt about his Emily. It was close to the singer connection of course with none of the pain.

Bella and I had been practicing with her shield but had no results. We would continue to try, but I cannot help wonder if it's because she still human. It's possible that she won't be able until she became a vampire. She has never discussed whether she wants to be changed or not, and I for one, am not pushing her to. It has only been a month since our roller coaster relationship began and she still has so much to learn before she decides to damn herself to hell with the rest of my kind. God, I hated to separate from her but I needed to hunt, so I whispered about my return and placed my marking kisses across her forehead before leaping out the door.

****

Alice's POV

Yeah, I get to baby-sit Bella while my brother dearest goes hunting. What does he seriously think will happen at four in the morning? Really, I know Bella is an early raiser and all, but come on. Okay...so what's a girl suppose to do, rearrange Bella's closet for starters. Because Lord knows, she is a fashionista nightmare. I was only in the closet for a minute when she started mumbling about the pain, not that that is anything new, she always does when Edward goes hunting.

I feel bad for the two of them really, I have seen them in pain it isn't pretty. I heard Bella as she headed down the hallway for her shower; just then a vision hit me

Vision:

Bella is rubbing the wall looking for the light switch. She trips and screams as her ankle twists on the top step, sending her rolling down the stairs, hitting every other stair, rolling over and over again, hitting her shoulder, her face, the back of her head, her ribs and stomach before she lands on the floor bleeding and broken.

End vision:

"No Bella!" I screamed as I dashed from the closet.

I knew I was going to be too late, and watched with my own eyes as my vision came to fruition. In the blink of an eye, I was kneeling next to her sobbing. How could I be so stupid? I knew Bella was a klutz from hell. Everyone home rushed to Bella's side dry weeping and frantically trying to figure out what to do. It was Esme who called Carlisle at the hospital his instructions were simple 'don't move her'; I will be there in five minutes with an ambulance. It was the worst five minutes of my life. She was barely breathing, her heartbeat was slow, she wasn't moving or moaning, nothing. I wouldn't move even when the ambulance pulled up with Carlisle. Rose called Edward and you could her him howling over the phone.

****

Carlisle's POV

I knew the minute I walked into my house it was serious. From my quick examination I could tell she broke one ankle for certain, definitely two maybe three ribs, and internal bleeding most likely, she definitely needs x-rays of her head and spine. Alice was holding Bella's hand refusing to let go. Before the paramedics could touch Bella, Alice screamed

"NO!" She was right, thankfully; she stopped anyone from touching Bella.

"Where is Edward?" I demanded.

"He went hunting." Alice sobbed

"BELLA!" Edward screamed as he came through the door, barely walking at a human pace.

My heart was breaking as I watched my son drop to his knees and sobbing over her body, but I could see his fury growing. I placed my hand on his shoulder and forced him to focus.

"Edward, we need to get her on the stretcher."

"I'll do it!" The connection would have it no other way and we both knew it. He moved her perfectly, causing her no more damage.

"Who's on staff tonight?" _No females_

"She's going to need surgery, can you do it if I tell you what to do?" I whispered too low for paramedics to hear.

After Edward nodded, I looked at Alice as her face went blank for a second and she nodded so slightly that no one else would have seen it. She was confirming it would work.

Edward rode with Bella and me in the ambulance, while the rest of the family took the Mercedes. The staff had been informed that no males were to be in contact with Bella and I explained that it was a religious restriction. From now on it's a permanent part of her medical record, so if she ever came in alone it would not have to be explained again, they would have to abide by it.

Bella was on the table and ready for surgery in less then an hour. Edward and Alice snuck in after stealing the necessary clothes from the linen closet. Then they casually replaced the surgery staff. I was amazed it worked.

Edward looked at me one once before proceeding with my instructions. I have to say, I was so happy that he had stood in for me in medical school, so I would not have to stop working. His hands were so steady I wish he could have become a doctor, but he could not pull off the age. He followed my instructions perfectly. Three hours after we started, Edward was closing up Bella's abdomen. We checked one time with Alice and she confirmed Bella would recover. I could not have been more proud of my son than at that moment.

****

Edward's POV

God, the pain she must be in must be excruciating. I couldn't think about anything but her and how I failed her again. The connection tells us to stay connected and time and time again, I sneak out to hunt, putting us both in pain every time I do it. I truly am a selfish monster. I wish she would wake up and forgive me because the guilt is eating me alive. Maybe she won't forgive me this time.

"I will never leave you again, not even to hunt" I vowed as Alice's thoughts announced her arrival to Bella's room. When I ignored her mentally, she decided to voice her apology.

"Edward, please I am so sorry! I swear I never left the room! She was just going to take a shower; I didn't have the vision until it was too late."

"SHOW ME!" I gritted through my teeth.

I gasped as I watched my precious angel falling down the dark stairs. The sounds of her breaking bones broke my still heart to pieces. I couldn't stay in my chair any longer. I curled up in her bed, holding her gently and sang her lullaby to her over and over. She started to come around about three in the afternoon. Her voice was so soft when she spoke my name.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love, I'm here."_ Always here!_

"I'm so sorry," she cried softly.

"No, Bella! I am so sorry! I will never leave you again not even to hunt; I promise you, I will never break the connection again, not for any reason. Not even for human moments, nothing will ever pull me away again. Can you forgive me? Please say you can forgive me, please!" I sobbed in her ear.

"I love you," was all she could say before she gasped in pain.

Alice called Carlisle to bring in her pain medication. When he arrived, he was wary. I could see it in his face, he was afraid to get too close. He handed me the needle for me to give it her, and I am glad he did because I could feel the connection screaming at me to protect her.

She drifted in and out for the next few hours. During that time Rose came in and asked Alice if she could have some time with Bella. Even though she knew I wouldn't leave, she didn't care.

"Bella, I promise to help Edward catch you the next time you fall. I will not let this happen to you again. That's what big sisters are for," was all she said and for Rose that was huge. She stayed for a while longer before saying that she needed to let Esme come in.

Esme just said simply, "I love you," and she held us both.

After Esme, Emmett came in. Honestly, I did feel a little, okay a lot over protective. However, he made no move to come closer than the door. His statement was simply, "I'm here little sister." The look on his face told me he also felt guilty for not being there because he was with me. Jasper's visit was different from everyone else's; he did not say a word. He just took a protective position facing the door. He was protecting us from everyone else. This from Jasper really meant a lot to me. He was basically telling us he would always protect us from the outside world, and for the first time the connection did not see him as a threat.

Bella did not wake again until eight that night. This time we did not have to call Carlisle; he was sitting with me when her pain medication wore off.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck." _What was I thinking? I could not trust someone to watch her._

"Yes, well that's to be expected. You will be here for a few days until everything I will need is delivered to the house, and then we can care for you there. "

"When?" I asked thinking the sooner the better please.

"Monday morning is the soonest I can get everything."

"Bella, is that okay with you?" I needed her to be comfortable with this.

"Edward, I would love to be home with you," she answered as she winced in pain again. I reached my hand toward Carlisle for him to give me the needle again.

As promised, we brought Bella home on Monday. She was very happy to just cuddle on my lap while she slept and I would have it no other way.

****

Bella's POV

Cuddling on Edward's lap made me feel secure and safe. He hasn't removed his hand from me since my accident, not once. He has finally given in entirely to the connection. This was something I had done the day I met him, but he kept pushing and when he did, the connection would push back. When Edward stiffened, I knew our guests had arrived.

Sebastian had black hair that he wore it loose around his shoulders. His mate Angel had long blond hair to her waist. Jean Paul had very short and curly light brown hair and his mate Paulette had auburn hair that stopped at her shoulders, but she wore it in a ponytail.

Since everyone else was at school, Carlisle introduced them to us and to Esme.

We put off the Singer Conference as it was being called until everyone else got home.

****

J Black's POV

Well...they say life goes on, and they were right. A week ago, if you had said I would be hopelessly devoted to a vampire, I probably would have hit you. I never understood it until now; there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. Now, I have the one being in this world with me, who possesses my very soul. Tanya is my red headed beauty and master of my soul. She knows everything I've done and she's fine with it, just like I know everything she's done in the past, and it's cool.

We tried to visit her family once since we imprinted, they wanted nothing to do with us.

"Hey, wolf boy, what's on your brain?" Tanya said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You my gorgeous blood sucker."

"So what's the deal?" She looked curious.

"I'm thinking it might be time to head to Forks. I doubt our reception will be a nice one and I might have to go jail for a few years, but it is a small price to give you a better life than running around the woods of Alaska forever. What do you think?"

"I don't think I'd like you going to jail; I heard what men do there. You are my man and I won't share! But I would love to get you in a bed for a change," she purred seductively in my ear.

"Yeah, I bet you could show me a few new tricks," I laughed before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Come on lover boy, next stop Forks."

****

A/N Eekk! Is that good or bad? I know but won't tell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns Twilight and I don't.**

**Thanks FFFan1664 for helping me in fixing the errors on this story. She has been so wonderful!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 11**

**Carlisle's POV**

While we waited, we all chatted just getting to know each other; it was very interesting. We explained Bella's accident as to be honest, the poor girl was covered in bruises and I didn't want our guests thinking Edward had harmed Bella. When everyone else returned home from school at their usual time, they eagerly met our guests. We got down to business and started off with each couple describing how they met.

All the meetings between the couples were similar. They all started with the scent, the desire to meet each other, the attraction they felt, and ended with the connection forming when they found each other's eyes. We moved on to the facts about intimacy, which two out of three followed the connections' demand for; the other couple, Jean and Paulette did not. They were trying to wait for marriage but when Paulette started her menstrual cycle the connection took over and this caused Jean to take Paulette against her will. Though Paulette did say the connection also kept telling her to let him so she tried to protest as little possible. But the force of it, coupled with the fact that Jean had been thirsty when it hit him, caused him to drink from her. He also described a feeling that took over him, which thankfully, wouldn't allow him drain her dry.

Unlike Jean, Sebastian was turned gently a few short days after the intimacy began. Angel explained why she didn't wait any longer; she was afraid that something would happen to him like it had for another vampire they had met once.

Demetri, who is now a member of the Volturi guard, had apparently waited to turn his mate but she was killed when a horse broke free of its harness and he wasn't home to save her. The loss of his singer connection made him a very violent vampire with a grudge against the human world for taking his singer. When he went to the Volturi to ask them to end his life, Aro discovered his ability as a tracker, so they refused to end his existence. Instead, they invited him to join them, giving him an outlet for his rage and he accepted.

They were shocked by the fact we hadn't discussed Bella's transformation with her further. That was when Bella shocked the entire room.

"I already decided," she spoke so nonchalantly about it.

"What? When, and why didn't you tell me?" was all Edward could blurt out.

"Bella, might I inquire what your decision is?" I asked knowing Edward was too shocked.

"I decided to be turned the moment the connection was made, I knew I would love him forever, I knew what he was, and I knew I wanted him for all eternity," she stated.

I watched as she shyly peeked up at Edward afraid she might see anger on his face but he showed none. In fact a smile started to form across Edward's face, so I took it he was happy about it.

"Bella, when are we planning to do it?" I asked.

"Well, I was waiting for graduation, you know, like a present to Edward if he still wants me by then." You could see all her insecurities slipping out.

"Bella, when are you going to get it in to your pretty little head, I want you for all of eternity," Edward cooed in her ear.

That had the entire family smiling as they kissed. As I looked at the three couples, I saw the same gesture from the three singer males. They were all placing light kisses across their mate's foreheads.

"Edward, Sebastian, and Jean, freeze please, don't move."

**Edward's POV**

I froze when Carlisle told us to. I didn't know why, but I left my lips on Bella's forehead and waited for him to explain.

"Intriguing. What exactly are you three doing to their forehead?"

"Marking her with my scent," I replied while the others just nodded.

"And, how exactly did you know to do that?"

I found it strange that he asked that, because honestly, I just did it without thinking.

"I've always just done it," answered Jean; Sebastian and I just nodded in agreement.

"Well that's amazing; the connection must add this gesture in as part of the knowledge transfer, because that is an ancient practice. It hasn't been seen in a millennium and is rarely even discussed. It was used in ancient days to ward off any vampire against harming another's mate; basically setting claim to the person and if a vampire broke the claim the punishment was death. Even the Volturi can't cross that line when they encounter it in paired off mates."

"Have they ever encountered it?" quizzed Sebastian.

"Once when I was staying there for a few decades they did come across a mated pair, very old ancient vampires. It was said they were some of the first vampires to ever exist, so no one really knew how old they really were. They were caught wiping out a little village in Siberia; maybe a hundred people were killed when they were captured. Aro spoke with them briefly and was about to have them executed when the guard members assigned to the task refused. Aro approached the couple to do the task himself and found he couldn't do it either, it was painful just to attempt it."

"So you're saying no one in Volturi will touch Bella as long as I keep marking her?"

"No, I'm saying they can't touch either of you while you continue to practice this, not without causing physical pain to themselves." _Yes!_

"Is this something that works on all mated pairs or just singer pairs?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know since I've only seen it done in singer pairs, but it's not a bad idea to practice it just in case. It can't hurt that's for sure." _Absolutely!_

Suddenly without warning I was hit with the same urgency that called me home when Bella started her 'code red' but I knew it wasn't time yet. So why was it hitting me like jackhammer? I stiffened while trying to fight it, causing Bella to look at me for an answer, which she got the minute she saw my eyes, she just knew.

"Carlisle I need a break, if that's okay. Edward would you give me a lift upstairs?"

I had her cradled in my arms and was headed up the stairs before anyone could say a word. I heard Jasper whimper on my way by so I knew we'd be discussing this, but I had a problem to take of first.

The moment I set her on the bed she took the stereo remote, turning it on and up's it to full volume while I locked the door. I quickly undid my jeans as the urgency grew and I found myself unable to wait for Bella to undress, so I just rolled her over and hiked up her skirt. I had her on all fours in about a second, but remembering her recent surgery, I was being careful not to hurt her, though I couldn't stop the need.

It only took a few seconds of rubbing Bella's center with my fingers to get her up to speed. She was so wet and warm when I plunged into her. I had that same need as on the first day of her cycle, wanting to go deeper and deeper. Lord knows I was trying, but being inside her had me throbbing and begging for release.

Still I never hurt her, in fact after a few thrusts she was moaning in pleasure. I listened to her panting my name just before we both hit our thresholds for pleasure. I let go and my release was immediate, just in time to join Bella's. I found myself telling Bella "I'm sorry," over and over again. She of course, kept telling me "It's okay, I know," over and over.

She always understood this connection better than I did. When we returned downstairs Jasper called me out on my emotions. _Damn empath!_

"Edward, could you please explain what the hell that was? Your lust went from 0 to 160 in a second. I almost jumped Alice for Christ sakes, and that was second hand. It must have been worst for you, it was even worst than the day she started her 'code red'."

"It was. I can't explain it; it just happened just like the day she got her cycle. I just had to do it. It's not like I had a choice in this." I really didn't.

"Hold on, are you saying you made it through her cycle and didn't bite her. WOW. I don't mean to ask such a personal question but were you intimate before her cycle?" asked Jean.

"Yes, a couple of times, but it really didn't change our touch issue, and then when her cycle began the connection brought me back a hundred miles to her feet literally. And it was different from the times before; I really can't explain it."

"Let me try to; it's like you were a dog in heat, you had to have it right then and there, and no matter how far you pushed. It told you to go deeper, it was urgent and animalistic," answered Jean

"Yes, you too?"

"Only once, the day I turned Paulette." You could see the pain in his eyes when he answered.

"But I don't understand if he already went through this once, then why did it happen again? Will it keep happening until he does turn her? And if that's the case, why wait two weeks for it to happen again?" All good questions from Rosalie I had to admit.

"I don't think that's it at all. It's been two weeks to the day since she started her cycle. Human biology is very clear that two weeks after the first day of your cycle a woman will ovulate, produce eggs to be fertilized by the male."

"But vampires can't have children," stated Esme

"That we know, but what if it's possible for a human to carry a male vampire's child? I guess there is only one way to find out. Any volunteers?"

"Wait, are you saying you want us to just… I don't know masturbate in a cup or something. Where's the fun in that?" Only Emmett could say that out loud.

"Well no one said you had to do all the work if your mate is willing to help," purred Rose.

"Then, hell yeah! Get the cup we're in," Emmett replied for them both.

"In the name of science I suppose if you have a spare room we can make a donation." Jean answered for them both while his mate nodded.

"Us too." I snapped my head when Bella chirped in. WHAT? Did she really just say that?

"Okay let me get the cups everyone find a bedroom." Was this really happening?

So with our cups in hand we were off and running, literally with everyone taking to their bedrooms or guest rooms. I really wasn't sure how Bella intended on doing this but I stood still until she decided. While I held the cup she released me from my pants, and with just one touch from her hand, I was begging for more.

She knew just what to do to get me bucking my hips into the palm of her hand. All I could do was moan her name and beg for more. I wanted to touch her so badly, but I didn't want to do anymore damage than I might have already done earlier. Once I started throbbing in her hand she knew I was close and she took the cup. She was ready for it the minute I exploded.

After she put the lid on the cup, we just held each other rubbing and enjoying each other. Unfortunately we had a delivery to make. I was surprised when we reached the door of Carlisle office and it was open, I watched him for a second as he ran at inhuman speed doing what he did best. He loved being a doctor, he loved saving people, and he was our very own superman.

I left the cup with the others on a sheet of paper with my name on it. Now it was time to feed the human. After she took her medications, I made her a light dinner. I couldn't help but smile at her as she ate. She was beautiful no matter what she was doing, but right now she was glowing.

As I watched her finish her dinner I couldn't help but notice her eyes were so tired, she was fighting it, but the medications were winning. Without a word, I scooped her up gently and carried to our bed, laying next to her I started singing her lullaby to her. I sang throughout the night never taking my eyes off her, waiting for her precious words to flow from her heavenly lips.

The second day of our conference with the other singer couples went a little differently with most of the family at school. Carlisle spent the entire day just watching us, while we all just went about our daily activities. This to me meant cuddling and loving Bella the way only I could. I loved the fact that no one could touch her; she was truly mine. Though I kept catching Carlisle staring at us, I tried not to growl at him. I felt like he was intruding on my time with Bella, even if it wasn't sexual, it still was intimate to me.

Once everyone else had returned from school, we picked with the discussion group. Carlisle had been waiting to reveal his findings from last night and they were surprising to say the least.

"Okay all the results from last night are in and before I go further I would like to say "thank you" for doing this. I found it fascinating to say the least. There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just get to it. Apparently the singer connection has thrown us another curve ball. There is no sperm in the semen of male vampires unless you're a singer." _Oh my god!_

"Are you saying male singers can have children with humans?" _Please say no; please God._

"Maybe, is the best I can offer. They can produce the sperm but whether it's compatible is another question, which I can't answer since I have no eggs to work with."

"Carlisle, are you saying there's a chance I can get Bella pregnant?" _That's if she's not already._

"Yes, Edward there is a chance. It could explain why you had the second urge. It could be the singer connection is trying to procreate." _Oohhh no. This is not good! What did I do?_

"When will we know for sure if he succeeded?" I can't believe Bella is being so calm.

"Two weeks," was all I could choke out.

"Okay, two weeks, let's move on then." _Why isn't she screaming and running for the door?_

"Yes, moving on. As you know I spent the day watching the couples interact as pairs and as a group. I have to say even when they were just looking at each other, I felt like I was intruding on an intimate act. I had to force myself not to look away so that I could continue my observations. The connection itself is very intimate. You can almost feel it in the air."

"Carlisle, if I may, being empathic, I can tell you this connection vibrates throughout the room. The feelings coming from the three couples are like nothing I've ever felt before. I have never seen two people or vampires so connected as these three couples. It's like they are one person or vampire that's how close the bonds are."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"I have a question on the touching part. How is that you were able to disconnect for short periods after intimacy? Bella and I are still unable to."

"I've been thinking about that and I have a theory. It could be that it wasn't the intimacy act at all. It could be that it was the transformation that allows us to separate for short spans. After all, Paulette started her transformation within minutes of being intimate with me and Sebastian and Angel were intimate only days before he transformed her."

"Are you saying that I tore away her virginity for nothing? Before I even had a chance to marry her?" I was livid.

"Edward, you didn't tear anything away from me! And for your information, you can't marry me because you didn't ask!" _Smart move Eddie boy!_

"Bella, wait, please don't go!"

"Leave me alone, Edward, I need to go upstairs alone!"

"Bella, let me explain, I sorry!" _No! No! No!_

"NO! Alice please take me upstairs." Great, a glare from Alice.

The pain started to grow with each second she was gone. I didn't make it a minute before the pain had me on my knees screaming, "BELLA!"

I didn't care who saw me crumpled into a ball on the floor. All I wanted was my angel, and she had finally had enough and walked away from me. The pain became too much for my body and I started shaking violently and retching, it was all I could do to close my eyes and suffer. After a few minutes my shaking slowed and the pain lessened. I didn't open my eyes, I didn't want to see them all staring at me. I just wanted to suffer by myself.

Then I felt the most glorious feeling, a pair of hands, wonderfully hot, caging my face. Before I could open my eyes, she locked her lips to mine and didn't stop until she needed to breathe.

I knew she was crying. I could smell it. I opened my eyes and all I could see was the pain in her eyes, the tears running down her checks, and shoulders shaking as she let out everything from the last month she had been holding back, but now the floodgates were open. We didn't move, we stayed there in the middle of the living room floor, holding each other and healing each other. Everyone left the room giving us the privacy we needed.

"Bella, I 'm sorry I said that! I just wish we could have done it right like I was raised to. I feel like I ruined everything for you. I know you can't forgive me! I know you can't possible want me in your life anymore and it's killing me!"

"Edward you don't know anything! You didn't ruin me or anything else! You have given me everything I have ever wanted, but never hoped to have! And it's killing me too! Hell I just heard there is a chance I could have your child, I can't even be happy because you hate me!" _NEVER!_

"No, Bella. No don't say that, I love you! I could never hate you. And just the thought of you carrying my child; you have no idea how much I want that, but I'm scared that something could go wrong. I can't lose you, ever! "

"Please, if there is even a small chance for me to give you what you want then let me. I never imagined myself with a child, but I would want your child. I love you and I want you forever."

"Just love me. Please? Just love me. I can live without a child, but not without you."

"Forever" _Yes forever!_

I scooped up my love and swept her off to our room. I cradled and rocked her in my arms. Rather than worry unnecessarily, I decided wait and let nature run its course. Come what may, we'd face it together.

When the other two couples left the following morning we promised to keep in touch and let them know before Bella's transformation, as they wanted to attend with our family. Besides the Denali coven, they have become our closest friends. I looked forward to seeing them again.

**Bella's POV**

I was sad to see our new friends leave. But I still needed to recover, so that's where I put all my energy. Two weeks later I woke up to Rosalie and a 'code red.' Edward has been very reluctant about leaving me since my fall, but honestly, I was glad Edward was hunting again, I didn't want him to see me cry. Over the two weeks I had secretly started hoping I would be pregnant. I was sticking to our agreement and letting nature take it course. Like last time, we were ready for Edward when he flew through the door. But this time, he looked a little sadder. I think he might have been hoping too.

It was hard to believe how fast time flies. Yesterday was our last day of school for the summer and the thought of spending all our time together had me jumping for joy.

Jacob has been spotted around with Tanya but no one has caught them yet.

"Bella, would you like to go to the meadow with me?" _Yeah! Shiny Edward!_

"Of course," _You don't have to ask me twice._

We arrived at the meadow a few minutes later, and of course, it was as beautiful as always. After placing a blanket on the grass and we just lay there for hours soaking up the rays and talking. It was so relaxing; I really didn't want to go home, but it was twilight. Edward pulled me up but then he dropped back down only to one knee this time. My breath hitched when he took my left hand and spoke the words I'd been hoping to hear from his beautiful sweet lips.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" _Oh my God he said them._

"Yes, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I will" He opened the box in his hand and I gasped.

"Edward, it's beautiful." It was simple a round stone in the center with two rows of smaller diamonds and very old. It was perfect

"It was my mother's, I think she would approve." Wow his mothers really?

"I'll make you both proud."

As I spoke, Edward's head snapped to his left as he caught a scent or thoughts - I can never tell. He snapped back to me and marked my forehead.

"Edward, what is it?" Now I was really scared.

"Three vampires." That definitely wasn't a good thing.

"Can we run?" _Please?_

"No time, get behind me."

That's when I saw him. A vampire with pale dark skin and dreadlocks, but more importantly red eyes, strolled into the meadow and approached us.

"Good evening, my name is Laurent. I see you have a snack. I was hoping you'd be willing to share."

"She's not a snack, she my mate!" Edward growled.

"Really? Well, that's too bad; I guess I'll drain her by myself." _Like hell you will!_

"Over my ashes you will!"

"So be it." _NO!_

"Bella, run!"

I only made it to the trees before I stopped, I couldn't leave him even if I could survive the pain. Would I really want to? I wouldn't leave him.

I turned in time to watch the horrific scene before me unfold. Laurent wasn't alone; two more vampires came out from the same spot behind him. There was nothing I could do to help.

The red headed female grabbed me before I even had a chance to blink. Boy was she fast. Laurent and his blond haired friend started stalking Edward; they were all crouched and snarling.

I was so terrified when I saw them attack. As they started ripping at Edward's limbs and body with their nails and teeth, all I do was scream, but I wasn't alone.

Edward would scream every time they clawed him, but so would the attacking vampires; it would seem the markings were working. With every attack on Edward the attacking vampires were receiving their own pain. Seeing where this was going, the redhead released me and flew to her mate trying to help him, but he kept going after Edward. Just then another pair joined us in the meadow.

These two I knew, it was Jacob and Tanya.

"Edward!" was all I could scream before Jacob phased while running toward Edward, and Tanya followed him in.

They had Laurent ripped to pieces in one minute flat and his friend James in another minute. Once they were in flames Jacob looked around, but Victoria was gone.

I was shaking, wondering how long 'til they came for me but if I was going to die, it would be over there in the middle of the meadow. So I ran for him and threw myself across Edward sobbing and begging him not to leave me. He was in such bad shape; I just wished Alice would send the family.

The next events had my brain scrambled. Tanya pulled me off Edward and Jacob grabbed the blanket and placed it around him. Tanya held me as I struggled to get back to him while Jacob collected all the pieces of Edward that had been ripped off. He added them to the blanket and picked Edward up.

Before I could blink Jacob was running towards the house. Tanya threw me over her shoulder and followed. We were in the front yard of our house in five minutes, and surrounded by family in seconds.

**A/N Even this story is complete I would love to hear you thoughts on it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephenie Meyer's does!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

Tanya gently put me down on the ground next to Edward. I could see by the way everyone was snarling and growling, what they thought. I couldn't let this go on Edward was dying or dead or what ever it is vampires do.

"Stop, they didn't do this! We were attacked by three vampires in the meadow. They killed two of them before the other run off." I sobbed clinging to Edward.

"Bella, let me look at him. He's not lost to us yet." Carlisle begged of me.

"Did you get all the pieces?" Rose sneered at Jacob.

"Yeah, I think so." Quietly answered Jacob.

"Okay, get him into bed, his venom is almost gone, I don't know if he will make it." Carlisle instructed Emmett.

"Okay, you two in to the living room while we figure this out." You could hear the pain in Jaspers voice.

Emmett carried Edward's unmoving body to our room while Jasper led everyone else to the living room, except for me. I wouldn't let go of Edward, all I was really good for at this point was crying and clutching on to him. He is my only reason for, well everything and he was laying there in pieces. I watched a Carlisle reassembled him hoping it would work and honestly, I was beyond worried at this point. It seemed to take forever until all the pieces were back in place. Carlisle said it would be hours until we would know if it would worked but Carlisle's face wasn't something you could hide, he was afraid he was losing his first born son and oldest friend.

"Carlisle is there anything else we can do?"

"I don't know Bella, he's in really bad shape I just don't know at this point."

And with that said he went down stairs to tell the family what was going on. I sat in our bed rubbing his face and whispered to him, hoping he could hear me. I told him everything I'd been holding back since we met. I told him every hope, dream and cherished feeling I had ever had, this went on for hours before Carlisle came back in to check on us.

"Carlisle anything?" I chocked out.

"Not really, I see very little healing. I'm worried he lost too much venom."

"We can't give him more?" What's a few more bites between family?

"It doesn't work like that, the venom will reproduce as needed but since he's lost so much I don't know if it can."

"Carlisle what causes venom to reproduce?"

"The blood we drink turns to venom. Its one of the reasons newborns are so strong."

"Then...what about blood? Can we give him some to help the venom?" _I'll give mine if that's the case._

"Humm...I don't know if it will work but it couldn't hurt to try. I can try to steal some from the hospital. It might work, I've never tried it before." I was not waiting that long to find out. I need hope now!

"Before we resort to stealing let try some of mine first. Could you hold his hand for a minute?" And so he did.

"Bella, you can't just go cutting yourself open for blood in a house of Vampires."

Honestly I didn't need to since I started my 'code red' yesterday, and Edward hadn't emptied the cup since this morning by my guess, the cup should be full. I know it's not a lot but at least it will tell us if it's working, then we can resort to knocking off the local blood bank. I slowly removed the cup from inside me and found I was right it was full, so with it safely in my hands I carefully made my way backing the bedroom. How I managed not to trip was beyond me. Carlisle just smiled when he saw what I was carrying. He dashed from the room and came back with a spoon, while he held Edwards mouth open, I spoon feed him the blood I had just removed from my body. After it was gone I went back and reasserted it in case it did work, we would need more. When I came back I could see Alice standing at the door to the bedroom, she didn't say anything she just pulled me into a hug. I think she was telling me it was going to work or maybe I was just hopeful.

Carlisle was just starring at Edward, so I went back to my position at head of the bed. It took another five minutes before Carlisle called for Alice to come in. He told Alice to stay with us while he went to the medical supply house. My guess he was going to get Edward's lunch, and vampire chicken soup seemed to be on the menu. This made me hope that it was really going to work even if he could never move a single part of his body, I'd be happy just to have him alive and with me.

Carlisle was gone for an hour before he finally returned. He had gotten two bags of O negative blood from the bank. His assessment of Edward was looking up, so he handed me a cup with the blood in it and I started the next round of spoon feeding him. I couldn't see a change but Carlisle said he could. Shortly after Carlisle went back down to update the family, I heard the sweet sound, my Edward was mumbling my name. I just held and talked to him so he would know I'd never leave him. It was another full hour and another glass later before I could start to see some sign of healing.

Carlisle had suggested feeding him every few hour, so on his advice I laid down and held Edward just talking to him, begging him to come back, and rubbing where I could.

Just before the sun came up Jasper came to visit me. He wore his usual serious expression on his face, but it was the words he spoke that really mattered.

"Bella, he knows your there, and he worried about you. I can feel all the love he has for you."

"I hope so because honestly...I won't make it if he doesn't. I can promise you that. I won't go on without him and if I have to make it happen, I will. Lord knows there's enough way for a klutz like me to kill myself."

"Bella! Don't talk like that. You're upsetting him. He's scared now,"

"Oh no Edward, don't be scared! I'm not going to leave you, I promise I will be here when you wake up, I promise I'll never leave you."

"Jasper, what's happening with Jacob and Tanya?"

"Well...that's not settled yet. The pack is down stairs trying to figure out what to do? They would like to hear from you about the events of last night."

"I don't want to leave him but I don't want them to see him like this either."

"Think about it. We'll be waiting for you when you're ready."

"Jasper, does he look any better to you?"

"Yes, he's improving by the minute, Carlisle says at this rate he should mostly healed by tomorrow."

"Thanks." I couldn't help but smile back at him.

I hadn't decided what I was going to say because I had only been thinking about Edward and really hadn't given any thought to the fact that if Jacob and Tanya hadn't come along when they did, we would both be dead.

**EPOV**

"_Bella don't cry I'm here I'm not leaving you"_ was all I could think when I heard her crying. She had held up so well considering she was looking at my tattered body. The pain was excruciating when the attack began but still all I could think about was my Bella. I desperately wanted her to be safe but I could see she wouldn't leave. Then just as my vision was fading black I could hear their thoughts as Tanya and Jacob called for me to hold on they were coming to help. I wanted them to protect Bella. If I died the thing that mattered most to me was Bella.

I couldn't see anything but my mind was still working. I could hear, feel, and smell but I couldn't get my eyes to open. I don't really know how long it's been since the attack but I really don't care as long as I can hear the sweet voice of my angel whispering my ear. The sound of her voice is the only thing I care about. I loved when she was touching me. It felt so wonderful when she was lying with me, but then I heard her talking to Jasper and fear started rising within me.

"Bella, he knows your there, and he worried about you. I can feel all the love he has for you."

"I hope so...because honestly, I wont make it if he doesn't. I can promise you that. I won't go on without him and if I have to make it happen, I will lord knows there's enough way for a klutz like me to kill myself."

"Bella! Don't talk like that. You're upsetting him. He's scared now,"

"Oh no Edward, don't be scared. I'm not going to leave you. I promise I will be here when you wake up, I promise I'll never to leave you."

No Bella you cant hurt yourself! I wanted to scream it but my mouth would barely move. As my body was slowly healing I had to remind myself later to thank Jacob and Tanya for saving us. As she started to feed me again I found myself hoping it will be like the first time. The way it slid down my throat soothing the burn away. The taste was beyond compare, it tasted like My Bella. I know what she did, she used my cup as she now called it. Because she said I was the only one allowed to drink from it, and it was true I'd kill anyone who tried to drink from it! The other times she feed me were nice but they were not Bella. It was like having fine wine then trying to drink the cheap stuff. The blood she was feeding was working I could feel myself healing and getting stronger. I decided just then to try to open my eyes again and was glad I did because as they slowly slid them open, all I could see was the face of my own personal savior Bella. You could see the worry being wiped from her face and a smile replacing it. The sounds around me erupted causing me to flinch as all my family started to enter the room. It was a bit much for me, all at once between their voices and their thoughts it was hard to process. I know my mind has the ability to do it but honestly, it was shut off for so long and to have it all rush in at once. Now I understand the expression head rush.

"Hello." Was all I could manage but that was changing quickly.

"Welcome back stranger!" Bella cooed in my ear causing a small smile to form on my face.

"Are we having a party?" I tried to chuckle but it was cut short by the pain I was still in.

"Why...yes, we are and you're the Guest of Honor!" Chirped Alice happily.

"Hey dude, if you wanted a nap, Jasper and me would have helped you out." Loudly boomed Emmett.

"Welcome back from the dead brother." When Jasper calls me brother it's a very serious term of endearment.

"How are you feeling son?"

"Okay I think, my body still hurts like hell and I really can't move yet but I'm coming along nicely, I think."

"Well, I would think it would teach you a lesson, taking on three Vampires without a call for help. Do you know what poor Bella's been through? I thought I raised you better then that." Only Esme could chew me out like that, but someone was missing.

"Where's Rosalie?"

"Down stairs with the pack and Jacob and Tanya" Alice seethed.

"Don't be like Alice, if it weren't for them Edward and I would both be dead right now."

"But if you told them that, then why are they still here?"

"Because the council has asked for you and Bella to attest to it in a private trail, you can't very well throw a werewolf in jail, now can you? Not to mention a public trial, most of Reservation doesn't even know they exist." Carlisle was right we never looked past catching him.

I could only nod my reply. My body was still too weak. After everyone floated out and Rose finally got her chance to come up. After another cup of blood, Bella finally snuggled back in beside me, I could see she was exhausted. I found myself thanking Rose, since I couldn't sing to Bella she played Bella's lullaby on her violin for both of us all night long.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" _My beautiful Bella!_

I couldn't help but smile when she looked up at me. Her eyes were just dancing in the sunlight. Shyly she ran her hands across my chest. I had to admit I was feeling better not fully but I could at least move now. And first official act of moving was taking Bella into my arms and moving her so she laid on top of me and just allowed myself to feel complete. This is all I have wanted since the attack from the nomads. Unfortunatley we couldn't hide from the world. The pack need our answers and I for one had mine ready to give. I would just tell the truth and let them decide what was best.

The trial started the next day and my family was escorted on to the reservation by the pack. It really was just everyone sitting around a bunch of tables in a large white colored room with the Council in the front and the rest of us scattered around the rest of the tables. The only ones expected to answer any questions was Bella and I. Sam Uley would ask all the questions for the Council.

"Bella, can you tell us in your own words what happened the night of the attack?"

Bella told them truth but also added that because of our Connection and the no contact rule she was more afraid then usual. She also made sure to say that Jacob would not have known that.

"Can you tell us what happened the day of your father's funeral?"

"Before I start you have remember the Connection again. When Jacob approached me in the restroom I panicked he crossed the three foot mark in my head and I scrambled to get away. He just kept saying that I had to listen to him. He said he didn't want me to get hurt and he said he knew the Cullen's would kill me for food. When my mother jumped between us in an attempt to keep us separated, she kept smacking him and he just stood there taking every hit. Then the Cullen's and the pack came in, he left and it was over."

That's right Bella just tell the truth. I could not begrudge her for that.

"Okay Bella, one last thing then you're done what happened in the Meadow a few days ago?"

It tore at my insides as she described the attack. I didn't have her point of view. I only had my pain at the time so with every detail she grew closer to shedding the tears that were threatening to fall. She held back as long as could but then fell apart in my arms. I couldn't stop the hiss that escaped through my teeth as I tried to hold her together. Even though there was no physical threat there was an emotional one present. In an attempt to give us more time to get Bella under control, Billy read his statement, again like Bella he was honest about what happened the night Jacob went to her room. Then it was my turn.

"Edward, can you tell us about your attack?"

My story was the same as Bella's, minus a lot of the details because again I didn't have her view. I did include the thoughts that Jacob had had at the funeral and in the meadow.

**JBPOV**

I really thought that when Bella and her vamp were going to testify, that they were going to hang me out to dry. But seriously, the dude actually told the truth. I can't help but feel sorry for her though, that connection thing it must suck not to be able to touch another guy. Well, I can handle whatever they throw at me as long as Tanya's with me. I do wish my dad would lay off the death stares cuz really I know Tanya's a vamp and all, but she is my imprint and that beats out everything else.

"Jacob, please we've heard from Bella and Edward, now we need to hear you side."

"Sure sure, well...it's no secret that I hoped Bella could see as you know more then a friend well, when I got to her house she reaked like a bloodsucker. Man, it was all over her so I went to straighten her out and she freaked. I didn't know she couldn't be touch and I didn't touch her. Let's get that straight. I split after she fell. I admit I was pissed off and yeah...I did try to talk to Charlie but he was screaming in face going all whacked out, I mean he was an inch from my face and well I admit my temper got the best of me. I was still learning to phase on command. I didn't want him to get hurt and yeah, I feel as guilty as hell but I can't bring him back. I would if I could."

"So anyways, I tried to get through to Bella at the funeral and her mom went spaze on me, so when everyone showed up, I felt like everyone turned on me so I split. I followed them to Canada, a few days later Tanya and me imprinted. After that I stopped wanting revenge. I'm sorry, I can see their totally into each other and I'm happy for them. I do still care about her but like a friend. I'm finally whole with Tanya. I don't even care that she's a vamp, because she's my vamp. So that's it, do what you gotta do. I won't fight it."

**EPOV**

I watched Bella as Jacob gave his statement. She was starring at and fidgeting with her fingers, I closed eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. How did I not see this before now? With the attack and my grave condition, no one even noticed my mothers ring on her finger and she never said a word to them. She has been my fiancée for 4 days and no one knew it. That was about to change. The moment I decided to announce it to the family tonight, Alice gasped and starred at me with her mouth open. I don't think I've ever seen her speechless before. Well, at least one person knows. She thought "I'm so sorry I didn't see it, I was so worried about you, I didn't see anything else."

I just nodded slightly so she would know I heard her.

We all waited while the council stepped out to decide Jacob's fate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight! I can only dream.**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

We all listened as Harry Clearwater read the verdict.

"The council agrees that the death of Charles Swan was an accident and that Jacob did not realize his actions towards Isabelle Swan were considered an attack.

The reactions to his words were of mixed mumbles. My only concern was how Bella was taking it. Bella did what she always does, she surprised the hell out of me, she just nodded and squeezed my hand telling me silently that she was okay. All I could do was pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless. It worked as I watched her eyes glazed over. Then she shook her head to clear it and she quietly asked to go home. I had one thing to do first and then anything she wanted was hers. I left Bella at Alice's side and crossed the room to where Jacob was tightly hugging Tanya and offered him my hand, which he took.

"Thank you Jacob and you too Tanya."

"No problem and hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know about the touchy thing until Tanya told me, I really was just trying to protecting her, yah know."

"Yes, I do know and just keep three feet away from her with your hands to your sides and she won't react to you that way, not to mention I won't want to kill you." I chuckled darkly.

"I think I can keep him to that." Tanya purred at him.

"Anyways…I really need to get Bella back to house, so congratulations on you two, you fit together very well." _They do make a perfect pair._

"Thanks Edward and please tell Bella, I really am sorry." I went to turn when Tanya called me back.

"Edward, I am sorry for my past behavior it was… appalling." _To say the least._

"Thank You Tanya"

Quickly I went back to Bella before the pain could become too much for us. We drove home silently. I missed running with the family but maybe tomorrow I would be a hundred percent, but right now I had an announcement to make. It was time for everyone to see what Bella really meant to me.

The family was all waiting in the living room when we arrived. Their thoughts were all about worry for Bella. When we came through the door, all eyes were on us so I took this moment to hold Bella in my arms and quietly lifted her left hand for all too see and simply asked:

"Bella did you forget to tell the family something?" A smile and a blush nicely done.

"Oh my! Bella, this is truly is wonderful." Gushed Esme happily.

"Maybe now, you'll believe your part of the family." Rosalie said as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's about time you made an honest man of him." that could only come from Emmett.

"Congratulations to both of you." Jasper drawled out.

"Oh! Please Bella can I plan the wedding. Please?" _God I love that pixie_.

"Edward may I hug my daughter, then we would like for you to tell us the story" Carlisle did so quickly.

"I asked her that day at the meadow and she said yes! But before we could tell you, well I don't think I need to remind you of what happened next. So anyways I realized she never told you, so I did." And with that, I kissed her soundly on the lips and found myself getting dazed. _Go figure!_

"Bella, why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked with a pout.

"Because Edward need the attention and I wouldn't think of telling you without him." She replied shyly.

"Bella I need a date so I can start the planning!" Chirped Alice as she was already running through the plans in her head.

"That's Edward's choice whenever, wherever and however. As long as he's happy, I will be." But I want this to be about her. I want her to feel the love of my family, she needs it.

"September right after Bella's birthday." She nodded and I saw a look in her eye she wanted something and god I hoped it was me.

After sweeping Bella off to our room, I got my next wish she was nibbling and licking my neck on the just right spot and I was instantly ready. It's been almost a week and I definitely missed her. My desire flooded me as she rubbed my problem through my pants. I found myself pulling off her shirt. God she felt so good as I kneaded her breast. I love when she has me begging for more. When she tried to remove my shirt, I didn't have the patience so, I just ripped it off while she worked on my pants, and I started on her skirt. It took two minutes to shed all our clothes and I was ready. I wanted it all, so I started licking, sucking, and nuzzling everywhere. God, this girl makes me insane! When she started begging for me to enter, I hovered above her and gently entered her. Slowly I started to slide in and out. She was screaming for my release and I almost lost it instantly. I was struggling not to release myself, but I wanted to so badly. Finally Bella grounded her hips hard against me and I became undone. I gave it everything I had and left us both panting and very satisfied. We made love three times that night and each time was better than the last.

**BPOV**

The week after Edward announced our engagement to the family was a blur with Alice in full planning mode. She was relentless and I knew time was short but honestly I just wanted to spend time with Edward. We finally demanded a break, and slipped off for a run through the forest. Edward caught the scent of Jacob and Tanya, so we thought it would be polite to say hello before we were due back to Alice. So you can imagine our surprise when we saw them by the river washing. I mean why didn't they go home to wash? Who could possible want to wash in the river? We walked in slowly so not to look like we were attacking, that wouldn't be good.

"Hello!" Announced Edward.

"Hey you two." Chirped Tanya with a large grin on her face.

"Hi Guys!" I wanted them to know I wasn't holding a grudge.

"Whatcha doing here?" Jacob asked awkwardly.

"We are hiding from Alice, the wedding planner from hell." I announced causing Tanya to giggle.

"Oh, congratulations! Yeah… well, there's no reigning in that girl when she's on a mission!"

"Thank you, why are you way out here?" _Why are they looking at each other that way?_

"Because Bella, they don't want us in Denali or on the Reservation." _Are you serious?_

"But…that's not right Jacob been found not guilty!" _So why can't he go home_?

"Neither of our families wants us. They'll take us back singly but not as a pair."

"That's not right. Tanya why didn't you come to us, maybe we could have helped?" Edward always coming to the rescue.

"We figured you guys wouldn't want anything to do with us either, so we've been staying in and around the area until we figure it out. Its cool, I'll get this pretty lady a place of her own one day." Jacob spoke sadly as he held Tanya.

I tilted my head at Edward and he nodded his consent.

"Look you guys can stay at my old house. Esme just remolded it and we haven't decided what to do with it yet but all the old furniture is still there. If you don't want to, I can understand but it is open to you."

"Seriously? You'd let us crash there?" Questioned Jacob cautiously.

"Yes we would." Edward answered for both of us.

"Cool, yeah we'd like that." Replied Jacob quickly.

"Well, we've got to get back before the pixie police come looking for us; bye guys Jacob you know where the key is."

"Thank you Bella, you are very sweet." Tanya said with a smile.

And we were off and running home. When Edward suddenly stopped and snapped his head in my direction. I caught a glimpse of that look on his face; you know the one with the black, hungry eyes. Before I had a chance to blink he'd swung me so we were chest to chest. As he crushed his lips to mine, all I could think was, yes more please. He gently pressed my back against the closest tree and started to remove my leggings but when they wouldn't come off willingly, he just tore them off instead. Thank god I was wearing a skirt over them. I tried to reach for his zipper but it was just out of my reach. He had no problem holding me up with one hand and releasing his problem from his pants. God it must hurt him when he gets so hard like that. I found myself wanting him even more than usual. I seemed to be catching a ride on his desire train. I moaned when he started nuzzling my neck and lightly growling at me.

I was fidgeting trying to get him closer to my entrance and he willingly allowed me to.

Just when I thought I was going to lose my mind. He entered me inch by beautiful inch.

This man had my motor running in over drive, and I all could do pant out was his name. He actually had my brain scrambled when the waves of pleasure hit me and hard. I really thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest and with a few more thrusts; he was washed away with me. Just a he released his scent to be mixed with mine, he let out a feral growl that I'd swear could be heard for miles and I liked it.

**TPOV**

"So this is it, no more running?" I asked hopefully.

"For now, I'll find a way to get our very own place for good." Jake sweetly answered.

"Okay babe, we'll let's get this place set up lover boy."

"Anything you say my vamp goddess." _God, I love when he says stuff like that_.

"Jake do you think someday everyone will accept us… as a pair I mean?"

"I hope so babe because the only thing that matters to me is you and I'm not giving you up for anybody or anything. I just want to make you happy" _Right back at ya babe!_

"Well…maybe with Edward and Bella setting an example, maybe the rest will follow. And if not, I will be happy with just having you."

"Babe you will have me always. Forever yours baby!" _Oowww I like when he talks like that!_

Since I have met this gorgeous, vibratos, and frankly sexy creature, I've been the happiest I've ever been in my long existence. I have had a lot human men in my past but I have never found one like this one. I have always looked for a mate but never found one who swept me off feet. This guy hit my world like a bulldozer and frankly, I love it! I love him. I know it's not the same as having a Singer Connection like Edward and Bella, but that doesn't mean I don't love him with all I've got, because I do. Why do you think I tolerated living in the woods when my family said I couldn't bring him home with me? Because he is my home. Esme did a great job with Bella's house, ok…so the furniture isn't the greatest thing to look at but I don't care. When Jake was off hunting a few days ago, I remained behind and I called my family. I was hoping they would send us some start up cash. I do have processions at the old house and yes, I have thought about going back and getting them, some to keep and some to sell. Jake says well be fine, he'll just find a job.

As I find myself being pulled from my thoughts by the doorbell, I can't help but wonder who it was? I can smell they're a human, and to my surprise it was a delivery company. Apparently I three had boxes from Denali. Maybe they did decide to help after all. I brought the boxes to the dinning room table, just as Jake was coming in the back door.

"What are those?"

"I don't know, I haven't opened them yet."

"Well lets get to it doll!"

Well color me surprised. Enclosed was a letter from Irina saying the others were apprehensive about helping me start over but my loving sister decided as long as I was happy then she was happy for me. So she snuck a few things out to send to me. God, I love that sister of mine. The first box was some of my favorite clothes and shoes. Yes, I can finally change. The second was a few pocket books and several large wads of cash. Thank god! And the last was a mix of all my jewelry and a few sentimental items like picture frames and such. I thought briefly about how she would know where to send it, but quickly figured it out. Irina must have spoken to Alice; she'd probably been keeping tabs on our futures. This was the best day me and Jake have had yet. Life can only get better from here out.

**EPOV**

I woke Bella up this morning by smothering her in kisses. I wanted an early start today. I had decided earlier in the week that since it was my Birthday, I wanted to give myself a present. No one in my family celebrates our human birthdays and I didn't remind Bella it was coming. So I didn't think she would remember, but I don't care. I haven't done anything for my birthday in 90 years this year I was; I wanted to spend my day with the love of my life. She was ready quickly and we were on our way to Port Angeles for the day. We arrived in town by ten am and we wandered around a little hitting a few shops before lunch. Lunch was a treat for Bella; we stopped and ate at little out door café. It was pretty romantic. Even though the waitress did write her phone number on my napkin, I just tossed it out. Not that I wasn't use to that but we did have to make lunch quick before Bella tried to jump the poor girl, its not Bella's fault I cant count the number of times I wanted to attack someone today for them being attracted to Bella.

After lunch we strolled through the museum and we found a book store to browse. We spent quite a bit of time there selecting a few new books each. We stopped at a nice little Italian restaurant for dinner before heading back to the car. As walked back to the car I caught the thoughts of four men following behind us and they weren't pleasant. I calculated the distance to the car and they had enough time to catch up to us. Just their thoughts of touching Bella had me reeling and growling. Bella knew something was up but keep silent looking at me to have the answers. Right now my answer was to rip their heads off. But I didn't want Bella to see that, not to mention I've managed to keep myself from killing a human being for 107 years. So the moment my phone vibrated, I knew it was Alice.

"Yes Alice, I know we're being followed!" I snarled out. I was on the verge of losing control and I knew it.

"Yeah well, brother dearest if you don't duck down an alley and disappear, the consequences will be horrific, so get my sister out of there now!"

I shut the phone and planned our escape in my head. I lead Bella quickly down the around the corner, and threw her on my back with out explaining. I ran as fast as I could, knowing no one would see me at that speed and we were at the car in about a minute. I quickly put Bella in and speed off but my mind was still reeling and I was having a hard time trying to calm down.

"Bella talk to me! About something, anything to keep me from going back!" I growled at her.

"Oh, um… Okay, Happy Birthday and I'm pregnant." _WHAT? Did she just say…?_

I hit the brakes and just starred at her with my mouth open. I was utterly speechless.

"Edward are you okay? Are you in shock? Should I call Carlisle?" She was starting to cry.

"Bella are you serious?" _Please say yes!_ I brought the car to a screeching halt and just stared at her with my mouth hanging open.

"Yes… Carlisle did the test yesterday when you were still hunting, I didn't say anything just in case I was just late and then when it said yes I thought…" _How cute she's babbling._

I leapt out of the car, ran to her side and swept her out and into my arms. I just stood there for a moment getting my thoughts in order before I kissed her with all the passion I had in me.

"Bella, I love you! You are the most amazing creature on this planet!"

"I'm glad you think so." She giggled, _I like when she giggles its contagious._

"Oh My God! I just want to run around screaming it from the roof tops!"

"Yes, well you can't see there is another part to your present but you have to drive me to this address" _What does she have up her sleeve? I don't care, she's Pregnant!_

I took the address from her hand and did what she instructed. I found the address quickly and it belonged to a beautiful Victorian bed and breakfast. I just looked at her and she giggled again.

"I pulled a 'you and Alice'. I decided I wanted to do this for your birthday present and she nodded when she saw it." She smirked with pride.

So we checked in and we went to our room. Before I said anything, I dropped to my knees, wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her abdomen to my cheek. She stood there while I lifted her shirt; I wanted skin contact while she let me nuzzle the belly that now held my growing child. After a while I scooped Bella up and made our way to the bed. From this moment on she would have to endure being treated like the special cargo she now carried. I would have to ask Carlisle for any special instructions when I got home.

"Bella love… who knows about the baby?"

"Just us and our private doctor and maybe Alice, I'm not sure how her visions work on a spur of the moment decision."

"Sometimes she catches them; sometimes she doesn't so if my phone doesn't…" _Damn pixie!_

"Yes Alice?"

"Don't worry Edward, I wont say a word so you can come home tomorrow and tell everyone yourselves!" She shrilled in my ear.

Bella and I made the softest, gentlest love that night, it was my best birthday ever. When we arrived home everyone was in the living room waiting for us. Alice had called a family meeting knowing when we'd be home. We came through the door and our smiles were just contagious, everyone could see we were ecstatic.

"Good morning everyone!"

"And may I ask what has you glowing this morning my son?" _Did Carlisle tell her?_

"Well, yes you may ask mom… it would seem I've caught Bella's pregnant glow."

"I didn't know you could catch a pregnant glow, hey you said pregnant! Well I'll be damned!" _Finally caught on there hunh Emmett. _

"Yay I can't wait to shop!" _Spoken like the true pixie she is._

"Congratulations to both of you." _Jasper is always the gentleman. _

"I wish you all the best but I'm not changing any diapers." _Okay Rose._

At that moment everyone seemed to need to touch us in a giant family hug. Fortunately everyone remembered to stay within the sex divisions that were needed, so not to start a family brawl. I did notice one thing while Bella slept that night my protective side seemed to increase. Lord help anyone who even looked wrong at My Bella and baby to be.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but Stephenie Meyer's does.**

**Thanks Dazzleglo!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Sexual content**

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

Its July now and it's been a month since Bella told me about her being pregnant. For now it's a family secret. Carlisle had arranged to rent an ultrasound machine and it arrived an hour ago. That was the longest hour of my life. With everything in place, it was time.

"Bella, please lay on the bed and Edward, lift her shirt and lower her pants to the hips"

Gggrrrhhh "I don't think so!" I seemed to be growling a lot lately.

"Edward...this isn't going to work. I can not even hold the wand correctly with you growling at me. So, let's try this Esme please, hold Bella's shoulders. Edward here's the wand, I'll instruct you on what to do while I watch the monitor." _Distance is definitely a good thing._

"I'm sorry for that, I can not control it as well as I used to." _I really had to get a grip on this._

"Edward, you're protective for two now, so it's understandable that the connection would have increased that side to accommodate for it." _Yeah, well I still didn't like being rude all the time._

Carlisle instructed Esme on rearranging Bella's clothes. I was uncomfortable with anyone, anywhere near Bella's abdomen it's mine! Bella just smiled at me and held my hand telling me silently it was fine and she was mine. Bella was taking everything in stride so far, well that made one us. I've been a wreck. With everything ready I started to apply the gel. I rubbed slowly until the first images came on the monitor. It took a few seconds until I found what Carlisle was looking for and he started pointing out what everything was but so far, we hadn't found the fetus. So I continued until he said stop and I froze. Bella practically fell off the bed. We all gasped at the same time, which caused every member of the family to come running. Saying we found more then we expected would be a vast understatement.

"Carlisle, am I doing this right?" _Maybe I'm doing this wrong?_ _Yeah, let's go with that!_

"Yes, Edward you're doing it correctly." _Oh My God!_

"What's wrong Carlisle, I don't understand. What are you seeing?" Esme was confused.

"Do you see right here, Esme?"

"Yes is that the baby?" Clearly Esme was still as confused as I was.

"That my dear, is one of them." Replied Carlisle

"Twins?" I do see two right?" Just double checking I was seeing this right.

"Yes dude, I'm glad 85 years of public schools has taught you to count to two." _EMMETT! _

"Carlisle what can you see if everything is okay? Are they fine?" Bella chocked out.

"Well… I wont lie to you they are within all normal parameters, but you can already see clearly they're half vampire and half human. This means no human doctor for you Bella. I am sorry, this is going to have to be done completely at home." Carlisle informed us all.

"But they're ok… right? They'll be fine right?" _Please say they'll be ok._

"For a half human and half vampire, yes… they'll be fine." _What does that mean?_

"Edward are you scared?" _Only out of my mind, love of my life!_

"Bella...what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" _Please don't run please!_

"Honesty I don't know what to say. I mean… I thrilled but, I'm worried" _That would make two of us._

"What are you worried about love?"_ I'll fix it, what ever it is. I promise!_

"You… I'm worried you're going to freak out and run for the door." _Me? No never again!_

"No Bella, I'm not going to run anywhere, but into your arms. I promise."

"Edward, I'm going to print off a few frames to study later and track their growth this is going to make our plans change rapidly, I'm afraid. We're going to have to step up on everything from precautions to planning for the birth. But don't worry even if they had been full vampire you know we'd love and care for them no matter what." _That I did know._

"I don't understand why?" I never took gynecology, when I was in medical school.

Carlisle spent the next hour telling us about everything from low birth weights to early delivery and that was for human twins, now add vampire genes into the mix and it's all new territory. This was no longer about me, Bella and a baby this was now about 7 vampires I human and 2 half humans' half vampire babies. Every member of the family was involved in the strategy meeting Jasper held after the ultrasound. Like losing our virginity, the entire family would be involved in this every step of the way. I've seen Jasper run strategy meetings before but never like this one. This was the lives of our children, and by 'our' I means every member looked at these two unborn children as their very own. They would die if necessary to protect them. They were after all, going to be the first ever born Cullen children. I needed some time alone with Bella, so I walked her at human speed to our room with my arms protectively wrapped around her. Honestly…my fear of her falling was officially through the roof. I was now protecting three fragile and precious pieces of cargo.

"Bella are you really… okay with this? You know I can't read your mind, you need to tell me."

"Yes, I'm just a little scared. I mean Renee is going to flip her lid and everyone is going to talking about us. I really didn't want for anyone to notice… I was hoping to fly under the radar, so that people didn't look negatively at our family." _She's always worried about us._

"Maybe it would be better if Esme pulled us all out to be home schooled, then no one would see us. Because I'll admit my protective side is going to be off the scale and I don't think I really can be around so many kids without killing one or more of them. I was going to suggest it earlier, but I wanted your opinion before I brought it to the family." _Please say yes_.

"Yes… I would like that, but only if Alice agrees. I don't want to make this any harder on anyone else." _Okay this can work._

"Okay everyone has agreed and Esme says she'll contact the school and let them know."

"Edward… you know I'm not embarrassed right? I have never been prouder of anything, I've ever done. I've never been happier and to finally give you something you never thought possible, well I can not even tell you how happy it makes me. I love you and our babies." We both rubbed her belly.

"I do Bella, I really do. And I couldn't be happier. I love all three of you more then anything." I replied softly in her ear as I held her.

As Bella slept, I started a new routine. Carlisle would now bring me every book, article and paper ever written on pregnancy and labor and delivery. If no one could touch her now, imagine how bad it's going to get, if anyone was going anywhere near her center to deliver my twins. That would be my job. No one is even allowed to even think of her center!

**BPOV**

We have found religion! Yep… I am official praying to the porcelain god daily. And every time my angel holds the wash cloth and my hair while he begs for forgiveness. But they keep telling me, like everything else this will pass. You know… I really never gave a thought to what pregnancy would be like, since I never planned on having kids. So everything is a new surprise. I know Edward and Carlisle have researched it to death. Even though you can't see the changes in my body, I'm having a hard time missing them.

Well at least my breast have grown, they hurt like hell. Again it's a small price to pay. I am eating more, but you can thank Esme for that. She's in charge of my eating and she feeds me on a very rigid schedule, set of course by Edward and Carlisle. Let's not forget they have me on an exercise routine. Yes… I really love drill sergeant Rosalie. To say Edward was over protective before was accurate, but now I'm under triple watch not only is my every move guarded by Edward, he's got help Jasper and Emmett are now my own personal security team. Boy, does it make taking my daily walk a family event. And life wouldn't be complete without my own personal psychic on duty 24/7. Christ, she lets them every move I'm gonna make before I even have a chance to flinch. You know the only reason I'm ranting about this, yep! It's all those wonderful hormones coursing through my veins. Yay, bring on the mood swings.

We have an appointment with the pack and Council in half an hour, so I find our entire family driving on to the reservation escorted by the pack to reveal my condition and let them know, if anything goes wrong Edward will change me. This is just a formality; we've already been given permission to do it upon my request. I find myself giggling at Edward frustration, he hates driving the speed limit but Carlisle doesn't trust any fast movements were I'm concerned. Edward was so relieved when we finally got there. The greeting we received was very friendly and honestly that helped Edward relax very slightly. We addressed the Council together with me safely wrapped in Edwards's arms with his hands covering where the twins lay.

"Bella, welcome back! We hope all is well." _Yep, I was wondering where that blush went to._

"Yes everything is wonderful thank you." _You could even say joyful_.

"Well, what can we do for you for you today?"

"This is to announce the impending birth of our twins and to inform you per your request that if anything goes wrong with the delivery I will be transformed by Edward." _Yes, Baby Daddy!_

"I see… and is there anything we need to worry about from the twins?" Billy inquired

"No, they will not be dangerous and of course will be raised as vegetarians" _Thank you Carlisle_

"How far gone are you and when are they due?" _This from Harry wow._

"She's 2 ½ months along so, February or March, there is a large chance with twins for early delivery."

"Well… if you're sure then. We accept and grant our permission for the transformation at anytime with or with out the need for survival." _Yay_!

"But we will have the pack run patrols when they are born just to be safe" _Always a but._

"Thank You for your time."

"Bella and Edward one more thing, we've been informed you are friendly with Jacob and his imprint, even going as far as to allowing them live in your old home?" Asked Sam

"Yes, we see them regularly and yes, they are staying in my old home."

"We just wanted to say thank you for that. It's good to have Jacob around again. Its unfortunate that tribe laws say we can't have a vampire living on the reservation." Billy missed his son.

"It was our pleasure" _We did owe them our lives after all._

Edward couldn't get me home fast enough. You know, I actually might get attacked by a cold germ, God forbid! I feel asleep in the car on the ride home and didn't wake till Edward was placing me in bed. I wasn't tired anymore but my libido was in overdrive.

"Edward?" I said shyly

"Why aren't you sleeping? Do you feel alright?"

"No, I feel fine… I'm just feeling frisky that's all." _Okay I can't believe I am_ admitting that.

"Bella, no I won't risk doing anything that could harm the three of you."

While sitting on the edge of the bed I grabbed his belt hoops, he had little choice but to move closer to me. He gave me the your not getting what you want look. Little did know what I was going to do. I let go of one hoop and ran my hand up the inside of his leg causing him to harden quickly. That was a good sign. He started to moan and asking me to stop. I had his pants open in a minute, he was still saying "no", but couldn't move with out forcing my hand free. I know he wouldn't do that. He moaned "no" but I didn't listen as I shoved my hand into his pants and pulled him free. He was trying not to move his hips. But I wasn't done yet, I started stroking him slowly. He was moaning again but left out the "no". His hips were barely moving, now that wouldn't do. I started by lick my lips as he watched me. You could see his eyes light up when I ran my tongue from his bottom to the top and licked little circles around the top. This was what I was waiting for, he started begging for more and his hips were swaying slightly.

"Bella… please I want it so bad" _Yay he said it._

"Now that just wont do?" _Did I just really say that?_

"Oohhh… Bella please."

And with that I wrapped my lips around him and started suckling on him and rubbing the base. I could see he was going out of his mind. He was moving more then before, but he was still back on me. So I add in nibbling on the top and that was it, he moved his hands to my hair and started guiding me to where he wanted me. So its time for one more trick to send him over the edge. I added scratching his base with my finger nails and he lost it. I could feel him throbbing. He was growling for release and to my pleasure it took three small thrust before he released himself. I've always loved they way he tasted and this time was no different. He smiled, but then dropped his head in shame.

"What's wrong" I asked while I ran my fingers across his cheek.

"I shouldn't have let you do that." _Why not?_

"Why?" _Now it was my turn to hang my head in shame._

"Because… I can't give you the same pleasure. It wasn't fair, I'm sorry"

"No Edward, I'm sorry. It's just... I want you so bad it hurts; I shouldn't have done that to you. You didn't want me to and I made you do it. I'm sorry" I cried out, I could stop the tears, I tried.

"No Bella! I want nothing more then to make love to you. God you don't know how much. But I'm so afraid to hurt any of you. What you just did was beyond marvelous. I just need to know… what I can do."

"Are you sure Carlisle?" _What's he saying? Damn mind reading!_

"Okay, if you're sure." _Please say its something fun._

I only heard Edwards's side, so I didn't know what Carlisle had said. But I found out soon enough. My heart started pounding when his hands undid my jeans and slid them off. I was panting and he hadn't even done anything yet. He slides his hands up my thighs and started to massage my center this had, me moving my hips. By the time he went between my folds, I was moaning and moving my hips faster. But the minute his finger gained entrance, I was screaming for release and I did just that, after he made few more gentle thrusts inside. He held me while I shuddered in pleasure. I felt my stress just melt away.

**CPOV**

Anxiety in our family has hit an all time high and Bella's only three months along, at this rate Edward will be lucky if we don't have him in a straight jacket before she delivers. I can understand his stress though. But anyone who knows my son knows he has always been overprotective. Then he met Bella and it seemed to double. With the Singer Connection added in, it only made it worse. But that paled in comparison, since he has become the father to be of twins. From the connections point of view, it has him instinctively being even more overprotective then before, if that's even possible. He would only leave her to hunt, but he is putting it off to much to minimize his time away. He's only gone hunting once in three months and that won't do. You can see the pain in his face. His eyes are pitch black and the purple circles are so pronounced. No matter how many times we promise to have two family members with her, he fights us tooth and nail.

So the time for our first epic battle began, we blocked our thoughts as we moved into position. Esme, Rosalie and Alice moved into the room to discuss wedding plans distracting Bella, while I called Edward over to discuss what we needed to do for the wedding. This of course was a ruse to separate them. Jasper and Emmett were ready, once he was at the door safety away from Bella. Jasper grabbed one shoulder and I grabbed the other, that's when he started to struggle. I think he figured it out. He managed to slip out of my grasp. Emmett tried to grab him by the arm, only to have him slip through again. Jasper managed to get him by the throat while Emmett grabbed both his arms, pulling them behind his back. It broke my heart watching him struggling to get back to Bella. He was screaming "Bella!" over and over. After I grabbed his legs, we physically dragged him out the door and to the forest, with him fighting and screaming out for Bella the whole time. She of course crumpled to the floor, she was crying hysterically, it broke my heart to pull them apart but he's only hunted once in three months and honestly that's nowhere close to enough. We can't risk him snapping and drinking from Bella. It would cause her to miss carry and that would be devastating to us all, even more so for both of them.

We of course didn't have two people members watching over Bella, we had three and she needed them all. She was clutching to them like a drowning woman. Screaming and struggling the whole time for Edward. It was pure torture watching them drag him away from her. I left the boys at the tree line and headed back, in case he escaped them, and my post was at the doorway. We take the protection of our family very seriously and Edward's view of Bella was mirrored in the whole family. She was fragile and carrying very precious cargo. These two babies for all we know will be the first of their kind.

Edward came back two hours later, looking much better and most definitely agitated. We knew he would be. He ran straight to her and clutched her in his arms, like a child who found his mother after being lost at the mall. She couldn't stop sobbing and Edwards's snarls were feral. It was an hour before they managed to regain their composure. The way they were starring into each others eyes and running there hands over each checking to see if each other was all right, had me regretting again the need to do it… We were going to have to find an alternative because we couldn't do this again. It pained us to do it once, even if it was for their own good. The stress wasn't good for Bella's condition either.

"Edward… I know you're unhappy with us and I'm sorry, but it was for all of your own good."

"I could have waited!" He growled.

"No! You couldn't! Now enough!" I never yelled but he had to understand.

"You and Bella just cuddle together over there and Carlisle will go set up the ultrasound machine." Esme spoke gently

"We're doing it again?" I could see the look of panic on Bella's face

"Yes, we need to track their growth and development. Edward, please bring her in when your both ready" I had to demand.

Esme and I had everything ready when they arrived; they were feeling much better, now that they were healed by their connection.

"Well, I glad to see you both looking so much better and I'm sorry that was necessary but you left no choose in the matter." You would think I'd be use to him growling at me. I wasn't.

"Okay… Edward just like the last time, if you'd be so kind."

"Say when." You could see him starting to get excited about the new scan.

"Stop there please, well there they are. Their developing very nicely; see the brain here, the spinal cord is right there, the organs are here, and that my friend's is a beautiful little face. Okay let's look at the other one. Yes, it's perfect too. I have to say everything is exactly as it should be. Alice, you'll need to change out Bella's wardrobe. From the measurements of her uterus her clothes won't fit much longer."

"Well I'm just going to add these new frames to rest of the data and you two are free to feed Bella. Goodnight you two."

I watched for a few moments from the door as my son cradled Bella. The Connection they share is so deep and so pure; it really was humbling to see. She really did do more then just complete him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? Yes I must Stephanie Meyer's owns Twilight. Not me!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

If I said I wasn't still holding a grudge against my family for forcing me away from Bella to hunt last week, I'd be lying. I knew I needed to but I needed Bella more. She was so devastated and her fear of me leaving her is now coupled with a new fear, the fear of me being taken away from her. It's not something she can control the Singer Connection we share unfortunately is. It gives us what we need to stay together, well that's the theory anyways. I hate seeing her so restless when she sleeps and when she does talk in her sleep she begs me not to leave. She hasn't done that in months. I feel like I'm start from square one with this. Maybe she'll believe me after the wedding this weekend. Maybe…

"Happy Birthday beautiful."

"It's only happy because your still here." Gggrrrrhhhh, yeah i growled at her.

"I'm always going to be here so you'll always be happy." _Yes that's the smile I like to see._

"Say that when I'm all fat and ugly!" _Fat yes, ugly never possible_.

"Lets go lazy bones it's my favorite time of the day, our shower time." _God do I love to stare at her naked body in the shower._

"Can't I eat first then I can puck before I shower?" Only she could smile about her morning sickness.

"Let's go shower first because Esme is making you a special breakfast."

There is nothing better than watching Bella undress for our shower. Today maybe her birthday but I got the present. Once her clothes were on a pile on the floor, I took my usual once over glance and froze with my jaw on the floor. There for the entire world to see a tiny, little, beautiful baby bump! Bella's belly was finally changing! Growing with my children inside her. Okay, so now I know where they got the expression 'proud papa to be'. I couldn't be any prouder then at that very moment. I couldn't help myself I had to feel it to make sure it was real. It was really there!

"Bella, it's so beautiful!" I cooed in her ear.

"I'm glad you think so." She giggled shyly.

I took my sweet time washing every inch of my pregnant Bella this morning enjoying it thoroughly. I wanted her to be as relaxed as much as possible for her birthday. Esme was pleased when we arrived for breakfast, mostly because she was the first to see Bella's belly after me of course. Esme and Carlisle are very excited about becoming grandparents, this was definitely something they had never thought possible. Everyone was so excited about the appearance of the twins. As I thought about what role each my siblings and parents would play in our family, I found I wasn't as threaten by them as I was. I didn't feel like they wanted to take her away from me anymore.

After breakfast Bella continued with her regular routine starting back in the bathroom. A walk with the family, more food to throw up later, pregnancy yoga, wedding up dates and of course lunch to throw up later. It's no wonder why she hasn't gained any weight since she only keeps down the food she ate in the evening. Alice and Rosalie treated her to a manicure and pedicure. Emmett and Jasper were visibly more relaxed since I hunted, this was a good thing everybody seem more relaxed today. That was until someone knocked on the door. I could feel Bella holding her breath. After Jasper accepted the package he brought it to Bella and as she took it from his hands, she signed as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. All I could do was hold her while she was lost in her thoughts of Charlie. She pulled herself together before handing the padded envelope over to me and nodded. I knew she wanted me to take care of it and I would.

I browsed the contents of the envelope during Bella's afternoon nap there was nothing in it that wasn't expected. It contained a check, the deed to the house, a summery all the standard items. Nothing she needed to be bothered with. I spent the rest of nap just nuzzling my head to her belly singing her lullaby to her and my unborn children. All the while my wonderful family was hard at work making the backyard presentable for Bella's party. She was not aware of this, but then it wouldn't be a surprise if she knew.

**BPOV**

"Hi!" _He's so cute when he nuzzles my tummy._

"Hello beautiful." _You forgot to say 'and fat'._

"I'm hungry is it time to feed the fat human yet?" _Hey, no growling at the pregnant birthday girl._

"You are not fat, your pregnant with twins I might add, so as far as I'm concerned the bigger the better." _Yeah. right who are you kidding?_

"Well then if you put it that way, then your kids are starving here!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so, if it's for them that's different" _Hey!_

"Your stalling what are you up to?" _Spill it! _

"Come on, let's go down stairs"

I should have crawled back under the covers. The entire house was covered in twinkle lights all they way to the backyard. The surprise of seeing some of the pack, my family and to my shock Renee and Phil was a bit much for me. Thankfully Edward's hands kept me from running back inside to hide. Can you say blush from hell!

"And where might you think your running to my love?" _Anywhere but here!_

"Edward...they might see my bump." I whispered too low for anyone who wasn't a vampire to hear.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled together and scared me to death.

"Bella, I've got you. And Jasper says you need to calm down. Breathe Bella just breathe." _Easier said then done_.

"Okay, Okay I'm trying." My breath was shaky.

"Hi mom, Phil is great to see you, what are you doing here?"

"Hunny Edward called and told us everything. We love you and I wouldn't miss this or your wedding!" _Oh my god! How do you kill a vampire again?_

"Yeah, sorry about that I was a lot nervous that you'd I don't know want to kill me."

"Never baby, I know I've never had the best views on marriage and kids, but Phil's really changed that. I don't think you're making my mistakes. Be happy! That's all I want for you."

"I am really, I've never been so happy!"

"Good, now we can talk later, go see your friends. Alice is going to fill me in on the wedding."

Edward and I made our way around saying 'Hi' to everyone. I was surprised to see even Tanya and Jake had come by. Honestly if I was this uncomfortable with a small group how bad am I going to at the wedding? Just thinking about it had me nauseous. Oh no!

"Edward quick bathroom!" was all I could get out before I slapped my hand over my mouth.

He moved us through the yard quickly but everyone knew. I was almost green. We just made it before I was praying again to my porcelain god. I don't know how Edward can stay with me every time but I was glad he did. Once I was myself again, I brushed my teeth and we headed back to the party. I was feeling better once they fed me. It was actually nice to sit around joking and laughing with everyone. Alice of course bought a cake for like fifty people. So we sent plenty home with anyone who would take it. I was exhausted when I crawled into bed.

To my surprise Edward had one more surprise for me. After kissing me senseless he moved on kissing every inch of me and when he stopped between my thighs I thought I'd gone to heaven. God he knew how to make crazy. He held my hips as I tried to get more but he was doing this his way. He licked and kissed me to the point of serious panting.

That's when he froze and demanded I get dressed, Just as I heard a wolf howl in the distance. I was confused but I could tell something was up. I just didn't know what.

He swung the door opened and I found the whole family was starring at me.

"Edward what's going on?"

"The nomad that got away is back in the area. That howl you heard was a warning from Jacob. He and Tanya are tracking her."

"Okay everyone mark your mates Esme, Edward and Alice ya'll stay with Bella. The rest of ya'll are with me." Jasper's southern drawl always seemed to slip out when he was mad.

**JPOV**

We caught up with Jake and Tanya shortly after leaving the house. There were several trails to follow one went west, one went north and the last went straight to the reservation. We decided to split into two group and contacted the pack to take the third, Sam was agreeable. He didn't like a human drinker bein on their side of the border. I had wanted Edward here, but after the huntin episode I didn't believe that it to be a good idea. He'd be in too much pain to really help. I wasn't pleased by the appearance of the nomad at this particular time. It's already going to be a mess keeping Bella and Edward's connection in check for the wedding not to mention with her now showin. The folks in attendance are goin to want to touch her belly and we know Edward isn't goin to like that. Tanya, Jacob and Carlisle went north and Me, Rosalie and Emmett followed the west trail. From the looks of the trail. she made it looked to me as if she was scouting the area not hunting it. So what's she looking for? I'm gonna have to mull over this for some more to figure that out.

The good thing about serving in the civil war was I was good at strategy and leadership. And lately I've been usin both a lot. After about an hour we caught a new scent another vampire, so she met up with some one else. Humh I wonder why that is? Together both scents headed to Seattle. We stopped at the city limits and called Carlisle, they didn't catch the other one's scent but followed the female's scent to Canada. We agreed to head back and meet at the border and check on the pack's progress.

On the way I decided to follow the other scent to see where it would lead me and found myself pissed off when it lead right to Bella's old house. I didn't like that one bit so I called Alice. They were all fine, but of course now they were on high alert. So Rosalie and Emmett went to reinforce the standings at the house and I met up with rest at the border.

"Good evening everyone." I greeted all quickly.

"Find anything of interest?" Carlisle was quick to ask.

"Yes the new one went straight to your place Jake. But she didn't go inside."

"Why my place?" _Yet another good question for me to mull over._

"Well you were right she went through the reservation. We followed the scent to First

Beach then we lost it in the water. There was another scent with hers. They slit of before the crossed the border." Answered Sam.

"So it seems they came in from the water. And slit up, did their scouting and left to Seattle question is why?"

"Very good question in deed." I stated while still mulling it over.

"Jasper will you and Carlisle allow the pack to resume our runs around the house until we get this figured out?" We both nodded our agreement.

"Good we're heading back, I'll have two of my boys start the runs tonight."

After shaking every ones hands we headed back to the house. Edward was well Edward was Edward he was freaking out. Man even the calmin waves I sent him had Bella sleepin soundly but not the boy. He was anything but calm. I knew his sentiment, we all completed our discussions and plans to keep Bella and the young in's safe before headin off in our own directions. Alice and I have always had the kinda love that didn't need to be talked about, but Edward and Bella's was beyond that, the Connections they share is indescribable. I can feel the strands that connect them and the longer they're together the stronger it's gettin.

**EPOV**

For the last two days I've been trying to figure out what the female nomad wanted. Why did she come back? Who's her new friend? Are they really gone? All good questions but no good answers. I can't believe I'm finally getting married to Bella tomorrow. The last six months have been beyond my wildest expectations and I wouldn't have it any other way. Bella's and I spent the last two days visiting with her mom and Phil. I have to say I like them. Bella told me the day after her party that she was glad that I had called them. She was very worried how they would react. She was even willing to marry me without them so we wouldn't have to deal with them trying to tear us apart. Carlisle never told her the fact that the papers her mother signed would have prevented that. After our morning routine, we joined everyone down stairs to talk about tomorrow and the family wanted to discuss my diet. They had a new idea that wouldn't involve me leaving Bella to eat. That I did want to hear most definitely.

"What's the idea?" I was anxious to know.

"Okay the idea was from Emmett sort of. After your attack we had two bags of blood left over so I mentioned I would keep them on hand incase any non vegetarians popped by.

"Emmett wondered why we couldn't just get you more." Answered Carlisle.

"But the would turn my eyes red." They were orange for a week after my attack.

"Right, that's what I said. So Emmett being himself said 'we should just go grab a few for you to knock back'" Good lord fast food for vampires only Emmett could come up with that one.

"Okay...well, don't take this the wrong way. I am by no means challenging your manliness, first try taking a sip from the wine glass Alice has." So I did. _What the?_

"Is this cow?" I've only had cow once but that's my guess.

"Yes see at first we though about buy a few farm animals for you to drain but when Jasper was driving to a local rancher when he past a slaughter house. That's when the idea hit him that maybe we could just buy the blood."

"Your suggesting I drink cow from a cup?" _Like a baby?_

"Yes, well like I was saying the man in charge of draining the animals, turns out he's like us. So the owner, who is his grandson, lets him take as much as he wants as long as he doesn't hunt humans. His family has always known, since he was turned by some rogue nomad. So he has offered to sell us as much as you need for however long you need it. We didn't tell him anything past the fact that right now you are unable to hunt." I wonder if he'll continue to if the twins need it?

"Okay I'll try it, it can't hurt right, at least until Bella's turned. And I can join Bella at meal time that would be nice."

"Good so here's the deal Alice here has bought some empty wine bottles, John will fill them and we'll store then in the wine cooler in the kitchen. Esme already has red colored wine glasses for you to use so we can start today."

"Can you order a few extra bottles for tomorrow?" God I love the way she thinks.

"Sure Bella why?"

"For the guest at the wedding it will be nice to offer them something and it will help you all to blend in better." Bella shyly responded with smile.

"Bella you are a genius and I love you." I cooed in her ear.

"Yep that's what the computer says every time I take my online test for school." How could I not chuckle, she was to damn cute for her own good.

"Okay you two can get all lovey dovey later. Let's move on."

We finished the meeting when the buzzer on the stove went off. It was time to feed the human. She sat on my lap eating and giggling at me while I drank my lunch. She was having too much fun with this. I did notice to prevent the smell of blood Alice had added a rosemary leaf. I was glad because Bella was the only human I have ever met who could smell blood, and it made her violently ill. The minute Bella took her last bit, we found ourselves being dragged back up stairs for Bella's pre wedding prep work. It started out easy enough with a manicure and pedicure. Then it got scary when Rose brought out the hot waxing. I knew this wasn't going to be pretty. I was growling before the first eyebrow was done. That's when it hit the fan, my brothers came in and dragged me away from my Bella. This had me reeling I was struggling to get back in the room when Bella came to the door clutching her chest in pain.

"YOU SIT NOW!" I couldn't decide if I was being treated like a two year old being put in time out or a dog learning a new command.

"But Bella!"

"No! You stay right there and don't move until we open the door!" A dog definitely!

"But…" was I could get out before she shut the door.

This of course had my brothers in hysterics. They were rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. That was until Bella said the no no word 'ouch'. I was on my knees digging my nails into the wood of the door. When she said it again a minute later my brothers had to stop me from tearing the door off the hinges.

"BELLA! Please let me back in please…"

"No!"

And the torture continued. Not only was the physical killing me but the mental one was as well. After an hour I was still begging and clawing at the door.

"Bella! Please it hurts! I need you! BELLA!"

When the door opened I scrambled in and found my angel waiting for me with open arms. I rushed into them with out a second thought. 'MINE' was all I could think. She kept rubbing small circles on my back and said the only thing I wanted to hear "I'm sorry, I love you." None of it mattered when I had her back in my arms where she needed to be.

It took another hour before I was ready to share her with any one else. When we were ready, the pampering continued I gave Bella a full body message while Rosalie gave Bella a deep hair conditioning. I honestly thought her hair was fine, but my opinion obviously didn't count. Alice's facial treatment had Bella looking like she just lost a mud wrestling match.

Finally we were spared by the dinner bell. Esme followed the diet we had set for Bella right down to minute. Bella was no longer allowed to skip meals like she used to. To make the dinner romantic my glass was replaced by a bowl with a spoon. This of course had everyone cracking up. Esme being the good mom that she was, informed them that they would be joining us for dinner at the wedding. The chuckles quickly ended and were followed by a chorus of 'ah mom's'. Esme was really getting good at the cooking thing she even matched our soup to the color of Bella's soup that would be feed to the human who would be attending. And ours would be decorated with a rosemary leaf to keep them separated. Alice threw one last fit before we went to our room for the night. She was still trying to get us to sleep apart for the traditional night before the wedding, this time the whole family was on my side.

"Alice are you crazy!" _Way to go Rose!_

"Where have you been for the six months?" _Nice one dad._

"No way in hell!" I seethed

"Right good luck with that one" Emmett chuckled

"I don't think so dear." _Ha moms on my side!_ I couldn't help it, I stuck my tongue out at her.,

"Are you trying to kill them and me Alice!" _Yes even jasper!_

I didn't wait for the debate to end before I led Bella up stairs. She was exhausted as usual, so she had no problem falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers does own twilight. I do not!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" I sat up screaming.

"Bella it was a dream, I've got you. I'll never leave you." _Oh thank god!_

"Oww I'm sorry it was so awful there was a bunch of people in black hooded cloaks and they wanted you to go with them. I was scared!" I cried in his arms.

"Bella there's nothing to fear, I'm never going to leave you."

"I know it just felt so real." _Too real_

"I know. Yes she's fine everyone." _I will be if you just keep holding me._

"Sorry everybody" _God why did everyone have to know how afraid I was._

"Edward, I love you"

"I love you Bella, more then you'll ever know." _I think might have an idea you know_.

"So...if you're not doing anything, do you think you might want to marry me today?"

"I don't know Bella, I have a pretty busy schedule today." _Oh really two can play that game!_

"Well its probably for the better anyways. Now if you'll excuse me I need to shower...alone." _How about them apples pal._

"Bella get back here!" I giggled as I dashed into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you the showers running."

"BELLA!" _Oh he's really getting upset._

"Oh Edward come in, do you really think I would deny you your most treasured shower time."

"Don't scare me like that, I thought…" _Oh how could I be so mean?_

"Sshhh its all right, I'm sorry I love you" I said softly as I put my arms around his waist.

"Bella I would really love to marry you today, if you'll still have me." _Just try to stop me!_

"Edward I'd have it no other way."_ Now kiss me!_

We stayed in shower longer then usual just holding each other tight. I didn't want to leave the solitude of our shower. I was scared, I knew the demon pixie was waiting to ambush me in her pursuit of perfection. Reluctantly I gave in and we left the shower. The house was a flurry of activity for everyone but Edward and I. Alice lost the battle to keep us apart. She was granted one hour with me before the start time to get me ready. Today is a rare day because breakfast stayed down. Now with everyone busy, Edward and I decided to go out for a walk alone. We stayed to the front yard since I was banished from the backyard where everyone was setting everything up per Alice's instructions. Rosalie dragged us back to the house to put my hair in rollers boy did I look cute. All I really had to do was my hair my make up and put on my dress right? Right not in this universe.

Lunch was delivered to me up stairs but unfortunately my luck didn't hold and I found myself praying to my new god. Thanks to the rollers I didn't have to hold my hair up. So an hour before the wedding was to start Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Renee came up to kick Edward out. I was terrified when he let go my heart sank to my stomach, I've never really told him how bad the pain was when we broke the connection. I've kept it from showing because on those rare moments when we had to, it was only because we had to never because we wanted too. He had enough guilt about them for the two of us. With one last long kiss he said,

"One more hour then your mine forever."

"I think I can wait one more hour for that." _Here's my old friend again the pain._

**EPOV**

As they shut the door to Alice's room to get her ready I crumbled to the floor. I would have to endure the pain for one hour without my lovely Bella. Thankfully my brothers arrived and ushered me off to Carlisle's room where Alice had laid out all our tuxes. To help with pain, Alice even provided me with a white tee shirt saturated in Bella's scent to be worn under the tux. Once we were ready everyone but me and Carlisle headed down stairs. I would have to wait till just before because of our no touching issue. Carlisle had agreed to be my Best man and I'd have it no other way. So with my brothers greeting the guests and the ladies getting ready down the hall its time for the father son talk.

"Edward are you nervous?"

"Yes, but not about getting married, I've waited my entire existence for this moment. I am nervous that Bella won't be able to handle it and she'll run for the door."

"Son, have you ever talked to Jasper about how Bella feels about you?"

"No, I never thought to."

"Well I asked once for him to show me how she feels, out of curiosity and I'm sorry I can't explain how much she loves you. It even goes beyond the capacity of a vampires love. It's so pure and passionate."

"Jasper can I see you upstairs" I didn't have to raise my voice he heard me.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Carlisle thinks it would be good for me to see how Bella feel about me."

Without a word he took my hand and started sending wave after wave. All I could do was stand there with my mouth open and my eyes wide. Carlisle was right it was indescribable I finally understood. She does love me as much as I love her. I had always thought she wasn't capable of it because she was still human. I don't know how but she does love me with the intensity of a vampire if not more. Feeling her feelings toward me seemed to lessen my pain slightly. And for that I was grateful. The love fest stopped when Emmett announced everyone was seated. Jasper headed back and Carlisle held my shoulder steady while we waited for Alice to tell us to head down. We didn't have to wait to long, but if we didn't hurry I wasn't going to make it through the pain.

When we got the word to head down it took all I had not run at full speed down the stairs. Carlisle and I walked the center isle on a long white running carpet that lead to the flower and ribbon covered arch Alice had made. I took my position with Carlisle next to me and Jasper and Emmett next to him. We still didn't know who was walking Bella down the isle she would only say it was her father's choice. Finally the music started. I had recorded Bella's lullaby on my piano it was one of the few things she decided on. And I watched as my sister Rosalie came in view. She of course was beautiful in a fitted scarlet red satin gown with a scooped neck, that went to the floor. Alice followed shortly behind her wearing the same gown and looked just as beautiful. Everyone shifted in their seat while I held my breath waiting to see Bella when she made her appearance.

She was absolutely stunning and gown was perfect it was made just her, from a design drawn by Alice, The design itself was from my era it was a gown that would have been worn by the women in 1918. It had a high-neck, slightly puffed sleeves and lace bustier with a two-tiered bodice of flowing white tulle and antique lace. Her hair was sweep up in curls and held by a wreath of flowers that was connected to her veil. She paused for a moment and waited for I assume the man who was going to hand her over to me for all eternity. I was really nervous how I was going to react to a man touching her but she promised it would be ok. that's when everything made sense as Billy Black her father's best friend and closest thing to family he had, wheeled around the corner to her side and on his lap he held the 11 X 14 framed photo from the table next to her fathers casket at the funeral. It was a formal portrait of Charlie wearing his police uniform. She placed her hand on the handle to Billy's wheel chair never having touched him as he pushed his way down the isle to deliver her to me. With each step she took I could feel my pain, my fears and anxiety leaving my body. As Bella placed her hand in mine I finally released the breath I'd been holding the whole time. Billy stopped and placed the frame on the empty seat next to Renee before wheeling himself off to the side.

Bella's hands were shaking as bad as mine were but we didn't care together we would stay for ever. We stared into each others eye's while the Minister began with the words I'm sure he's said a thousand times. When we stopped it was our turn to recite the vows we wrote for each other.

"Bella you are my one love, you are my life, my world, my air to breathe, my heart and soul. I've waited for you for a very long time. The way you look at me humbles me. I love the way you blush when you smile, when you trip I love to catch you. You are safe with me. I love you more than you will ever know."

"Edward you are my everything, my reason for existing, the father of my unborn children, you are my savior every time I trip. My protector, you make me feel safe you are the only man I have and will ever love."

"Edward do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife to have and to hold for the all the days of your life?" _yes, yes, yes_

"I DO!" I exclaimed as I slipped my mothers ring on Bella's hand.

"Isabella do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband to have and to hold for all the days your life?" _No changing your mind now_.

"I Do" Bella replied as two tears slid down her checks while she placed my fathers ring on my hand.

"Then by the power invested in me by the State of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." _Finally! MINE!_

I didn't need to be told twice, I pulled her in to me as close as I could and gave her a kiss like never before, and I poured my heart and soul into every moment of it. I finally let go when the entire room erupted in cheers and clapping. We quickly made our back into the house so Alice could go camera happy. I was never a huge fan of having my picture taken because honestly I didn't like that you could see how unhappy I was. But since I met Bella the pixie can snap away, because you can see in every picture is how happy we really are.

Thankfully she ran out of things to photograph. With everyone back outside, they were ready for us to make our appearance. Hearing Carlisle announce us made my dead heart want to burst with pride.

"I would like to introduce them for first time Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen."

That was all I took for all the guest to clap for us as we made our way to a private table in the center of the yard. After all the correct wine glasses were handed out it was Emmett who made the speech from our family.

"Bella, we would all like to say Thank you for making our family complete. We knew the minute you whipped into our lives like a tornado, that we'd never be the same. And honestly we'd have it no other way. We would also like to thank you. You took our Eddie boy away from us and gave us back Edward the man. Edward there are two words you need to remember to make this marriage work and I'm going to teach them to you now so you don't screw this up. Trust me I learned the hard way and I'm sure there a few others here tonight who will agree the sooner you start the better off you'll be. You'll save yourself a whole lot of trouble. So no matter what she says, or wants, or demands always reply 'Yes dear' Good luck to both of you. We love you guys."

"I think I can handle that." I cooed in Bella's ear.

**BPOV **

We all raised our glasses when Emmett did and sipped from our glasses. A few more people made toasts and I couldn't help but to peek around see our guests human and vampire sipping from their glasses, everyone seem pleased too. It wasn't till half my way through my glass did I realize there was a rosemary leaf in it.

"Oops" I whispered to Edward

"Oops what love?"

"I need to talk to Carlisle privately."

"Why?" he growled

"Edward look in my glass." I whispered again

"Carlisle we need to speak with you privately." He was whispering now.

Quietly we moved toward the house. Once inside Carlisle meet up with us as we headed for his office. Once he shut the door I showed him my glass.

"How much did you drink?"

"Half"

"Do you feel sick to your stomach?" Questioned Carlisle.

"No actually the opposite I feel really good."

"Didn't you taste it Bella?" Edward asked.

"No it just tasted good and it made the itch in my throat feel better, so I didn't think twice about it until I saw the leaf."

"What itch?" Edwards's voice was colored with concern.

"I don't know it's just an itch feeling in the back of my throat." _No big deal._

"How long have you had this itch?" Carlisle was using his Dr. voice.

"Just a few day's I thought it was from all the throwing up." _Why? Oh my God!_

"IS THERE A PROBLEM?" I screeched frantically.

"Bella calm down. Everything is fine. We'll just run a few tests in the morning."

"Why is she so scared? " Jasper asked as he rushed into the room with Alice in tow.

Carlisle explained everything to them while Jasper sent me calming waves and I was grateful for it. It was decided that we wouldn't tell anyone else until tomorrow, for now we were just going back to enjoy the wedding. Carlisle would examine me tomorrow but with his reassurances I relaxed and followed everyone back to the yard. It was a good thing we decided to wait on the honeymoon and were just staying at a local hotel for the night. It's amazing the family didn't freak out over that one.

The moment we were back in the yard Rosalie played the Cd with my lullaby. Edward took me into his arms and onto his feet. He started whirling me around the yard and I felt like was flying. Edward dropped me off between Alice and Rose so no one could try to stand in for Charlie while he danced with Esme. At least our connection allowed parental touching. I was nice to not want to attack someone. He was back in my arms after a few short minutes.

"It's time for the cake." Alice called out.

While the music played we cut the cake. I made sure Edward's piece was small but he didn't. I couldn't help giggle when he wiggled his eye brows and said I needed a piece for three. I feed him first trying to keep the bite small but he leaned in and took the whole piece in one shot. I shook my head I knew where this was going and I was right when it was his turn to feed me he started nice and slow then proceeded to shove it in my face and yep you got it, up my nose. I can't say I was mad because everyone including myself was laughing. It was really fun.

Alice whisked us off to clean up and change so we could have our last dance before we left. It seemed to take forever to get the cake out of my nose and of course when Edward was done helping me, Alice insisted on fixing my make up. The dress she had gotten for me was beautiful. It was a very pretty powder blue satin that went to my knees and flowed freely. Edward was waiting for me once his clothes were changed. God that man could look good in anything. He wore a simple white dress shirt, black dress pants and a black jacket with black loafers.

We danced to Clair de Lune Debussy for our last dance before he scooped me up into his arms and swept me off to the his car. We waved goodbye as we got in to the car. Jasper and Alice were in the front seat and Edward and I were in the back necking of course. I thought they were dropping us off but to my surprise they had a bag of their own. They were staying on the other side of the hotel as far way from us as possible but still close enough that if anything went wrong they be there in a second flat. It was still nice to be out of ear shot of the family.

Once I had him alone I couldn't stop myself from running my hands all over him he felt so good to touch and just knowing he was all mine made it even better. Hr seemed to have the same thoughts as I did. I kissed him senseless, when he ran his hands across my breast I think I started purr. It made him want me even more. I fingered his buttons nervously waiting for him to stop me like always but that didn't happen instead he just popped them off and I took off his jacket at the same time. God there was still too much clothes in the way. As he unzipped my dress I worked on his. Finally his pants were on the floor next to my dress. I was never so happy when he picked me up and crawled into bed with me. I thought for sure he'd be stopping this soon but until then I was going for it.

When he started rubbing me against me, I could feel how much he missed me .Its been two months since he's allowed us to even go this far. My body was screaming for him, I missed him so much. I couldn't stop groaning as I dug my hands into his hair and held on dear life. I gasped as he entered me. My hips seemed to be bucking on their own I was out of my mind as he kissed me. Every time he slid in and out of me I moaned and he growled back in his need for me. I moved my hands to his back and began dragging my finger nails all the way down, this had him snarling and bucking harder. When neither of us could hold it together any longer we both let the pleasure take us and it was heavenly. Wave after wave ran across as we panted out our surrender. He was shaking when he rolled onto his side taking me with him to snuggle. I wouldn't move from that spot for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns twilight. I can only dream.

The Singer Connection

A/N please remember when reading JPOV it's not spelling errors. Jasper's from the south and has an accent. It was easier to write it the way they say it. I know I have family who talk like that. Yeah for the southern drawl!

Chapter 17

**EPOV**

Carlisle called after Bella fell asleep, Alice and Jasper joined me for the call. Bella never even knew Jasper and Alice were in the room with us. We kept our voices too fast and too low for her to hear. He gave us the all clear to return home in the morning and notified us that Tanya and Jacob were circling the hotel we were in. We never told Bella that Victoria's scent was caught in forest during our wedding. She never noticed as the pack took turns switching off, guarding the wedding. It was one of the reasons Jasper and Alice sprinted into Carlisle office when he felt her panic. I felt bad about rushing her off so quickly from the house but it was for her safety. By the time she stirred we were alone again.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen." And my angel!

"Well hello Mr. Cullen"

"Don't you just look radiant this morning?" I purred in her ear.

"That's just because of your present last night." God I love when she giggles.

"Well we had to consummate the wedding now didn't we." Not to mention I got the okay from Carlisle first.

"Lets get you showered and feed my kid's Carlisle's going to give you a once over today."

"You mean your giving me a once over while Carlisle watches right?"

"Yes of course." I growled. Father or not he wasn't touching her.

Our shower was quick and breakfast was just as fast. We needed to get back before the rest came looking for us. The families including the Denali coven were waiting for us when we pulled into garage. While I held her in my arms everyone took turns hugging us. The connection was in full force. Bella was tense from the sheer fact that we had two extra females in too close of an area. We had to move her quickly to Carlisle office away from the threat she felt. Once there I helped Bella change into a bed gown to make it easier to see her.

"Okay Bella let's get you on the table Edward to make this easier I want you to watch my thoughts, maybe it will help if you know I'm not looking at her romantically."

I did I watched Bella through his eye's and heard his thoughts as he examined her. It was some what easier but it didn't cancel out the protective side of the connection. He scanned her with his eyes before asking Esme to take her temperature. He noted it was up two degrees. Then came the ultrasound this time, we decided to show Bella the differences so she could understand.

"Okay let's see them Edward. Ah there they are. They look perfect. Bella I'm going to show you why we know they are part vampire. For starters their heart beats are slower then a normal fetus. Their skin is thicker then usual. And see these beads looking things here under the lips, those are teeth. Human fetuses don't have teeth. Also see how slow the blood is moving through their veins it's because it's thicker, I think it's a blood and venom mixture. I'm sure you can't see this but Edward can see how dense the bones are much denser then in humans. The wall of the sack is also thicker."

"Their fine right I didn't hurt them did I?' I had to know.

"No Edward they are just fine." I could hear Bella sigh in relief.

"Okay Edward I've got my frames. You can clean up Bella." yes baby pictures.

"Edward would you be so kind as to put this band on her arm so we can take a little blood."

"Am I going to it?" Because you're not touching her.

"No son you're going to hold her arm while I slip in the needle without touching her."

Wouldn't you know he did it, but Bella's skin was slightly tougher then usual. He noted this fact then he moved on to a hearing test, vision test and a throat swab. I measured her belly before rubbing my children through her skin, and lastly her weight.

"Edward just a couple questions:"

"How's her skin feel?"

"Besides slightly warmer, it's slightly firmer." I know where this is going.

"And internally?" gggrrrhhh

"Yes, there to." But not that I minded.

"Okay so Bella and Edward head to the living room and I'll have the results later."

When we arrived in the living room it was time to tell Bella about our uninvited guest. She took the news about as good as can be expected. She yelled at us.

"How dare you keep something like that from me! I have every right to know what's going on! From now on you will tell me! I'm suppose to be part of this family yet you all keep me out when ever the chance arises! I know I'm just the stupid, fragile, silly human to you."

And with that she let go of my hand and ran for the door. How could I have been so stupid? But I wasn't about to loose my wife over that. So I followed her out, and begged for forgiveness. I reached out and grabbed her hand stopping her momentum.

"Bella please I'm sorry! I won't do it again I promise. I don't think you're any of those things. Please love stop trying to run away from me! I love you!" Please forgive me.

"I am not running from you. I'm just pissed off. I want to be part of this family but you always keep me on the outside. Are you embarrassed of me? Is that why we hide in the bedroom all the time?" What? Do I really do that?

"No Bella I'm never embarrassed by you! I'm selfish, I want you to myself and its wrong and I'm sorry! Please don't leave." Please stay!

"Edward even if I wasn't connected to you I wouldn't leave you, l love you! You need to let me be part of this family or else me and the twins don't have anyone." She whispered the last part.

I saw Emmett through the front window holding up two fingers. He was going to be right.

"Yes dear" and with that we both giggled as I led her back to the house. Carlisle was coming down the stairs as we entered I had a bad feeling that I wasn't going to like what he had to say.

**BPOV**

"Okay well I've gone over all the data and it would seem Bella's body is slowly adjusting to the twins." Hunh?

"What's that mean?" I asked

"Bella your system is directly affected by everything connected to the twins. You share your food, blood and genetics. So In order for you to carry the twins, your body is making adjustments. But there is a side affect to the connection between you and the children."

"What kind of side affect?" seethed Edward

"Bella there is dormant venom in your system."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING SHE"S ALL READY CHANGING?" Edward growled out.

"Calm down Edward let him finish."

"Changing no, preparing to change yes. Her system is holding the venom dormant, I would assume till the children are born then it will mostly change her automatically."

"Is there a chance it will happen before they are born?" This is my only worry.

"I don't believe so but we will be watching you very closely in case that does happen well do an emergency C section, but I don't really see that happening. The few changes that are starting to happen wont effect the twins, like her eye sight and hearing are slightly better than human."

"What about her throat?" I bet Edward has an idea.

"It would appear the twins are thirsty, it's their way of telling Bella what they want like a food craving."

"Will drinking the blood hurt me?" I hope not.

"No Bella not at all your system needs it so it will accept it."

"Okay well I guess we won't have to decide when I change since the twins have already done that."

"Bella what going on in that petty little head of yours?" He always asks that.

"I'm wondering if you're okay with this? I'm mean we always planned on you doing it."

"In a way I did, its just my children are helping me along." he chuckled

**JPOV**

The weeks after Edward and Bella's wedd'in flew by for them. It was wonderful shar'in their blissful feel'ins. It helped me with my new worries. See I've been hid'in some'thin from the family till I knew for sure. Seattle's been hav'in a huge surge in their murder rate it was definitely some'thin to worry about. They're report'in 5-10 people daily who were be'in in their words slaughtered, not to mention 1-2 people a day were go'in miss'in. They're mostly teenagers or young adults. The cops were callin em runaways. I wasn't so sure about that. I've seen this before back in my days in the south dur'in the vampire wars. Back when covens were massively transformin people to fight rival covens. See a newborn vampire is stronger then your average vampire. My job back then was disposal once a newborn lost its strength they were replaced with new ones. I know my job sucked. It was one of the reasons I left and headed out on my own. The constant onslaught of emotions between the newborns rage and then hav'in to destroy them coupled with the emotions of my victims as I fed had become too much for me to bear.

Where is this go'in I wonder? Yeah Seattle had a major problem, they had a vampire making an army. Not good since I knew Victoria was com'in and go'in from there a lot.

Was she do'in this? I really don't know. But for the sake of the young'ins Bella is carr'in I am definitely gonna find out.

"Hey Alice you hav'int seen anything from Victoria lately have ya?"

"No Jazz its like she's not making any decisions or she's changing her mind too quickly from me to see anything. Why do you ask?"

"Not sure yet. But I'm think'in we need to head there and check some'thin out."

"How soon?"

"Tonight so pack up little lady were go'in on a road trip"

**APOV**

I know when Jazz's accent gets this thick something big is on his mind. He hasn't left Edward and Bella except to hunt, if were going somewhere it's got him seriously freaked.

"Jazz why do I see us not telling the family were leaving?"

"Cuz I don't want them know'in till I'm sure." He wouldn't even look at me when he said it.

"There going to be hurt you know?"

"Alice were com'in back just a few days, I promise."

"But what if something happens with the twins while were gone?"

"Alice Bella's only four months gone, we wont miss any'thin."

It felt weird sneaking out of the house that night. I could shake the feeling of dread that was in the pit of my stomach. I didn't tell Jazz but I did leave Bella a note in a place only where she would find. Hoping she'd understand to keep it a secret. We were in Seattle two hours later roaming the streets looking for answers. This was going to take a while.

**BPOV**

When I got up this morning you feel the tension in the air. I knew something was wrong I was in pain. That meant one thing Edward wasn't here.

"Edward?" Damn I hate when he appeared out of thin air.

"Sorry Bella I ran down stairs for a minute."

"What's going on and don't say nothing?"

"You're right let's go down stairs and we'll get you caught up on what we do know."

And true to his word they spilled everything about Alice and Jasper's leaving which wasn't much. The big question was why? What had been so important that they would leave in the middle of the night without a goodbye? The questions would have to wait for five minutes since I started showing my bladder has announced its presence in the world of pregnancy but hey the puking has stopped that's good right. I couldn't suppress the sigh when I looked and saw we were out of toilet paper. It's my own fault since I'm the only one who uses it. I can honestly say I was surprised to see a piece of paper sticking out of one of the rolls under the cabinet. But I was even more surprised that it was from Alice. If she'd gone through the trouble to put it there then it wasn't something she wanted anyone to know about. It read:

Dear Bella,

Jasper is worried were heading to Seattle to check on Victoria.

He thinks she up to something I can't see. We'll be home as soon

As possible. We love you all! Keep those babies safe!

Sincerely,

Alice

After reading I re-hid it in another roll of paper. So they weren't running away from us they running to find something or someone. The problem was should I tell the family? What if they needed help? Would Alice be mad if I told anyone? I think for the moment I'll wait on telling them she sent the note for me alone and went to the trouble of hiding it. So I can buy her a little time.

"Bella did you fall in?"

"No I did not." Smart ass

Sometimes I wish I could kick his vampire butt. After we spent most of the morning regrouping our thoughts, Carlisle decided to drag us into his office for a quick once over. It was funny watching Carlisle trying to examine me with Edward constantly growling at him. And I say that because he's just so cute when he protects us so ferociously from his own father and the twin's grandfather. Well alls well with the munchkins so far I'm growing at a normal pace for a mom to be of hybrids. Emmett burst in and announced he'd set up a baseball game with the wolves. This had everyone thrilled everyone scurried off to get ready. Of course the walking belly was the last to arrived.

This was going to be fun to watching. The Vamp vs. the Wolves. The result from the coin toss put the Vamps. Batting up first. The first inning was flat out a riot the Vamps were up by 3-0. By the end of the second the Wolves were up 5-3 oh my god I couldn't laughing when Emmett collided mid air with Edward trying to catch a ball hit by Paul. The forth inning had the Vamps up 7-5 before it came to abrupt end when a lone wolf howled in the distance it was Jacob and the howl sounded pained Edward and Esme and Rosalie had me surrounded in a second while Edward tried to reach out for the thoughts of the wolf but they too far off.

"Edward, Esme and Rosalie get her home now!" Carlisle yelled

"But..." Edward knew Carlisle didn't allow running with me.

"Run Now!" He was worried.

Edward had the look on face that was beyond terrified. He swept me up into his secure arms and we were home in five minutes. Together we huddled in our room while we waited for a call.

**CPOV**

After sending off Edward with Bella I was hoping I made the right choice. I never allowed any fast movements with her condition, but we had an unknown threat to handle I wouldn't risk my grandchildren. We raced together; the Cullen's, the Denali's and the pack. It took 30 minutes to find the wolf but the scene we found shook us to our cores. The wolf that howled was Jacob. He was badly injured I could count at least 15 broken bones and those were the ones that were visible. That wasn't the end of the carnage spread around him in pieces was Tanya.

"Get the pieces and get her back to the house fast!" I commanded them

"Jacob I need you phase back so I can set you bones." he resisted

"Please Jacob the faster you phase the sooner I can try to save Tanya!"

That worked he phased instantly it was painful just to watch. I had set all the bones I could see in about 8 minutes. The pack would carry him to my house while I rushed back to join my family to try to fix Tanya. Eleazar was still trying to assemble her when I arrived she was in worse shape then Edward was all those months ago. While she laid in the bed usual reserved for Bella, all the family stood by hoping for her to recover. The most surprising was the Denali coven who had shunned her after her imprint with Jacob, was the ones who stood right next to her bed never moving, blinking or breathing.

The pack arrived an hour later with Jacob. He was in ruff shape but all the bones were already healing, his only worry was Tanya so we placed him next to her in the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer's does.

The Singer Connection

Chapter 18

**APOV**

God I miss my family it's been 24 since we left them to search Seattle. So far we've only seen one newborn but Jazz decided it would be better to follow her till she went back to coven, instead of killing her. So far she hasn't but we're not giving up yet someone turned her right. The newborn couldn't be more then 15 years old. Too young according to Jazz. Last night I had an awful vision of Tanya.

Vision:

Tanya was running through the woods when she came across two newborns when she turned to run three more joined the first two. She tried to fight her way out but they over took her easily. But before they could rip her head off it went black.

End vision:

Even though she is not one my favorite people still it was the hardest thing I've ever done not being able to call home and check on her. On the whole family for that matter. I've tried to see what was going on but when ever the wolves are involved I cant see anything. And it scares me.

"Jazz what's she doing now?"

"She with another newborn, he's blond and slightly older she called him Riley."

"Her Mate?"

"Nah doesn't look like that."

"He's relaying a message from the one calling the shots."

"Alice we're gonna follow Riley, see if you can see his future."

Vision:

Riley meeting with another newborn named Kevin, male brown hair about the same age. He tells him to meet back at the warehouse for instructions.

End vision:

"Jazz sounds like this warehouse is a meeting house or something."

"No it's a staging point. It's where they're going to attack from."

"Let's go and see where this warehouse is."

**BPOV**

So we wait, last night was so hard to watch as the put Tanya back together. It forced me to remember Edwards attack. I can't say this was worse or better. Edward had more damage to his body and she had more limbs ripped off, so I don't know. It was strange seeing Jacob come in an hour later god he looked bad too. The Denali's have decided to accept Tanya and Jacobs's relationship. In an attempt to reunite with their missing sister. I hope so I've seen them at our functions but they always stayed on opposite ends of the room never talking. I'd like to think it's why they've been around so much.

Tanya is being feed blood to see if it will help like with Edward but so far there's been no huge change. Carlisle did say he could see Jacob's breaks were healing but with so many of them it's going to take a few days for all of them to fully heal. Right now he's being given massive doses of morphine to help with the pain.

"Edward would you please put this fetal heart monitor on Bella's abdomen I just want to make sure last night's run had no effect on the twins."

"What do you mean?" Why didn't he say something sooner?

"Its nothing to worry about but I just want to be sure. Edward you started and stopped slowly right?"

"Yes of course." Of course he did, he didn't like the idea to begin with.

"Right so let's just take a listen and make sure. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay"

I think everyone just needed to hear it to make sure. I know I felt better once Edward found them with the monitor. Their hearts were the same as always, Strong and healthy. Thank god! After everyone relaxed now that the twins were fine. I noticed it was late, too late for me. As Edward led me to bedroom, I wished I didn't have to sleep so I could stay with the family. One yawn was all it took and Edward refused to allow me to wait any longer. I know he was listening in on down stairs while I tried to drift off but I couldn't keep my self from being jealous. What if he was so worried about Tanya because he had some feelings for her that I don't know about? Stupid right I know but it was her who was trying to get Edward to mate with her for all those years.

"EDWARD DON'T LEAVE US!" I shouted as I sat up.

"Sssshhh Bella I'm here, I won't leave ever. You're safe with me." It was just a dream.

"I'm Sorry, it was just another bad dream?" again

"Same one or new one."

"Same one, damn men with cloaks"

I just wanted to lay there in his arms forever but my bladder had other ideas so we got up and moving. Everyone was so quiet, each lost in their own thought of what might have happen. When we stopped in to check on the patients Edward did say he could see Tanya was healing slightly but not as quick as he did. Jacob started to stir before we left giving Edward a chance to ask what happened. He mumbled about five vampires attacking Tanya, before the morphine took over again. We would have to wait for more answers.

While we ate (okay I ate, he drank ) I asked Esme where Rose and Emmett had gone to, She said they had headed back to where the attack took place, to see if they could track down the attackers with the pack. I was brought out of my thoughts by a quick pain in my belly.

"Whoa, what the?" I screeched

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward asked as he wrapped himself around me.

"Edward" I said as I looked down at my hands on my belly." He quickly placed his hand next to mine.

"Did you feel that?" I know I'm not flashing.

"Bella! Their kicking! Esme come feel this." I moved my hands for her to join Edward's.

"Wow, Oh Bella that wonderful!" Esme cooed with a huge grin on her face.

"What's wonderful?" Carlisle asked as he joined us.

"The twins are kicking!" Spoken like the truly proud father to be he is.

"Oh, that must feel wonderful." Carlisle sadly smiled.

"Carlisle would you like to try something I don't know if it will work but give me your hand." Edward said as he reached out to Carlisle.

With Edward wrapped tightly around me he took Carlisle's hand and slowly moved it towards me and not a single flinch. I didn't feel threatened a bit. Edward was also showing signs of accepting his father by not growling. He knew when to stop but he didn't find the need. Carlisle's hand laid on my stomach under Edwards's hand, for a moment when the two little nudgers greeted their grandfather with a little bump. He was over the moon he actually got to feel them, and not to mention me. He was the first man allowed to touch me since I connected with Edward besides Charlie. Of course we still had a ways to go before anyone could touch me with out these special precautions. But it was a step in the right direction.

"That was the best feeling I have ever felt. Its one thing when it's a patient but it's another when it's our family!"

"Carlisle I think that's it. I think you can touch me, just like Charlie use to as a father."

"Now that is an interesting thought. Edward would you to like me to try it. I don't know hand to hand for starters?"

"Okay but stop if I say so." He's always the cautious one.

Slowly he reached out and took my hand and we breathed out at the same time. No panic or growling this was definitely an improvement. We continued testing the theory when Edward let go of me entirely. The pain was there but no fear. Edward agreed it would seem once Edward and I considered Carlisle my father the Connection didn't see him as a threat. Of course that could change under any given circumstance. But fatherly love was now permitted. When Rose and Emmett got home we shared our day. Rose nearly jumped out of her own skin when the nudgers made their acquaintances. But sadly all good things must come to an end. I felt bad when I flinched at the same time Edward growled at Emmett. Brotherly love would have to wait unfortunately. I only wished Alice and Jasper were here to enjoy this.

**EPOV**

"Dude seriously! I'm a threat to you too? How can you even think I would even think touching Bella that way?" Right the giant teddy bear.

"It's not us Emmett the connection makes us act this way. You know that! And no I don't think you would ever do anything to Bella. We trust you with all our lives. Do you think we would if we serious thought you were a danger? Maybe it's just too soon. Let's just take it slowly one male family member at a time."

"Well I better get to do it before Jasper does."

After dinner Bella and I stopped in to check on Tanya and Jacob. Tanya was healing so slowly even with the two bags of human blood Carlisle had been saving. Jacob was doing better and needed less morphine but the emotional toll was hitting him hard. Just the thought of losing his imprint was killing him. He broke down several times and watching him unravel like that was heart braking. He just begged and pleaded over and over again.

"Come on babe, come back to me. I need you. I love you."

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I was late. Please come back to me please."

I know that feeling it was what I did when Bella fell down the stairs. The pack was rotating between the house and the patrols. There was always a pack member in the room. Billy was calling every few hours for an update not just for Jacob but Tanya as well. It seems like the bridges weren't completely burned away. Even the Denali's were talking to Jacob and supporting him. They have a long way to go but its steps in the right direction.

While I held Bella's sleeping body I couldn't help wondering what happened with Jasper and Alice. I mean what if she had a vision so bad she had to leave? What is she saw something her and Jazz couldn't live through or couldn't change? What if it was the twins? Did the five vampires in the forest have anything to do with it? The questions were never ending. That's when I heard a small glimmer of hope. Bella started talking in her sleep.

"I won't tell them Alice."

"Seattle em hunh."

So did Bella know they were in Seattle? What would they be doing there? Were they looking for something there? Victoria and her new friend maybe? I grabbed the laptop off the desk and spent the next four hours goggling Seattle new reports. That's when things started to click together. I now knew what they were doing in Seattle. Someone was building an army of vampires and not just any army these were newborns. Oh no if Victoria's involved in this its really bad news. I wanted to call them but we tried that already. They left their cell phones in their bedroom. Jasper would have seen this.

Knowing the problem doesn't always make fixing it easier. Now there's the dilemma. Do I take Bella and run for it, hoping they don't find us? Do I tell everyone and prepare to fight risking my family or worse possibly Bella and my unborn children? I've got to make this decision before Bella wakes. But it so hard I really don't know what's best for us. If we left Bella's pregnancy and future change will definitely be hard to do on my own. Especially if I have a newborn army on my tail. Maybe we could do both? If we left with 1 or 2 others maybe the family and the pack could take out some before they followed us?

**JPOV**

Alice and I have finally located the abandon warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle's warehouse district. To our surprise there were at least twenty newborns inside. We can't take on that many by any stretch. The only way we did this in the past was to burn the joint down. So that's the plan. Alice and I got a whole mess of gasoline and rope for a fuse and started figurin out how to burn it to the ground before too many got out. The best way would be to start the fires near the doors and windows.

"Jazz is ten gonna be enough?"

"I hope so darlin."

"Okay, well I'll meet you in the middle."

And she was off and runnin to the other line of trees we were usin to cover ourselves from view. The timin had to be precise 10:45 pm. See the way we figured it the emergency crews would be turnin over, everyone would be at their stations. Makin the response time slower giving the building more time to burn also keepin the humans out of the way if any newborns were to escape.

I started my sprint right on time as I threw the first gas bomb at the front door when I heard Alice's hit the back door. The doorways went up faster then I could have hoped. I swerved to my right and continued tossin my remaining four bombs, one at time in the windows along the left wall. I could hear as Alice's went in threw the windows on the right side of the building. After a quick glance back I veered off to the left at the back to meet up with Alice, back at our original startin point in the tree line. I didn't like killin the newborns by any means but I was tryin to save my family and the people of Seattle. When Alice arrived I was so relived. I worry about my gal even if I don't say it.

"How many got out?" Alice asked

"I counted six newborns but I'm not sure how many weren't in there."

We stayed as the entire building was a blaze and purple smoke was billowing out engulfing the area. We wouldn't leave our spots till we were sure that none would escape later. It took 15 minutes for the response teams to arrive and by then the newborns inside were ash. Leaving no evidence behind. We watched as the place was flooded by crews from the media and local law enforcement. Alice was literarily jumping up and down while she clapped. This time I wasn't gonna stop her excitement because all those happy feelins made me want to join her.

"Jazz does mean we can go home?" She chirped

"I don't know yet?"

"What do you see us doin."

"I see us going home but not for long." Yeah I had a feelin she'd say that.

**EPOV**

"Bella wake up we need to talk, get up and let's take a ride." I held my finger over my lips signaling her to not speak.

She just nodded and waddled off to put on her clothes. God I love the way she wiggles now that her middle is starting to grow bigger. We detoured out the front door and into the Volvo. We kept quiet till we were on the highway and driving around with no destination in mind.

"What's wrong?" I knew she'd been waiting for me to talk first but I didn't know where to begin.

"I think we might have to leave the family for a while." have to, not want to

"What? Why? When?"

"That depends on today's news. I don't want to go but if Jasper is right then we may not have very many choices here?"

"You spoke with Jasper?"

"No I just figured it out. They went to Seattle because they think Victoria's possibly behind the newborn army someone is making there."

"Someone is making an army of newborn vampires?" Yeah Victoria!

"Yes, I researched it all last night. Someone is doing it. I think Alice and Jasper are there checking it out."

"So you think we should leave and what hope they don't find us?" Yeah that made me cringe.

"No I am not making the decision here Bella. We are going to make it together."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Disclaimer: Yes Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight and I own nothing.**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

Wow, for him to want me to help decide if we stay or go is huge. I waited while he explained everything he'd seen on the laptop. When he was done honestly, all I could do was sigh out the breath I'd been holding. I think I almost chewed through my lip as I just tried to wrap my brain around it all. Did I want to leave? No. Did I want to risk the whole family including my unborn children? Never. Would I leave to protect those I love? Yes. Could leaving save lives? Maybe.

"Edward, what if we take this to the family and ask them what they want to do?" You could practicaly see his mind working.

"I'm afraid they won't let us leave, even if it's for their best." _They should have a vote._

"I can see that point too, but we're leaving them with no clue what's coming and we're taking away there right to choose, to stand with us or let us go."

"Okay, so we go to the family tell them what's going on and our idea of leaving."

"Yes, I think its fair to everyone."

'Home'. What was that going to mean in a few minutes? Nothing different for me since home was where ever Edward was. So if the others thought we needed to leave we would. I was fighting the tears as we drove to the house in Folks for maybe the last time. That driveway never seem so long. The house was all a flutter when we walked through the door. Everyone was so happy to tell us the great news, Tanya was awake she still had a lot of healing to do but she was going to be ok.

"Bella are you all right? You don't look well." Yeah Carlisle would notice right.

"Yeah, well there something we wanted to tell to you about but it's…going to have to wait until Alice and Jasper get here. Their about five minute's away," replied Edward.

Everyone sat down and waited for them. I couldn't stop fidgeting with my fingers, afraid to look anyone in the face. I knew if I did my face would show all my pain and worry over about the coming conversation. We listened as Alice's Porsche parked, they bounced in the house as if they never left.

"Hey guys!" Alice chirped as she pulled me into a hug.

"Alice, Jasper where have you been?" Carlisle seemed slightly agitated.

"Haven't you been watching the news?" Alice was screeching.

And with that Jasper grabbed the TV remote and put on the local news channel that was replaying a warehouse fire in Seattle. Everyone was just starring at the TV with their mouth open and eyes wide. To me it looked like just another fire. Jasper started explaining everything about why they left, what they found and finally what they did about it. I sat there while everyone shot him question after question. I didn't really knowing what to say. Would this change thing anything? That's when Edward said it.

"I figured it out while you were gone, that's why Bella and I took a ride this morning to talk about what we we're going to do about." I didn't like seeing the frown in his face.

"What do you mean by, What your going to do about it?" Carlisle demanded.

"Edward is thinking about taking Bella and running." Alice stated bluntly.

"NO, your not! Not alone anyways! We are a family and we do things together! And if Jasper had explained his concerns about Seattle, we would have done that as a family as well. The Voluri will mostly have seen that news report and will send a squad to investigate."

"They can't come here!" Edward seethed.

"Agreed, but it would be a safe assumption that they are on their way. So this is what we are going to do. Eleazar I think your group should get ready to move Jake and Tanya some place while they heal before you can make your own plans. As for my family everyone started packing. Rose and Emmett get our box trucks in front of the house. Take as much as you can because I don't think we'll be back."

"What do you mean?" I had to ask.

"Bella...what Carlisle is trying to say is we're leaving for good. We will most likely be burning down the house behind us." _oh no!_

"Yes, well this is the best option. I would like to be out of the area before either group catches on that we've moved. The Volturi will think we've moved on and will hopefully with a little luck ignore us. Better luck would be is we could get a few newborns into the house before it goes up. Then we remove some of their threat and the Volturi will think it was us inside. Alice what can you see?" I watched as Alice's face went blank after Carlisle staed this.

"I see us leaving in small groups with the last group leaving after six newborns have entered the house, it goes up immediately. The Volturi won't arrive till three hours later. They do think we were inside. And blames who ever was making the newborn army. But they won't know who it was till they find a newborn named Bree who wasn't in the house. She tells them it was Victoria and Riley. They kill her and that's all I see."

"Okay everyone lets move, were bugging out now!" Jasper ordered.

Everyone listened, the Denali's went to handle Tanya and Jacob. Everyone went to pack their rooms, while I was brought to the garage by Edward. I had a job to do.

"Bella, I know this is going to be painful but I can't have you in the way while I pack our room and the baby's, so I going to put some totes here on the floor and I want you to put everything in these cabinets in them. This is very important this is everything we need to survive. Okay love?"

"Edward I'm scared is this my fault?" I whispered before biting on my bottom lip.

"No, Bella none of this is anyone's fault but those nomads."

I just nodded and he was off in a flash after marking my forehead. Oh my god! The stuff they had in here had me flabbergasted, the money and financial papers filled one tote alone then there where dozens of extra large manilla envelopes each marked with the contents from birth certificates to death certificates and every thing in between. They had two marked passports. Even moving as fast as I could, it still took me 30 minutes to fill all five totes Edward had laid out for me. Just as I finished Edward came back in to relieve both our pains. We were going to take the longest to be ready.

"Bella, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I'm just a little sad to be leaving here. This house is all we've ever had together most of our memories as a couple I mean."

"Do you know what that means? That means we can make new ones in the new house. And we have some videos of here like our wedding. So we won't forget this house. We'll just be taking it with us that's all."

"Yeah, I know your right. Has Carlisle said where we're going yet?

"No but that's where were going. The family is all meeting in the dinning room for it all to be laid out. So let's go slow poke." He teased me.

In the dinning room every member of the family was waiting anxiously for Jasper to give us his bug out plan as he called it.

The plan was as follows:

The Denali's would leave first in their own car. After stopping by my old house to close it up and help Jacob grab whatever they need there.

Jacob and Tanya would take Alice's Porsche and follow the Denali's to their home in Alaska.

Edward and I in the Volvo with all the transitory totes and as many plastic tubs filled with our belongings as it could carry. We would leave second but not following the Denali's

Jasper and Alice were going in Emmett's jeep loaded with as many totes as it would carry. They were leaving with us.

Esme was taking in rose M3 after it was loaded. She and Carlisle would be the third to leave. But they weren't following us, they had their own route to follow.

Carlisle had the Mercedes with all his medical equipment, books and papers.

Emmett and Rose were driving the two box trucks with everything else from the house. They would be the last to leave and responsible for torching the place the moment the newborns entered.

½ the pack had all ready headed to the new house to make sure the route was clear leaving gasps in the patrols for the newborns to slip through.

Our instructions were clear, we were to change our clothes to in to the ones Alice had laid out in the down stairs bathroom. Throwing our clothes with the scents on them on the living floor, as a lure to bring in the newborns. She had already scattered all the clothes we had already worn but hadn't washed or donated yet around the center of the floor. Our new clothes that Alice had left us, left me shaking my head. They looked like grey plastic jogging suits. As I read the packaging I understood why she bought them. They were the plastic suits people wore when they were trying to lose weight they sealed in your body heat not that vampires had body heat but they would seal in our scents as well.

Once we left we would followed the directions given to us by Alice, she had been watching for the best routes that would give us a clean get away. When everyone started hugging, with his arms tightly wrapped around our unborn children Edward moved us right into the middle of the circle for large group hug. Everyone sighed when we broke it up to move to the cars. When the Denali's pulled out I looked at the clock and was amazed we pulled out two hours after we started. With one last wave to Emmett and Rose who had started getting the house ready with the gasoline, we followed the jeep down the drive way.

As I starred out the window, we drove through Forks one last time. Letting a tear fall freely while Edward held my hand, I was going to miss this place. I rubbed my belly as we went by the cemetery where we laid Charlie to rest. I was wishing I could have taken his grandchildren to see him. But there's always hope in a few years to slip in and visit Charlie, maybe.

I tried to sleep but it was uncomfortable so I didn't sleep long. It was about four hours later when Alice and Jasper pulled into a small town and stopped at a small diner. The look on Alice's face had me shaking in my ballet slippers. She was furious at me.

"Bella what the hell are you doing! I can't believe you would do such a thing to make our lives as you called it easier! And don't you growl at me Edward, you should have noticed before I did!" She tapped her temple telling Edward to see the vision.

**EPOV**

As I watched Alice's vision I couldn't believe I'd missed it. Bella's plan was simple no eating, no drinking and no restroom stops until we hit the hotel room tonight in another four hours. She'd made four hours already and was prepared to go another four. I was furious to say the least. She was putting herself and my children at risk for fear of being an inconveince.

"BELLA! What were you doing! Do you know you could have caused early labor not to mention numerous infections?" _What am I going to do with this girl!_

"I just thought I would make it easier for everyone, if we didn't have to stop." She cried into my shirt.

"You're pregnant Bella with my children! You will not risk them for anything especially not time. They come first as far as you're concerned. Do you understand me?" _Even before me!_

She could only nod into my chest as I held her tightly in my embrace. I hated to yell at her but sometimes her priority list was backwards. I know she didn't realize it would cause damage but I had to make her see that it would. I caged face in my hands as I wiped away her tears. She was so hurt that I yelled at her. But when she pouted I did the only thing I could do. I placed my lips on hers and found a small piece of heaven. God this girl could drive crazy and since we'd only had sex three times in the five months of her pregnancy, it was getting harder to keep it in check. Not that I would let her know that. But back to the problem at hand. Honestly, I was half to blame in this current situation, I should have packed a bag for her like I use to but in all the confusion. It slipped my mind and that takes a lot to do. I felt like the worst husband and father to be in the world. This was not going to be repeated!

"Come on love, let's get you to the bathroom and something for you to eat." I started guiding her towards the diner.

"Edward, we didn't bring any blood and I'm thirsty." She whispered softly. _Damn!_

"I'll take care of it. You just take a moment to be human. Okay?"

Outside the bathroom door I talked too fast and low for anyone else to hear. I explained to Alice and Jasper about what was needed to done and they agreed. They would go to the store and grab a bag fill it with snacks and water for Bella, then they would hunt down the first thing they could find and drain it for Bella, and I would stay with Bella while she ate.

The whole stop took about an hour but it was needed to keep Bella healthy. Even though she was only five months along she looked like she was 6 ½ but still with in the normal range for someone as small as Bella carrying twins that is. Jasper practically giggled when he handed Bella a thermal coffee mug for her dessert as he called it. Apparently he had gotten one for me too this of course had us all chuckling. I really missed hunting, being feed from a cup wasn't my idea of fun. I for one found hunting to be fun and exciting.

Now that we knew what Bella had been planning, we weren't taking any more chances that she might try to skip anything again. I made sure of it every time she emptied a water bottle, I handed her another one and after every two waters came a snack bar. Another two restroom stops later and four more hours of crossing in and out of several different states, not to mention a back track later, we were finally stopping for the night. Alice had seen where we were going and called in a reservation to a very nice hotel. Five stars from the looks of it but only the best would do for my wife. Alice knew I wouldn't shack her up in a dumpy run down flee infested motel. The suite she had was perfect, two bedrooms and a living room with a small kitchen, all painted in sandstone colors it was a relaxing atmosphere.

"Come on love, you need to get out of that suit and into a nice relaxing tub."

"Only if you're coming in with me." She purred seductively in my ear. Yeah she was trying to kill me for sure.

"Your wish is my command." _and my undoing!_

God watching her undress while I ran the tub did nothing for my control. I just wanted to bend her over the first surface I could find, but I knew better. It wasn't until I was helping her into the tub did Bella see my eyes, then she knew. "Oohhh" was all she said before she kneeled in the tub facing me, she started helping me undo my now very uncomfortably tight pants. She always had a way of fixing my problem as she called it. I love how she can look so innocent when she does this to me. I couldn't stop watching her as she pulled me out and stroked me a few times. It was incredible how she knew just what to do to me. I placed my hand on the side of her face and rubbed her cheek with my thumb, as I stared in those beautiful brown eyes. To my delight she tilted her head down while pulling me closer. This girl could lead me anywhere by pulling on that. When she started moving her tongue around slowly at first I thought I was all done, but I held on. Slowly she took me in to her mouth, and started moving up and down until she had me begging for more. "please Bella please" Luckily for me she picked up the pace and when her teeth made contact that was it I was it. I lost it. I couldn't stop from releasing myself in her mouth. And I don't think she'd have it any other way.

I joined her in the tub having her between my legs and nibbling on her neck. But that wasn't enough for me I wanted my wife happy too. She couldn't suppress her moan when I started kneading her breasts with hands. I liked when she moaned! Slowly I slid my hand down and over her wonderfully round belly, dipping under the water and to her center slowly separating her as I slid my fingers back and forth. She didn't hesitate to starting her hips moving in rhythm with my hand. I knew when she got close because her breathing turned to pants, so I picked up the pace and had her arching her back until she rode the pleasure train to the end. She would be sleeping very well tonight.

**EmPOV**

Man this was the hardest day of my life so far. I held my growl as the newborns entered the house from the back six I counted. At least I think so. When I saw my baby throw the gas bomb from Jazz, I lite it up baby. They weren't going anywhere. Hah you messed with wrong family dudes! What I wasn't expecting was for Rose to fall apart when the place went up. It was like those times when she remembered too much of her human life. Man if Rose had not killed that bastard fiancée of hers and his friends, I definitely would have. They were assholes for what they did to my baby girl. So like every other time when Rose would show her feelings. I held her together. I know it was hard watching such a big part of our family history go up in flames. But at least we took some jerks with us.

"Come on baby, lets blow this pop stand." _Hey why'd she smack me upside the head again?_

"JERK!"

"Awh babe don't be like that." _Man can I do anything right?_

"Lead the way, my monkey man."

"Yes Dear."

We were long gone before any body showed up to put the place out. There was no saving it. And if the demon pixie was right the Volturi dudes or dudettes, they wouldn't be here for three hours and we'd be in Canada by then.

We drove on and on thanks to the stupid empathy's directions. Seriously, I wasn't even sure when we hit Alaska. Did we really need to take the ass backwards route? I think I heard Rose growling about an hour back. Damn she's hot when she growls! Maybe she'll stop for a quickie in the woods? Nah she'd kick my white ass if this ride takes any longer then it already was. Ooww yes can I get an AMEN! I've seen the light! The porch light that is.

"Honey...we're home!" I screamed out the window.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I can only wish to own Twilight. That pleasure belongs to Stephanie Meyer's**

**Sexual content on page 2 & 6**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

We didn't reach the new house until noon. It's another three story Victorian home. The new house was definitely bigger then the one Forks. This one was painted light blue with white trimming. It was actually pretty nice considering Esme hadn't remodeled it yet. Since we had to move up our move in time, we would be doing the remolding ourselves. Esme had bought it two weeks before our rush move. It was going to be done before the twins were born. So we could move here for Bella's newborn year and the years she would need before she could be around humans. Well at least we won't be going back to high school for a while. Bella still hadn't completed her first run through but were working on that she was still being home schooled

The family came out to the front porch to greet us. Bella's face lit up like it was Christmas morning. I couldn't help smiling at her stupidly. Esme and Carlisle were the first to grab us into hug. Rose and Emmett came next but Emmett stopped short remembering the touching rule. I don't know why but I grabbed his arm and pulled him into our hug, there was no threatening feeling and no flinching from Bella! Emmett was over the moon that he had beat Jasper to touching Bella. Well that won't do, so after they stepped back I could see Jasper looking a little hurt. I brought Bella over to where he was standing with Alice and grabbed them both into our first ever hug with Jasper. He was overjoyed that we weren't freaking out, I guess we were finally ready for brotherly love. Have no confusion the connection was still in full force because when one of the wolves came out off the forest in human form my head was screaming 'NOT TO CLOSE' and Bella recoiled into my arms. I could definitely live with that.

The wolves would be hanging around the new house for about two weeks, if all stayed quiet they would head back to La Push. So we had three guests for the time being Seth, Embrey and Jared would sharing a quest room on the second floor. Because we weren't sure how the connection would manifest itself when the twins were born, Bella and I would have the entire third floor. Esme's plans were to turn it into a suite for our family within a family. Her blue prints were fabulous and I for one was more then willing to make them come in to fruition. Our reunion was cut short be a delivery truck full of construction supplies, so the rest of our day consisted of unloading and cuddling every half hour to keep the balance. So far the physical connection hadn't really relented but Sebastian did say it did happen gradually. I for one couldn't wait to go to our room for the first time. While Bella ate dinner I went to set up our room, I wanted it ready for bedtime.

Bella walked in very slowly with my arms wrapped around her from behind, this has become my favorite position so I could hold her and the twins together. After checking everything out, she nodded her approval. I couldn't help myself I have been fighting the lust demon for months and last night left me wanting more. It was like a human living on tofu you can survive on it but you're just not quite satisfied. I wanted Bella bad so it was no surprise that my lips were kissing and licking her neck just below her ear.

"Bella, I need you." I pleaded

"Still hungry are you?" she purred

"Yes, desperately so." I was not below begging for what I wanted

"Well that just won't do, I won't have people thinking I don't take care of my husband." she giggled as she lifted my hand to her blouses buttons.

Yes permission to proceed! I took my sweet time savoring each button. As I got closer to end, I could already see her beautiful breasts. They were my holy grail and I for one was looking for the Promised Land. With the buttons undone the silk blouse just slid to the floor, after removing the bra that blocked my view it was easily discarded. God I was already so hard, I felt like I was going to tear my pants. That's when Bella started stroking me with her hand from behind her back and it sent shock waves up my spine. I slipped off my shirt so I could feel her flesh to mine. My hands found a purpose in removing her leggings and pink lace panties after she kicked off her ballet slippers.

Oh God! The temple of Bella was open for services! My pants and boxers were on the floor quickly. I kissed her shoulders on my way down her back and up again. Before I gently moved her naked body forward and she kneeled her way onto the bed, we stopped in the middle, before I lightly pushed her shoulders forward prompting her to put her hands down. God I love looking at Bella like this. Slowly I started rubbing her folds to see if she was ready and she was as always, she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I could smell her arousal rolling off her and I wanted a taste of it. I kissed her lower back and made a beeline for the sweet nectar. My licking softly and slowly had Bella reeling. She was panting and moaning, even before I stuck my tongue into her center. She was bucking with every flicker of my tongue, it had her screaming for more. Until she froze and shuddered for me as he orgasam washed over her.

I was having a really hard time waiting, I wanted her so bad. But I had to do this, slow painfully slow. The second I was at her entrance, Bella decided she was calling the shots here. She took me in slowly and steadily pushing back an inch at a time until I was engulfed in her entirely. Soon she was groaning as she slid me in and out of her. GOD SHE WAS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME! She was so tight that it was all I could do not burst. I was begging Bella:

"Bella… please, now"

"Oh Bella, I can't… hold it."

"Please… take me"

"Now… Edward, now!"

"YES DEAR!" I grunted.

Emmett was right I would use those two words a lot. She pushed back hard three times as I released into her center just as she screamed "EDWARD!" in pleasure. It was a wonderful way to celebrate our new room. Bella would sleep like a baby after that, my baby that is.

By the time we made our way down stairs the next morning everyone was unloading a new truck load of supplies. Just watching six vampires moving at lightening speed had Bella giggling. I have to say, we'd have this house in shape in no time. The first floor was already half done. Last night they removed the walls, flooring and electrical fixtures and already had replaced half of it with new ones. Needless to say Bella would not be on the first floor much today given the nature of my wife's klutziness. She spent the time giggling and cuddling with me on my breaks from her perch on the stairs. I felt bad about having to take so many breaks but I could only take the pain for so long.

By dinner time the first floor was just waiting for the plaster to dry so painting could begin tomorrow, something's even vampire speed can't rush. This is how our days went on for the next week. When they started the third floor Bella and I sleep down stairs on first floor in Carlisle office which was completely done now including Bella's hospital bed, yeah we christened that too. Carlisle joined us before bed that night for an examination and a talk. He wanted us ready for Bella's last trimester.

"Okay, I know your tired Bella but it's a little hard not to notice you guys are having sex more often. And I want you to know it's perfectly normal for you to have these urges. And as long as you're careful you may continue as long as there is no spotting or discomfort."

"Okay, so it won't hurt anything right?"

"No, if anything it will help you along as long as Edward here doesn't break your water early. It will be fine." Yes! I liked hearing this.

"I have the Ultrasound machine set up so let's have a look. Shall we Edward, I'd like to try to do this one if you don't mind." Not if your going anywhere near her center.

"Esme its time. Edward stand with me by Bella's side, so you can watch with me."

"Okay, Bella mom's here, I got you." Bella just smiled and leaned into Esme's embrace. The images came on the monitor and both Carlisle and I took a minute looking at them carefully. It seems in the last month that the embryonic sack had harden a little more so the ultrasound machine was starting to have a harder time seeing through it. But we could see enough. The twins were fine but hugging each other that meant, we couldn't tell what their sexes were. I doubt we'll get another chance to see them now until their born.

"Good Bella, they look great. Unfortunately with the hardening of the sack we're not going to have a chance for another ultrasound."

"Will that make it harder to deliver them?" Good question Bella.

"I think we might just have to break it. Like an egg per say."

"But if we can't see when their ready, how will we know when?" Right?

"Well I think we'll have to use human standards, I would say if nothing happens before February 1st we'll take them C-section."

"Okay… but at this rate I'm gonna be lucky to walking by then."

"Yes, your going to have to cut back when it becomes to uncomfortable for you to walk."

"So your just going to beach the whale, is that it?" That could only come from Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, you ready to try and touch them?"

"Born ready dude."

We haven't tried this since Carlisle but since the connection allowed them to touch Bella I figured why not. He looked like he was going to pounce on her but then seem to think twice and he very slowly walk in and up to the side of her bed and raised his hand pausing to see if we showed any signs of rejecting him, so when we didn't move he lowered his hand until it was flat on her stomach, it only took a second before they were moving all about. I thought Emmett was going to leap out of his own skin. You could hear his laughter booming through house. That's when the rest of the family joined us Rose and Alice had already been treated to this but they did peek at the ultrasound monitor. This left Jasper lone vampire out who hadn't felt the babies kick and I couldn't have that. Once I decided it Alice nodded and dragged Jasper up to the side of the bed. He wasn't as confident as his wife but I nodded for him to try. And when he did we got a surprise we weren't expecting. Jasper gasped as he held my wife's belly, I could see what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"Bella, I can feel their emotions!"

"Well don't keep it a secret, what are they feeling?"

"They love each other, they love their mom and dad, and they love the rest of us too."

This made everyone very happy just to know they loved us already. It also gave me a

thought. I placed my hand on Bella's belly, closed my eyes and focused.

"Oh my god! Bella I can hear them! I thought they'd be silent to me like you."

"What are they thinking?"

"Its mostly swirling colors like when you look through a kaleidoscope. It's amazing!"

I think I have a new hobby for Bella's sleeping hours, it's watching my babies dreaming.

The day after the house was finished The Denali's and Jacob came for a visit to celebrate. It was great to see them together again. Jacob practically jumped out of the car while it was still moving. He was excited to see his old pack friends. On this day I got a real threat as I was reading the pack minds as usual, when something wonderful happened and I got to watch it all. The moment Seth caught a whiff of Irina he snapped his head in her direction just as she did the same. The moment they locked eye's the explosion in his mind was out of this world, I could see their strands of an imprint bond growing and attaching to one another. It was such an amazing thing to witness. Seeing them as this happened, It looked like an old movie as they crossed the yard and met in the middle taking each others hands and gazing into each others eyes. The smiles they were wearing, I've seen before in Jacob and Tanya and Bella and myself. I can safely say Seth won't be going home with the others next week. Jaspers reaction had everyone cracking up he simply said.

"Awe man, NOT AGAIN!"

Well at least it wasn't another Singer Connection, we still haven't figured out the first one. The Denali's took the news well, everyone except for Kate, she still hadn't found a mate yet, but they were happy Irina finally found someone. So its understandable that Kate was a little sad, this is a feeling I could relate to having been in her shoes for 100 years myself. The pack took off for a small run while the vamps as they now called us socialized. Well at least they weren't calling us bloodsuckers anymore.

An hour later they were back and I was confused beyond belief, it seems that once Seth imprinted on Irina he separated from the pack mind, and had joined Jacob's. It would seem since he was staying here, Jacob was now his alpha, so now there were two packs. It was all really confusing since the two packs couldn't talk to each while phased. It was agreed before they left since it was a short run from the Denali's house Jacob and Seth would take over the patrols, allowing Jared and Embrey the chance to go home sooner. They were very happy with that, but sad to leave Seth and Jacob behind. When the Denali's left that night they took Seth with them. He would never leave his imprint again willingly.

As I laid there watching Bella sleep and my babies dream. I found myself thinking about how much I'm going to miss this once it's over. I mean Christmas Eve is tomorrow. Where did this year go? Since I met Bella in March, I have gone from being all alone to never being alone to waiting for the birth of my unborn twins. My life has done a complete 360 and I'm loving every second of it. Esme had decorated the whole house this year, we've always had a tree of course. But this year she was in full grandma mode. This year the guys brought back our tree from a hunting trip apparently it said something offensive to Emmett and he tackled it to the ground. Only Emmett could take offence to a tree, right.

Bella is now absolutely huge, the poor girl can barely walk and she still has five weeks before Carlisle is expecting to do a C-section. But I have to admit it hasn't slowed down the pregnancy sex. She is worst then me right now. I can't breathe on her without her nipples getting hard, which of course gets me hard and you know where we go from there. She doesn't know it but her present finally came in. It took me a week to design it and another six weeks to have it made. I'm really hoping she likes it. We've invited the Denali's and the new pack to dinner on Christmas day. They happily agreed, this was going to be a great Christmas. Alice was pulling out all the stops on the 'Christmas party.' Carlisle has even invited the other singer couples. Sebastian and Angel said they would be here but we haven't seen them yet. I was really looking forward to seeing them again.

Well I think its time to wake that angel of mine. I think, I really want a snack. I don't think she'll mind if I help myself to one. With a small amount of shifting I moved my head from her belly to her center. I started light and soft placing little kisses on her inner tight causing her to shift her hips to meet me. As she breathed out my name I licked deeper. Her heart beat was picking up its pace and her breathing was turning to moans. God she made me insane just by breathing. It surprised me when she stretched out her hand and slipped them in my silk sleep pants. Oh my god! What started out as a wake up call to Bella was now my wake up call and damn I was answering that call. I almost giggled when she rolled on her side to have better access to me. But she stopped me in my tracks as she slide down my pants and took me into her mouth while I continued to lick kiss and suck my way around her center. She didn't take long to get me to burst, once I heard her passion reach its peak. This was a first for us. I liked it.

"Good Morning love"

"Hmm, it is now?"

"Are you ready to get moving? We have a trip to make if you want to finish our Christmas shopping done?"

"Right, I forgot, okay get the crane to lift me out of bed." she chuckled

"Oh no I forgot to rent one! I guess I'll just have to get the whole family in here to get you out." Good I love how she can laugh at how big she is, because Emmett takes shots at her every time he sees her.

**BPOV**

Hello world. Damn he could wake me out of a dead sleep with just a few licks but I showed him, he never saw me coming. Pun intended. When I opened my eyes and saw his problem staring me in the face, I made it my problem. Hah! problem solved. Unfortunately I needed to find my feet. Maybe I should run an ad in the local paper 'pregnant woman searching for lost feet' could be the head line. Okay enough picking on myself that's Emmett's job these days.

"Edward I need a little help here." I chocked out as I tried to get up.

"On It" Yeah free lift to the shower.

"Can a vampire throw his back out?" I giggled

"Have I told you you're absolutely stunning, yet this morning?" Nope that's the first of the day.

It's nice that our morning routine hasn't changed in all these months, there's just a whole more of me to wash. And I haven't been able to walk down the stairs in over a week, not since I almost missed a step I couldn't see. Edward's overprotective side, well lets just say if you asked him how many breathes I've taken in the last hour, he could tell you. I had to pull an 'Edward and Alice' in case you don't know what that is its when you decide something and she nods to say she'll do, to get his Christmas gift. I just hope he likes it. This is our first Christmas together. I want him to be as happy as I have been. It took two hours just to leave the house. And another two of driving to reach the closest mall.

Yeah, the mall was worst thing I have ever experienced. I was ready to fall down from exhaustion in two short hours. My feet were swollen and I was starving. I vowed to myself I would never shop two days before Christmas again. Luckily Edward had managed not to jump the little old lady who patted my belly in one of the stores. God we were pushing our luck with this place. That's when I saw her. There's no mistaking that face, the red hair, even the way she walked. It was her and I know it.

"Edward we need to leave now!"

"What's wrong? Are you okay, is it the babies?"

"No, it's Victoria."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's own twilight and I do not.**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

"Edward, we need to leave now!"

"What's wrong are you okay? Is it the babies?"

"No, it's Victoria." Was all I said before he scooped me up in to his safe arms and started moving quickly for the nearest exit.

We were flanked quickly be Alice and Jasper who were looking over their shoulders. To say I was afraid would be a huge understatement. Jasper pulled out his cell and called Emmett telling them to meet us and why. Alice's eyes keep glazing over every few seconds. I could tell Edward wasn't happy with what he saw in her visions because by the time we exited the mall all three were openly growling. The jeep slid to a stop just in front of us it was Rose driving. Edward placed me into the jeep a little faster then usual, before joining me. Alice and Jasper followed behind us closely in the Volvo. It wasn't until we were on the road did I find out what the visions were. And they scared me more then anything I could have imagined. Her plan was a simple one she would slip in with Riley and take the babies and kill them as we watched on, then she would die happily at out hands once that was done.

Not a chance in hell of that happening! Edward was a wreak the whole ride home. Rose took care of calling Carlisle. Who you could hear was losing it on the phone. By the time we made it home the troops were all assembled. The wolves looked ready to attack anything that moved. The Denali's, Sebastian and Angel who had finally arrived and the family all had the house locked down like a fortress. After Edward scooped me up he carried me to the couch, were we would wait for Alice to explain more of what she saw on the drive home.

"Well, I can tell you that everything has changed. Before the wolves arrived I did see we were ready for her, I did see her die and I could hear the babies, Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme in the house. Then it goes blank when the wolves arrive."

"What about Riley he was never accounted for?" Edward asked.

"I see him staying out of the fight." chirped Alice happily.

"I wonder why?" quizzed Jasper.

"I don't know, honestly...I just see him standing there watching her die."

Jasper went into soldier mode, he was devising a plan to work with what Alice saw. And I was never so happy he did. He knew what we had to do. We would do everything to make it happen. We knew from Alice's visions that we had until the twins were born but just incase she changed her mind we made plans for before and after the impeding delivery date. The twins have been very restless today but now they're actually beginning to be painful. I winced rubbing my hands over my belly hoping they would calm down but that seemed to get them moving around more. When I winced again I couldn't hold back the whimper.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked as his hands were circling my belly as well.

"They don't seem to want to calm down. It's getting painful."

Edward's face spoke volumes when he closed is eyes and concentrated on what the twins were thinking. He really didn't like what he heard.

"CARLISLE!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"They're in pain. They can't move. There's no more room. They're trying not to hurt Bella but they can't avoid it." You could see the worry written all over both their faces.

That's when I felt and heard what Edward was worried about one sharp kick complete with cracking sounds. Yeah, I screamed, call me a wuss but it hurt like hell. Carlisle knew it too when he ran his fingers across the right side of my rib cage. Yep, one of the little darlings just broke one of my ribs. It's not their fault that I have a small frame and their size is just becoming too much for me. I just wish I could expand more for them. You should have seen the scene in Carlisle office it was almost funny. Carlisle was trying to take my shirt off to tape my ribs and Edward just about sent him through the new walls. Alice finally came in and stopped it before it got ugly. Fatherly love doesn't seem to cover me being nude in any way. Go figure! Regardless to say Edward had the pleasure of taping my ribs. Well, I guess that's going make us change our delivery plans back to Edward doing it.

"Does this change anything?" I had to ask.

"It might, we'll have to watch them very closely now. Alice can you see anything?"

"No, I still can't see them, I'm watching Bella around them." She was cute pouting like that.

"Jasper, what are you feeling from them?"

"They're getting inpatient, they are sorry for hurting Bella and they love us."

"Edward, what are you getting?"

"The same."

"Alice can you see what we're doing?"

"Carlisle is everything ready here medically for them to be delivered?" _Please say yes!_

"Yes, we're ready why?"

"Because I see us waiting in to living room pacing, I don't know where the wolves are but not there, maybe outside, I guess. While I hear Bella whimpering in pain. I hear Edward talking to you about getting started. But the thing is all the decorations from Christmas are still up."

"So...I won't make it to February to deliver them." I signed out.

This news wasn't pleasant. Granted I was in hurry for it to be over but not when it risked their health. Could I suffer without anyone noticing? I decided I would try to suffer in silence for as long as possible.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL BELLA!" Screeched Alice and I knew I was busted.

"What's going on in the pretty little head of yours!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to give them as much time as possible!"

"YOU COULD KILL THEM AND YOURSELF!" He's never been so angry with me I can see it in his face.

The shame I felt forced me to lower my head. I couldn't stop the tears. In one thought I probably ruined everything, they all would hate me. I couldn't even look them in their faces. I couldn't stand to see the anger there. I just had to get out of that room, Out of this house. I pushed off the bed and away from everybody. I could feel them trying to grab me but I pushed their hands away. I didn't know where I was going, I was moving my feet as fast as they would scurry my weight. I knew they were saying things but I couldn't hear them, all I could hear was this buzzing sound. I think I made it living room but I'm not entirely sure, once my vision went black. I do remember hitting the floor.

**EPOV**

"BELLA!"

Yes I was furious with her but when she pushed me away I knew. I had pushed her over the edge. We were all calling to her but she just stumbled away swatting us away, I could hear her heart beating against her chest this was beyond a full blown panic attack. I wanted to chase her but everyone said she needed a minute. They were wrong. When I heard her hit the floor I knew I should have followed my heart when it went out the door with her. I cradled her in my arms sitting on the floor and just rocked her. Carlisle wanted to examine her but he was met with my snarls.

"NO ONE TOUCHES HER!"

Even tough I knew I should let him, I was afraid he would take her from me forever.

"Edward… I'm sorry." She mumbled still out of it.

"Edward please let me look at her!" Finally I just nodded my agreement.

I carried her back to bed, never letting her out of my arms. I could hear every ones panicked thoughts but I pushed them away as I clutched to my unconscious wife. It was five full minutes before Bella eyes started to flutter open. Carlisle had just finished examining her and said she would be on complete bed rest for remainder of her pregnancy. From this moment on she would never leave my arms, I would carry her

everywhere until the time came.

"Edward?" She said it so softly.

"Yes, my lovely wife, I'm here."

"Please don't hate me." It broke my dead heart to hear her cry out those words.

"Bella, I could never ever hate you. I love you forever. I am so sorry I yelled at you, this was my fault. It won't happen again, I promise."

"You're not leaving me for what I thought?"

"I'm never leaving you, now rest love. I'll never let you go."

I knew that was a promise I could keep. Because I've known since the first day when I tried to leave her, that I'd never be strong enough to try again. We spent the night down stairs in case Carlisle needed to check her again. But luckily she was doing fine. Everyone kept rubbing her head when they walked by. Just so she would know that no one was mad or hated her. She started rubbing her belly around five in the morning, I know she's getting more uncomfortable.

I peeked in on the twins they were getting restless again. They didn't want to hurt her but it was out of their control. I honestly don't know how long she's going to be able take this kind of pain. Not to mention the twins are at risk the longer they can't move. We would definitely be meeting our children sooner then later.

"Awe, no."

"What's wrong? Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a human moment." She said trying to get up.

"No love, sorry. From now on its free rides everywhere you want to go."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, so how about we go snuggle in the shower for a while?"

"Okay, but can we do more then snuggle?" She sounded hopeful.

"NO!" Everyone in the house called out all at once.

So we settled for snuggling in the shower. After all her needs but one were met, I brought her to the kitchen for breakfast. She needs two glasses of blood at each meal now a days. But still she looked paler today and that says a lot. After breakfast Bella and I finally got a chance to catch up with Sebastian and Angel. They were thrilled about the babies and would of course be keeping our secret. And of course they were willing to do anything to help protect them. Sebastian was actually glad Jean and Paulette didn't come because he said they were friendly with the Volturi and he didn't want them telling the Volturi about the babies. Honestly, neither did I. We did have another surprise up our sleeves since the remodeling was done by the family no one knew about the little extras, which had been made to secure the house from intrusions. With one push of a button the house would go into lock down mode. This of course will only slow a vampire down but that's one of the reasons for it. This would buy the family time to try and take out any one stupid enough to try. We spent the rest of the day just sitting on the couch watching the falling snow. We were expected to get 6 inches over the next day. This was fascinating to Bella she had only seen snow once and it was only a dusting back in Forks. With our family escort of course, I did bundle her up and took her for a small walk in the snow. She looked so cute with the snow landing in her hair. But the best part was listening to her giggle. She was having fun and I liked it.

Once all the gifts were under the tree I took Bella to bed she could barely keep her eyes open and it was only nine o'clock. She tried to protest but once I sang to her and the twins, they all settled in for a long night sleep. She moaned when ever the twins moved. She woke up early with a beautiful smile on her face I couldn't help but kiss her senseless.

"Merry Christmas Bella." I purred in her ear.

"Merry Christmas Edward." She cooed back.

"Alice is calling us down stairs, apparently Emmett is having a hard time waiting."

"Okay Emmett, just let me put on my new designer dress. I'm sure you've heard of him,

Omar the tent maker." This had Alice's gasping, but everyone else just chuckled.

For Pete's sake this girl could look ravishing in a tent. I swept her down stairs after she dressed in a festive red sweater and black leggings complete with black flats. Jasper gave us his seat and shared a patch of rug with Alice in his lap. They were in charge of passing out the gifts. I put mine in the back so it was the last one to come out. Everyone got what they wanted and was very happy. When Alice pulled mine out for Bella she just looked at the package and waited biting her bottom lip. Did she think it would bite her? Slowly and carefully she opened it. Her gasp could be heard through out the whole house. It was a platinum charm bracelet with a Cullen crest charm hanging from it's center link. She was the only Cullen that until today who didn't have one. The bracelet also had a heart shaped diamond on it, it was also one of my mothers. She was speechless.

"Do you like it Bella?" _Maybe I should have asked how she wanted to wear her crest._

"Yes! I didn't think I was going to get one. I just hope you like my present as much."

"I don't need a present from you to be happy." You are my present everyday.

"Alice is it ready?" Alice answered her with a smile.

"Of course Bella it's out front."

What could she possibly have gotten me that would out front? I scooped her up and the whole family walked outside to see my present. Well what do you know it was a 2008 new black Volvo. With a huge red bow on top. It was the same model as my old one. And I loved it, it was perfect. How did see know I was looking into one of those?

"Bella, it's perfect!" I kissed her soundly.

"Really? do you like it? I was afraid you wouldn't." _How could I not?_

"No Bella, I love it! But how did you do it?"

"Alice of course!" Everyone chuckled with us.

I protested when Bella insisted I take it for a ride. She eventually wore me down and Rose held Bella on her lap in the house, while the boys took a really quick ride. I made it the end of the mile long drive way before turning around. It was quite a seen when everyone went into the kitchen to cook except Carlisle. He had been staying close to Bella just in case she tried to suppress her pain. And old Mother Hubbard was watching her and the twins every emotion for any signs of distress. It was nice to see, I wasn't the only overly protective vampire in the family. Of course, they didn't come close to me in the protection department.

Our guests showed up at exactly at noon. It was turning out to be a great party. When dinner was done it was a buffet styled meal since Bella and the wolves were the only ones eating. Esme and the family had done a great job. Bella and the wolves all eat happily while we sipped our wine glasses of blood. After dinner a snow ball fight challenge was issued by Emmett to the wolves. Of course they accepted the challenge.

With Bella wrapped snuggly in her blanket, we made our way outside. The teams were evenly divided up the Denali's vs. the Cullen's with Bella sitting safely on the sidelines, on the porch swing with Sebastian and Angel. A vampire snow ball fight has a simple rule once you've been hit you're out. Round one was over in five minutes leaving me the winner. I snuggled with Bella for round two and watched as Seth claimed the victory. For the next round I was back in and Emmett took it making the score 2-1. Round three which I sat out again was taken by Kate. And I was back in for the tie breaker. Everyone was throwing the balls as fast and as hard as they could. It was like a death match. It wasn't until I heard Bella scream, did I realize something was wrong. I was at her side in a second looking to see where she'd been hit. But she just keeps shaking her head and hissing out her breathes. Then I saw it a puddle on the floor under Bella's seat. I knew what that meant.

"Carlisle!"

"Get her to my office quickly!"

"Edward, I'm sorry didn't move, I didn't do anything!"

"SSShh Bella, it's going to be okay, they just need to get out now!"

"WWWOOOWWW" She panted out "It hurts."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll make it better."

She nearly tore my shirt off from grabbing it to off set her pain. I held her to the bed so Carlisle could give her pain medication. I didn't want her awake for the C-section. Esme assumed her position at Bella's head, Carlisle stood over her stomach while I checked internally to see if I could feel anything. Since I didn't feel the babies' heads I assume they only cracked the sack and had not begun their decent, and she wasn't dilated like the books said. So we were going to proceed with the C-section. God I was so scared the thought cutting Bella on purpose it had me really freaked. I had done it once before but I was freaked then too. Carlisle had everything ready before Bella had her eye's closed. Esme being the ever awesome mom, just kept cooing in her ear keeping her comfortable. When Carlisle was ready we began and just like before I did what he told me to do. Once the incision was done we could see the small hole one of the twins had made. Now we just had to make it bigger. It was as hard as vampire skin but I did manage to do it. That's when the ciaos down stair ensued. The house emptied right before the lock down mode on the house was triggered. This was a bad sign it meant only one thing. Victoria was here!

**JBPOV**

I knew when they carried Bella into the house, it was time. But I had this feeling in my gut. So me and Seth phased and headed for the trees. It didn't take long for me to know why I didn't feel right. I could smell the friend of the bloodsucking bitch. Just minutes after we left, we found him. It was weird he wasn't even hiding from us. He just sat on a log and let us walk right up to him. We were ready to rip him to pieces when he said:

"Go ahead, she lied to me and I bought it hook line and sinker." Man, he was sad looking.

I actually felt sorry for him. He looked like a kid who had his teddy bears head ripped off. We couldn't talk to him and we couldn't phase back in case it was a trap. But I don't think this kid is that good of an actor. He's no Rob Pattinson that's for sure. But I wasn't taking any chances. We waited for his next move but it never came he just started ranting on:

"You know, I got my first clue when she wouldn't let me touch her, she kept saying 'soon love' but if tried to get close, she always move away."

"And talking didn't help, she just kept changing the subject. But when her newborn army went up in smoke, I knew. She didn't think I heard her but I did. Her vow to James that she would make the Cullen's pay then she'd join him in death."

"But the final straw was her plan to kill two innocent babies, now how sick is that!"

"Look, I don't mean to rush this along but would you mind killing me quickly so you can get back before she comes. Please for the babies just do it okay?"

Okay, now I've seen it all a bloodsucker begging for death. He really needs a shrink. I was just about to give him what he wanted. When I remembered the pixie's vision he was there watching the bitch die. So we pushed and shoved him the whole way back to the house. When we got there everybody was in the yard ready to put Victoria down for good.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight I don't but can still wish.**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 22**

**A/N remember JPOV uses a southern accent so its incorrect spelling. I know sounds crazy but I have a slight accent I wrote it like it sounds. Please forgive me!**

**JPOV**

"UUURRRGGGG!" I scream after Bella did.

Damn, I figured I'd hurt if Bella went into labor but damn between her pain, I now had the agony off the twins who were petrified about what was happenin it them. Coupled with the pain of the connection pain screaming from Edward. Oh and if that weren't enough, yeah I had the panic and worry from everyone else. Hot damn it hit me like a stampede of buffalo. That's when I remembered Alice's vision after the twins were born Victoria would be comin for the young'ins.

"Everybody move inside!"

It was all I could to stand up and follow them, thanks to Alice's helping me along. I saw the wolves sprint into the forest which is good cuz Alice couldn't see what was commin our way. No one dared leave the living room. You could hear her screaming loud enough from here. I could feel the fear rollin out of that room in waves. This is one of the rare times I really hate that damn connection, right now it was four times worst then ever. It would be bad if it was the happy feelin's like usual. No this is the kind I don't like fear, worry, pain and anxiety. I know I was whimpering but really what can I do, it didn't matter how much calming I sent their way it wasn't helping.

"Jazz come on what's the plan?" _Right, focus here!_

"We get to the yard half in the front and half in the back. The first to see Victoria show up hits the panic button."

"Good I see that working lets move guy's we have babies to protect."

It felt better once we were outside. I was impressed to honest; watch in every vampire in the yards was crouched and ready. And like Alice had seen she had come in the back way try in to dodge us like a football player trying to score a touch down. Not happin missy. I did manage to getta hold on her left arm but with the momentum she was moving, all I managed to do was tear it off. Emmett came running through the house as Rose hit the button once she was out. Emmett gave her open fields tackle like I have never seen. He had her pinned and wasn't letting her up. Rose took three strides towards her grabbing her head in her hands, she paused for a second smiling as the wolves came out of the she ripped her head clean off. Alice didn't hesitate in starting a fire. It was a relief to toss her in and know she wasn't coming back.

**RPOV**

God! I love watching my monkey man tackle someone especially this bitch! I knew the blood lust took over as I moved across the yard. And I didn't care this bitch was mine. How dare she attack my family! I can not tell you how good it felt to tear her head clean off. I was also thrilled to see the mutts bring out Riley because he was next on my hit list.

"What about him?" I seethed pointing at Riley.

"He wouldn't put up a fight. We didn't know what to do with him," answered Jake

"Jasper what's he feeling?" I growled out.

"Guilt and regret mostly."

"So what? We can't kill him?" I really was livid.

"I don't think so Rose." _Esme always the pacifist._

"Well he's not going anywhere in there!" growled Emmett.

"No, we should take him to Denali until Edward has the chance to decide what to do with him."

"I agree with Eleazar," Alice chirped.

I was never so happy to see them leave with him. I didn't want him here. I have no qualms with putting him down like my ex fiancée and his friends. No one and I mean no one hurts me or my family and gets away with it. Once we made our way back inside, I had to ask Jasper if he could feel anything new from Carlisle's office but he just shook his head.

**EPOV**

With Carlisle watching as I carefully widened the crack made by one of the twins. My dead heart practically leap out of my chest when I saw a tiny little foot stretch out. Oh my god! Very gently I reached in and wrapped my hand around a tiny little body. I didn't want to pull to fast since the last time we saw them, they were hugging. But the body slipped out easily and immediately started screaming at me.

"Carlisle did I hurt him?" _It's a boy!_

"No Edward, you did fine. Give him to me so I can examine him. I believe someone else is waiting for you." _Right!_

So I began again this time I had to search a little harder this one wasn't in such a rush to get out. Once I had a gentile but firm grip on the tiny body I slid it out only to be greeted by screaming again. Okay I'm starting to take this personally. What do they hate me already?

"Carlisle talk to me."

"That would be a girl, in case you can't tell." _I know that. It's a girl!_

"I can see that but why are they screaming at me?" _Did I hurt them?_

"That's normal Edward they are just adjusting to their new environment."

I have to say, I was speechless. I know I was smiling like an idiot but who cares. I am a father and Bella's a mother. We have a son and a daughter! Wow! As thrilled as I was I had to concentrate on Bella right now. I would really look at them later with Bella. Carlisle had taken them both to examine them and placed them in an incubator together until he was sure they didn't needed it. Quickly I finished with his instructions and when he was pleased that it was done correctly. I washed and changed in the bathroom off his office, before returning to Bella. She still hadn't woken up yet. But I wouldn't leave her until she did. So it was Esme and Carlisle who went to tell the family the happy news. I could hear it all but until I could see Bella alright for myself, I wasn't moving.

"IT'S A BOY AND A GIRL!" Announced Carlisle like the proud grandfather he was.

"Whooo!" Was pretty much everyone's response.

But their thoughts were more intimate:

Edward, you are the man! Emmett

Congratulations brother. Jasper

I'm proud of you son. Carlisle

They are beautiful I'm so happy for you both! Esme

Congratulations! How's Bella? Alice

You had better be good to them Edward! Rose

Bella laid there for over an hour before she started shifting. I could see the pain she was in, but nothing prepared me for the look on her face after her hand brushed her belly. Her eye shot open with a complete look of fear.

"Bella...relax love their fine."

"Where are they?" She cried out.

"Right over there in the incubator."

"Can I see them?"

I didn't reply I know what she needed. She needed to see they were real. I wheeled over the incubator and helped Bella sit up in my arms. They were beautiful that's for sure. I pointed out which was the boy and which was the girl.

"One of each?" _The best of both worlds_!

"Yes, are you disappointed?" _God No!_

"Not at all! Are you?"

"Never! They are the best gift any one has ever given me. Thank You." Thank You just didn't sound good enough.

"The pleasure was all mine. Wow were parents. They're okay right?"

"Carlisle says they are a little small but he thinks they'll be just fine. How are you?"

"Sore but okay. When can we hold them?"

"I don't know. But we will the second Carlisle says it's okay. I promise." _Soon I hope._

"They're beautiful like you."

"I think they're gorgeous like you." _Just like my gorgeous Bella_.

"Bella, everyone wants to visit, can a couple come in at time?"

"Yeah, I guess I can handle that."

Carlisle and Esme came in first even though they had already met them. I think they just wanted to make sure we were okay first. Alice and Jasper were the next ones to come in. Alice was thrilled to see them but was worried about Bella. You could see Jasper was more relaxed now that our emotions weren't all over the map. The parade of guest continued until everyone had a chance to see them. Just when I though it was time for Bella to rest, I could hear the twins thinking they were hungry. This made me wonder what do you feed ½ vampire and ½ human babies? Esme thought we should try formula. Boy did that smell gross, but I'll try any thing as long as they don't cry. This thought made Bella happy she would finally get to hold them for feedings at least. Thanks to Esme we had formula and diapers, compliments of Alice of course they had clothes but most surprising was Rose's contribution two metal cups that she made, so their teeth wouldn't cut through them when they drank.

I must be the worst father in the world. All I did was take care of Bella. I never once thought what they would need when they got here.

**BPOV**

Finally with everything I needed on lap I was ready to hold my children. Edward removed my son from the incubator, I watched as his huge smile faded away.

"Edward...what's wrong is he okay?"

"Yes he's okay. I was just thinking. I must be the worst father in the world. All I did was take care of you. I never once thought what they would need when they got here."

"Edward they wouldn't be here if you didn't care for me. And we would have gotten everything they need if we knew they'd be this early."

This made him smile again, he knew I was right. We weren't irresponsible parents. We were just caught off guard that's all. The shock of seeing my son for the first time up close brought me to tears. He was captivating and beautiful with chiseled facial features like his father and when he opened his eyes, I froze they were the most stunning shade of green. Like Edwards human eyes Carlisle informed us. His bronze unruly hair was no doubt like his fathers. His smile just warmed my heart to no end. I know every mom does it but I couldn't help it, I had to be sure and sure enough ten fingers and ten toes. Alice handed be a blue tiny outfit and diaper for me to put him in. He looked so cute. I though he was going to bite my finger when he saw the cup he was really hungry. He wouldn't take the formula. I kept trying and he didn't want it but he was hungry. Or was he?

"Jasper could you get the blood out of the fridge for me please?'

"You think he's thirsty?" I bite my lip and nodded.

He was back before I could blink twice. Esme already had the cup clean and filled. He was definitely thirsty he downed the cup in a minute flat. Edward reach to take him from me. At first I thought I did something wrong but he just said the he thought he wanted his daddy. While Edward rocked him to sleep, Esme brought me my daughter. She was just as beautiful as her brother but she had the softest mahogany curls and her mommy's brown eyes. I guess she looked more like me, only more stunning. She had her father's perfect features and again ten fingers and ten toes. Once again Alice handed me an outfit and a diaper pink this time. And they don't make babies any cuter. This time we started with a cup of blood first and like her brother she polished it off quickly. Edward took her and rocked her to sleep like her brother before placing them back in their incubator. Then we settled into the bed to talk to everyone. But they all had the same question on their minds. But it was Carlisle who finally asked it.

Edward and Bella I need to file their birth certificates tomorrow what names should I put on them.

"Jessie Edward Cullen and Carlie Elisabeth Cullen" Edward said with the proudest smile,

I've ever seen him wear.

We had decided this a while ago, Jessie was as close to Esme as we could get, and it would work for a boy or girl and we would either use Renee if it was a girl or Edward after Edward and his dad. Carlie was a split between Carlisle's name and Charlie's names. We tried to combine Renee and Esme but we found Reneesme to be unflattering. And Carlie again could be used for either sex with just changing the middle name.

**KPOV**

"Carlisle called the twins are here and fine, one boy and one girl. He said they're tiny but perfect." Tanya chirped.

Wow I was so happy to hear this. We were really anxious for news from the Cullen's. Ever since we brought back their prisoner Riley. I've spent some thing talking with him, he seems like he is a nice guy. Someone I could really like. If Edward decides not to kill him of course. I guess only time will tell what Edward's verdict will be.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight and I do not!

The Singer Connection

Chapter 23

**EPOV**

Last night watching my family sleep was up until now, the best night of my life. Carlisle kept a close watch on everyone. The big worry in his mind was the breathing of the twins. Since we had no reference on what was normal for hybrids, we were starting from scratch. They were able to breath outside the incubator but it was more labored, so for no they would spend all their time there, except for feedings and diaper changes. Bella was allowed to move about when she felt up to it but I do not think she will be going far very fast.

Rose has been persistent about me deciding what to do about Riley. The verdict is still out on that one. I can see how a woman can cloud a man's vision. I am living proof of that one. Even thought they were not bonded mates, he was hopeful. In addition, he did not participate in the attack, in fact he ask the wolves to kill him for what little he did do. I would love to say Bella had an opinion in this but she says it is up to Jasper and me. Jasper's opinion is well strategic, he feels we should eliminate any possible threats earlier then later.

When the Denali's finally arrived to see the babies, the house was all a flutter again. Everyone was absolutely smitten by their angelic faces. Of course, no one really wanted to get to close with Jasper standing guardian over them. And honestly, I would have it no other way. One thing about the Singer Connection it seems to have grown on the protective side to include the twins. Yeah…we found that out the hard way. Poor Jacob found himself on the receiving ends of one of my attack crouches with full out snarls and that was just for walking into the room.

"Edward, can I talk to you and Bella for a minute?"

"Sure Eleazar, what can we do for you?"

"Well its about Riley, Kate is showing interest in him as a mate, not that she'll admit I think she afraid to commit till she knows if he'll still be alive tomorrow."

"You've had him with you, what's your view on it? Is he trying to save his existence?"

"I think so far from what I've seen no. I think he could be part of our family. He seems to really like Kate. He even asked her to teach him to hunt our way. That is where they are now. We didn't take the chance of bringing him with us."

"We'll take that into consideration."

The next few days went about the same with Jasper and Emmett switching off guard duty. We still have not given the Denali's our answer to the Riley situation. Therefore, I decided to visit the man in question and see how I really felt about him. Bella of course went with me, Esme and Carlisle. I tried to talk her out of it but that girl of mine can be very stubborn when her minds set on something. It was nice to take my new Volvo for a real ride. It was awesome! Carlisle and Esme followed us in the silver Volvo. The Denali's were all worried when we showed up they thought we came to execute Riley.

"Good evening Cullen Family, this visit is a surprise. I thought you would have called first to prepare us of your decision," declared Eleazar.

"Well that's the thing…we haven't decided. I wanted to talk to Riley before a decision is made."

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought…"

"It's not a problem. I'm just not sure what to do." I racked my fingers through my hair roughly.

"Riley could you come out please?" he called out.

Once he was three feet from me I could see everything Eleazar had spoken about, Kate's face and thoughts said it all even if she wouldn't admit it. She had fallen for Riley there was no changing that now. In addition, Riley's thoughts mirrored hers. Whether they admitted it or not the were a bonded pair. I really did not need to talk to Riley, I had everything I need from his thoughts. He loved Kate, he wanted to succeed at being a vegetarian and he was guilt ridden about what he had done for Victoria.

"Riley, I have made my decision about your future…" Was all I got out before Kate cut me off.

"Wait please Edward, hear me out I've searched for centuries to find a mate and now I found one. Please don't take him away from me, please? You know what its like to be alone for so long now you have Bella please don't deny me this please," I sighed.

"Kate like I was saying I can see that he's worth a second chance. Of course till he proves himself we'll take cautions at our house but if he doesn't cross any lines I'll forgive him."

"Me too." Bella chirped

"Thank You, I won't make the same mistakes twice." Riley responded

Watching them embrace for the first time made me realize everyone just wants someone to love them. Moreover, who am I to deny them that? We did not stay long we all wanted to get home and enjoy our family. I did how ever leave my old Volvo for the pack to use. They did come to Alaska and protect us without being asked to. And for that, I was thankful.

It is hard to believe its New Years Eve. , and the twins are a week old. Bella of course has not been a hundred percent but would be soon. Carlisle has decided the twins can come out of the incubator so this will be there first night upstairs with us. However, it is a new year for me and Bella and I wanted to celebrate. I for one was not going to hold back treating my wife the way she deserved. Therefore, I asked the family to help me out here. My plan was simple Alice and Rose was in charge of decorating, Esme volunteered to do the cooking, jasper and Emmett would entertain the babies. Carlisle was working in his office but he wished me luck.

Watching Bella's eyes light up when she walked in the suite was worth it. The glow from the dozens of candles that were flicking around made the whole room look romantic. The CD player was playing the music from our wedding.

"Edward what's this for?"

"New Years of course."

"I see well then I guess since were alone, could I have a dance?" That is the plan.

"Of course Mrs. Cullen."

Before she could blink, I had her on my feet and was whirling her around the room. Listening to her laugh was definitely a highlight that I wanted to carry over into the New Year.

**BPOV**

Awe he so cute when he is romantic. I love dancing with him like this it definitely beats me falling over his, mine or our feet. We could hear the count down from down stairs 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 and then I kissed him as if my life depended on it. I know it cannot go further yet but soon.

"I love you Edward"

"And I love you Isabelle"

Shortly after, we went to retrieve my two bundles of joy from their uncles and of course thank their aunts. We were back in the suite quickly snuggling with them before putting them in their bassinet. When suddenly out of nowhere Jessie did something I was not prepared for. He bit me! Damn!

"Edward?"

"BELLA!"

**CPOV**

"Carlisle!" I heard Edward scream.

I know from his tone it was not a good thing. I was in their suite in 15 seconds. I could not believe it he was removing Jesse from Bella's neck. The crescent shape bite mark spoke volumes. Everyone gasped as each entered the room. No one even thought Bella would be at risk from her own children. I had swabbed them for venom. However, found it to be dormant like the venom already in Bella's system. However, there was a difference between Carlie and Jessie venom. Bella's system contained the venom from Carlie not Jessie. Bella was already well in the change within minutes.

"Edward, we can't stop it now."

"Why did he bite her? And why is she now changing?" Edward growled.

"I think it was required. I think Bella needed both venom's in her system to start the change this is the first time he's been with her long enough to do it."

"Alice, how's she doing, will she suffer for long?"

"No Edward, Carlisle is right she already half done. She'll finish at 12:10pm tomorrow."

"Bella, Baby if you can here me thirty-six hours and its over. I promise no more pain after that. I am so sorry I did not see this coming. I'll here the whole time talking you through it you'll never be without me."

'Edward it's a good sign she's not withering in pain she seems comfortable if that's possible. I do not feel any agony or fear. She knows what is happening and she is almost happy. I've never seen a turning like this'

None of us knew how to respond to this statement from Jasper. However, it dawned on me The Singer couples never said how the transformation went. I let the room and returned to my office. I needed to call Sebastian.

"Sebastian how was your return home?'

"Great Carlisle how's your grandchildren?"

"Great. I'm sorry to bother you but we've had a new development and were curious if it

has to do with The Connection."

"Anything we can do to help what's the problem?"

I explained everything and asked for his side of the transformation. He said he was not in a lot of pain. He felt the current running between changing slowly becoming peaceful and unstrained. He also felt more secure in his relationship. All the worries about her leaving were gone as if he knew Angel would never leave him. They could also be apart without the severe pain that had crippled them. They still needed to be near and in contact regularly. But more like a regular couple. Distance was still an issue the Connection still now requires they not be more then 300 miles away before the pain would return. He said there was no change in the protective side and no touch rule was still in effect, and lastly he remembered waking up happy and with out any memory lapses.

I could not wait to share this with Edward. Even though he was happy, she was not apparently suffering. He of course was still worried. Esme and Rosalie took the babies down stairs to allow Edward to devote all his time to Bella.

**BPOV**

My vision went black right after Jessie bit me. I had just enough to call out to Edward before I did. I waited for the Pain to begin but it has not happened yet. I can hear Edward talking me but I cannot move it as if I am paralyzed. That is somewhat strange everyone said how much pain I'd be in and it would last 3 days but Edwards counting and it is at 35 hours left. I want to tell him its okay. I do not like him being so worried.

I miss my babies I do not blame Jessie. One thing I have learned from the Connection is it teaches us what we need to know and I know Jessie was playing his role in the Connection. It told him to do it and he did. I love my baby boy no matter what that will never change.

Over the hours I continued to feel subtle changes they were gradual the most pronounce was as Edward held me, his touch started to feel warmer. If I had to guess, I would say it was my temperature dropping slowly. My hearing, which had already begun to improve during pregnancy, seemed to be getting better still. My breathing was getting slower but my heart seemed to think it was running in The Boston Marathon.

There was also a new feeling growing and spreading I would probably describe it as a security blanket. I wasn't worried anymore that Edward would sprint away from me. Him leaving me now seemed like impossibility. Not that I considered him trapped but I knew he was happy where he was. I had given him everything he never knew he wanted.

Finally, the countdown was under an hour. I had spent the last 35 hours listening to Edward pour his heart out about things he had never told me. All his fears and hopes he did not leave anything out. I knew it was close to ending when I could feel my fingers and toes twitching, and slowly it spread from there. I heard when everyone came in the room and their scents were so much stronger now. When the Connection first happened I could tell their scent apart but the were faded somehow. That changed when I got pregnant they wear slightly stronger but now I would have no problem telling them apart.

When I opened my eyes for the first time, I could finally see things so clearly. Even dust floating in the air was clearly visible. I could see colors that I could not see before. Everything was so crisp and cleanly defined. It wasn't until I looked at Edwards face could I see the true beauty that had always been there just my human eyes were not capable of taking it all in. Now I could, I could not stop looking at him in awe. How did I ever get lucky enough to end up with someone who could put a Greek God to shame?

"Bella, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" God, his voice sounded like angels singing.

"I'm just thinking of how much I love you"

"And I love you too. But how do you feel?"

"Happy, fulfilled, and secure."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight! I can only dream!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

"Bella, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" god his voice sounded like angels singing.

"I'm just thinking of how much I love you"

"And I love you too, but how do you feel?"

"Happy, fulfilled, and secure."

I didn't quite know how to explain, how I was feeling. I tried to tell Edward by looking into his eyes and what I saw said he felt it too. The Connection was maturing with some parts becoming more intense other parts were relaxing. I couldn't look away from him, no matter how much I tried. I was locked there and so was he, we had to wait until it let us go.

I think everyone in the room could see we were stuck there but it was Jasper who spoke first.

"Carlisle you won't believe this but if you could feel what I'm feelin. You wouldn't believe this. The Connection it's almost like it has a life of its own. I can feel their emotions intertwinin into one. Whatever you do don't touch either of them until its done doin what ever its doin. I think it would hurt them if we try to separate them."

"He's right Carlisle, I see them coming out of it in 4minutes 36 seconds. And they are going to be very happy."

And she was right in 4minutes 36 seconds I blinked my eyes and smiled widely as Edward did the same. I couldn't stop myself, I placed my hands on Edward's cheeks and kissed him like never before. He didn't resist when I licked his lip asking for entrance. He opened and allowed me in for the first time. He tasted even better then before, I couldn't get enough but I was distracted when someone cleared their throat.

"Wow that was amazing," Edward breathed out.

"I couldn't agree more," I giggled out.

"Edward, you can explain all this to us later, but now Bella should hunt."

"Why? I'm not thirst right now." _Okay, why is everyone staring at me?_

"Bella, are you sure?" Jasper look confused.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why?"

"Well Bella, its just all newborns are always extremely thirsty when they wake up."

"Oh, so what I not normal? Is there something wrong with me?" _Why can't I be normal _

_just once?_

"No Bella, there's nothing wrong with you, love."

"You have to say that, you're my husband." _God I would cry if I could_.

**EPOV**

God do I love it when she pouts, it just makes me want to suck on her lip. But I really need to put Bella's needs first, even if she's not thirsty, she's going hunting anyways.

"Let's go Bella I need to hunt so you're coming with me." _I knew if I was going she would too._

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't think of that, it's been so long for you! Can you forgive me?"

"Never be sorry for that! I'd give up hunting forever to keep you." I really meant it.

"Come on, I want to see you happy. Will you show me how you hunt?" _YES!_

We were out the door before she could get subconscious. I know my girl and connection or not, she is going too worried about doing it wrong. When she stopped in the yard at the tree line I knew I was right. So I didn't say a word, I just took her hand, starting off slow and picking up speed until we were running, she was definitely holding back. Running with her was the most wonderful feeling I had ever experienced when running. We were gone for about fifteen minutes before I caught the scent of a bear. I thought this was a little challenging for Bella but I was willing to let her try and if it was too much I was willing to take it down for her.

"Bella stop here. Close your eyes and tell me what you smell."

"Bear? Over there about a mile, I think." _God she's good._

"Yes, that's right, so now go for it." But Bella just shook her head

"No, you first."

"Bella! Please!"

"No, you first! You've been sacrifying your hunts for me now, GO!"

I couldn't resist any more Bella was right I was done drinking from a cup. I wanted to take down my own food. I was off and running just barely aware Bella was following me. She was keeping her distance but staying close to see my every move. I didn't even play with my food this time. I pounced before the bear even realized I was there. When I sunk my teeth into his neck it felt so good, the blood was so warm running down my throat. The feeling was euphoric.

As I looked up Bella's beautiful face was staring at me in awe. God she's so beautiful. I just couldn't stop myself in a blink I had her in my arms and was kissing her senseless. Before I knew it my shirt was off apparently Bella wanted me as much as I wanted her. Damn when she shoved me into the tree behind me. I don't think I've ever been turned on so much in my life. I was about to tear her shirt but she removed gentle. Wow, that had me begging for more. Before she could object I had her bra torn off and on the ground. Her breasts were so firm now to my touch. She moaned the moment I touched her. It wasn't enough I wanted it all. I started suckling her breast causing her to start panting and I wasn't far behind her. Man, she could send my body into frenzy. When I moved my mouth up to her neck, she started rubbing me through my pants and I thought I was going to lose it right there. But that wouldn't do for Bella, she wanted it all too.

She had my pants undone and slightly lowered around my hips before I could even react. Thank God, someone invented skirts, because it took about a second before I had spun us around so Bella's back was now against the tree. She jumped in my arms and started kissing and licking my neck. If I wasn't already hard that would have done it. I finally lost it when she growled at me. Sliding into her was sliding into heaven. This set her off in a good way. She had her legs wrapped so tightly, it just made me more excited. I picked up the pace when she responded by bucking onto me. She wanted more and I had it to give. I was fully engulfed in her. When I let out a growl of my own, it was raw and animalistic and it was returned by one from Bella. We kept increasing the pace until I couldn't stop myself from releasing into her. Bella followed suit only a moment later.

We stayed with our foreheads together refusing to separate ourselves for a while regaining our composure. God I felt like someone reached into my chest and ripped out my dead heart, when we finally separated. Being lost inside Bella was where I wanted to be but I had to force myself to put her first. And she still hadn't hunted.

"Bella...it's time for you to hunt. No excuses were not going back to the twins until you do."

"Okay, but don't laugh at me when I do it wrong." I sighed and nodded.

I wouldn't do that to her, no matter how bad she screwed up. Within minutes she was on the trail of a herd of moose. I didn't have to say a word she mimicked my attack on the bear, taking down the biggest bull in one pounce. When she was done draining it she looked at me for approval, she wasn't disappointed when I smiled and hugged her, telling her how great she did. And I wasn't lying, she didn't get a drop on her. Bella became anxious about returning, she wanted to see her babies, and I for one couldn't agree more. I wanted to see them too.

**JPOV**

"Carlisle I don't know what to say, she's not showin any newborn emotion, it could be that trance they were in. maybe The Connection. is playin a roll here."

"Alice do you see anything?"

"Nothing new Carlisle, I don't see them encountering any problems."

"I would just feel better if I know how she was going to react with the twins."

"I can see that if you try to keep them from the twins, you will push them away from the family."

"Carlisle, I have to agree with Alice. Watchin the Connection thing was somethin I've never felt before it gives a greater understandin on how the coupling of their feeling is controlled by it. It blows away imprinting, on how strong they are connected, I would have loved to been in the room when they met to feel the beginin. It's like the beginnin of the connection was the teenage years and now there in the happily ever after years. Whatchin those feelins change like they did was simply amazing. I don't think Bella could harm the young'ins even by accident."

"Okay, so how do we do this?" quized Rose.

"Easy, we all just hang in the living room with the twins and we'll be there if a need arises. Chirped Alice.

I wish it was easier to explain how the connection feels to people because if they felt what I felt there would be doubt in Bella as a momma. I know she is suppose to act one way and all my years of dealin with newborns tells me different but none of them were vampire parents or connected singers. I think the only way for them to see will be with their own eyes. After witnessin the Connection first hand is the only reason that I'd even let her in the house with them.

I do wish Alice's visions were working on the twins. But I can understand Carlisle theory, that because they are a hybrid and she was never one she can't. No one else can see the sudden change their emotions from loving parents to protective parents, so they can't understand why I can honestly say, I don't think Bella could harm them even, if her newborn side reared its ugly head. We were in the living room when they arrived excited to see the twins and Bella had feed, granted against her will. I can say for certain I couldn't feel any thirsting coming from her. But I did stand my guard next to bassinet but didn't stop their approach. I just watched her very closely and was found right. She had no interest in eatin her young.

**EPOV**

Why is she holding back? I can't honestly say but I see her doing it: when she runs, hunting, even when we went wild in the woods. She has a massive amount of control going on in her. All newborns come out of their transformation with rage, bloodlust, mood swings, and too much strength. Bella has avoided all of these so far. Even when I forced her to take a moose her refused to give herself over entirely to her bloodlust. But I think I had a better understanding when she held her children for the first time since she woke. She was so loving and gentile. I think that maybe the new part of the connection we entered into, might have imbedded the need to be gentile. Watching her play on the floor with the babies just made me so happy to see them so happy. I know they missed us.

Of course, Carlisle still hasn't informed us about Eleazar's reading on the twins. He had come over and done it during Bella's transformation.

"Carlisle, what did Eleazar have to say about the twins?"

"Well...I was waiting for Bella and now that she's here. He said they do have abilities that well...there's no other way of saying they are your opposites. Jessie is a shield but he's a physical one. Carlie is the opposite of Edward, who can read everyone's mind except for Bella, of course, well no one can keep Carlie out of their minds."

"When will see these abilities?"

"Well, he said the strength of their abilities is very strong. But since they're infants, it's going to be something they learn to use over time like everything else."

"Carlisle will they grow old?"

"I don't know, we will have to wait and see. And if they do we will let them decide to continue ageing or transform them if they request it."

So Bella and I will just have to watch our children grow and mature like all parents do. I find this to be very exciting.

A/N In future chapters I will be jumping ahead to their milestones and adventures as they move on in the family. I hope you like it!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer's does!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

Wow, it's been a year today since I met Edward. It's hard to believe the twins are now three months old. Tomorrow we are leaving for Brazil in an attempt to find others like the twins. Our online research had showed some Legends from Brazil about vampire children. So Carlisle hopes his friends in the Rain Forest might know something about others like the twins. We rented a Yaght for the trip to Brazil. We calculated it would take three days for us to reach the port in Brazil. Last week a delivery man arrived unexpectedly. With everyone out hunting except me and Edward, he was upstairs rocking the twins to sleep. After being locked up for three months, I didn't think twice. I opened the door and accepted the package before Edward could get down the stairs. I heard him sprinting down the stairs but I really didn't think about until I shut the door and Edward stood there staring at me like we hit the lottery.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Bella what did you just do?" _Okay that's a no brainer_.

"We received a package containing all the paperwork for the yaght."

"Bella, How? Why? Didn't he make you thirsty?" _Ooohhh_

"Ooops, I guess I just didn't think about it. I'm so sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" Alice chirped as the whole family came in the back door.

"Bella just answered the door to a human delivery guy before I could stop her."

"Oh no! How bad is the damage?" Carlisle demanded

"None she didn't flinch, she just took the package and shut the door just as I got here."

"Are you serious? Do you need to go hunt right away? The burning must be awful?"

"No, I'm good but thank you Jasper."

"Bella are you really saying you had no craving to drink from him?"

"No not really, I mean he smelled human but I didn't have the desire to drink him or anything. Besides I kind of had my heart set on moose tonight." And it was true.

"Moose it is! Anything you want!" Carlisle chuckled.

"Wow Bella, guess you just paroled!" _REALLY?_

"Yeah Em, She sure is!" _God I love when Edward smiles at me like that_.

Now that we could separate for short periods I arranged my own present for Edward that very night. I was very excited and the week leading up to it now went by all too slow. So with the family safely watching the twins for the night, I escorted Edward to a bed and breakfast like I had back in Port Angeles. It was just like the one we stayed in for his birthday. I think this one might be a little nicer though. He was, well surprised. And nervous since this was my first official outing since my changing but what he didn't know was I reserved all the rooms. Call it a safety measure of my own. I didn't want to take any chances especially with what I had plan for that delicious husband of mine.

Edward didn't even have the chance to shut the door before I started tearing his clothes off. I seemed to no longer have the patiense to wait for what I wanted and right now that was Edward and I wanted him bad. And the feeling was definitely mutual. He couldn't get me naked fast enough. God do I love when is eyes are black with hunger for me! But right now it was my hunger for him that had me kneeling on the floor looking up at his exquisite body, he reminded me of a white marble master piece. He didn't resist when I pulled him closer by his hips. He just looked down at me in awe for what I was about to do to him.

I gently started stroking him causing for a moan to slip out. If I didn't want him before that, that moan would have done the trick. When I took a long slow lick he looked like he was ready to lose his mind so I help him along in his search for insanity. After a few more licks I moved on to suckling him from his top to his bottom before encircling him entirely in my mouth. I knew he liked it the minute he started quietly growling and thrusting further into my mouth. When I started nibbling that was his undoing. He tangled his hands in my hair and made sure I knew exactly where he wanted me to go. Once I could feel him throbbing I knew it was time to finish him off. With a few scrapes of my teeth he was over the moon in ecstasy. With one final growl and few thrusts he was complete.

That's when he decided I had had enough fun and it was his turn. Before I could stand up he had me in his arms and headed for the bed. The moment my back hit the mattress he was kissing his way up my thigh to my very center. No one could tease like Edward could. He had me chanting his name before he even took his first stroke with his tongue. God this man drove me wild. Stroke after stoke had me hanging on for dear life. I wanted to fall into heaven in a way only he could provide. He licked, sucked and massaged my way to the pearly gates before I couldn't stop myself. He had me bucking and twisting in pure pleasure.

Just when I couldn't take anymore he licked his was up my stomach and paused for a moment at my nipples teasing them lightly before moving on to my neck. This had him hovering over me. Right where I liked him. He whispered 'I love you' in my ear just before he pushed into me. This had me reeling again I wanted so much more and he granted it to me push after push of pure heaven. God I love when he groans and grinds his hips further into me. With him there was never enough. With our hips moving in a fast perfect rhythm, I was begging for release and he was chanting my name like a prayer. When neither of us couldn't take any more. We both exploded and growled our way through the final moments as waves of pleasure rolled over us again and again. This was definitely my happy place! But at the same time I couldn't wait to get to try this in all the exciting new places we would be doing this. It a little hard to go wild when you can't tear down the walls and trees. But hey in the rain forest who'd notice a tree or five being knocked down. This thought had me going all night long.

We were home early, so we could hunt before we were ready to leave. But Alice seemed to think we were moving by the way she packed for the family. We were going to need pack mules to lug the crap she was packing, oh that's right we are the pack mules. She even went as far as converting all our cell phones to satellite phones. The drive to the dock went quickly and luckily the harbor wasn't frozen so we could leave on schedule. We made great time getting to Brazil. Of course we couldn't disembark the boat until dark because of course the weather was sunny, warm and beautiful. But when all the formalities were met, we took off running that must have been a sight to see. If anyone could have seen which of course they couldn't. But I think you can visualize eight vampires sprinting through the forest each carrying two huge suitcases and two had babies wrapped in pouches clutched to their chest. Yeah for us this was a family outing.

We ran for the whole night, before we stopped for the twins to take a break. Even though they were content, they had their own connection issues. They didn't like to be apart for long.

The search wasn't an easy one. We didn't find Carlisle's friends for two days, but when we finally did they were very nice and welcoming. Their names were Senna, Kachiri and Zafrina who was extremely talented in producing illusions. Luckily they knew all about the local Legends and were more then happy to lead us to one of these children. His name was Nahuel and he lived with his aunt Huilen. But they moved around a lot and we would have to track them down to speak with them. After the third day we got lucky and finally met up with Huilen. She was a little skeptical at first but after seeing the twins and hearing our story she agreed to bring Nahuel by the following day. And true to her word she arrived at noon the following day with Nahuel.

"Welcome Nahuel and Huilen it's good to see you again!" Carlisle spoke for the family.

"Thank you it's a pleasure to meet you. My aunt say's you have a few questions for me? "

"Yes please have a seat; this is my son Edward and his wife Bella. The questions are in regards to their children."

"I see and are they ½ human and ½ vampire?"

"Yes, twins one boy and one girl."

"And it was the boy who changed your wife?"

"Yes he did," replied Edward.

"You're lucky, my mother wasn't so fortunate. I did mistakenly turn my aunt."

"May I ask how old are you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"150 years old give or take; we don't exactly walk around with calendars in our robes."

"Do you know of any other of your kind?"

"Yes, I also have three sisters."

"I see and is there anything else you can share with us; do you suffer to illnesses or

anything medical issues I should look for?" There goes Carlisle in doctor mode.

"No I've never been sick. We all survive on both human food and blood, we do run a little slower then yourselves, and our movements are more human and have less fluidity. But our strength and durability is the same. We only matured to the age of eighteen then our ageing stopped. May I see the children? I've never seen any others of our kind that aren't related to me. I find myself curious."

**EPOV**

It was very hard to answer his question I didn't know how I felt about him looking at children like a piece of meat. Ultimately it was Bella who spoke first.

"Of course you've been very willing to answer our questions. It would be our pleasure to show them to you but I have to warn you, Edward and I are a Singer couple, so no contact is permitted of any kind. And that includes the children."

"Really! I've heard of the Singer phenomenon but to actually meet a pair is beyond my expectations. Maybe at another time we could discuss that, if you're willing to of course."

"Of course, it would be our pleasure."

Honestly it was very hard not to growl when Jasper and Emmett approached with the twins. But I could see in his mind it was just curiosity. He was relieved to see they were just like his sisters and I agreed when he thought they were as beautiful as his sisters. Of course nothing compares to my Bella. He didn't remain long. He was off and running after we thanked him repeatedly. His aunt remained behind and gave us a lot advice on raising them which we will all find very useful in the future. Carlisle was very intrigued by her story about Nahuel's father thinking of himself as a vampire scientist and how none of the children she raised had the same mothers. Unfortunately none of them had survived childbirth. The only commonality was they had the same father. I couldn't help but wish someone would take that vampire down. Experimenting on humans was despicable. After making sure we had given her our phone numbers we prepared for our trip home. This meant a quiet walk with my wife in forest. Out of ear shot of the family. I loved showing Bella the new and interesting things around us. But I think Bella wanted to

see something from home like me.

The moment she jumped into my hands I pinned her to the first tree I found. I'm pretty sure you could hear the cracking sound of the tree for miles when it gave way under the pressure. And watching her eyes turn black was a definite turn on. She had had enough with foreplay but at least she had sense to not shred our clothes. She seemed so proud of her self for managing to stay in control that long. The kiss she placed on my lips was so deep and full of lust I couldn't help but lose control. Her taste always managed to have me begging for more and I for one was not below begging for what I wanted from Bella and I proved it on a regular basis. Bella didn't even need me to massage her center to get her rolling but I did it any ways just because I liked to. I love when the begging table gets all turned around.

We knocked down three more trees before I was finally granted access to her center and it was absolutely heavenly. I always found being inside Bella as, as close to heaven as I was ever going to get. Tonight was no different then every other time. The further in I went the closer to heaven I got. Every time I entered her center I couldn't control the snarls I was emitting and Bella would have it no other way. Just the way she moaned and screamed my name told me just how much she wanted me as a man. Sending her over the edge was always my first priority but I was always Bella's. So you can imagine how hard we worked on making each other happy and never cared if we were happy for ourselves. When we released it was always animalistic and emotional. When I howled out in pleasure a second after Bella I was as complete as I ever wanted to be.

Slowly walking back with my arms wrapped around Bella everything in the world seemed right. Everyone was standing around the fire just holding their loved ones close when we arrived. Everyone was happy and relaxed until Alice's eyes went blank; she stiffened up and started convulsing. This was nothing I was prepared for as I was dragged into her vision.

Vision:

The Volturi were marching against the Denali's homestead. Everyone was scrambling to escape when it was over the only survivors were Eleazar and Kate. They watched as their house was set a blaze. Both were offered to join or die. They're choice was to die with their Mates, but not before Aro learned about the twins and decided to find them. When we weren't home he burnt our house down to the ground.

End of vision.

Carlisle called Denali immediately.

"Eleazar you need to get your stuff and get out The Volturi will me there by morning. You will all die if you don't!"

"Do you know why their coming?"

"No but grab what you can and if you could hit our stash as well. We'll meet up as soon as you can. Remember I'll always be near Esme."

"See you soon."

"What did that mean? Is the treat over? Alice what do you see?" I had to know.

"I see that when they don't find any of us in Alaska they start searching for all of us."

"Bella the call to Eleazar was a code he's to empty their vault and ours. They will all come here. To an island name Isle Esme. It was a gift from Carlisle to Esme for their anniversary. Bella as of right now we're on the run and at war with Volturi."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Yeah Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight, Boo hoo I do not!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 26**

**ELPOV**

"Eleazar, you need to get your stuff and get out now. The Volturi will me there by morning. You will all die if you don't!"

"Do you know why their coming?" _God this cant be good_.

"No...but grab what you can and if you could hit our stash as well. We'll meet up as soon as you can. Remember I'll always be near Esme."

"See you soon."

This can't be good. I could hear the tone in his voice, he was scared. The Volturi coming to Alaska, was not a good thing. They already had issues with our life style choice, but I think its more. I think Aro, one of the three heads of the Volturi might be scouting for talent. Aro is a collector of vampires with abilities like Edward and Alice. There was also the possibility that they could feel threatened by the number of vampires in this area. What ever the reason for the visit, we wouldn't be here to find out. One good thing about vampire hearing, everyone in the house heard the call, so no explanations were needed.

"Let's move it ladies, you know what to do. Get it done! We leave in one hour. Boys get the cars ready."

No one bothered to reply. We've done this before, it wasn't anything new to us, except the wolves, this would be there first time. I found myself very surprised when we were pulling into the Cullen's drive way forty-five minutes later.

"Girls hit the bedrooms. Boys hit the emergency stash in the garage. I'll meet you back here in half an hour"

After I cleaned out Carlisle office, everyone was ready to leave. We had managed to save as much of their pasts as possible. At the same time The Volturi should have been arriving in Alaska, we were in Seattle empting all our vaults. You would be surprised, how much fourteen vampires could accumulate over the centuries. Luck would seem to be on our side because the marina had one yaght left for us to rent. And it was a good thing, we would have no other way to get everything down there. I also took the liberty to extend Carlisle lease indefinitely. At full throttle we would be in Brazil in three days, if the weather and the wolves co-operated.

**BPOV**

It's been almost week a since we called the Denali's. But there's been no word since. I'm really ready to go out of my mind. Alice has been going nuts watching everyone futures. She's pretty frazzled. But she did say they would be arriving very soon. Jasper has been working non stop on bug out plans with Carlisle for the next year. Isle Esme is our first stop of many, since we have no idea how long were going to be on the run. Alice can't predict how long we'll be running. The twins seem to be okay with the current situation, luckily it hasn't affected them. But you can see how happy they are when we sit in the sun on the beach or on the dock. Edward and I have doubled up my practice sessions on my shield, so far I haven't gotten any results. I'm not getting close so I still need to do a lot on work on it before, I'll be able to cover anyone else. I'm hoping to work with Eleazar and Kate in this area.

"Their here everyone," Edward finally announced.

"Well damn it took them long enough. Someone should have told them to take shorter

walks with the mutts." Yeah Rose still has some small issues with the wolves.

After a lot of strained hugs from everyone, I took the twins in for their nap. Esme always watches them while they sleep, it's her favorite hobby now. I was back with Edward and we all emptied the Denali yacht. It took a while, I couldn't help but think 'man some one needs to have a yard sale'. They had things dating back to the days of Jesus Christ. We were almost done, when we watched Alice enter into her vision. The minute she snapped out of it her hand was in her packet grabbing her cell phone.

"Sam, It's Alice Cullen, listen closely in two hours a band of human drinkers are going to storm there way through the Rez on their way to Folks, they are going to be thirsty. Some of the tribe will die if they are not stopped…"

"Thanks Alice. We owe you one for the heads up. We'll take care of it. We'll call you when it over." As soon as she hung the questions started flooding the room.

"What's going on Alice? What did you see? Show me." We all waited as Alice showed Edward the original vision, then the new vision from after the call.

"Aro was looking for confirmation that we were destroyed in the explosion. But when they went to Denali to confirm this it, was hard not to miss the scents of eight other vampires and a few other scents they didn't recognize."

Alice answered the question we all wanted to know. Why they went to Denali? That's when Kate caught us all off guard with her next question.

"Can any one tell me why my abilities stopped working when we pulled up on the docks? It took the fun out of playing 'shock and run'." Chided Kate

"Wait, you cant use your abilities here? Now?" asked Edward.

"No I can't. What about everyone else?"

"I can see everything but the wolves and the twins."

"I've been using mine whenever some one was a little too hot headed."

"Edward can you read every ones mind?" inquired Carlisle.

"I can read the mind of everyone one on the island except Bella, but wait I haven't

noticed this before. I'm not getting the constant dinning of anyone off the island. It's like their not there. That's weird but thinking back, I haven't heard that since we called you Eleazar. It's like my radius is cut down to a smaller area."

That's when Edward snapped his face to mine and cocked it sideways. It was like he was questioning me or something. I didn't know what he was thinking but we all got to find out soon enough.

"Bella have you stopped this mornings practice session?"

"No, I've been trying to do it all the time. It's not like I can't do more then one thing at a time. You were the one who said practice makes perfect."

"Okay...this is just a theory but let's try something, everyone start walking in different directions towards the outer edge of the island. I want to see if we're currently in a shield bubble that Bella might be producing without knowing it." _Pardon me?_

"Your thinking the reason I can't stretch my shield is because it already out there somewhere?" Yeah, call me stupid I had to ask.

"Yes Bella, that's my theory. Bella, me and you are going to stay put. So lets try it shall we?"

Everyone walked away without question it any further. We just sat and waited when Edward suddenly shouted for everyone to stop and wait.

"Bella, love I can't hear them anymore."

"But Edward, that's at least 250 feet away. My shield can't be the big can it?" _Can it?_

"It might be. We have another test before we can be sure." So Edward shouted for every one to step five feet closer to the house.

"Bella, please try to drop your shield." Edward asked

"EDWARD, NO IF ITS TRUE SHOULDN'T I LEAVE IT UP? I mean what if I can't get it back up?"

"Bella, relax its only for a second and then you can put it right back up to see if it works, Okay?"

So I closed my eyes, leaned my head back against the couch and took a few deep calming breathes while I imagined a pulling sensation in my head.

"Bella, stop and try to leave it there. That's great! You can push it back out whenever you're ready."

"Everyone can come back now," he called out. As they flashed in you could see the questions forming in their heads already.

"Well, it would seem my lovely wife...has surprised us again, she's had her shield up the whole time we've been on the island."

"Ooops...sorry about that guys. I didn't know and since Edward still can't read my mind, I thought it wasn't working. So I've been practicing 24/7 since he said we were at war."

**APOV**

Everyone was so relieved when the Denali's disembarked. I've kind of stayed away from everyone except Jasper. Everytime I had a vision he would have to set up new plans. We've even been blocking our thoughts from Edward, I'm afraid he won't like what he sees. Right now...there are two ways this going to go, the first if the Denali's run off on their own, this unfortunately will end badly for a lot of us. The second is if they stay with us, this has a much better turn out. I'm waiting to tell everyone together, about both visions. After what seemed like an hour of hugging and greeting. Everyone was put to work unloading Eleazar's boat of all our stock piles and personal belongings. My third trip was cut short by a vision of the Volutri.

Vision:

After searching Alaska for the last six days they have decided to head to Forks and see if our families were there. I watched in horror as they made their way through the reservation and stopping there shortly for snacks, if you know what I mean. They were very angry when they saw that the house in Forks. This was my first chance to see the house in that condition after Emmett and Rose had blown it up, with the newborns inside. But my sorrow of that sight would have to be put to the side for now. After seeing the house had not been rebuilt, Felix called Volterra and reported we were definitely out of the area, permantely. Aro's instructions were to move to the northeast before reporting in again.

End Vision:

I pulled out my phone and called the one person who could help.

"Sam, its Alice Cullen, listen closely in two hours a band of human drinkers are going to storm their way through the Rez on their way to Folks, they are going to be thirsty. Some of the tribe will die if they are not stopped…"

"Thanks Alice, we owe you one for the heads up. We'll take care of it. We'll call you when its over."

The new vision started the same but ended at the Rez before anyone could be attacked and the call was never made to Volterra.

"Aro was looking for confirmation that we were destroyed in the explosion. But when they went to Denali to confirm this it was hard not to miss the scents of eight other vampires and a few scents they didn't recognize." I announced

Well, now we know why they were there but why did they care if we were dead or not? Still remains an unanswered question. Kate's next question definitely caught me off guard.

"Can any one tell me why my abilities stopped working when we pulled up on the docks? It took the fun out of playing 'shock and run'." Chided Kate

"Wait...you cant use your abilities here? Now?" asked Edward.

"No...I can't. What about everyone else?"

"I can see everything but the wolves and the twins," I chirped.

"I've been using mine whenever someone was a little too hot headed." Replied my loving hubby.

"Edward, can you read every ones mind here?" _Damn Dr. mode_

"I can read the mind of everyone one the island, except Bella, but wait I haven't noticed this before. I'm not getting the constant dinning of anyone off the island. It's like their not there. That's weird but thinking back, I haven't heard that since we called you Eleazar. It's like my radius is cut down to a smaller area." _No way! Are you serious?_

"Bella...have you stopped this mornings practice session?"

"No, I've been trying to do it all the time. It's not like I can't do more then one thing at a time. You were the one who said practice makes perfect."

"Okay, this is just a theory, but let's try something, everyone start walking in different directions towards the outer edge of the island. I want to see if we are currently in a shield bubble that Bella might be producing without knowing it."

"Your thinking the reason I can't stretch my shield is because it already out there somewhere?" _GET OUT! _

"Yes Bella, that's my theory. Bella, me and you are going to stay put. So lets try it shall we?"

Well this is something I can't wait to see. Since I was near the front door, I headed towards the dock, I could see Jazz a 100 ft to my left. God is he gorgeous in the sun! I love to watch him sparkle. And Rose was 100 ft to my right. She looked…annoyed, no surprise there, we were probably cutting into her pedicure time. After 250 ft towards the dock I heard Edward call out:

"Everyone, stop there and wait a second please."

"Okay, everyone come back five feet."

"Okay, you can all come back in."

We all ran back, it only took a second that way.

"Well...it would seem my lovely wife, has surprised us again. She's had her shield up the whole time we've been on the island." _Get out of town! That's awesome!_

"Ooops...sorry about that guys. I didn't know and since Edward still can't read my mind, I thought it wasn't working. So I've been practicing 24/7 since he said we were at war."

"Bella, never ever be sorry for protecting us. Were a family and we do it for each other. Besides it's pretty cool!" That's right Jazz you tell her.

"Okay, before anymore can be discussed a decision has to be made. The Denali's need to decide if they're running with us or alone, because we need to keep as much information on our plans secret. And it's not that we don't trust the Denali's, it's quite the opposite but if you run separately, I can tell you this much, Eleazar will be captured. And just before your destroyed by Aro, he will read everything from your mind and FYI you wont be destroyed alone, I'm sorry to say." My voice wasn't as peppy as usual.

"Okay Alice, if you need a vote we're more then happy to oblige you. Will everyone In the Denali clan please raise your hand if you think we should all stay together? On the count of three 1-2-3. Well Alice, you have your answer. Its animus...we stay together."

**SAMPOV**

We were ready when they entered the Rez, Alice was right! In the darkness of the trees, we could see their red eyes glaring at us. I don't think they really knew what to make of ten horse sized wolves. Not that we gave them anytime to think about it. They were definitely smarter then the newborns we wrangled into the Cullen house but they weren't as strong.

The only one of us to get hurt unfortunately was Leah. The head vamp managed to get his hands on her, before any of could reach her. But when we did that vamp was dust! Tearing his head off with my teeth, all I could think was this ones for Leah. I still feel guilty for imprinting on her cousin when Leah and I were a couple. I know it's been hard for her in the pack. Having to share a mind with someone who hurt you so badly, is really breaking her down. I hated seeing her carried off by her pack brothers but I know if i touched her, it would have been worst.

I haven't told her but I did overhear her once. When she was in human form at home with her mom's talking about Alaska with Seth. It's a conversation were going to have after she's healed.

"Hey Sam, is everything ok? Did any one get hurt?"

"Yeah Alice, it went off without a hitch, we got them all. Can you put Seth on the phone

for a second?"

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Look Seth, Leah got a little ruffed up in the fight. Don't panic! She's mending fine. I just didn't want you to hear from someone else."

"Thanks Sam, can I talk to her?"

"Not right, now she's out cold on pain meds. But she's been toying with the idea of joining you in Alaska."

"Well, we're sort of on the run. Those vamps were coming from Alaska, I can't really say when we'll be back but tell her to call me when she's healed and if were in a place where she can join us, I'll tell her. Give everyone our love and thanks with the jerks you took out. It must have been a great fight. Bye Sam."

"You got it kid stay safe. Tell everyone thanks again."

**EPOV**

The next four hours were centered around, the first phase of the plan. None of us new everything except Jasper. He was concerned if anyone got caught Aro would find out everything he had in store for the Volturi. That's when Alice's phone went off.

"Hey Sam, is everything ok? Did any one get hurt?"

"Yeah Alice, it went off without a hitch, we got them all. Can you put Seth on the phone for a second?"

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Look Seth, Leah got a little ruffed up in the fight. Don't panic! She's mending fine. I just didn't want you to hear from someone else."

"Thanks Sam can I talk to her?

"Not right now she's out cold on pain meds. But she's been toying with the idea of joining you in Alaska."

"Well...we're sort of on the run. Those vamps were coming from Alaska, I can't really say when we'll be back but tell her to call me when she's healed and if were in a place where she can join us, I'll tell her. Give everyone our love and thanks with the jerks you took out. It must have been a great fight. Bye Sam."

"You got it kid stay safe. Tell everyone thanks again."

He didn't have to tell we heard the whole phone call. Thinking back on today it's been a crazy day. For the moment the Volturi don't know anything about their guard being gone and fourteen vampires, two hybrids and two werewolves are on a short vacation. But have no delusions, we'll be packed and ready for our next location. We don't want the Volturi to know about Isle Esme. As Jasper calls it, it's our staging home of operations.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight, the rest of us can just grovel!

The Singer Connection

Chapter 27

**EPOV **

Watching the twins grow over the last six month has been absolutely amazing. They started walking today. We were stunned as they took each others hands and took their first three steps together, giggling the whole time. Even after they landed on their butts it didn't stop the giggles. Even though their not telepathic, they seem to know what each other is thinking. This is of course what started my walk down memory lane of the last six months.

The nine months on the run hasn't affected them at all and now that were back in the United States, Condon Oregon to be specific. They are just thriving here, it's a smaller town then even Folks. But it has over 800 sq miles of forest with plenty of wild life and with so few people around, most of who have never seen us, so it's perfect. Esme found a mansion on the very edge of the area, so there is plenty of room for every one, ten bedrooms to be exact. This really came in handy when Leah arrived three months ago.

She was a mess when she arrived but she and Rosalie have really hit it off. Rose has really gotten her pulled back in to good shape.

As for the Volturi…well, what can I say we're driving them crazy. Every time Alice would see where they were headed, Carlisle or Eleazar would call a friend in that area and tell them we were on an extended vacation and tell them we were on the opposite side of the world and having a great time. I wonder if they have frequent flyer miles because we had them racking them up that's for sure.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked when she sprinted into the house.

"I smelled a vampire approaching when I was about 5 miles away." Her voice caught in her throat.

I didn't have to say a word before everyone came running. Jasper as usual took over and the rest of us scrambled, doing whatever he said. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were to be in front of the house waiting for any sign of the visitor. Luck would have it; it was a friend of Carlisle. Garrett is an adventurer you can see it in his eyes, he likes a challenge which of course are ruby red… He's fond of wearing his sandy brown hair in a pony tail tied with a leather thong. Honestly, I didn't want him anywhere near my wife and kids. But if Carlisle vouched for him I couldn't protest. But he had several things against him for one he was single and for two he was a human drinker and last he was a nomad.

"Hello Carlisle, old friend I didn't know you were in these parts."

"Garrett, it's nice to see you again and yes well, we're traveling around a lot these days."

"So I've heard. Aro's been looking for you. I am glad to see he hasn't found you."

"So your not here on his behalf?"

"Hell no! As far as I'm concerned you can turn him to dust, the Volturi have out grown there britches. I only happened this way when I came across the scent of a vampire five miles back, I though I stop and say hello but I think I scared her off."

"Yes you did and she would be my son Edwards's wife."

"Well please pass along my apologizes, I meant her no harm," his thoughts confirmed this.

When he looked to me for confirmation I nodded, he was telling the truth but Carlisle always double checks, so Jasper nodded his head, his feeling were genuine.

"Garrett let me introduce you to my family."

Everyone came out except Leah and the twins. She was on guard duty until we knew for sure he was safe. After all the introductions were made Carlisle invited him in for a visit.

"So Carlisle, why is Aro's knickers in a bunch this time? Or is that your family is probably the only coven big enough to take his on in a fair fight."

"Well my friend, I think there are a few reasons he'd like to see me, but I can't agree more, he's probably got an issue with our size actually, he's probably upset with all of the reasons," Carlisle chuckled.

Esme went up to relieve Leah for a while so Carlisle could introduce her to Garrett. The electric current that arched between them, I've seen that before. Everyone started to laugh the minute they figured out what happened. Jasper declaration of

"No way, not again! Damn imprinting." Was a dead give away.

Even Esme was giggling upstairs. Garrett of course was floored by what happened. He didn't even know she was a wolf yet. Regardless to say it took a while for Leah and Jacob to explain what just happened to him. All in all he was taking it very well. Since he's never bonded with anyone and considering he was turned in the days of Paul Revere. I return to my wife and twins, they were always my first concern.

**BPOV **

"Edward hurry!"

"Bella what's wrong!"

"Nothing, its amazing, let Carlie put her hand on your face." The pictures were so vivid as I remembered everything she'd shown me. It was her life until now.

"Oh my god, she did it! She's using her ability!" Edward exclaimed.

Well I don't have to tell you that that had the entire family scrambling into the room. Taking turns letting her touch them. Carlie giggled every time someone wanted to see her pictures. Garrett was the last one to take a turn, but now that he was tied to Leah permanently, it was allowed by Edward. He had no problem believing that she wasn't an immortal child like those of vampire black history.

"When do you think Jessie will give his a try?"

"Well…he's a shield like you. So maybe not until he's threatened or scared?" Was Edward theory and I'll admit he's probably right.

Just then Alice's face turn to stone as she was thrown into a vision. I could tell Edward was watching with her by the way he stiffened.

"What do you see Alice?" asked Carlisle.

"The Volturi have decided to investigate the loss of the guard members from Folks. Aro's calling it a search and destroy mission. He wants to know why so many vampires have died there and he wants it stopped. He is also wondering if it's why we left the area and are on the run."

"So when are they arriving? I asked quietly.

"One week and he's sending Caius and Demetri." Those two I've heard of and it was nothing good.

"How many in total." Carlisle voice was laced with dread.

"Twenty in all." Oh no…that's not good.

"Leah can Sam's pack handle that many?" quizzed Jasper.

"I don't know, that's twice what we took out last time and that was close."

"Jasper, what are you thinking?" Emmett asked eagerly.

**JPOV**

"Well we don't have a lot of choices here. The way I see it either we call Sam and hope they can survive it without losing the whole pack. Or we go and visit Sam and help fight them off."

"We can't hang Sam and the guys out to dry! It not right, he's never turned us down when we need him!" Seth balked out.

"Relax kid, Jasper never said we'd let them get lynched."

"Your right Emmett, that was never my intention. What I guess I was trying to say, it's going to be a volunteer mission. Each one of us is going to decide if we want to go. I for one have already decided."

"No Jazz, We have together, right?" They're always on the same page in their minds. I want that with Edward too.

"Yes darlin that's right."

"Okay then, well everyone go take some time to decide, and let Jasper know so he can call Sam and let them know what's going on."

Everyone left to decide what they were going to do Alice and I hung back and stayed with Edward and Bella. I needed to talk to them without everyone's eyes on us. They all watched me as I walked to the desk and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. I felt like a kid in school about to pass a note. After I scribbled a few lines on it I returned to them and showed them what I had written.

You, Edward and Bella are not to go!

The kids need you to protect them!

Please stay here!

I showed it to them. I've never seen three jaws drop so fast in my life. Edward just shook his head. He wanted to go and I knew he would. The problem is Bella would also have to go and neither would want to leave the young'ins without their parents, if anything went wrong. And if we weren't successful, chances are the Volturi would stop looking for them. This was the best I could come up with this quickly.

**EPOV**

"Jasper, I honestly don't know what to do. I'm torn, my family always comes first but I can't let half my family walk into a fight without wanting to help."

It was the truth. I would protect every member of my family to the death. But could I risk the twin getting hurt? No, that's not an option. Alice's vision didn't hold many answers.

All the vision showed was the Volutri arriving in the clearing were we've played baseball so many times in the past. Then it goes blank when the wolves arrived alone. Then it skipped to the end and it's hard to say how many survived because there were bodies and ash piles scattered all over the place. It didn't look like many survived if any.

I think it will be a safe assumption that our wolves and Tanya and Irina will go. I can't say about Garrett yet. Right now all the thoughts in the house are all scattered and frantically trying to decide. Most are leaning towards joining the fight. A few have decided but are still talking with their mates.

"Jasper, I need to talk with Bella alone, if that's ok."

"Of course, Alice and I need to do the same."

"Bella what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I really needed to know!

"Well you know all those extra hunting trips I've been taking? I've been keeping a secret from you. I don't know exactly how to say this. So I'm going to have to show you."

What? Why would Bella keep a secret from me? I closed my eyes in fear of what I might see. What if she's been meeting someone else in the woods? Could she be cheating on me? I felt Bella cup my face in her hands and I found myself holding my breath.

"_Edward can you hear me?" _My eyes flew open in shock.

"Bella, I can hear your thoughts!" _God she's beautiful when she smiles like that_.

"_Yes I've been practicing as a present for my human birthday. Do you like it?"_

"No, I love it! It's the only thing I've wanted but never thought I'd have."

"_I want to try something. I want to stay open to you while you kiss me. I want you to know what I really think about when we're connected."_

I didn't bother replying as I leaned in and captured her lips on mine. God hearing her in my head had me addicted. I was hungry for her like never before, I wanted her so bad. I wanted to hear her every second of us being intimate. I was fighting myself not to pin her to the floor and ravish her body right then and there. When we finally pulled away Bella's eyes were pitch black with desire and I wanted to full fill that need.

"Edward why don't you and Bella take a walk alone before half the house jumps their mates."

"Sorry Jasper," Bella chuckled

"Don't be sorry…just go, we've got the twins."

Yeah we didn't need to be told twice. We were out the door and three miles away in two minutes flat. I just whipped around and grabbed Bella who was in mid air, lounging for me.

"Open up to me baby."

And without a word I could feel her mind open and clear. God it was beautiful beyond belief. I crushed my mouths to Bella and released all my passion in to it. It was pure heaven listening to how much she loved me and wanted me. And I don't care if her birthday is next week, I'm giving her what she wants now. Every little thought she had I was fulfilling. She wanted me to watch while she slowly undressed. Well she had my undivided attention. God watching that made my pants so uncomfortable but I didn't care because Bella always knew what to do to take care of my problem. Her thoughts were so sensual it was mind blowing.

"_I need you now," _she thought.

"_Please baby, I want you so bad."_

When she was finally free of all her clothes, she wanted to take mine off, slowly and without any of my help. Who am I to fight with what my wife wants. I stood there and listened to every thought she had about my body and it only made my problem grow with anticipation.

"_So beautiful and so hard, is that for me?"_

God this woman could torture me and I wouldn't care. When she touched my problem with her hand, I couldn't take it any more, I growled loudly and didn't care if someone heard me. I was frantic in me search to touch her. I wanted to hear everything she wanted and I wanted to give it to her. I could hear how much she liked it when I put my mouth on her breast. Suckling and nibbling had her thoughts chanting for more.

"More Please, need more now."

I was panting from the strokes she was making to my problem. I started to massage her center slowly at first causing her to moan loudly, until she thought she wanted more and faster. It was my pleasure to provide that service. But when it wasn't enough anymore I gave her last request, I laid her down in the soft grass and gently entered her slowly. Her thoughts were so erotic and heavenly all at the same time. Then at her request I thrust my hips quicker and pushing myself into her faster and harder, until she was happy with the results. Finally when neither of us could take the pressure that was building, we were growling and snarling. We both were pushing, thrusting and twisting frantically in our search for the final explosion. And when it hit her hard, I was there to hear all of it! When I released into her it sent her over the edge in ecstasy dragging me along for the ride. It was the single most treasured sexual experience we have ever had. I didn't want the moment to end. I was seriously afraid she'd shut me out again. I wanted to stay in her mind forever.

"_Don't worry Edward you can come back in whenever you want."_ she thought just before she shut me out.

"Bella!"

"Edward it takes a lot for me to do that and lets face it I took a lot to do for the whole time. I just need to relax for a few minutes and recharge. I love you and would let you have that all the time but I'm not there strength wise. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I just felt like you were ripped away from me and I didn't like it. Instead of you practicing alone can I practice with you from now on? Please? I really love being so close to you. I can't even explain how much."

"Edward you don't have to explain. I know I could feel our Connection vibrating and humming. I loved having you in my head. It's why I've been practicing so hard, because I want you in there. So yes! Now that you know my secret you can work with me on it. But let's not tell the family yet okay?" She still all those insecurities

**APOV**

"Okay Jazz mostly everyone has decided, it looks like most of us are going."

"Who's holding out on deciding? Rose and Esme are only going if Edward and Bella don't. Their plan is they will stay with the twins if Bella and Edward decide to go."

"I don't like separating them. Maybe we can have the best of both worlds."

"Oh… I like that plan I can see where you're going with it. Let's ask them when they get back."

"Okay everyone lets meet down stairs for a family meeting!"

Edward and Bella came back from their walk even more in love if that's possible. I know what happened I saw it, but I'll never tell! Jazz dug right in and mapped out a plan of taking on the Volturi and waited while everyone took a moment to decide but it was Edward who spoke up first.

"Okay, before I give our decision I just want to make sure I have the details correct. We are going to arrange with Sam: for the wolves to appear alone while we all spread out and surround them. Leaving me, Bella, Esme and Rosalie as reserves. To only come in when and if needed."

"Yes and don't, forget we'll also leave any pup's who aren't fighting ready."

"We're in." Edward answered only after he looked at Bella for a moment. I think she was talking to him in his mind. I could tell the minute he could hear her. His whole body just relaxed and a smile creped across his face.

Everyone in the group including Garrett agreed they were in as well. Garrett did ask for a first lesson on animal hunting as soon as we were done. He said he wanted to be on his best behavior before meeting Leah's family. I took a peek in his future and he was seriously going to do it and like it. He was really going to be devoted to Leah, of course I can't see Leah's side. But I think the imprinting will take care of that.

Carlisle took care of calling Sam and he explained as much as he could quickly. Sam promised to call us in a few hours after consulting the elders, which he was positive they weren't going to throw any wrenches in to our plans. He just wanted to let them know fifteen vampires and another pack of wolves were coming back to the Rez. for the fight. We had enough to do getting ready. At least we weren't taking everything with us. Just the supplies we would need for a week or so.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Stephanie Meyer's owns all of Twilight! Lucky lady!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 28**

**A/N It has been suggested I find a Beta. Now if I knew how to find one I'd be golden. Anybody interested or any recommendations would be helpful.**

**Sorry I took so long to update! I've been redoing the first chapters again! Hopefully they are done now.**

**EPOV**

We arrived back in Folks two days ago; I don't think I need to tell you how the family handled seeing our family home after it was destroyed. We all handled it differently but Seeing Esme and Carlisle clutching on to each other, while on their knees dry sobbing broke my dead heart, more then my own pain. Jasper had the unfortunate pleasure of having his pain multiplied by eight. We had to carry him back to Rez where we've been staying since we've arrived. The council of elders found away round the law forbidding vampires on their territory. To say we were surprised was a vast understatement.

Our arrival was actually a celebration, we had no idea what was happening. When we arrived as usual we were escorted by the pack. We were brought to the clearing where the bomb fires celebrations were usually held. There were forty five tribe members waiting around the bomb fire for us. At first I clutched Bella and the twins behind me; I'm not ashamed to admit I felt threatened. Bella was also tense at the sight. It was Carlisle who approached Billy Black and Sam Uley.

"Hello Sam, Billy it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Welcome Cullen and Denali Families! Please have a seat."

We did as he asked and took the seats that were set up around the bomb fire. Billy started with his announcements and we were all caught off guard.

"We the Elders of the La Push tribe would like begin with welcoming our guest of honors The Cullen's and The Denali's! They have repeated fought by our side, hand in hand with the Pack. Always doing what ever was asked of them. Always watching out for us even after they were forced from their home. It is with great pleasure I announce they have been unanimously inducted into the La Push Tribe! Welcome brothers and sisters to your new family! You will no longer be banned from the reservation but are now free to roam as all tribe the members are free to do. You are also free to take up residence as well. But if you decide to rebuild your former home, we will be at your side helping you, as you have always helped us."

It was Carlisle who responded for all of us:

"Thank you very much for accepting us into your family, it is a great honor, you have bestowed upon us. We have always been and always will be here for the tribe and the community. I can tell you after visiting our home; we would definitely like to rebuild it in time. But more then that it would be our honor to present the tribe with a couple of gifts, the first is a new medical center and with your permission, Edward and myself would more then love to work in it. Also we would like to build a new school complete with scholarships for any graduating student interested in attending a State College. We would like to thank you again for accepting us into your family."

When Carlisle was done speaking everyone attending started yelping, clapping and dancing around the fire. It was a sight seeing Billy hugging Jacob and Tanya. They have managed to regain their family.

"Bella since were now allowed to roam, would you like to a romantic walk on the beach?"

"That would be very nice." She giggled

Rose and Emmett were more then happy to watch the twins, while I whisked Bella off for our walk. I've never been to First Beach, so Bella got to play tour guide. Watching her eyes light up when she told the stories of her childhood summers there it had me laughing. We walked hand in hand and just had fun with each other.

"Edward, I love you!" She laughed as she danced into water.

"I love you Bella!" I said before I gave chase playfully.

Damn it's hard to believe, looking at Bella in her white half tee shirt and white flowing cotton shirt that hung from low on her hips, that she is my wife and mother of my children. She looked so free and happy just dancing in the waters edge, to the beat of the music from the celebration. I'm sure to a stranger she looks like a regular eighteen year old, just loving life. It's times like these that only makes me love her even more.

"Hey, you two." announced Alice's presence.

"Hi, so did they accept our offer?"

"Yep! They were thrilled. Oh, Sam and Jazz are doing a strategy meeting in an hour if you want to join in."

"I don't know if I can pull myself away from this beautiful lady!" I said as I pulled Bella

into my embrace.

Of course we all attended the meeting. We had a few days left to be prepared. All we had were Alice's visions that ended to moment the wolves entered the clearing. So with that, every movement leading up to was easy, to plan to the rest that's the problem. My main concern was who the Volturi had sent to search for us. Why would they send Marcus and Chelsea? And for the life of me I still haven't figured out why they care so much that we're missing. They know we're alive, people have told them this. Could this all be about Victoria making the army?

"Alice have you seen why they are sending Marcus and Chelsea?"

"No Edward, I can not seem to get a fix on why they are looking for us."

"I have a theory, Aro has always collected vampires with powers, and when I would do the searches for him. He would have Chelsea bond the vampires to the heads of the Volturi. Maybe there is some reason he needs more of them?" suggested Eleazar

"Like a recent loss of a few?" Emmett had a good guess but it's just a guess.

**JPOV**

With the plans set we waited for the time of their arrival. Everyone was anxious when the time finally came. We took our places; the Families were together in the clearing while the wolves waited in the forest out of sight. Those in the reserves all hung back further so they wouldn't be detected. Our hope was that if The Volturi was just looking for us, and they would leave once Carlisle and Eleazar had spoken with them. They came into the clearing just as Alice's original vision had dictated. Twenty guard members marching in unison moved through the clearing while Carlisle, Eleazar and I walked forward to greet them.

"Greeting Marcus, how are you old friend?"

"Carlisle, Eleazar and Jasper I see we have finally track you down."

"Oh, my apologies we were on an extended family vacation. Did you need to see us for anything in particular?"

"Well, actually yes, Aro has been looking for new talent and he was hoping some of your family members would help us with a rather sticky situation."

"What kind of sticky situation might I ask?"

"Well the Romanian's have decided to try to take back control of our kind. Now I know I don't have to tell you how bad the times were under their rule."

"I see, well this is not something I can answer without consulting the family of course. When and where are you expecting this to take place?"

"They are planning to attack in three months. They plan on storming the castle and destroying Aro, Caius and I before taking over the guard. We have been lucky enough to have a loyal member working from inside the Romanians fortress. It has helped us greatly with knowing a great many details."

"Why now after so many years in exile?"

"They are following an ancient prophesy about children from vampire origins. The prophesy say's that the children born to vampires will rule our kind and lead us to a better way of life. The Romanian's don't want this to happen. So their plan is to remove us and set up a reign with no tolerance for breeding. We of course know this can't happen since vampires can't have children. We have tested many to prove it."

"I see so your plan is to simply take out the Romanians."

"Yes, precisely."

"Humm, I can take it the family but I can make no guaranties what their response will be. I can call Aro after we've discussed it and let him know of their decisions."

"Are you sure we can't discuss it now? I see most of them are already here."

"If that's what you wish but I think they may tell you the same."

"No, I can see the bond between your families is very strong and if you think it would be better to wait, and then we will wait. We are heading to Seattle for a few more meetings and we'll meet you back here in one week for your decisions."

"Thank you Marcus, we'll see you in one week."

I was honestly happy to see them go. But I had questions about this so called prophecy. We would have to do a lot of research on this before we made our decisions. We didn't move until they were out of the clearing.

"Alice can you see anything about this?"

"No not yet, since none of us have made our decisions sorry Jazz."

Once we all meet back up at the tribal meeting house, we explained everything that was said. It looked like everyone had the same thought I did. Carlisle and Eleazar were the first ones to grab their phones reaching out to all their friends. Alice and Edward were on their laptops search for any clues to what the prophecy is. Garret was the first to get a lead from a nomad he had traveled with in his past, so he and Leah were going to meet up with him in the north eastern part of Montana.

Carlisle had gotten through to the Amazons in Brazil; they did know some of it but would be comin to us after the tried to reach Nahuel and Huilen. The hope was that Nehual's father might know something, since he had created so many of these children. Eleazar had reached a clan from Ireland, which he and Carlisle were both friends of; they had no direct knowledge of the prophecy. Like the Amazons they decided it was in their best interest to come for a visit. They figured if a vampire war was coming they wanted to know about it. The rest had managed to reach a few others by phone but there was still a great many that needed to be reached in person. Emmett and Rosalie decided they would take off and see if they could track down any information that way.

Even the tribal elders were on their phones calling other elders from other Tribes to see if they had any legends or prophesy of their own to share. A few did and would be sending their own members to share them with us. Of course they had no idea what we were. But knew of the ancient stories from their own tribes. You can bet they had encountered our kind in the past.

**BPOV**

While everyone one else was reaching out to everyone they knew. I kind of felt left out so I did the only thing I could do. I went home, to my home and I brought Esme and the twins with me. It was hard walking back through that door; it was just as hard as it was the last time I was here after Charlie's death. I miss him and I wish the twins had a chance to meet him. It was then that Carlie surprised me; she placed her hand on my face and showed me several pictures of Charlie. I gasped at seeing them. She remembered the pictures I had shown her of him in the past.

"Yes baby girl, that's Grandpa Charlie, and he would have loved you very much."

She reached over and took Jessie's hand to show him his grandpa too. She really understood her gift. I can only hope Jessie does as well. But if his ability is waiting for fear to show itself, then we're doing a great job of keeping him safe. We made quick work of getting the house in order for our expected guests. When the work was done, we didn't stay the connection only allowed short spurts of time before the pain would start to comeback. So we sprinted back through the woods towards the Rez and the love of my life.

The first visitors started to arrive twelve hours after we started searching. Garrett and Leah had brought back his friend Randall. Randall was a nomad as well and didn't like the thought of being told what to do by either side. The next to arrive were the Irish clan. They consisted of Siobhan was the leader, she was a huge women but beautiful and her mate Liam, and Little Maggie she was very cute with red bouncy curls. Her gift was the ability to know when she was being lied too. Emmett escorted everyone to my old house; we didn't feel comfortable having them on the reservation. We also didn't introduce any of the visitors to the twins. Honestly we were afraid of their reactions to them. Also they are part human after all.

Alice rented out the entire motel for anyone else who would be visiting and the motel did have a large conference room, which we would be using for our meeting to discuss what everyone had been able to piece together. The reservation had its own share of visitors arriving but we would not be introduced to them till the meeting. The arrival of Nahuel and Huilen definitely spark new hopes that we would get new information. They were followed quickly by the Amazons coven.

**APOV**

Boy it was a good thing I rented out the motel. Because at this rate, it's was gonna be a packed house. Jazz has denied my request to decorate the conference room. I don't see why it has to plain and boring. I think it's a guy thing. After I dropped everyone off at the motel I was lucky enough to spend time with the twins. Bella had a case of the blues. So I took them for a walk on the beach, it was a blast watching them teeter across the sand hand in hand. Those two are as close as Edward and Bella. Even thought Edward and Bella can spend up to fifteen minutes apart; it's not something they do often. And usually when they do separate, she lets him in her head. So even when there apart, they're really not apart.

"Hey Jazz what's new?"

"Nothin, how are the youngins?"

"Adorable of course!"

"Have you seen anything new from Rosalie or Emmett?"

I never got a chance to answer before a new vision hit of the Volturi. The vision was different from before. Someone changed their mind!

Vision:

It started the same as Marcus and his guard of twenty was in the clearing talking with Carlisle and Eleazar. He wasn't happy with our response to his request. And with a flick of his hand, The entire Volturi family came walking into the clearing, every member of the Royal Family right down to the Wives. They were followed by the rest of the Volturi guard. Then the vision went black as the wolves arrived.

End vision:

"Alice are you okay?"

"Yeah Jazz, I am okay but we have a problem."


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but Stephanie Meyer's does!**

**A/N A special thanks to Coffeeholic7 for all your help!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 29**

**EPOV**

I could not say I was not scared, about what was going to happen at the meeting, because I was and so was Bella. She was not dealing very well with all the men in the room either and honestly, I knew how she felt. Watching her pace and fidget made me just want to wrap myself around her and make the world go away. Instead, I stayed close and let her do what she needed to do to get through it. Everything said at the meeting, could possibly have an impact on our twins lives. Carlisle and Sam had agreed to run the meeting. It seemed like everything was going to go off without a hitch that was until Bella flung herself ten feet backward, against the wall screaming.

".NO! " This caught my attention!

In a flash both Jasper and I were both crouched and snarling in front of Bella, it took a second for me to shake off the "MINE!" screams in my head. It was then that I read the mind of the Elders from the Cherokees named Hari Redhawk. He had noticed Bella's discomfort and approached her. Big Mistake! Everyone in the room was staring to see what the commotion was. A slight change in the venue was in order after that.

"_Edward we need to explain to everyone what just happened, is that alright?"_

I just nodded to Carlisle as I pulled Bella into my embrace to help her through it. She was still shaking when Carlisle explain the Singer Connection between Bella and me. The vampires in the room with a few exceptions were shocked; they had heard of the phenomenon but had never met a pair. Sam explained to the tribes what it meant. What surprised me was that they knew what imprinting was. Sams thoughts told me a new piece of information each tribe had different versions of the pack. They ranged from giant falcons to massive coyotes and in their pasts, they all had encountered our kind. This would explain why when Carlisle had explained the Connection they were not surprised to hear what we were. With the rules now in place, we were ready to begin.

"Thank you everyone for attending. I know a lot of you came a very long way to work on this project, so I will start with what we do know. And if you have any thing to add, please raise your hand and we'll hear you out one at a time."

Carlisle and Sam told them everything we knew up to there arrival. It was Nahuel who spoke first.

"My father told me once that all his children were going to hold a special place in history, he said… he had once read an ancient scroll. Saying that one day, the off springs of vampires were going to rule the vampire world. It also spoke of a pair of twins who would head the royal house as rulers. It also said that during a great battle, the twins would unite all the species. It spoke of shape shifters, vampires, witches and werewolves it said the human world would accept us."

"Thank you Nahuel, that's very helpful."

The next was Hari Redhawk.

"Our Legends speak of a time when we will unite with the other tribal nations for a great battle. We will fight on the side of our mortal enemies. With our help we will embark on a journey to a better, freer world."

The other tribes each taking turns with the same types of Legends, when a late arrival came in baring the one thing we need the most it was Joham, Nahuel's father, he came baring the ancient scroll itself, all the way from Argentina. It belonged to the Mapuche people, before he had stolen it.

"I believe you are looking for this. I think it will have all the information to help you decide which side to fight for." He announce to the entire room.

"May we examine it?" Eleazar asked first.

"Of course, that is why I have brought it here today. I know my son thinks, I was being reckless and careless with creating him and his sister but this will show you, why I did what I did."

The scroll was housed in a plastic tube to protect it from damage. The scroll itself, you could see was very old and fragile. It was with great care Joham took it from its case and delicately unrolled it on to the table. It looked like it was written on skin of some sorts. In a language I could not read, actually none of us could, except Joham and a member of the Mapuche who attended. Her name was Kaure, she gasped the moment she approached the scroll, and she had definitely recognized it. Billy asked her to translate for us. Reluctantly she agreed, but took a moment to study it first, before she explained it.

"Its actually three legends or prophecy's:

"The first is said to a union of two species. A union that cannot be separated. The union will be a force of nature, Binding together two souls for all eternity. Some of them will bring forward the children of the future; some will be a testimonial in acceptance in a future without prejidous. This will be repeated among all the different species."

"The second, it speaks of twins, born with powers. One will make people see and one will be the protector. They will not be all human; they will live off the animals and preserve human life. They will end the days of draining and attacking humans. They will show others to follow this righteous path. They will bring forth a day when all kinds will live in peace with one another. They will be the center point, of the end of hiding of the supernatural secrets. The human world will finally see and accept them. Everyone will be responsible for up holding the peace not one governing family or species. They will led by example, not by force"

"The last one speaks of a great battle for dominance of the world. It says that only when all unite: the shape changers, werewolves, witches and vampires to fight, will the battle be won. Every creature in this world will have their lives depending on the out come of this war."

**BPOV**

"Does it say when the war will be? Or when the twins will be born?" Well that day came and went.

"No there is not a mention on a timeline."

"So how do we know the time is now?" inquired Siobhan.

"_Edward, do we tell them?"_

I looked to Edward to see if he had an answer but all I could see was fear. He was probably thinking the same thing I was. Ultimately, Carlisle answered the question.

"Because... I have seen them. They are already here."

"What, When, Where?" Were asked by most of the attendance in the room.

"I can't say anymore then that. I have seen them and they do have the powers described." finished Carlisle

"So have I." second Eleazar

I watched as Rose, Emmett, Jake, Embrey, Tanya and Jasper slipped out the door. I did not need to be told where they were headed; they were headed to watch the twins, in case any one made any moves against them. I went to follow them but Edward held me back whispering, "They've got this, we need to be here." Honestly, it did not make me feel any better. I wanted my babies in my arms.

"So you're saying the time is now, to fight to save all kinds?" asked Randall

"It would seem to be the case." Carlisle answered him.

"Can we meet them at least maybe; they can share some insight into this situation?"

"Not yet not in such a large setting. It would be too much on them, to be thrown into a chaotic situation. But we can arrange for smaller introductions to be made." Edward spoke for the first time since the meeting had begun.

"Isn't your connection like the first one mentioned? This Singer connection and the imprinting of the shape shifters wouldn't those be some of the legends?" Dah… boy, it took a while for that one to catch up.

"Yes… I would classify it as that that was described." I guess I was tired of the looks so I blurted it out.

As the questions continued to fly around the room, I finally was allowed to slip out with Edward I needed a little peace and quiet. I was not about to get it.

**APOV**

"Edward you need to see this."

Vision:

It started the same as Marcus and his guard of twenty was in the clearing talking with Carlisle and Eleazar. He was not happy with our response to his request. And with a flick of his hand, the entire Volturi family came walking into the clearing, every member of the Royal Family right down to the Wives. The rest of the Volturi guard followed them. Then the vision went black as the wolves arrived.

End vision:

"What do you think will happen? Will they stay or will they leave?"

"I don't know Alice. We'll have to tell everyone and let them make their own decisions."

I followed Edward and Bella in to the meeting and waited, everything was chaotic to say the least. I knew the moment a member of the tribe tried to touch Bella their secret would be exposed. they were about to learn everything. When someone asked for the timeline, I knew I had to say something. It was not something I wanted to tell them, but did I really have a choice?

"Excuse Me everybody! Please listen to me!"

"The Volturi will arrive on Friday with the entire family, including the wives and the entire guard."

"That's not possible the wives don't leave! Ever!"

"Well this is important enough that they are. Now you have all the facts, I think it is time for everyone to go and decide what he or she is going to do. Because if you're standing not with us, you will need to be gone before they arrive, other wise they will expect you to join them as well."

No one needed me to repeat it, they drifted out slowly making their way to various locations, and a few remained behind to seek a conversation with Edward and Bella. They wanted to meet the twins. Edward was only allowing those with pure thoughts a chance to meet them. The meetings were set up to begin an hour after we disbanded. The family brought the twins to the motel under very tight security, which included all the available members of the pack.

We had decided to use the conference room with the entire family as guards. Only one coven was allowed in at a time, the first were the Amazons. They had already met them, but had not seen Carlie's power at work. They were amazed, as were the Irish coven who visited next. All the tribe members drifted through escorted by Billy or Sam. Most of the wolves were already in the room standing guard for the twins. However, a new priority was added to their protection, Edward and Bella were now being looked at differently, since the announcement of their connection. They were being looked at... almost like royalty. And we all know how much Bella likes attention. The last one allowed to visit was Joham and for the first time Nahuel stood as an extra guard. He did not trust his father.

Everyone met back at the conference room four hours later, after the twins had been brought back to the safety of the reservation. This time we need a commitment to who would stand with us and who would go.

"Okay, please let's quiet down. Does anyone have any unanswered questions?" Carlisle started

"No… okay then, let's hear what you've all decided. To make this easy anyone who doesn't think we should stand up against the Romanians can just feel free to leave. If you're against the Romanians taking back controls please remain seated." Sam called for the vote.

To my surprise only a few nomads left, the rest remained seated.

"Okay, so now the decision needs to be made, do we stand with the Volturi or do we stand alone?" Eleazar spoke for the first time since we resumed.

"Before we vote is it possible to ask the Volturi to join us instead?" Asked Mary, one of the nomads.

"Alice what do see?"

"If we ask them before they see everyone on our side the answer will be 'no'. I cannot see when we ask after they see all the shape shifters. But if we show them everybody they could see us, as much as a threat as the Romanians"

"Okay then everyone who thinks we should show them everyone raise your hands."

The vote ended with us holding back the shape shifters but showing them all the vampires on our side, to see if we could sway them first. Then if they still refused, the shifters would come out and force their decision. The elders had a surprise of their own. They each announce that they were all calling home and having as many of their packs sent into help. Their best guess… we could expect another about another thirty members for support.

"I think a show of hands should suffice those in favor of joining the Volturi should they still refuse."

The vote was loud and clear they would stand with us and the twins but not the Volturi unless they were on our side.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and the honors go to Stephanie Meyer!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 30**

**Edward's POV**

The last few days since the planning meetings have been crazy as the packs from other tribes arrived. News travels fast in our world, as fast as the packs arrived so did other vampires. Friends and friends of friends and so on, it was really getting out of control. Speaking of control it was all I could do to keep Bella from melting down, every time some one looked at her as if she was better then they were she'd cringe away. Bella never thought she was better then anyone, she looked at herself quite the opposite. Alice's visions were changing every time someone new arrived. So I did not think twice when I was pulled into her newest vision.

Vision:

Our side was in the clearing standing ready while Carlisle, Eleazar and Jasper met with the Volturi heads. They had just decided not to join us when all of a sudden the Romanians entered the clearing from behind them. They brought forty-five vampires who looked ready to fight with them. They gave the Volturi an ultimatum relinquish control to them or die.

End vision:

The vision went black before the Volturi could answer. I sighed out the breath that I did not even realize I was holding. Bella wrapped herself around me tightly knowing something was wrong.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"The Romanians are going to move against the Volturi Friday in the clearing."

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing changes either the Volturi will join us to fight the Romanians together or we wait until they are taken down by the Romanians and then we take the Romanians down." God she looked so scared.

"_Edward can you hear me?" _I just nodded; she always had a reason for talking in my head.

"_We need a back up plan in case things don't end right. Please? I can't let them die" _

I knew what she wanted me to do, an evacuation plan for the twins. So who did I trust to take my twins and run if things went badly? The minute I decided that I would have everything set from passports to money ready in case someone did have to run with them, I saw Alice's face flash. She nodded and set off to make sure everything was ready for who ever I chose. My first choice was for Bella to go with them but we all knew that was impossible for us to separate. If she took off with the twins, my pain would cripple me or the connection would force me to follow. It was not until the strategy meeting that night that I realized, I never had a choice in who would run with the twins.

"EDWARD! You will listen to me! If the reinforcements are called in, YOU WILL LEAVE WITH THE TWINS! Do you hear me?" Carlisle has never in my existence gone off like that and he was not alone.

"Bella you will run! The connection will force him to follow you! Promise me this!" I have never seen Jasper so passionate with anyone, who was not his wife.

"But how can I shield you all if I run!" She was so scared about loosing everyone; her brain snapped me out so fast it hurt.

"BELLA!" I screamed from the pain.

"Edward! I am sorry… I didn't mean to!" Jasper was slowly getting her to calm down

"Bella love please…I love you, I'll never leave you ever! You wont be alone, we will win this I know it!"

"I believe you…I'm so sorry I hurt you…can you ever forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. Everyone is scared… but have fate in us! And in the family!"

"_I can do that!" _It was good to hear her believe that_. _

"Now that that is settled lets all get ready, we only have a couple of hours left. Let's get into position." Jasper was definitely in soldier mode.

**Alice's POV**

I never told Edward the plan that Jazz and Carlisle had decided on, if things did not go our way. The plan had always been for us to make them run with the twins. It was the only choice really. Neither would survive without the other or the twins. It's why Jazz put them in the reinforcement position in the first place. Esme would force them to go. I know Bella is not comfortable with how people are looking at her and Edward, but they would have to get use to it. If we won, they would be as well known as the Volturi, everyone would know who they were and what they had done.

Jazz was surprised when I reported in the current number of people standing with us.

"Alice, what's our counts darlin?"

"Forty-five vampires, thirty-eight shape shifters, and eleven witches sorry no werewolves."

"That's more then we were hoping for, can you see anything about the outcome."

"No… too many variables for me to get any fixes on anyone."

I know he wanted some sort of reassures, but I had none to give. Lord knows I tried repeatedly. We spent our last hour just holding each other until it was time to leave.

Jazz and I took a few moments to cuddle with the twins before we left. Bella fell apart when we left to go to the clearing. She would have been crying if she could have. Edward had to hold her up before she collapsed to the floor. Bella always worried about us, we were her family until the end of time.

"Alice darlin come what may, I will always love you."

"I know Jazz, and I love you too."

We were not the only ones taking a moment to make sure our loved ones knew how we felt, everyone was. The hardest hit were Tanya and Irina, their loved ones were not going to be at their sides if the fighting broke out.

Everyone was slowly making their way to the clearing to take their places. With one last hug in the trees before we left, Carlie surprised me when she placed her hand on my face and showed me one last picture show. It was of all of us together and happy.

"Yes baby girl! We're going to be happy."

I do not know if she was showing me the future or if it was what she was wishing for. I left her as she held Jessie's hand.

**Jasper's POV**

We were the first to arrive in the clearing I made sure of that. I knew where I wanted everyone. Sam was in charge of the shifters, he knew the plan well. They would wait for our signal before showing themselves. Fifteen minutes before the Volturi were due to arrive everyone was in place. They arrived right on time and the vision was correct they even brought the wives. There is nothing like the sight of seeing the guard marching in harmony, fully cloaked and completely loyal. Of course, they had Chelsea bonding them into a singular unit.

The three head's of the family walked forward as the guard parted for them, making a corridor for them to move through. They looked surprised to see so many of us. We moved forward to meet them in the middle.

"Carlisle, old friend it's nice to see you again!" I noticed they didn't shake hands.

"Aro, how nice of you to visit us with your family."

"Yes well, we decided to come with Marcus to discuss our impending attack. So what has your group decided?" He ain't gonna like this.

"Everyone has decided not to join the Volturi Guard. But we would consider it an honor if you would join us against the Romanians."

"No… I don't think we will, we have held our post for a millennia and we will not be stepping down." Yeah I saw that one comin.

"Aro may I ask who your man is that's feeding you your information?"

"Why is that important? Will it change your decision on joining us?"

"No… I just wanted to know who sold you out." That's not a happy face.

"He would never sell us out! How dare you make such an accusation?" WOW!

"I think if you look behind you, you will agree that he has in deed sold you out."

"How did they know? How did you know?" Aro sputtered out.

"Alice had a vision."

I could see the fear in their eyes when they took in the sight of the Romanians, as they entered the clearing from behind them. They were in disbelief at the fact they were stuck in the middle. We watched on, as they now had to decide if they would join us or die at the hands of the Romanians. They conversed for all of five seconds before they decided as long as we were not going to attack them from behind, they were going to take their chances with the Romanians. We walked away to watch from a distance while the guard began to approach the Romanians.

They were definitely a force to be reckoned with. When the fighting began it was fast and furious, it looked like they were fairly balance. Aro face said that might not be the case. He had seen something that told him otherwise. That's when I saw the infiltrator, it was none other then Felix. Felix was one of the highest members of the guard and he was siding with the Romanians. He knew way too much about the guard's strengths and weak ness's. It would seem Aro's confidence would be his undoing.

So, it would seem the Romanians had a slight upper hand. They knew who to take on first and did not hesitate. The witch twins Alec and Jane were the first on the hit list. The Romanians had a member with the ability to turn vampire's ability against themselves. If she survived the Volturi she would be our first target. Watching the twins suffer from the pain they inflicted on others was gratifying. They had made countless people suffer just for their enjoyment.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward what's happening now?" I hate not being able to see what was going on.

"They just took off Jane's head and have ripped Alec to pieces. Demetri is fighting off three others, he is not winning this one, since one of them is Felix. The Romanian's have lost another one. Their losses are only minimum, the Volturi are definitely taking the bigger hits. I wish I could read their minds but they are too far away."

"Will their losses make it easier for us?" God please say yes!

"Definitely! Bella are you okay? I hate not being in your head, not to know if you're alright." I wanted to tell him I missed him in there too. But he needs to be out here.

"I'm okay; I'm just trying to keep my shield around as many of us as I can."

"Jasper is figuring out the order for our attack. So far I agree with his choices."

"How are the shifters doing?" They sound restless.

"They are eager to fight but Sam's got them in control for now."

"The Romanians are now down by five and the Volturi are down by ten, but it's the ten they took down that will give us the advantage. Should we need to take them on it will be easier. With Chelsea now gone the guard is scattering. Their not sure who to take on. Their loyalties are splitting. Some want to come to our side, some want to run."

"Can Alice see anything since the shifter aren't in there yet?"

"Yeah, she sees the Volturi will lose. Carlisle is having a hard with some of the losses, the ones he knew from his visits to Italy."

"They have over taken Caius. They are advancing on Marcus now."

"Why isn't Renata protecting them? Oh… now I see why, when she went to the Volturi she went seeking death."

"Why would she want to die?"

"Because like Demetri, she lost her singer when she waited for him to come of age. See she found him as a baby and had to wait until he was old enough. He died from pneumonia when he was still a child. So when he did not survive, she begged the brothers for death, but Aro wanted her for his shield, so she was turned down. After Chelsea bonded the two, she just suffered in silence wanting nothing more then to join her singer in death."

"How could Aro make her suffer the separation pain for all those years? That is so cruel!"

"Yes… it is, that first day when I ran I lost all track of time and laid there in agony until Emmett carried me back to you. I thought I would loss my mind from the pain. She's been living with is for a great many years."

"Have they moved on Aro yet?"

**Carlisle's POV**

Watching their approach on Aro was a difficult thing to watch. I have known him for 300 years. I only wish they had taken our offer so this would not be necessary. We told him everything he needed to know to make the right choice. Power does funny things to people, I've known for a long time that the brothers thought themselves with too high of regard. They enjoyed hurting people with their power. Aro did not have a chance the moment Renata let go of him. The moment his head came off she dropped to her knees and let them take her happily, she just smiled with her eyes closed.

"Jasper are we ready? Their coming our way and I don't think they intend on stopping."

"Yes, we are ready for them. Should we let the retreators join us of if that's their choice?"

"Yes, I think we should, they are no longer under any ones control so they can chose if they want to continue fighting on our side."

One by one, the former guards were fleeing to the safety of our lines. The field was covered in pyres and the purple smoke was wafting around giving it an eerie look to it. Now it was time for a new fight, our fight.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but Stephenie Meyer's has that honor!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 31**

**JPOV**

From a military standpoint, the execution of the Volturi was perfectly executed. They had barely lasted fifteen minutes. I really had hoped they would have taken a few more of the Romanians with them. I gave Alice's hand one last squeeze before lettin go, as the Romanians approached our positions. They were definitely a force to be reckoned with.

I nodded to Carlisle that we were ready, come what may they were in for a fight.

"Greetings, my name is Vladimir, this is Stefan."

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen and these are my family and friends. What brings you here today? Other then the Volturi?"

"Well, I see you didn't side with the Volturi does the mean you are siding with us?"

"No… we are siding with ourselves. I believe you are working to bring the prophecy to life?"

"So you know of it?" asked Stefan.

"Yes, we have seen the scroll itself and it says we are to rule ourselves. So that's what we are doing," Eleazar was firm but polite.

"You have seen it? Do you still have it? We have only heard about it but to see it with my own eyes, well you can imagine that we would like to see what it say's."

Carlisle nodded once to Joham to bring it forward, but we were not about to part with it. They were speechless as Joham held it open for them to examine it. Apparently, they could read it.

"Well, I can see why you think it might be a good idea to govern yourselves but it would never work. Humans will not accept us and our kind does need someone to keep watch over them," Vladimir concluded.

"Well...we disagree with you there. We all think we can govern our own families and friends."

"Ahhh…so we are at an impasse, I'm sorry to say we took down the Volturi so that makes us the rulers of our kind. So you have a choice to make join us or die trying to remove us."

"As you wish!" Carlisle called out; those were the words the wolves were waiting for.

Everyone was smilin the moment that all the packs pranced out of the woods from behind us, okay so the Romanians weren't. It looked like all the over grown animals from a supernatural zoo had just escaped into the wild. They were…surprised to say the least. However, they knew they could not take back the challenge they had just made. You could see their side shrinking as they all took in every animal from the wolves to the falcons. Now with just twenty-one vampires sidin with them against our sixty-seven. Their fight was over before it began.

**SPOV**

Finally, it was time to make our debut. The look on the faces of the Romanians was priceless. We stood our ground snarling and ready to rip their heads off. We were fighting our urges to attack. The plan was to wait for them to start it; the minute the first Romanian flashed, they were history. They never had the chance, that was until the vamp called Stefan flashed to Carlisle and grabbed him by the throat. That's when we heard Edward yell for Bella as she appeared next to Carlisle this freaked out everyone, she was not suppose to be here. Watching Jessie touch Carlisle and sending that vamp flying was hilarious. Luckily, Edward showed up and pulled Bella back. We needed all of them safe. The battle was awesome as we tore and shredded anyone still standing. The flurry of flying pieces looked like a brief snowstorm. When the last piece finally fell to the ground, we erupted in to roars and cries of victory but we were not done yet every piece needed to be burned. You could see a dozen bonfires light at once as everyone scurried to set the perfect scene as purple haze wafted around the field, it was awesome!

**BPOV**

When the sounds of the screeching finally stopped, we knew the first wave of the attack was over. The Romanians had won; we knew that would happen before it began. We were not sure what the next stage would bring once the wolves were out of bag. But we could hear the gasps from our vantage point in the trees, we were not supposed to move from here until we knew whether our side needed us or not. It was torturous waiting for what would come next. I held Jessie close while Edward held Carlie securely in his arms. The twins were a little bit more anxious then usual but it was not until Carlie reached over and touched my check did I total grasp her ability. She showed me what was coming and what she wanted me to do. I almost hesitated but decided to follow her advice.

"BELLA! NO!" Edward did not like it that I rushed in to the newly restarted battle, just in time to see Stefan grab Carlisle by the throat. I flashed to Carlisle's side as Jessie reached out and touched his shoulder sending Stefan flying backwards twenty feet and landing flat on his back. I was amazed seeing my son use his ability for the first time. He was definitely a protector. That was all our side needed to see before they rush in and completely overpower anyone who remained on the side of the Romanians. If I had been watching with human eyes I would have missed it. We out numbered them three to one. Edward dragged my back away to finish watching from a safer distance.

"Oh, Bella… Do not scare me like that again, I cannot survive without you connection or not. I love you, don't leave me again."

"I love you Edward, I won't ever leave you." I breathed out on to his neck, before filling my lungs with his scent.

You could hear the victory cries for at least a mile as everyone started celebrating the victory of a millennia. Today ended the reign of two families who were known to be the most vicious in vampire history. All I could think about was my husband as he held me tightly. I was happy to indulge myself the moment Carlisle and Esme took the twins to the bonfires to celebrate. Edward didn't resist as we sprinted off toward my old house, we barely made it inside before I started to take off his clothes it was killing me not to tear them off.

"Edward!" I was full out growling!

"Bella! I need you now!"

"Please hurry!" _GOD HELP ME!_

"I am baby!"

The feel of his skin had me screaming for more, I wanted all of him everywhere. We were finally naked by the time we reached my old bed. His kisses were so deep and full of the unreleased passion from the last two weeks, but they paled in comparison to the pleasure I felt when he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked solidly. I was wild with desire by the time he rubbed his hard problem against my center. I wanted him so bad I was snarling and begging. When he slipped his problem into my center, I was totally out of my mind. I found that no matter how much I bucked against him I could not get close enough. He seemed to be having the same problem.

"Bella! Please!"

That was it, I exploded and dragged him with me as each wave of pleasure washed over us. It was singularly the strongest sexual experience of my life! But we were far from done. He never stopped kissing me the entire time, so when his kisses started going lower I was not about to resist. The moment he stopped at my center I was growling again, I have always loved the way he could have my purring like a wild cat in seconds. He teased my center until I was throbbing and bucking in my attempt for more. He always delivered when I begged for more; I was practically groveling before he finally slipped in his two fingers. There is nothing like vampire speed to send you soaring to the moon on a rocket ship. The moment I finally started my decent Edwards problem was begging to be resolved. Of course, I made his problem my problem, as I flipped him over in my need to solve his current situation. He was still licking his lips when I took him in and moaned at his taste. I decided I was going to play his game so I teased until he could not take it more before I added a whole lot of speed and pressure causing him to be mind blown in seconds!

**EPOV**

Damn how does she always manage to literally blow my mind in seconds! But the experience is never complete until we snuggle together just letting the connection roam freely between our naked bodies.

"Bella. please promise you will never run into a war battle again. In the one moment you were gone I felt exactly how you felt the first day I left you."

"I can definitely promise you that! But lover boy we need to get back, I want to see my babies," I chuckled she was cute when she purred.

"Your wish is my command, my lady!" I would give this woman anything!

Another good thing about vampire speed we were dressed and back to our twins in ten minutes. The party was still in full swing when we left to put the twins to bed, it was a very long day for them.

Watching the sunrise with the love of my life was always humbling to me. It reminded that everyday with her and my children were a blessing from god. Today we were starting our lives back in a familiar place. Today we begin rebuilding our old house. Seeing the tribe and the Cullen's working side by side was awesome sight.

* * *

It took two weeks to complete the house, we used Esme original plans to set things right. She was so proud the day we moved back in. We were sad to say goodbye to La Push but now that were welcome anytime, we were planning on not being gone for long. Jacob and Tanya were happily living a Billy's, Irina didn't leave la push either she and Seth were living at the Clearwater's. Leah and Garrett were staying at Clearwater's as well. The rest of the Denali's had also decided to stay here, they stayed at Bella's old house while they searched for a place close by, they were lucky when a place two minute away from us hit the market and they scooped it up.

Once everyone was settled back into Forks, it was time to start our work on the La Push School and hospital. Esme's plans were exquisite and the residents of the Rez were quite pleased on how they turned out. The good thing about spending most of our time at the Rez, the people of Forks forgot we were even there. No one noticed that we still around. This would be the longest amount of time we would stay in an area. Quietly we watched our children growing up.

* * *

"Daddy come on it's our first day of school. We are going to late if you don't stop kissing mommy."

"Okay, Carlie let's get your brother!"

"Bella love, can you drop me at the hospital after we drop the kids? Carlisle called Leah just went into labor and even though it will be a few hours I want to be there."

"Sorry no can do, I not leaving you there without me! I want to see the baby born too, you know. It's not everyday a half shape shifter and half vampire is born."

Leah delivered four hours later, a perfect baby boy! Bella left Leah just long enough to pick up the twins from school. Everyone laughed when they came barreling in to meet the new members of the tribe. In one flash my world was rocked, Carlie stared at Justin for a split second before she started chanting, "Mine" repeatedly, I saw my child imprinted with the newborn!

"Are you serious? Not again!" We all laughed as Jasper groaned.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer's does!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Special thanks to Twilight Drama Teach**

**Chapter 32**

**BPOV**

"Carlie! Jessie! Come on the party starts in fifteen minutes, we're going to be late."

"Bella, you know Carlie has to be perfect before she goes to Justin's party." _After all these years, I still love the way he chuckles at me._

"And what's Jessie's excuse?" _Oh, let me guess!_

"Video games with his uncles of course." _Yeah I thought so._

"I can't believe Justin is turning five already." _Has it really been that long?_

"Well, he doesn't look like it, those growth spurts are wreaking havoc on the poor kid. Last weeks measurements put him at the size of a fourteen year old." _Wow!_

"But, they are still slowing down. Right?" _I hope!_

"Yes, but at this rate he'll be a full grown man at seven."

"I miss the days when he use to phase into a wolf cub, he was so cute." _And furry._

"Well, it was a first, a shape shifter mixed with vampire was bound to give you an interesting turn out."

"Edward, be nice!"

"Always am, love."

Even running at the kid's full speed we were fifteen minutes late. We knew the minute they imprinted so young it would be a long road. Carlisle's theory was since he was born a shape shifter with vampire genes it caused all his unusual physical side effects like rapid growth, phasing from birth, and imprinting. The theory has always been that shape shifters change because vampires are in the world, so being born with the genes actually in your body, well there in lies the problem. Don't get me wrong Justin is an awesome kid. His parents have definitely raised him right. Carlie still calls him 'mine' every chance she gets. He's no better, 'mine' was the third word he spoke right after 'dadda' and 'mamma'. There is no denying those two will be together forever.

Carlisle and Jasper were even later then we were. Some meeting with another family, about some new feud. It's always something with our world and since our family took down the Romanians after they took down the Volturi, everyone looks at us as if we run the world. We have told them time and time again we're not interested but they keep coming to us and we always answer. The up side to the story is, in the last five years, we have helped dozens of vampires convert to being vegetarians instead of humans. Carlisle has even set up a private blood bank, where vampires with human mates can come to so the human can donate their blood safely for their vampires to drink later. It prevents accidental bitings and changings. He also does the changings with the vampires to prevent any accidental killings of loved ones. Esme always goes with them because everything has to be perfect from location to the temperament of the newborn to be. Honestly, we only do it for those who are vegetarians.

"Hey, everybody!"

"Hello, Justin, I see Carlie found you."

"Nope, I found her first!" _God, they are so cute together._

"Happy birthday, how is your mom doing?"

"Good. She can't wait to have the baby of course, but other wise she's good." Yeah Garrett was quiet surprised the first time that happened. It would seem imprinting had the same affect on a male vampire as the singer connection. _Who knew!_

"Wow, she's huge!"

"Jessie, be nice she's pregnant." _Like father, like son!_

"Yeah, well she's still huge." _Stuborn like me!_

"Okay, you guys, go play." _Please a little parental break._

**EPOV**

"So, Jasper what's the deal with the new situation?"

"A family in Germany is letting their newborns out to hunt people almost nightly, problem is they aren't nomads and they aren't always killing their prey. In the last month the family we met with has taken in two newborns and last month it was three. Now they are overwhelmed with raising them. Carlisle has agreed for the whole family to go and help them. We are however leaving you here with Bella and the kids to run everything while the rest of us take off to fix this mess."

"Bella's not going to be happy with being left behind, but honestly I am the only one who can run everything while you're all gone. How long do you think it will take?"

"Three months? Maybe more, depends on if everything goes smoothly."

I decided not tell Bella about that until after the party. It would have killed her mood, and she was so happy barbequing with the tribe. Bella's favorite season has always been the summer and with the kids on break, she was really looking forward to having some fun. One good thing about always being at the Rez, we didn't have to hide from sunlight, we were free to sparkle to our hearts content. However, that wasn't the only closet we came out of, the entire tribe now knew about the wolves and us. It makes not a bit of difference to any of them, we are their doctors and protectors, even our kids go to school on the Rez. Justin and the twins go there too but because of the advanced way they learn they are in a special class with Esme and Jasper as the teachers.

"Bella, I need a word with you."

"What word might that be?" _Man does she have to purr like that!_

"The family is going to Germany for about three months."

"Why aren't we going too?"

"Because there are five abandoned newborns and a family responsible for it, and we need to run everything here not to mention we have twins with heart beats and I don't think Justin would make it that long away from Carlie."

"It's just not fair, we always get left behind." _God! Do I love when she pouts; I wonder if I can get that lip before she bites it?_

"Bella, please don't be upset, you know we can't just go running off with the twins into the middle of a mess like that."

There was always one way to get Bella's mind off situations like this. Before Bella had a chance to see how black my eyes were, I had her pinned to a tree and was lifting her legs to my waist. She started purring loudly as I nuzzled her neck furiously. As she tore my shirt open I hiked up her skirt with one hand while I held her securely with the other. I didn't think before I tore her silk panties off. Bella reached down between her legs and undid my pants allowing me to bust free. The second I was out I thrusted inside her, causing a marvelous moan to escape her ruby red lips. One thing about Bella she never needed help getting wet for me, it always makes sliding in and out so effortless. Before I knew it, she was orbiting the moon in ecstasy and I was right there with her.

**JPOV**

16 hours and two stops later we finally landed in Nuremberg, Germany, we were only one hundred and twenty mile away from Frankfurt, our final destination. This is where we were to start our search for the vampire responsible for letting the five newborns loose. First, a stop an internetcafé to search through the local news for signs of where they might be, funny thing was there was nothing there to suggest any thing was wrong. This didn't make any sense, if there were vampires turning people why wouldn't there be some signs of it, missing people or people slaughtered.

"Carlisle this makes no sense there is nothin'here to suggest anything is wrong. I have even checked the surrounding areas there is nothin'here. Why don't you give that Jurgen and Ilse a call, maybe the newborns can give us more information." I watched as he tried to reach the them.

"The number is no longer working. I have a bad feeling about this Jasper. Call Edward and I'll call Sam."

"Edward's not answerin', what about Sam?"

"No, he's not answering either. Try Bella, I'll try Jacob." Carlisle was on to calling the next person on our mental lists.

"Nope, nothin'. Emmett call Leah. Alice do you see anything on anyone?"

"Nothing, it is weird. I can't see any of them." _That cannot be good, she can usually find someone._

"Alice get us tickets for home. Has anyone reached anybody?" _Now I was frantic, and so was everyone I could feel it rolling off them._

As the heads started to shake, I knew something was terribly wrong; I wanted to get home and find out what. I pulled Alice closer I knew enough to know she was worried sick about the young'ins, we all were.

**SPOV**

The second Seth sounded a warning howl, I knew it was big. I phased on the fly at the same time Jacob did, we both knew something was coming our way. The whole tribe was scrambling for cover by the time Embry's howl was heard. Luckily when phased we could still could talk to each other. It was nice now that the Danali pack was back, so we could now talk to each again.

"_Seth talk to me_!"

"_We have ten human drinking vamps heading your way."_

"_Embry what do you have_?"

"_Another six!"_

"_Where are our vamps?"_

"_With Leah, she started labor ten minutes ago." _Thankfully, Seth knew that.

"_Where are the pup's?" _

"_At the hospital too." _Quil finally phased in.

"_Who's closest to the hospital?"_

"_I'm already here!_" Good, Paul will be a big help there.

"_Me too!" _I knew Jacob would always head to the center of the action.

"_Ok, lets get rid of the ten first, they are the closest, everyone except those covering the hospital meet up with us."_

"_Jacob, tell Edward to sound the alarm and bunker down tight."_

"_All set he heard you, hell he hears all of us anyways."_

"_Everyone hang back while I introduce myself in case they aren't hostile."_

"Good evening can I help you?"

"We are looking for the Cullen's." Spoke the tallest male with dark hair and a buzz cut.

"We'll they aren't here right now, perhaps I can help."

"Your one of the watch dogs, right?" This came from a female with short blond hair.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." _That sounded offending._

"We here for the kids, so turn them over and no one else gets hurt." This male had long red curly hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen, sorry to disappoint you."

I didn't phase fast enough to avoid the first swipe, man I hurt like hell, it only took a minute before the pack swallowed up the vamps in a fury of snarls and growls. With the chunks flying every where, I wasn't the only one not quick enough to get out of the way, Jared was on the receiving end of a bear hug before Quil tore off the vamp's head.

It was all Jared and I could do to get back to the hospital. While the rest ran ahead and went to help Embry with his six vamps.

**BPOV**

"Edward what are we doing?"

"Bella take the kids and run! I have Leah, go with the wolves!"

"Why is this happening?"

"They want the kids! Now, go take them all!"

"Come on, lets go guys! Everyone stay together, quickly now! Out the back door!"

"Jacob, Paul we are leaving, now! Come on Edward, lets go!"

"Just go Bella, I'll be right behind you." _Why did I have a suspicion he was lying?_

**EPOV**

If I know my wife, by now she has figured out that I lied to her. There was no way I could leave Leah behind or move her from her bed, not in her condition. Garrett and Leah just nodded when they saw I was lying, they knew it was for the safety of all our kids. The pain was the worst part, I knew every step she took because of the increase in the pain I felt. I could feel the connection as it strained further then ever before. We had gradually increased the amount of time apart but never the distant. The last time I felt this pain was the day I met Bella. It only took fifteen minutes before I crumbled to the ground in agony, crying out for the only cure to my ailment.

"BELLA!"


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that pleasure belongs to Stephenie Meyer's

**The Singer Connection**

**Thanks Twilight Drama Teach for all your work**!

**Chapter 33**

**BPOV**

"Edward what are we doing?"

"Bella take the kids and run! I have Leah, go with the wolves!"

"Why is this happening?"

"They want the kids! Now, go! Take them all!" _OH NO!_

"Come on let's go guys everyone stay together, quickly now out the back door!"

"Jacob, Paul we are leaving now! Come on Edward lets go!"

"Just go Bella; I'll be right behind you." _Why did I have a suspicion he was lying?_

After he phased, Carlie jumped on Justin's back pulling Jessie with her. Leah's two-year-old twin girls followed suit leaping on the backs of Jacob and Paul. The eight of us were gone before I had a chance to see what happened with Edward and Leah. The further we went the worst the pain got. There was no mistaken this pain. After all these years, I still remember it like it was the first day, when Edward ran. I knew he wasn't following us because the pain never lessened; it just kept growing. I knew I was clutching my chest in a fruitless attempt to ease it. Finally, I couldn't go on and just collapsed on the forest floor, gasping and crying out in pain for Edward. We had gone as far as I could. The connection wouldn't allow me to go any further, which meant neither could Edward.

"Bella! Can you hear me? Come on we need to move." I could hear Jacob calling me but he knew better then to touch me. It's not as if it's a secret that no one but Edward and the Cullen's could touch me.

"I can't Jacob; you know the rule, three hundred miles."

"We can't stay here Bella, come on at least try!" Little did he know I was trying my hardest not to run back to Edward.

"Take them and go! I have to stay within the boundaries, go now!" If I was going to die, my children were not! I had no problem dying for the ones I love.

"No we're not leaving you, we'll just change directions keep in the boundaries but always on the move. Now, get up!"

It was all I could do to crawl on my hands and knees until the pain lessened enough for me to stand up. Jacob was right; we could keep moving with out leaving the boundaries. My biggest fear right now was for Edward, Leah and the baby that had yet to be born.

**EPOV**

"Edward, what's wrong?" Sam and Jared had just arrived to find me crumpled on the hospital floor beside Leah's bed.

"BELLA!" Was all I could manage to choke out.

"Where is she? Where are the pups?" I don't know where but I can tell you how far.

"I sent them away with Jacob and Paul!" She's moving closer now but not to close.

"Can you stand?" Garrett helped me to my feet.

"Yes, she must be moving closer."

"What happened here? Why do they want the pups?" _Why does he have to call all our kids 'pup's'_

"The best I could read from their thoughts are that they plan to use them for taking over our world."

"Have you called the family yet?"

"No, I was a little distracted with Leah and getting the rest off and away."

While Sam called them, I couldn't help but wonder where Bella was and the kids, were they safe? How long can they keep away from this new threat? I haven't been so far from Bella since the one and only time I ran, only to be dragged back by Emmett. This brings us to a new dilemma. So far, we have only managed to be apart for just eight hours before the connection forced us to seek each other out.

"Well, they are not answering any of their phones."

"Their plane should have landed four hours ago. Maybe they have located the family they were searching for? Lets get you stitched up and then I'll check on Jared's healing."

"How is Leah doing?"

"Good, she is not quite there yet, but soon."

"Sam, Embry wants you to know they took out the six and everyone is spreading out to make sure the area is clear before we call Bella back." I relayed for Sam since he wasn't phased

"Okay, since I'm done here I going to help. Yeah doc, I know no phasing until it's healed."

**APOV**

Waiting for the flight home was excruciating and poor Jazz had to deal with his multiplied by ten, his, the five family members and the few Volturi guard that had been left in Italy. We apparently inherited the five members of the Volturi guard after the war. You could imagine our surprise when they showed up at the house with anything of value from the castle. Their sole job in Italy had been to protect the valuables. So when the Volturi lost, they packed up everything and snuck off to join us, of course after they destroyed any evidence at the castle of our existence. Carlisle had to buy a closed down bank to store it all, there was so much history in the items, they had brought that nothing less then a vault would due.

"Jeremy, can you call Daniel and Virginia, just make sure all is quiet in Seattle." He never answers anyone; he just does everything we ask of him.

Edward says he doesn't respond because when he would the Volturi would punish him. Even though we have told him it's okay to speak he chooses not to. When they arrived we were not quite sure what to do with them, it's not everyday five human drinking vampires show up and pledge their allegiances to us. In the end we decided to use Bella's house for their quarters. They were impressed because in Italy, they weren't given the luxury of a house to share.

"Alice do you see anything yet?"

"No…sorry, Jazz nothing new."

"We land in ten hours; hopefully you'll see something by then."

I wish I could have been as hopeful. Now days it was hard to see a lot, living so closely tied to the wolves; I had too many gaps in my visions. I decided to try one more phone call this time to Billy Black.

"Billy! Thank God what's going on?" _Please know something!_

"Alice, please tell me you guys are on your way back!" You could hear the tension in his voice.

"Yes, but we can't reach anyone what's happening?"

"We've been attacked. Sixteen vamps so far have crossed our lands and demanded the kids. The pack has taken them out, but there are three more following Bella and the kids." _What the hell?_

"What do you mean, where are Bella and the kids?"

"Their on the run with Paul and Jacob, we don't know where yet, but the pack is trying to track them now." _Not good at all!_

"What about Edward? He's with her right?" _Please say yes!_

"Um…no he was at the hospital with Leah and Garrett; she was in labor and couldn't be moved."

"Are they crazy? How long have they been apart?" _Less then eight, less then eight, less then eight…_

"Eight and a half hours."

"Christ Billy! They have never made it more then eight hours, we have no idea what will happen when the connection snaps them back together." _But our guesses weren't good._

"We know! He's taken off searching for her with Seth."

"I'll call you when we land, hey Billy what did Leah have?"

"A health half wolf and half vampire baby boy." Yay!

"Tell her congratulations and we'll see you all soon."

**EPOV**

"Okay Edward, it's time to stop fighting the connection, let it pull right to them and we'll be right behind you, got it?"

"Yes!" I growled out as I let my feet do what they wanted.

All my brain would do was chant 'Bella!' once I stopped fighting it and the pack released me from their grasps. I could barely hear the pack mind as Seth and Embry followed me. Weaving and dodging my way through the forest drawing me closer to her marvelous scent, it was calling me like a siren; there was no fighting it anymore. The connection demanded I find and I was now listening. With every step, I could feel I was getting closer. I needed to be with her, NOW! I knew what was going to happen the moment I reached her, it would be like when she used to have 'code reds' I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking her, I just hoped I could manage not to hurt her. Seth had been warned by me, to what was coming. So we had a plan, once I found Bella he would take everyone back, leaving us alone for how ever long the Connection demanded it.

"BELLA!" I growled out the moment I saw her.

"EDWARD!" She growled back, as she lunged at me. I caught her in mid-air, before I dropped her to the ground under me.

"Bella, I love you, please forgive me!" I said as I started shredding her clothes in a frantic effort to get them out of my way.

"I love you too! I need you now, Edward!" This was the first time she had felt this effect of the Connection. She didn't hesitate to shred my clothes as well, as I kneaded her beautiful breast with my hands then my mouth.

I barely had enough sense to check for any minds in the area, thankfully we were alone and free to ravish each other as the Connection between we fiercely vibrating between us.

"Mine!" Bella repeated growl in to my ear and started nibble on my earlobe as I started to push into her as gently as I could, it was hard not to just thrust all the way one in one motion.

"Always mine!" I snarled back replying to each of her rants while I sucked relentlessly on

her neck.

Once I was completely engulfed in my wife, she started bucking back to each of my thrust. She was as desperate for me as I was for her. Hearing her growling and panting sent me reeling like a cliff diver in La Push; I just kept plunging in for more of the rush that came from free falling, until Bella screeched.

"EDWARD!" That was the straw that broke the camels back. I couldn't stop myself from releasing my scent to be merged with hers. I was in heaven the moment she followed me, there is nothing like listening to wife scream in pleasure. It took a few minutes before I could actually speak.

"Bella, I am so sorry I did that to you! Can you ever forgive me?" I pleaded as I kissed her senseless.

"Edward, what exactly do you think you did to me?" She was already moaning again.

"Bella! You know exactly what I just did to you!" _Did she not notice me acting like the energizer bunny on steroids?_

"Yes, I do and it was wonderful, now do it again! I still need you!" _Ohhh I love when she demands more!_

I shared her sentiment, I was no where near done making love to my wife, and we would be doing this repeatedly for the next few hours!

**SPOV**

Seth gave us directions as they followed Edward, on his pursuit of Bella. For once, the connection was a good thing we used it as a compass. We knew the minute they connected and blew by them on the forest floor. I felt bad for holding Edward down when the Connection started demanding he search her out but we need him to show us where they were hiding. Jacob was trying to convey his location but really, how many trees in the forest has another tree next to it. We knew once we found them we could take out the other three vamps and we were so close too but they caught our scents coming and broke of their pursuit of the kids. We chased them all the way to Seattle, before we returned home to the Rez and our families; they were all waiting at the hospital.

"Jacob is everyone back? Is everyone safe?"

"Well…everyone is back, except for Bella and Edward. Everyone is fine."

"Who's covering Edward's back while, they…um…fix their connection issue?"

"Oh, is that what they call it now? Seriously, Seth is running a wide circle around them they'll never know we have them covered."

"What about the rest of the Cullen"s"

"They just landed and should be here in three hours."

"Hey Jacob, nice job with the kids. Um…Jake where are Tanya and Irina?"


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Yeah! Stephenie Meyer's owns all of Twilight, the rest of us are just dreamers!

The Singer Connection

Chapter 34

TPOV

**"**_**Irina are you okay?"**_

**"**_**Yes, Tanya I am. What do they want? Why are they here?" Just hearing the fear in her voice made me shiver.**_

**"**_**I don't know, I just hope Jake finds us soon. Do you think they know we are gone yet?" **_

**"**_**I'm sure they have hun. At least Seth and Jacob have, I know it." I pray she's right!**_

**"Where do you think we are?"**

**"We're in the mountains to the north of the Rez." **_**Me and lover boy's old stomping grounds.**_

**"Where are they keeping Sue and Emily?"**

**"I wish I knew, sister dear." **_**Hopefully somewhere safe, but I doubt it.**_

**Reflecting back it was shocking to see how we end up locked in a cave to the north of the Rez. What started out as a regular day turned in to my worst nightmare. Who would have thought a trip to the supermarket for lover boy's favorite snacks would have led us here? The trip itself started out easy enough until we checked out and exited the supermarket. That's when a red headed female vampire grab Emily and dragged her down the alley running along the side of the supermarket, forcing us to follow her. I was ready to rip her head clean off, that was until her blond haired boyfriend showed up with Sue by her neck too. They were both looking so scared and begging me to help them, when a third vamp with dread locks followed in the blond, and right then I knew it was a losing battle. If we tried to fight, they would have killed both of them before we could have reached them. They knew the minute I hung my head in defeat that they had won. I would never put them ahead of myself and they knew it. Reluctantly, I tied on the thick blinders the red head threw at me on Irina before I tied on my own, and allowed them to lead us away into the forest. Thing is I didn't need my eyes to know the area, these were my and Jake's old stomping grounds back when we didn't have any place else to call home.**

**JBPOV**

"TANYA! Baby are you here? Dad, where is Tanya?" Yeah my voice was frantic, I admit it.

"I don't know Jake, she went with Irina, Sue and Emily to the supermarket this morning, and she hasn't returned. I thought she was with you guys."

"I've got to go find her, you call Sue's and I'll run to Sam's." _I'm coming for you babe!_

I just couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't over yet, even if I found her safe at Sam's. I never made it to Sam's; he was already running towards my house. No doubt from the look on his face, they weren't there either.

"Jake, where are they?"

"I don't know! They haven't been seen since before the attack."

"Okay, look you phase and have everyone start looking for any scent of them, start here and follow it, no matter where it goes. I'm going to the hospital and get the vamps looking as well." _I swear to god, I will kill anyone who dares lay a finger on her beautiful blond head!_

"_Okay guys sound off and tell me where you are!"_

"_Jake, I'm home, but my mom and Irina are gone!"_

"_Yeah, I know Seth so are Tanya and Emily. I'm on my way to you, so be ready to track them."_

"_I'm at the hospital with the Cullen's, they just got here and Edward's filling them in."_

"_Okay Jared, wait there for Sam. He's on his way to you."_

"_I'm watching the west side of the Rez."_

"_Okay, Brady stay there."_

"_I'm on my way to Seth's to meet you guys."_

"_Right Quil, see you there in two minutes."_

"_Embry, how about you?" _

"_Patrolling the east side, dude."_

"_Jake, I'm on my way, I just left my house."_

"_Okay Paul, where is Collin?"_

"_I'm with the Elders."_

"_Good Collin stay with them, we'll let you know if we need you."_

**EPOV **

"Welcome back guys, ready to join in on the fun?"

"What happened? Who's leading them and how many are left?"

"Well…it would seem your trip was a distraction, once you were in the air they moved in. We still have four missing…Tanya, Irina, Sue and Emily. The pack is tracking them now, but I think we should send a few of us to help."

"Okay, Emmett, Alice and Jasper help track them down, Edward can you, Bella, Rosalie and Esme stay here with all the kids. They seem to be the targets, I want them covered" _Damn straight!_

"Yes, we'll cover the kids. No one touches my grandchildren!" _Mamma bears protecting her cubs again, you just have to love my mom's passion!_

"Hey, Jasper let them know, they're not on the Rez because I can't read any of their thoughts."

"Will do Edward."

**APOV**

"STOP!" I called out bring everyone to an instant halt.

"Come on Alice, we need to track them!"

"And, we will, that's why you guys need to wait here. I want to see if I can search their futures in an attempt to locate them, but I can't do that with you here. So, just wait in the trees over there, I'm going to check out the supermarket and will be right back."

Their scents were definitely here, just strong enough to make them out which meant they were old. I followed them until I reached an alley that ran alongside the building; there was no mistaking the scents of three vampires with them, but not any of our friends. Scanning for them now was easy, but there weren't a lot of details to their location. I could see enough, that Sue and Emily were tied up to a tree outside some caves with rock faces. Tanya and Irina where held in a cave, but there were no details to where the cave was located. I could see the three vampires, plus three more were using our human friends as leverage to keep Tanya and Irina from escaping. This was not a good sign. I walked back to the woods trying to see if I was missing something that would explain why this was happening.

"Hey guy's…okay, here's the deal. They were snatched by three vampires and dragged to a cave somewhere in the mountains, from the moon's position, I would say to the north.

There is one more problem, they have three more friends and they are using Emily and Sue to keep Irina and Tanya compliant." Okay boys, no growling at the physic!

"Okay…so two of us will follow their scent and the rest can head back for a pow-wow with Sam and get a plan going, once we know where they are we can go in after them." _Good plan Jazz!_

"Well, I'm going. Tanya would do it for me and I'm doing it for her!"

"Jake, keep a cool head, if you rush in they will kill the others."

"I know Jasper, it will kill me, but I will." With the way he was shaking it only took him a second to phase and sprint off with Emmett on his heels.

The rest of us headed at full speed towards the Rez. This was going to be a long session of searching and planning for all of us.

**JPOV**

Once the pack knew where to start looking, it only took a few hours for us to figure out where they were being held. Now, we need to figure out how to get them back without anyone getting hurt or killed for that matter. Ideally, we needed a distraction to pull as many of them away from the hostages as possible before we tried to rescue them. But what would distract six human blood drinkers away from two humans?

"Hey guys, I have a thought, what about catching a few deer…"

"How can you think about food at a time like this!" Seethed Seth.

"Hey chill kiddo, let me finish…like I was saying, what if we grab a few deer and soak their fur in human blood, enough to cover their own scents. This should force a few of them to follow the deer away from the cave."

"I could get it from the hospital blood bank and be back in an hour. We can replace it later."

"Yes Carlisle that would be perfect. Now, once we decrease their numbers, we're going to have to move in quickly before anyone gets hurt." A moment later Carlisle was in his car heading towards the hospital.

"Okay well, once we're able to herd the deer, we can use the animal pen at my house to hold them. So Jared, Quil and Embry you're with me, let's phase and move out." Sam was already running before he finished the order.

With Jake and Emmett watching the cave from a position that was undetectable, the rest of us locked down the Rez, in case they came this way when following the deer. Edward and Bella insisted on joining us, leaving Esme and Carlisle to stay with the young'ins this time. Bella really hates to be left out of protecting the family thereby holding Edward back to be with her. I mapped out the best plan of attack we could use, but the deer couldn't exactly be counted on for cooperation. They were a wild card in the equation, so we had made several plans depending on their reactions. True to his word Carlisle was back in an hour.

"Okay Japer, here is the blood you needed, I hope I have enough."

"I'm sure a cooler full will be enough Carlisle." I chuckled and shook my head in disbelief.

"Jasper, Sam said they are ready at his house."

That was our cue to leave and get the plan in motion. So we left Brady and Connor guarding the hospital with Carlisle and Esme, and met up with Sam and the others to prepare the deer before heading into the mountains.

**JEPOV**

"Hey Justin, we really need to blow this pop stand man. Why do they get to have all the fun?"

"Because my mom would kick my butt if she caught us for one, and if you think I'm letting Carlie anywhere near the fighting you're a loon."

"Excuse Me?" _Yeah, he really shouldn't have said that in front of her!_

"Carlie, come on sweetie…it's dangerous!" _Open mouth and insert foot_!

"Don't be calling me sweetie when you're…your…nothing but a…caveman!"

One little character flaw, she is way too stubborn, just like my mom.

"You in Carlie?" When she touched my cheek, I knew she already had it playing out in her head.

"Carlie listen to me please, if you get hurt…"

"No! You listen to me Justin, yes we are imprinted…yes you mean more to me than anything, but this is about saving our families and ourselves. Now help us or get out of the way." _Man, she looks really ticked!_

"Yes dear." _Crap, he sounds like my father!_

"Okay then, follow me."

We waited until everyone was scooting out the front door before slipping out the back door. Our running was a bit slower than usual because Justin couldn't phase without the pack knowing we were planning on joining them. Following them was easy, however, them not finding us was a little harder. The fighting had just begun when we flashed into the middle where Sue and Emily were tied to a tree. I knew from Carlie, I was supposed to protect them with my touch, when she and Justin went to unlock Tanya and Irina. Believe me they noticed we were there.

"Jessie NO!" I felt bad instantly for distracting my mom's attention because the red headed witch took advantage of it.

I knew the minute I saw the look on my mom's face this wasn't going to go to great. The witch had both my mom's arms locked in her iron grip when she leaped into the air and slammed her feet against my mom's chest. Watching her tear off both my mom's arms before my dad could reach her will no doubt give me nightmares for many years to come. I don't care if real men don't cry, I DO! It was hard to see through my tears as my father rip off the witch's head before slumping to his knees, over my mom's body as she withered in pain. Carlie and Justin hadn't seen any of it because they were getting Tanya and Irina out of the cave. The minute she saw my mom she tried to run for her, but Justin was smart enough and held her back. She crumbled in his arms begging for my mom. Next time my mom says stay home, yeah I'll listen. I was so shocked watching my mom; I never saw the rest of the fight.

**TPOV**

"Tanya, Irina where are you?"

"Down here Love! Who else is with you?" _Please tell me they are not alone!_

"Um...well almost everyone."

"Stay back we can handle this as long as Emily and Sue are safe."

Kicking down the iron gating was easy and the only reason we hadn't before was, the threat that they would drain our friends. With one swift kick we were free and sprinting towards the cave entrance, only to be stopped short by the turn of events before us. Watching the separate events happening all at once it was hard to decide where to be first. Seeing Edward clinging to Bella for dear life as she was missing both her arms, while watching Carlie having to be retrained by Justin before she could sprint to the middle of the fighting and lastly watching the one called James being torn off Emily.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: The awesome Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight and I do not!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 35**

**EPOV**

After Jasper sent the deer stampeding towards the caves, we found ourselves very lucky as three out of the six vampires sprinted off after them. Jasper thoughts were saying they were still young, but not newborns. That was a relief since newborns are much harder to kill. So with the six now split into two groups, with the wolves going after the three following the deer while we flashed in to take on the other three. Of course, my wife went straight for the redhead before I had a chance to hold her back. This redhead's name was Lindsey, I learned her name from reading the thoughts of the blond named Samuel, and his friend with the dreadlocks was named Omar. Emmett and Rose were taking on Omar; they were doing great with keeping him away from Sue and Emily. Alice and Jasper were taking on the Samuel, his thoughts told me he was confident he could escape. His plan would be to track each of us later, picking us off one at a time, to him this was all a game, and he enjoyed his games of torture, too much if you ask me. Bella and I were dealing with Lindsey when I picked up the thoughts of my children approaching. This distraction was not a good thing as it allowed a moment for Lindsey to get the upper hand on Bella. When Jessie sprinted into view and was about to head towards Sue and Emily at the tree, he froze and I looked back at Bella to see my worst fears come true. Jessie NO!" was all Bella had enough time to scream.

With Lindsey's split second advantage on Bella, she managed to grab Bella by both her arms. Before I could stop her, Lindsey leapt into the air kicking Bella squarely in the chest sending Bella flying backwards with such force that Lindsey tore both Bella's arms off. That was the last thing Lindsey saw when I used her own spit second delay against her was me grabbing and ripping her head clean off tossing it to the side. I felt myself crumple to the ground before I started cradling my wife's withering body as she fought through the pain.

"E-e-Edward protect…the kids for…me!"

"Always Love. Please Bella, just don't move, okay?"

Before I had a chance to move Carlie and Justin had sprinted into the cave to free Tanya and Irina, but Jessie was frozen in place as he watched his mom thrashing and screaming on the ground. Samuel had enough time when we were distracted to make his way to Emily positioning his teeth onto Emily's neck before Jasper could catch up with him.

Unfortunately, the damage was done; Jasper and Alice were able to tear him away from her before he could drain her completely. Jessie finally had snapped out of his fear induced trance and placed his hands on the shoulders of Emily and Sue to insure they would remain safe with his shield up. I took great pleasure in watching them tear him to pieces, all of them for that fact. They threaten my family and that certainly was not permitted.

My heart broke when Carlie and Justin came out of the cave to see their mother on the ground. It was all Justin could do to keep her from running into the fighting to be at Bella's side. It was all Justin could do to restrain her while she cried, screamed and fought to get free. In the end, I never had to leave Bella, as Tanya flashed in and with one smooth fluid motion around his head helped turn Omar into dust. Irina followed suit holding Samuel's arms while Alice leapt on top of him and helped remove his burden of keeping his head on his shoulders. Jacob and Emmett finished tearing Lindsey in to pieces for me.

"Bella, I'm taking you home, I love you! I am so sorry I didn't stop her!"

"Are…are the…kids safe?" I could hear the begging in her voice.

"Yes, they are. You don't worry now; we need to get you put back together, okay?"

"Alice grab her arms, we need to get her back, now!"

I scooped her up carefully and started running as fast as my feet could carry us, trying not to jostle her in the process. So with Alice hot on my tail we rushed to the hospital. I could hear Jasper coming in behind us with Emily already in the process of changing. I felt bad that I couldn't give her any attention, but Bella has been and will always be my first priority. Tanya and Irina were a little further behind us bringing the kids back with them, while Rose and Emmett made sure to burn all the pieces. The pack was already done cleaning up after their skirmish and was headed our way. We all met up a few yards before the hospital. The look on Sam's face told the story of just how much pain he was in watching Emily starting to change. He gingerly took her from Jasper cradling her in his arms, much like I was with Bella. The hospital was ready for us when we arrived; everyone was in frantic mode as Jasper held the door for us to enter. Sam gently placed Emily in the first room where Carlisle went immediately to tend to her transformation; Esme couldn't even wait until Bella was in a bed before she started rubbing Bella's head telling her all the comforting things that only a mom could say.

"Bella, we're here, we'll fix it and make all the pain go away. We love you." She paused when her shoulders started heaving with dry sobs.

"Mom's here. You're safe now, everyone is safe now."

"Where are the kids?" Bella screamed through her pain.

"They're right outside honey; we don't want them to see anymore than they already have."

Esme just kept running her hands on Bella's face and hair while I started to reattach her right arm which was torn off at the elbow this would be the hardest one to heal. She could possible lose some use of it if I didn't do it perfectly. Her left arm was torn off between the elbow and shoulder, so it would heal easier without any potential mobility problems. Once I made sure they were both on correctly, I secured both arms to her sides to prevent them from dislodging before they were totally healed. With all the medical parts to her healing in place, I started my healing process of her in a way only I was capable; I climbed into the bed and held her in my arms just letting the connection we share run ramped through her pain ridden body.

**SPOV**

"Carlisle what's happening? Is she going to be okay?" His face was reassuringly calm.

"Sam, I'm not going to lie to you, she is changing. She will be one of us, can you live with the fact that she will wake as a vampire?"

"I don't care; as long as she wakes up still loving me…I could care less about the rest. I mean, you'll teach her how to be a vegetarian, right?" That was my real concern; she wouldn't want to be a vegetarian .

"Yes, of course, we will make it as easy as possible for her." I sighed in relief.

"Three days, right? Then she won't die?"

"Three days and you two will have forever, but for now it will be easier if you get into bed with her and just hold and talk to her, showing how much you love her."

"I can do that." I said as I crawled into her bed and held her close to my chest.

I never wanted this for her, but I would never let it keep me from her, it will be nice not having to worry about hurting her again, or watching her die from old age, since I don't age anymore. Living in constant contact with the vamps has made her transformation easier to accept, after watching Jacob with Tanya and Seth with Irina; I knew I could do this as long as she still loved me. But none of that really mattered to me right now; it was all I could to keep her from thrashing in the bed we currently shared. Her screams were tearing at every heart string I had, I just wanted to make it go away.

"Sam! I love you!"

"I love you too Em. It will be over soon enough, and then it's forever my love."

I didn't even care that the pack was watching. I knew if it was their imprint here, they'd be doing the same exact thing. Jake and Seth had it easy, their imprints were already vampires when they met, and they never had to watch this before.

"Jake, I need you to go get the isolation cabin ready for her. Also, bring some of our stuff from the house for us as it will make it more comfortable for her when she wakes up."

"Consider it done. Tanya and I will head right out."

**JPOV**

"What were you three doing there? Your mother could have been killed by that little stunt of yours!"

"We just wanted to help uncle Jasper. Is-is she going to be okay?" I didn't mean to scare Jessie, but he had to see this could have ended far worse than it did and that one someone tells you to stay put you need to listen, trusting their judgment.

"Yes…she's going to be fine. Just give your dad a little time to fix her up, then you can go in to see for yourselves, now come here and give me a hug because honestly for a minute there, I thought I'd lost ya'll."

I grabbed them, pulling them in close as Rose, Alice and even Emmett joined us in a group hug. I think we all just needed to feel that each other was okay. Carlie was the most visibly upset, but it was Jessie's feelings I was worried about most, he was holding everything inside. He doesn't just look like Edward, he also broods like his father as well, I wonder just how much like Edward he will grow up to be? I guess only time will tell us the answer to that question.

We still needed to figure out who was the master mind behind this attack. My guess would be the family that sent us on the wild goose chase in the first place. But this left a lingering question in the back of my mind, where are they now?

**BPOV**

"Edward are you mad at me?"

"No…I'm just sorry I wasn't quicker to stop her from hurting you." _I've always hated when he blames himself for what I do._

"Are the kids really okay?" He gave me a small reassuring smile.

"Yes, they're fine. Jessie, unfortunately, takes after me and is blaming himself for you getting hurt. Like father, like son I guess."

"When can I see them?" I was so eager to hug them again.

"In about another hour I think, right now you need to remain still in order to finish healing."

"How is Emily doing?" I could her screams, but I couldn't see her.

"She's changing on schedule. Sam has the pack ready to move her to the isolation cabin. By this time tomorrow, her facial scars will be almost invisible."

"Is Sam okay with this? He won't leave her because she'll be one of us, will he?"

"No…he's okay with all of it. Of course, he's sad she is in so much pain, but he thinks in the long run, it will give them a lot more time together so he could care less if she one of us. As long as she's still with him, he can live with anything else." Just like you and me.

I felt bad that I couldn't go and hold my children or help Emily with her change, but let's face it, I was in no condition to move never mind anything else. I was definitely going to have to talk to Jessie. He couldn't have known his arrival would distract me, but let's face it, I am a mom and when my kids are in danger, of course, I would be distracted. He had to know that I loved him no matter what and I didn't blame him for anything. And, I had to do that as soon as possible, since he was so like his father that I was sure by now, he had himself worked up into quite a state.

**JBPOV**

"Come here babe, I need a second to hold you."

"Me too lover boy, me too."

"You scared the crap out me when I couldn't find you, I was a wreck."

"I knew you'd never leave me out there, I knew you'd find me."

"You've got that right my vamp goddess!"

"Jake will Sam and Emily be okay?"

"Yes, one thing about imprinting, we could care less about what you are; I mean I hated vamps before I found you, but now I love you pieces."

Just so she knew I meant it, I kissed her just like the day we met. She could get my engines running into overdrive just by breathing on me. We took great care in picking out what needed to go to the cabin. We wanted them both to be comfortable since it was going to take a while before they could come back to stay here. But I know the Doc would make sure they were both ready before he brought them back to us. We were going to miss seeing them every day, but in the end, they would have a long and happy life together like me and Tanya


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's**

**Thank you twilight drama teach**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 36**

**BPOV**

Its been a year since the attack on La Push. They say times fly when you having fun, I am not so sure of that. We've been caring for Emily's three year old son Sammy, so Sam could be with Emily for her newborn year. She's doing really great and the family brought her home today. Luckily she remembered the important things, like Sam and Sammy, she even remembered us. We had to test her before she could be around them without trying to eat them, but like me controlling her thirst was no big problem. She actually likes the taste of animals.

Jessie had nightmares for the first weeks after the attack but he is doing so much better. He has yet to connect to anyone as far as girls go but he is still young. I can't help but hope he will find someone the good old fashion way. Carlie and Justin are back to the way they were before the attack. Even though Justin in only six he looks and acts like he's fifteen.

Today is Kevin's first birthday, he took after his sibling and started phasing from birth and growing extremely fast. Leah and Garrett definitely have their hands full with four children who are aging rapidly. Even the twins Ashley and Alexia, who are three now look and act like they are seven. I found myself pulled from my thoughts by the sound of the lock down sirens going off; I instantly froze when I looked up to see every member of the pack sprint off and phase before entering the forest around us. Edward and I started gathering the children up that weren't with their parents and we head for the security bunker. The security bunker had been built a month after the last attack it also housed all the monitoring cameras they had been placed around the reservation and it also housed the daycare Rose had started for all the special children, those children who couldn't attend regular daycare. Immediately after entering the building we rushed the children into the basement for Rose to watch.

"Rose, what's going on?"

"Sorry Bella, I don't know. I know Jasper's freaking out upstairs about something but he's not elaborating on anything yet."

"It's okay Rose, watch all the kids, the older ones will help just don't turn anyone away, not until we know more."

"You know I won't Edward, so hurry up and find out what's going on!"

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the war room as Jasper called it. Rose as right Jasper looked frazzled as he flashed from one side of the room to other. Everyone was filing in as we started to take a seat. Esme visibly relaxed when she saw we were all here.

No one said a word to Jasper until Sam marched in.

"What's up Jazz?"

"Big trouble in Forks." he said as he was laying out some blueprints on the table.

"So…why, are we on lock down?" asked Jacob who had just joined us.

"Because of the nature of trouble."

"So fill us in already!" You could tell Paul was itching for a fight.

"Okay everyone, listen up, the police in folks were called to the High school an hour ago. Someone was taken it over. I had been watching the surrounding area lately, because a few people have gone missing not just in Forks but in Mason County as well. Thirty people in the last thirty days to be exact," he sighed before he continued.

"Someone is building another newborn army. I don't think it's a coincidence that it happened a year to the day since the last attack. Do you?"

I felt my chest tighten when he reminded me of a year ago. I didn't have very fond memory's of that day. Jasper continued to give us every detail he been able to get off the police band radios he had set up when the building was built. As we listened we learned that the police had called in the FBI to help, since they had no idea how many people were holding the three hundred-twelve students and forty-three faculty. I couldn't help but ask.

"Jasper are we sure that the school is being held by vampires?"

"Yeah Bella, I checked it out personally, the place wreaks of vampires. The cops have it pretty well covered but since Forks High is housed in several buildings, covering such a large area, there are holes for us to slip through." I just numbly nodded to Emmett after he informed us this.

We all huddled around the blueprints Jasper had laid out while he laid out the best plan of attack. Jaspers only fear was me and Edward being separated, if one of us got caught up in the rescue, we would have to worry about it the eight hour mark that the connection would tolerate.

"Okay so this is how it's going to work, we're going in teams, one wolf and one vampire to each building…" he was cut off by Sam.

"I refuse to take any guards off their posts. Not after last year, what if this is another distraction attempt? Demanded Sam.

"Your right, we shouldn't do that. Also the less of us that go in, the easier it will be to get out. We don't want to look like were the ones holding the students hostage," Edward decided it was time for him to join in.

"That's right we don't. Now we do have luck on our side, some off the tribal police are working with the police at the school and since they know about us, they are willing to help us get in and out through their positions," Jasper informed us.

**JPOV**

"Have you set up the teams yet?"

"Yes, there here on this list, so pair up and locate the position ya'll be entering from."

As much as I know Carlisle and Esme would love to help, they are staying here with me, guarding the young'ins and the elders. I wanted to be the first one in but I'm not as strong as the others are about being around open blood and I am sure there is going to be a lot of it spattered through out the school. The only reason Bella is going, is because she never had an interest in human blood. They started taking off after each pair had marked their mates and found their entry points. My biggest worry is Alice, I know she's paired with Sam and he is a skilled fighter but she is my wife and my life.

**EPOV**

Watching Bella take off with Leah was less then pleasant. Granted the pain of being apart isn't what it use to be, but after last years attack, I cant help but be worried. I know after she healed Jasper started teaching her to fight but it doesn't make me feel any better. I know it wasn't necessary but I marked her twice to be sure. Jacob and I took off after Emmett and Paul. Once we reached our access point we had no problem getting into the science building. Amazingly the entrance wasn't guarded, unfortunately there was two bodies, one student and one teacher, and both were definitely drain. Jacob and I had both decided the best way to proceed was to sweep one corridor at a time. The first two rooms were empty, in the third we found the teacher guarding twelve students. After a lot of convincing we got them to open the door and follow us out to the tribal police, who were waiting for them. After a few more empty rooms, we found one that wasn't exactly empty but there was nothing we could do for them, unfortunately.

"Hey Jacob, did you hear that?"

"Sounds like whimpering coming from the next room."

Much to our displeasure it was indeed whimpering coming for the room. It was coming from a teenage girl she had been bitten and the change was underway. The rest of the of the classroom was empty, so it would appear she was alone.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"KRISTA!" I knew before she answered from her thoughts what her name was and she was an eighteen year old who was afraid to die a virgin.

"Okay, Krista we're here to help. I need you to try and be as quiet as possible. Can you do that?"

"Yes…am I…going to die?" _Wow couldn't she ask another question?_

"Do worry…everything will be explained to you, after we get you out."

"Jasper yeah, we have one turning, we need to get her out before anyone sees her."

"Get her to the tribal police, Seth will be waiting to bring her here."

"Right." I hung up as Jacob had already started to scoop her up and headed for the door.

I was checking the classrooms in our current hallway while I waited for Jacob to come back. To my surprise, I discovered one of the classrooms was not only populated it was turned into a feeding room. The newborn had the students against the wall while he was taking them one at time. Even more surprising was it was Mr. Melina, our old biology teacher. That would explain why and how he no problem getting in. The minute he smelled me he dropped the body and sprinted to the hall to meet me, well that was nice of him. It saved me from exposing myself to the hostages.

Jacob had just rounded the corner and distracted him, god you have to love a dumb newborn, especially when they make it so easy to kill them. In one flash I had his head locked in my hands and wasn't he stupid enough to try and turn his head at that exact moment. Jacob just snickered as his body fell to the floor with a loud thump. I just shrugged and smirked, what could I say, he lost his head. From Jacobs thoughts he had polished one off before he joined me, so with two down we headed upstairs. Thankfully the second floor was empty, no students or faculty and no one changing. With luck on our side we headed out and meet up with John, the tribal cop that helped us get in, that's when my phone rang, it was Bella.

**BPOV**

Leah and I were to handle the main building, the side entrance was open as promised. We headed for the main office looking for all the classroom schedules. We figured it would cut down on how many rooms we actually had to check. We had decided on the way here going to concentrate on finding the newborns then we would check for anyone who might have been bitten but not killed. Finding the first newborn was easy, it's not like she was hiding as she exited the administration offices. She was blonde with a figure that reminded me of Alice's. We watched her for a second before she caught our scents. She must have been thrown off by Leah scent because she cocked her head to the side before she tried to rush us. The tight quarters like the hallways of the school, was going to work in her favor since she would use a head on attack. Our only advantage was she paused when Leah phased. That's when I flipped over Leah's back and grabbed her head as I was still in mid-air flight. Her head never had a chance as I tore it from her shoulders, I looked up from the crouch I landed in to see her body fall limp to the floor. Leah just chuckled as she phased back to her human form.

"Nice flip, your lessons have definitely paid off."

"Why thank you," I said as I pretended to take a bow.

From the scents at the front door there were probably two more some where around here. When we assented the stairs to the second floor the scent split up and went in two different directions. This left me and Leash with the choice of staying together and splitting up.

Leah took off to the right and whispered over her shoulder "See you on the other side."

I smiled back as I headed in the other direction. The scent was from a male this time and he wasn't as new as the last one, but I recognized his face, it was Tyler Crowley. I wasn't looking forward to taking him on. Could I really kill someone I knew? When he attempted to attack me the answer was a resounding 'Hell Yes!' He had more skills then the women downstairs. However so did I, I didn't spend the last year learning to fight for nothing. Using the wall as my floor I flashed towards him until I was a foot away from his head before I launched off it and kicked him square in the head with enough force to send him flying into the room on the other side of the Hall. It was a move I learned from watching the matrix's movies, it took me a month to master it.

In a flash he was back for more and I was ready for him with a round house kick that sent him flying forty feet down the hall to an already phased Leah's waiting feet, in a split second she had his head in her mouth. I flinched just hearing the sound of tearing metal which meant just one thing Tyler had lost his head.

"So what now?" Leah asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"There is a fireplace in the principal's office, I say we burn them and get the hell out of Dodge."

"Check that end and I got this side, look for any changelings."

Most of my side was empty but given the time of the attack, most classes near the cafeteria were empty. There were a few exceptions four dead teachers in the teachers lounge, but there was another exception a small barely audible heartbeat. I found to my hearts dread the heartbeat belonged to my old high school friend, Angela Webber. She was fully engulfed in the change and there was no stopping it now. I cradled her gently as I headed for the hallway only to find Leah in the clutches of another newborn, who decided to join our little party. He was putting a serious hurt on Leah, who never had a chance to phase before he grabbed her. From her body movements, she had at least one broken leg and an arm as well.

"Hey jerk, didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit women!" I yelled as I placed Angela on the floor.

"Well it's my lucky day, the boss has been looking for you." _Excuse me?_

"Yeah…well tell him to come and get me…oh, wait that's right your not leaving here with your head." I ground out through my teeth as he dropped Leah loudly to floor.

"Bring it on little girl, this should be fun."

The moment he chose to move it was the end of him, Leah reached up with her good hand and tripped him. I think it's the first time I have seen a vampire trip. Yeah, I giggled just thinking of the days when that was a daily occurrence for me. I didn't hesitate as I spin kicked him and threw him to the floor, as I swept his feet out from under him. In his effort to scramble to his feet he took his eyes off me just long enough for me to separate that pesky head of his from his body.

"Leah…are you okay?"

"Yeah Bella, just peachy," she ground out through her teeth.

"I'm going to take care of these before leave, so don't more, okay?"

"Got it."

If was a relief when I hit the administrative offices again. Luckily the principal had already started a fire this morning, so I just had to stoke it a bit before I dragged in the first newborns pieces. I was somewhat worried what if some noticed the purple smoke, but then again, I couldn't just leave them lying around, could I? Luckily no other newborns showed up while I torched the others from the second floor. This left one dilemma, how do I get Leah and Angela out, plus everyone locked inside? So I did the only thing I could think of, I called Jasper. Only problem was, he wasn't answering the phone. Which of course this made no sense, why wouldn't he answer the phone?

After moving Leah to the first floor I went and retrieved Angela from the classroom I had hidden her in. With everything set for our departure I grabbed Angela and placed her over my left shoulder, while Leah reached up and between the two of us, I situated her on my right shoulder. I just hoped I could still move fast enough that no one would see me. Giving it everything I had, I flashed to the side of the tribal officer who was waiting for me.

"Jesus Bella, did you have to give me a heart attack?" he gasped as he grabbed his chest.

"Sorry Mike," I chuckled.

"Hey everyone is toast in there but I didn't let the rest out, I was afraid someone would see

me."

"It's cool, I can go in now if they find my fingerprints, they wont think anything about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, get these guys out of here before someone sees you"

This feeling just kept telling me I was going in the wrong direction as I pushed myself forward trying to get them back to La Push. I never made it back, about half way there I ran into Seth, who was carrying someone from the school.

"Bella, turn NOW!"

"What's wrong?"

"Their rushing on La push, we need to get these guys to the isolation cabin before we can go and help," he was right we couldn't leave them defenseless while we fought.

It took fifteen minutes of pure hell to get to the cabin, I spent the entire run worrying about the kids and Edward. The minute I put them down we all started calling every phone number we had.

"Edward, where are you?"

"I'm just leaving the school, why what's wrong?"

**JPOV**

With all the teams way, it was now a waiting game. For most people listening to all the police bands might have been confusing, but not for me. No one had noticed the teams slipping in, which was relief. Rose's daycare was packed with any member from the tribe who made it here. The minute all my alarms went off at once I know we were right, the school was a diversion. On the monitors I counted at least thirty vampires crossing onto our reservation. This was going to be very interesting, the first one's were greeted by strategically placed C4 bombs, I really enjoyed flicking the switches. I know it wouldn't kill them but It would hopefully blow off a few limbs and slow them down while we had a chance to cut them off.

More and more members arrived after the bombs went off this was a good sign. Once in the basement it would be virtually impossible for anyone to get them. When Esme and I made the plans for this place, we made it so it would be easier to get into a military installation, then it would be to get in here. The pack members that were at their posts were taking out the stragglers that had received any damage from the C4 bombs. It didn't take long before the rest hit my second line of defense. I could feel the venom coursing through my veins as I started the targeting lasers from my laptop. Rosalie was nice enough to make me a few dozen diamond cutting lasers just for this purpose. The minute the screen registered they were ready, I started taking out anyone who was in my sights. Watching them scramble was something I would never forget. Who would have thought of using diamond cutting lasers against vampires? That honor goes to Alice. Yeah instead of saying diamonds are a girls best friend, she says diamond cutters are. So with ten carnivores down the rest had entered the inter sanctum. Since we were called vegetarians, we have started calling the human drinkers carnivores, leave it to Jessie to come up with that one. With nothing left to do while we wait for everyone to rescue us I hit the basement and sealed us off from everyone including those who would come to rescue us.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Must I say it again? YES I must! I don't own Twilight or it's characters but Stephenie Meyer's does!**

**Thanks Twilight drama teach! and as always thanks dazzleglo! And thanks to everyone for reading!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 37**

**APOV**

If I didn't think the cafeteria was creepy before, I do now. Sam and I had the honor of joining Emmett and Paul in our rescue attempt at the high school. Honestly, I hate being teamed up with the wolves at times like these. I cant see anything! We were the luckiest of the teams, since the cafeteria was nestled behind all the other buildings it was nicely hidden. But the nicest thing was Emmett vast knowledge of all the nocks and crannies, which Rose and he had discovered when they needed a little private time…to put it politely. Alright, so they screwed their way through Folks High. What can I say, they gave bunny's a run for their money!

"Okay…so here is the plan. Right here is a storeroom exit, I know its not on the map but trust me it's there. If we enter here, we come out to an old storeroom underneath the cafeteria. All we have to do is locate any carnivores and rip them through the floor." Emmett looked so proud of himself it was hard not to smile at him.

"But we have to time it perfectly so the others don't have a chance to move against us. Everyone set their watches so we're in sync, we move exactly at two o'clock not a second later got it," when we all nodded Sam finished "Let's move into position." The door was right where Emmett promised it would be. I chuckled when he didn't even stop to open it; he just went right through it like a bulldozer.

It seemed they spread out so each carnivore was located at each corner of the cafeteria. We all could still see each other, so the count down began. As Sam counted down on his fingers, we all ready ourselves, 3-2-1. The minute he dropped his last finger we slammed our fists and grabbed them by their feet, pulling them down to our level. You couldn't even hear the screaming over the sounds of twisting metal as we tore their heads off. It kind of reminded me of synchronized swimming. Of course we high tailed it out of there before anyone came to see what happened. If the students were smart they would make themselves disappear before any re-enforcements showed up. The only problem with our plan was we had no idea if anyone had been bitten and not drained. Alas, we had a plan for that one; We would just have to wait for them to be taken to the hospital and in the chaos steal them away before anyone had a chance to examine them. So with that in mind we started back; we didn't get far when my phone went off.

"Yes Edward?"

"The Reservation is over run. We're meeting at the isolation cabin to meet up with anyone who isn't locked in the bunker."

"Is Jazz safe?"

"We can't reach him, which probably means he safely below protecting everyone."

"I hope so."

"Hurry Alice!" I'd never get use to hearing his voice sound panicked.

"We're on our way." My feet were moving before I'd even hung up my phone.

**EPOV**

Honestly…I was so worried about Bella; what if they were caught before we got there? I knew the kids were safe in the bunker. Times like these I could care less that Jasper spent a million dollars on the place. To me…it was worth it. The same went for all the toys that he bought from underground sources. All I could hope was that they worked.

"BELLA!" I shouted when I saw her.

"Edward!" she screamed as she flashed to me.

"Oh, thank god your safe," I said as I pulled her into my embrace. Okay, so I pawed her to make sure all the pieces were there, sue me!

"Do you think the kids are safe?" I really don't like to see worry lines on my wife's forehead.

"Yeah, I think so. They're okay as long as they're in the bunker." At least that's what I'm praying for! "So, Sam, what's the plan?"

"Well let's see; we have ten pack members here, another six are at their posts and we have ten veggies. So, I say we take them down all at once. If we rush them they shouldn't see us coming."

"The down fall to that, dude…is if they are holding anyone that didn't make it to the bunker." Emmett was right on this, but we had few options open to us.

"I know, but if we take them down one at a time they might have enough time to grab more people as shields." Sam had a point.

We all watched as Sam plotted out the rescue of La Push. We wanted our Rez back.

**TPOV**

To say we were freaked out when Jake called and told us about the high school, would be a vast understatement. Irina, Kate, Sue, and I were shopping in Seattle for Kevin's birthday. He didn't want us to come back but at the same time, they needed us to comeback there. I hate when he's torn like that. I knew after last year he was all over me physically. Don't get me wrong, my loverboy has total permission for that. But sometimes…I wasn't sure of the why. Did we make love to make love, because he thought he almost lost me, or was it just pent up frustration? The last year was the only time since Jake and I met, that I wasn't sure of his love for me. I know that sounds strange but lets admit it, he's never once mentioned marriage since we met 13 years ago.

Since the reservation was in lockdown and everyone else was at the high school; we decided to slip into the hospital and make sure no one showed up bitten or had seen anything. We made a quick change in hospital scrubs that we had bought on the way home. We were allowed through under the pretense that we were volunteers from Seattle coming to help. It surprised me how easy it really was to get in. of course once inside we split up headed into different departments. How did I ended up getting the morgue? I'll never know.

I really wasn't expecting to find anything, but I did. One of our tribal cops named John had arrived, and was left in the hallway waiting for the tribe to pick him up for burial, but he wasn't quite dead yet. He would have been if I hadn't heard an almost unhearable heartbeat. He had one chance and it was me. As much as I hated to do it, I did it anyways. I pulled him into the service elevator and out to an ambulance. Sue was ready for me as she signed for the body's release. Sue was driving as I bit his wrists and ankles, forcing in as much venom as I could. We had strapped him down first, in case he started thrashing. I knew the venom would close the wounds caused by the newborn claws. We parked him at Bella's old house under the protection of our vault guards. Those guys were as loyal as they come. Irina had called, she and Kate found nothing incriminating but did go to the morgue and covered the bite marks with slashes making them look like knife wounds instead.

We weren't sure where to go next, so we carried on our ruse and headed for the high school. Yeah, they totally bought it and let us pass. Watching the chaos at the school was definitely interesting. No one saw when Edward left the science building but us of course. I was never so relieved to see Jake followed him in their escape. Unfortunately…a lot of people saw the russet colored wolf escape. Everyone started talking on their radios about different colored wolves that were sprinting away. The new conclusion was the horse sized wolves that once terrorized the town of Folks were back. Well...I guess they won't worry about finding the bad guys, so that worked to our advantage. Doing our magic as we went through all the dead, we made sure any bite victim looked like they had claw marks. I called Edward knowing Jake would try to protect me.

"Edward, where are you guys headed?"

"We're meeting at the isolation cabin. La Push has been over run so we'll be striking back from there."

"Just so you know the story the cops are using is that giant wolves attacked the school. Of course the witness will have a different story."

"Right, well…we will see what happens from here." I could hear he was distracted as he hung up. We met up with them thirty minutes later.

"Jake, baby are you okay?" I couldn't wait to grab him and hug him senseless.

"Yeah Doll, I'm good…but I wish you…weren't here," he manage to mutter out between kisses.

**SPOV**

"Get a room all ready, will you. We have some business to take care of." _Man you two are worse then Edward and Bella!_

"What's the plan Sam? And don't think I didn't here that." I just smirked. I knew Edward would hear my thoughts.

"The way I see it, we need to rush them. If they have anyone like Edward or Alice, they might have a chance to grab shields. So for the next hour everyone fan out around the perimeter, we move in at ten o'clock sharp."

Watching all the couples marking each other made me miss Emily. I know she had to hide; she wasn't trained yet, and the bunker needed some form of defense.

**BPOV**

"Edward, I love you." I stepped out of his embrace; that's never something I am ever happy about.

"I love you too Bella," I could never get tired of hearing him say that.

I hated that we weren't going together but I understood we needed to cover as much territory as possible. At least I can see Edward's okay but I can't see if the twins are and that scares me more then anything. After seeing Leah thrown around like a rag doll, I can't but help to worry about the rest of the family that I can't see. The moment we were close enough to the bunker I stretched out my shield hoping to see everyone in the area and it's a good thing I did because there was a carnivore bearing down on Edward's path.

"_Edward, in coming!" _I screamed in my head hoping he would hear me.

I found I was holding my breath waiting for the outcome. Finally I released it when the blip disappeared off my radar. Unfortunately there were so many other new blips on my radar.

**JCPOV**

"Uncle Jasper How long are we going to stay here? Everyone is starting to get hungry and thirsty."

"Okay Jessie, I'll make sure to pass out the supplies from the storage closet. Hey kid, thanks for watching out for the human needs I might miss," I just shrugged and walked away. I honestly never gave much though before that I am becoming the protector I was suppose to be, it just came naturally.

I asked Carlie "What do you see sis?"

She simply placed her hands on me and Justin cheeks and flashed us a picture show, it was really disturbing watching all our families fighting to protect us. I couldn't help but wonder how she lived with seeing stuff 24/7 that hadn't happened yet. Her visions were different from Alice's. Alice's came in spurts and sometime required focusing. Carlie's were just there. Whenever she looked at someone the visions would start. Not to mention she had no problem with seeing the shape shifters future as well as humans and vampires.

"Jessie is your shield still up?"

"Yeah Justin, but its getting harder to keep it up, I've never kept it up so long.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Must I say it again? YES, I must! I do not own Twilight or its characters but Stephenie Meyer's does!**

**Thanks Twilight drama teach! As always thanks dazzleglo! In addition, thanks to everyone for reading! Sorry it's shorter than usual but that's because the next one is going to be a big step forward!**

**Thank You, to everyone who reviewed! **

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 38**

**EPOV**

Like synchronized swimmers, we converged on the bunker. It was clearly apparent the intruders were being blocked by Jessie's shield since they could not get within a foot of the building, not as if they were not continually trying. The distraction worked in our favor as everyone charged in at once. Thankfully, they never did have a chance to grab any hostages. It was basically a free-for-all with everyone scattered in their own little skirmishes. The hardest ones to watch were the so called youngest of us, like Seth, he looked all of fifteen, but in actuality he was twenty-five. Most of us still looked like we under twenty when some of us were well over 300 years old and the wolves were no exception.

Running pure in defensive mode I went after the biggest like Emmett, I enjoyed the challenge. It also meant the smaller ones would be left for our wives. What can I say; I was from a time when it was a husbandly duty to protect our wives. Not that Bella really needed my protection anymore, but she let me do it anyway. Therefore, when a giant carnivore started stalking towards Bella you know I was the one behind him slowing his forward movement. He didn't need his right arm, but it did get him turned around so now his aggression was focused on me. I quickly smiled at Bella when hands on hips, she stomped her foot before stalking off towards a smaller female. She really was too cute for her own good.

I realized I recognized this male as one of the families from Germany. Jasper had thought about him a lot. He was not the leader, but as he called it was a son. His thoughts were so easy to read, he really did think in a simplistic way. So it was no surprise that he was totally dismembered in three minutes. The intriguing thought that lingered in my mind was his apology to his brother for not getting the revenge for his brother's death. What did this attack have to do with his brother?

Emmett was charging around like a bull in a china shop, he just kept charging tearing off limbs as he went. I do not think I've seen so many vampires with missing pieces, even when we fought the Romanians. I actually think I heard him laugh a couple of times; he was really having fun by the way he grinned after bellowing. "You messed with the wrong Rez schmucks."

Sam and the pack were tag teaming three other carnivores like they were playing red rover. I think if they could speak, they would have been singing "red rover, red rover send the carnivore over.' It was quite comical watching the vampires bounce from one pack member to the next, losing pieces as they went. I knew it was Paul and Jacob that were snickering.

Alice, of course, took her time as usual tormenting her targets, since she was far enough away from any wolf, she could see the moves the individual was going to make and be one-step ahead of them. Over the years, Alice has learned to keep enough distance from the wolves and focus enough to see what an individual had in their future. She is a lot less frustrated nowadays. As for the rest of us, well let's just say it looked like at ticker tape parade with the way the pieces were flying around.

It was not until I listened in on the older male Tanya was taking on did I fully comprehend the reason behind this recent attack. He was seeking vengeance for his son. Wait until he learns about his other son, ooops! The most surprising piece of knowledge was who the ultimate mastermind was of the plot. I admit I did not see that one coming. As if on cue, a wave of their reinforcements showed up to join our party, only this time the head of the attack decided to join in and make it known who was really behind the bloodshed. It was unsettling having them surrounding us mostly because the reinforcements were not newborns; they were hybrids like my children.

"Well, I can't say I am that surprised to see you Joham, and I see you brought you son Nahuel, how nice of you to join our little party." I sneered.

"You have no way out of this, so I think it's time you let us take over. We will handle the care of our kind." Yeah…I growled at him, but hey I was not alone, I had good company.

"I don't think that's going to happen, we are not without options here." Carlisle was not willing to share his thoughts with me any further.

"Yeah, I don't really believe you here." I wanted to wipe that smug look right off his face, okay…so I wanted to take his face with it.

What happened next even surprised me! Before he had a chance to respond, every single vampire, wolf and shape shifter who had stood with us during the war with the Volturi and the Romanians', charged in and surrounded them. Carlisle's thoughts told me when Jasper set up the lockdown system, if triggered, it sent out a distress call to anyone who was our Face book friends. It simply said 'Cullen family reunion,' you have to love the internet!

"So…like I was saying, we have other options here." Carlisle's confidence was a beckon of hope to our side.

"Really? What do you plan on doing, would you kill my half-human children? I really don't think you can live with yourself if you do."

"That won't be necessary when they see what you really have planned."

"CARLIE get back in the bunker!"

"Sorry mom, I can't do that, they need to see the truth of what their father intends to do to them once we are gone and can't protect them." I would have normally freaked out, but with Jessie protecting her no one was touching her.

"JESSIE!"

"Relax mom, I've got this, the bunker's been re-sealed no one is getting in." I heard Bella growl something about tearing Jasper to pieces when this was over. She has little faith in our children's ability to take care of themselves.

**CCPOV**

Uugghhh! Why do parents always over react! It is not going to be like last time, we have no intention of running into battle, ooops guess we just did that, hunh, my bad! Okay so, we sort of did break the rules, but it was for a good reason. That should count for something right? Oh who am I kidding, my butts going to be grounded for like months, but it is going to be well worth it.

"So who's going to be the first to see what your daddy dearest here has planned for you?"

"I will." Okay then, at least one of the girls was willing to give it shot. Except for the red eyes she was really beautiful; she was built long and lean. She shared Nahuel's facial features except she did not have dumbo ears. Her hands were shaking when she stepped out of line and approached me. I don't know why she was shaking; she had easily six inches on me. I was a lot like my mother in stature and build, oh who am I kidding, I was practically cloned from the drool of her mouth. There was no mistaking where I came from with my loosely curled chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Karina." She said as she lowered her eyes to me mine. I saw eagerness in them.

"Karina this won't hurt a bit, I promise." Her eyes glazed over as the picture show began, but she never flinched or pulled away.

The only thing that did change was her facial expressions as she watched her father literally throw her and her sisters to the wolves. You could clearly see that from his expression in the show that he could care less what happened to his daughters. It was the expression he wore when looking at his son that screamed devotion and protectiveness that he did not show towards his daughters that started to anger her.

"You were willing to sacrifice us so HE would be the king of our kind?"

"Whatever she showed you are lies, this is about all of us; our family will lead our kind."

"I can't lie; my slide shows don't work like that! You're the one who is sending your daughters off to be slaughtered so you can rule with your son!"

"Father you lied to me, you said that this was for all our kind. You said the Cullen's were threatening to come after us!"

"Nahuel, I did everything for you. My son you must understand, I was the one who found the prophecy. I was the one who started breeding an army, it was always MY dream!"

"At what cost? The lives of my sisters was that the cost?" _Boy, shoe is now on the other foot, hunh!_

"IF NEED BE!" Yeah…he shouldn't have said that in front of grandpa.

"He's all yours boys, the children can leave safely; please escort them off our land." I had never seen Sam so smug, but I guess he has a good reason to be. It's not every day they beat down an army of newborns, handle an all out assault on our land and mange to keep our kind from looking like mass murders. Okay so they do that pretty consistently, but still it was impressive.

Before we could see what happened next, our parents pounced on us and dragged us home. I can only guess what was going to happen after that, but I don't think I will bother asking, I was in enough trouble. As we walked by the security bunker the rest of our family piled out. After everything that happened in those last two days, one thing never changed, we had our family to count on. When the celebration bonfires started, I had hoped to stay and celebrate with Justin, but it was not to be, I had enough problems waiting for me when I got home.

I was right, it turns out I was grounded for the next year. It was the longest year of my life. With the exception of Justin, it was Jessie and I against the parental units. Believe it or not, the war raged on until we turned eighteen.

On our eighteenth birthday everything changed, but that is a story for another day


	39. Chapter 39

****

Disclaimer: Must I say it again? YES, I must! I do not own Twilight or its characters but Stephenie Meyer's does!

As always thanks dazzleglo! In addition, Thanks to everyone for reading! Thank You, to everyone who reviewed!

****

I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 6 storties so if your interested you can choose which ones you want to do.

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 39**

**EPOV**

Where has the time gone? Watching Carlie sit in front of her vanity, it was amazing, watching her thoughts over the last eighteen years. My little girl was not a little girl anymore, and after today she won't be mine anymore, she will be Justin's wife. The main worry in her mind has always been one of my own. We had always thought that Jessie would imprint with one of the wolves, but that just never happened, in fact Carlisle swears he's just like me and will probably take a hundred years to find the right one. Lord I hope not, I wouldn't wish that on anyone else.

Don't get me wrong when I said she won't be mine anymore, she will always be my daughter, but it's time for her to take up her own life while we in the family continue to support and guide her. Surprisingly, Bella's having more issues with this then I am and no one is more surprised about this turn of events than me. Who would have thought I would be the calm collected one. She has always loved Justin like her own, but it brings her little consolation. I just keep reminding her to look at it as we are gaining a son. Carlie jumped when she realized I was watching her picture show.

"Daddy are you trying to give me a heart attack, jeepers!"

"Sorry sweetie, you just looked so peaceful I couldn't help myself." The second she smiled from ear to ear, I knew I was forgiven.

"Where's Auntie Alice? I thought they all would have converged on me by now." I really didn't want to tell her that Bella was out in the woods having a heart to heart with Alice and Esme.

"Oh…they will be here soon enough; they…are just taking a moment to… relax before all the festivities begin." When she cocked her head, I knew I was busted.

"Yeah, right dad! Why don't you just come out and say it, mom's already getting empty nest syndrome and we're not even gone yet." When she started laughing I could not help but join in, she knew her mother well.

"Yes…well, just don't tell her that I said anything, I'd like to sleep in bed tonight."

"Um…Dad, you don't sleep remember?"

"Exactly!"

"Ewww…gross…that's not an image I need to even think about, so please don't elaborate any further on that." She was so cute when she blocked her ears and sang a chorus of 'la-la-la-la', her ears aren't the only virginal part on her body. Jessie made sure Justin never had a chance do anything more than kiss her! That's my boy!

"Hey dad, promise me this won't be like Jake and Tanya's wedding. I think I would die of embarrassment if the entire wolf pack ended up in a brawl destroying the reception, cake and all." I couldn't stop laughing when she replayed the entire event for me."

I felt bad when Tanya had waited so long to get married and the party was so out of hand that they literally tore down a wall, the cake, the food and not to mention some of the gifts. Just remembering the twenty-five pack members including the groom rolling around the room like a giant mass of flailing limbs started me laughing again.

"DAD!"

"Yes sweetheart, sorry I can't stop when I think about that day." I am definitely sure Tanya did not see the humor of that day; of course, Jake was in the doghouse for a year after that debacle.

"You had better not be laughing about my wedding again Edward!" Busted!

"Of course not Tanya, it was of another day!" So I lied, sue me! The tiny fib earned me a finger wagging from my daughter telling me this was going to cost me. It always did!

****

APOV

"I love you Edward, but GET OUT! It's time to get the bride ready and your wife wants to speak with you out back." When I wiggled my eyebrows at him, he knew Bella need him to um…connect with her to calm her down when we all failed.

After all these years the connection they shared has done nothing but get stronger. Of course, now they could actually be separated for ten hours without it forcing them to search each other out. Nowadays it is common knowledge among the supernatural world that no one ever tries to touch them other than the family. So far, there are still only three known singer couples in the world, we always hoped more would surface, but so far that has yet to happen.

"Let's get you ready, okay?"

"Sure, how is that they always know how to make each other feel better?"

"You know your father waited so long to meet your mother, once they met, they just knew how to read each other." I don't really understand why they were never told about their parent's connection. I know they said they didn't want the kids to think they were forced together, but it really is only slightly different than imprinting.

I really could have killed Edward and Bella when they showed up an hour later requiring me to redo Bella's hair. I gave up on Edward's hair a long time ago. I mean really is it too much to ask to keep their hands off each other's heads for one hour. But by the silly grin on their faces, I'd say their hands were in a lot more place then in each other's hair.

"Carlie, you look absolutely stunning." Bella had better keep those hands out of her hair or I'll have to rip them off again.

"Thanks Mom, you look…happier than earlier." When she winked I knew she could see what I saw. Bella always glowed after she reconnected with Edward.

"Auntie Alice, I can't thank you enough for planning everything for us."

"It was my pleasure, now I am off to find Uncle Jazz, so you can spend some time with your parents."

****

BPOV

I have to admit, I fell apart this morning and it wasn't just because of the wedding. So many things were going to change now. For the last year while Alice was planning the wedding everyone else was planning our move to Volterra. Just the thought of leaving our home here makes me sad, but the thought of living in that place makes my skin crawl. I don't understand why our kind insists we move there now that the twins are eighteen, but Carlisle had agreed to this when we defeated the Romanians. After my time with Edward I made myself a promise, I would deal with all that tomorrow, today was about Carlie and Justin and nothing will stop me from making today special for them.

The moment I walked into her room I gasped she looked absolutely breathtaking in the satin and chenille wedding gown that Alice had had made just for her. I couldn't help but think she looked like Cinderella. It left just enough to the imagination so her father wouldn't be forced to dismember anyone. At the same time you could see she had indeed developed into a stunning woman. No matter how much Edward says she looks like me, she has his beauty with a few additions from me like my hair and eyes, otherwise she's all Edward. She even has some of his height which is a good thing since Justin is six feet six inches.

The good part of having a Christmas wedding besides not having to decorate was that our guest list had been cut from 1000 people to a mere 653. It was difficult finding a location that would handle a function this size, but Alice can work miracles with money. In the end she rented out the entire museum in Seattle. I don't know how much she paid for that privilege, but I heard Edward growl when he cut the check and generally he never flinches at spending money, so it must have been steep.

We attracted a lot of onlookers as our caravan of limos made the trip to and through Seattle. Yeah, more attention! No…not really, why is it everyone stares when a limo passes? Then again I guess it's not every day fourteen limos drive through the streets of Seattle, it's not like its New York and since it was almost seven in the evening most people were done with their celebrations so we were apparently the entertainment.

When we pulled up to the museum I couldn't help but notice that Carlie was biting her lip, like mother like daughter. "What's wrong Carlie?"

"Do you think we'll be happy in Italy?" I sighed when I realized she was having the same fears I had had earlier.

"I think that no matter where we are as long as we are together, we will be happy." I gave her a quick chaste hug so not to mess with Alice's perfection.

"Your right, I am just being silly." You could see the twinkle in both their eyes when her father held her for a moment before the driver opened the door for us. She really was Daddy's little girl.

With everyone inside and seated it was time for the family to make our grand entrance.

Thankfully, Esme had invited me to share Carlisle's arm so I wouldn't be walking in alone. Of course, he looked proud as a peacock walking behind Leah and Garret with a woman on either arm. To say I was nervous walking into a vast room filled with every known and unknown species would be a massive understatement. Carlisle even had to reposition his hand from my arm to my hand to keep it from shaking. "Breathe Bella." Carlisle whispered in my ear when I seemed to have forgotten to keep up our facade of looking human. The tortuous march to the seats where we had been assigned took a full five minutes. I think Alice was just torturing us.

****

CCPOV

Now I know how my mom felt when she got married, granted there was a lot less people, but the sheer act of walking into a room where everyone looked at you like a freak on parade, was nerve wracking to say the least. Honestly…I didn't recognize half the people that were gawking at me. I refused to let it get to me and I knew just holding onto my dad's arm I was protected which calmed me a bit. The only person that mattered was standing at the end of the white runner a mere 500 feet away. The moment Alexia reached the end, my dad turned to me and smiled, I could see how proud he was feeling. It was now our turn and we started the same trek, it was easier when I locked my eyes on Justin and blocked out the rest. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his black double breasted Armani tuxedo.

His smile was like a beacon calling me to him and I for one was answering that call. When we had finally reached our destination my dad leaned over giving me a kiss and a quick hug before placing my hand in Justin's, he then turned to join my mom in seat next to her. Justin looked like the cat that ate the canary; he was truly glowing with pride as the minister began the ceremony. I found I was just as happy for the new life this wedding promised. I had known Justin his whole life and the day I saw him in his mother's arms I knew he was mine. I had always hoped the same for my twin, but it never happened and every time I looked into his future it was always the same, Jessie was alone.

When Justin cleared his throat, I realized I missed my cue.

"I DO." I quickly chirped.

When it was Justin's turn, his timing was perfect "I do." He declared wholly.

When the minister pronounced us husband and wife I was blushing six shades of red as Justin took me in his arms and planted a long lust filled kiss on my desperate lips. I was panting when we finally broke it off. Honestly, the rest of the evening seemed to fly by as we mingled with the guests, eating when we could and the endless pictures. The entire time my parents seemed to stay off to the side, I could never understand why that was the norm for them. When my dad approached me for the father daughter dance, he was absolutely glowing. As we danced, I could swear I heard my dad sob he really was a softie under that hard exterior. Before the dance was ended, Grandpa danced up to us with my mom so we could switch off. They did spin around the dance floor for a while; it was so nice to see them enjoying themselves and I could see that once their eyes locked onto one another all they saw was each other. They were truly embodiment of love if you ask me.

"Okay sis, it's my turn for dance." At this point, I seriously thought I danced with everyone!

"Hey Jessie, where have you been tonight? Out looking for miss right?"

"Yeah…I think you know better than that." He challenged me when he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Maybe dad could arrange for you to marry some stranger!" He couldn't hold back his chuckle when I giggled.

Before I knew it the song had changed to a dance mix and the party was in full swing again. The evening continued on until 2 am when we were all sent off to the hotel that was when Justin and I made our exit to our honeymoon suite.

****

JPOV

"Okay everyone, listen up…tomorrow we leave for Italy all my security measures are up and running and everything from the Forks house is on its way. Take the next few hours and say goodbye to everyone remaining here."

"Alice how does everything look?"

"I foresee no problems in the immediate future, it looks like smooth sailing." I think she's been hanging out with me too much, when she stood at attention and saluted me at the end.

"Carlisle, how is the progress on us going public looking?"

"So far all the smaller countries have easily accepted our allegiances and offers to help if any of our kind are hunting in their countries."

"Great, so how long before we talk to the bigger countries?"

"A year most likely, once the twins are securely leading our kind, then we'll have a better idea of the time frame."

"Okay, everyone have a good night, the plane takes off at noon. We'll see you on the plane."


	40. Chapter 40

****

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight I just like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's toys!

The Singer Connection

Chapter 40

Edward's POV

Sitting in the conference room staring out the window I find myself thinking back over the seven years since we have been in Italy. Surprisingly, our arrival turned into a three-day party. Every vampire, witch and shape shifter around the world decided to walk through the throne room to meet the twins and see an actual Singer couple up close. There are still only three known pairs including ourselves. Though it was still not openly discussed in front of our children, private meetings were held. It was standing room only for all three days before Jasper finally managed to respectfully push everyone through.

Jasper took control of all of the security even before we had arrived with Emmett as his right hand man. Carlisle's job is still to be their advisor and confidant. I have taken over running the day-to-day stuff so I can be available to see Bella should the need to 'fix' our connection arises. Even by vampire standards, we connect more than most other couples. Regardless of the fact we can spend up to twelve hours apart at a time, we never do. One of us always searches the other out at least once a day and that is not counting our nights together. Esme has remodeled the entire grounds from the castle to the guesthouse. Alice is absolutely in heaven here in Europe, she never misses a fashion show so there is never a shortage of clothes around. Rosalie is about as content as I have ever seen her.

Settling in for the twins went fairly easy, Carlie and Justin have graced us with twin grandsons who are five now, even though they look sixteen and an adorable three year old granddaughter who looks like she should be ten. Jessie, well…what can I say he is just like me; he as never met anyone to his liking. My fear is he never will but if he is just like me, he will not until he is ready. He is not as unhappy as I was about being alone; he says when he finds the right one he will know it.

Settling in was an uneasy time for Bella, she hadn't yet figured out where she fit in but now seven years after our arrival she knew where she fit in, right by my side and as the care giver to the widowed wives of the Volturi heads. Jasper had discovered Sulpicia and Athenodora on his first trip to Volterra to make the preparations for our arrival. Since they were left behind when the Volturi attacked us, they had been waiting all these years for us to come and kill them. Even their personal attendants waited for us assuming they too would be made to suffer for serving the once royal family. It could not have been easy waiting twenty-five years for your assumed death to come. Once Bella arrived she made it her job to teach them how to hunt for animals instead of being hand feed humans, they took to it very well. She also taught them to be independent and self reliant, even going as far as taking them shopping with Alice, once they were not a threat to humans.

Sulpicia and Athenodora were happy to hear we would not be killing them and more pleased to learn that Esme and Alice were going to remodel the guesthouse for them. So a month after we moved in, we moved them out. Their thoughts when we arrived told me they were relieved to be free of the tyrants they were married to. Apparently, they were aware of the fact that Aro had killed Marcus's wife Didyme. The official story was she had died in battle but the wives knew the truth. Before coming after us, their husbands had told them that we were viciously and attacking their family in hopes to take over, even hinting that we might have joined forces with the Romanians. Of course, they were all lies but when you are locked away from everyone and everything, it was all they knew since after the Volturi took over they were locked away to never leave the castle again until we showed up of course.

"Edward, have you seen Jessie this morning? His team didn't come home last night," I could see the worry in Bella's eyes.

"No love, but I am sure his team would have called if there was a problem," I pulled her onto my lap to comfort her.

"I know but he's never stayed out all night with out us knowing where he is," she pouted and snuggled in my arms.

****

Jessie's POV

Yesterday started out as everyday for the last seven years, after the morning meeting I took off for a morning run, of course my security team was not far behind me. They understood I liked my freedom but I understood they would not allow me out with them so I never bothered trying to loose them. There was just always someone around at the castle so I could never find the solitude I desired. Do not get me wrong I love my family and the job I do for the world.

When our kind came out to the world, they did indeed except us as promised in the prophesy. There were no riots or attacks, of course…having Stephenie Meyers write a fictional sage about us did not hurt. I still have not read it but I have been told they are quite good. Aunt Alice worked diligently with her on them. It is amazing that we now can walk down the streets of the city and no one cares except for the children they love to see my family sparkle.

By noon I found myself in Switzerland, there is just something about the mountains there, that is just soul lifting. When I saw, a town below I figured it was time for lunch so I made my way towards it. At a human pace, I sauntered through the town looking for the best place to eat but before I could, I found myself being drawn to a most wonderful scent; it was like nothing I have ever come across in my life. The scent led me to a small farm, where in the field a young woman was tending to her crops. As I drew closer, the scent seemed to pull me in faster. If the scent made me thirsty I would have left but it did not, instead it drew me in towards the woman. Her head snapped up as I approached her and like me, she seemed to want to meet me too.

By the time we were face to face, I found myself unable to escape from into her gorgeous blue green eyes. I had never seen eyes that color before but I never wanted to go without seeing them again. As I continued to stare into them the strangest thing happened, it was as if a floodgate of emotions had opened up and swallowed me whole. At that second, I knew I loved this woman and needed to be with her forever. The desire to mate has eluded me all my life but suddenly I wanted to make love to this perfect creature. I would beat off an army of newborn vampires to protect her. Neither of us said a word as we were locked in each other's eyes for what felt like forever. When we could finally speak, her words locked my feelings solidly in place.

"Don't leave me," I knew I never could or would even try to.

"I won't," she looked so bashful as I traced the contours of her face with my fingertips.

"Who are you?" She whispered sweetly.

"Jessie Cullen and you would be?"

"Angel - Angel Marelli, I am so afraid you will disappear on me," she suddenly started staring at her feet.

"You are _my _Angel now, I won't disappear on you. Can I walk with you?"

"Yes," she whispered as she peeked up through her long lashes.

The moment our hands touched, I felt electrified the current was indescribable. We were walking together toward the house when a man came running out. She sunk into my side as the man charged towards us screaming and ranting.

"Get away from my daughter!"

"I am sorry but I can't do that, I love her and I hope she loves me too," she was shaking as the man reached out to tough her.

I know it is illogical but my head was screaming 'no one touches my angel!' I do not know why but I could not allow him to touch her, you can imagine his surprise when he encountered my shield, "You're one of them? Are you here to eat us?" He gasped.

"Um…no, I am a vegetarian. But, yes…I am one of them."

"I see, so…what do you want with my daughter if you don't want to eat her?"

"I want to spend forever with her," I said more to her than to him.

"I'd like that," she said as she reached up for the first time to trace my chiseled facial features with her fingers lovingly.

"So, what is this between you two? Love at first sight or something?"

"I guess so, I just know I can not live without her, now that I have found her," I looked to her father and he just nodded.

"If she leaves with you, what will happen to me? She's all I have…"

"Then, come with us, we have more than enough room for you to stay with my family," he took a moment to think it over.

"I can't leave right now, I need to get things taken care of here first but I could come in a few days, once I have someone here to watch over everything," I smiled and agreed to his terms.

When angel stepped away I was suddenly griped with a pain that started in my chest and spread from there. I looked at Angel's face to see she was suffering too. I pulled her into a tight embrace to be rewarded with a rush of comfort, we both sighed as the pain dissipated.

"Don't leave me again," I begged.

"I can't it seems but it's not like I want to anyways," her giggle was magical to my ears.

"Angel, are you sure you want to go, you don't know him?"

"Yes…I do, and yes…I want to go with him, he is my home now," she encircled my waist with her slender arms.

After we walked to the house silently, I sat with her father and talked. He needed to know I would never hurt her also; he needed to know where to find us when he was ready to join us. Again, the moment she released my hand we both whimpered at the loss of contact. This time the pain was worse but she need to gather the items she wanted to take with her. My only concern through this whole experience was what was my family going to think about me bringing home a human as my mate. In the end if they could not understand my need to be with her, then I would leave with her by my side.

When I could not stand the pain anymore I went to seek her out in her room, she was suffering just as much as I was. I do not know why I had to be in contact with her but I did not care if that is what it took to be with her so be it. She sighed when I pulled back into my embrace.

"Are you ready yet Angel?"

"Yes, Jessie are you sure you want me? I've heard vampires only mate for life, what if you want someone else later," she frowned unnecessarily.

"Yes…I am sure; you are the only one for me. I couldn't change it now even if I wanted to and I don't want to," I tilted her chin up to see those stunning aquamarine eyes looking at me expectantly.

Slowly I inched my face closer until I was just an inch away from her rose-colored lips, with one exhale she had me intoxicated by her glorious scent. I swept away a wisp of her jet-black hair before I closed in and captured her plump lips in mine. Innocently, she started following my lead as I moved mine over hers, sweetly at first then more passionately. When we finally broke away she as breathless as I was.

"Will we be able to carry all this?"

"Yes, I have some friends just inside those trees they will help us carry whatever you need," I found I desperately wanted to kiss her again but I knew her father was still hovering.

"Gentleman, if you would be so kind as to come help us carry a few things back to the castle," I gestured with a wave for them to join us.

"Castle?" I chuckled at her shocked expression.

"Yes my dear, I live in a castle with my family, like I told your father there is plenty of room," I could see something was still bothering her.

"What is love?"

"What if your family thinks I am not good enough for you?"

"Then we will buy our own castle and you and I, will live happily ever after just like in the fairytales," she had the most captivating smile I have ever seen.

Once the team was loaded up with her things, we headed back. At first, I was uncomfortable with their proximity but with my shield up, I knew they could not get within three feet of her. I carried her on my back until midnight then I decided to stop at an Inn for the night. The team remained outside while we went in to sleep. I only managed to sleep for a short time since all my body wanted to do was claim her. My father had raised me to respect a woman's virtue but that was easier said then done when she was all snuggled up next to you.

After breakfast it was time to get back, I knew my mom would be worried but I did not want to call and try to explain this new development over the phone. Angel gasped when she saw the castle come into view. I could feel how anxious she was. We of course met no resistance as we entered the castle. Angel tightened her grip as we made our way to the throne room, thankfully, it was empty. The team left us to deliver her belongs to my room while we waited for the family to arrive, I could hear them approaching already.

****

Bella's POV

Word that Jessie was back spread through the castle like a wild fire. Everyone was curious to what the situation was about his guest. Could he have found someone to love? The possibilities were running ramped through my mind as Edward led me by the hand into the throne room. There in front of the chairs stood Jessie with a very beautiful young woman, her face almost looked angelic, long straight raven black hair flowed past her waist and she had the most unusual blue green eyes I have ever seen. I was just so happy to see him that at first, I missed his posture but Edward did not. When everyone else entered, the room things started getting a little crazy. Jessie was the first to move in a flash he had the tiny girl hidden behind himself, the snarls and growls began immediately.

Jessie has never behaved like this towards us so we were completely flabbergasted. After closer examination things started to click even before Jasper opened his mouth.

"Not again!" Jessie's growl was feral in response.

Esme and Carlisle tried to move forward but I knew I could not allow that, "Stop, don't touch them," everyone froze and looked at me bewildered.

I ignored them for now, "Jessie its okay, we know what your going through you don't have to fear us, we are not going to take her away from you," I held my hands up to surrender.

"You couldn't possibly know what I am going through!"

"Bella, what's going on?" Rosalie asked but it was Edward who answered her.

"Jessie has found his singer, they have started the connection process," I looked over and Edward wore the same pained expression I did.

"What do you mean _my _singer?" the whole room gasped as they started to see what we had already seen.

"Please son, sit down and we will explain everything you need to know," he did not look like he believed we knew what we were talking about.

Once he sat with his singer on his lap I began, "Jessie, listen to me. It started with each other's scents, right? Then…once you met you had to touch each other, only once you did, it hurt to be apart even for a second. Am I close to the mark here?"

"How do you know that mom?"

"Because…it's how I met your mother, she is my singer," Edward pulled me in close to his side.

"This is a vampire version of imprinting?"

"Yes…Jessie, only even stronger than that," Carlisle looked intrigued by the new development.

"There are many differences between the two. First, you must understand we never told you because it is such a rare occurrence and secondly, we did not want you children to think we were forced together. Nature just made you someone special just for you, and she is yours. We want nothing more than to help you two through it as easy as possible," I could see him relaxing with my words so I continued, "I know I have raised you better than to act like this now, please introduce me to my new daughter," I started walking towards the couple.

"Mom, this is my Angel, Angel, this is my mom," I extended my hand gingerly so not to spook Jessie.

"Hello Angel, welcome to the family, behind me is Jessie's father, Edward," Edward came forward and joined us.

"Hello…Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," she smiled shyly.

I was about to take a step forward and hug her but Edward stopped my with his hand, "He has his shield up," I sighed unhappily.

"Jessie, we need to explain everything so please have a seat and we'll make this as easy as possible," we went back to the family and gestured for everyone to take a seat on the floor.

For the next hour, we told the new couple everything we had learned over the years. Amazingly, neither of my children were upset that we never told them about our connection but I could see the sympathy shining in their eyes as they learned why Edward and myself were rarely separated. Reluctantly, Angel did give Carlisle the date of her last menstrual cycle, giving us only two weeks before it would arrive again. Alice's eye glazed over and she saw a quick glimpse of something she and Edward did not like.

"Jessie, her father wont be coming here to stay, Angel you need to show him while we are still here with him to keep him calm," Edward nudged Jasper with his shoulder.

Before he could say anything to her Jasper started pushing calm his way, "Angel…what is he talking about?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"He wasn't my father, after he killed my father, he moved into the house and took control of the farm, he was training me to be sold as a slave," she spoke through her tears.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I would have killed him on the spot!" She whimpered into his shirt.

"Because…I didn't think you would still want me if you knew," she looked away in shame.

"I don't care about him wanting to sell you; I do however care more about you than myself. So…I need to know what he did to you," Jessie lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes which only shined with the love he felt for her.

Without a word, she slid the sleeves to her shirt up to the elbow exposing deep purple bruises. I could Jessie fighting the urge to growl out in furry but he was not alone everyone in the room was barely suppressing their hisses. Jessie's hold on his treasure tightened as he coddled her like a scared child.

"Jessie, I really think I need to examine her to make sure there are no more injuries," that earned Carlisle a loud snarl from Jessie.

"Right, Carlisle…just like how I allowed you to examine Bella," they both chuckled at the memories of those fights.

"Relax Jessie, I have had those fights one too many times, would you at least examine her for me and let me know if she needs any treatments?" Jessie relaxed gingerly touching the marks on his mate's body and nodded.

"So…what do we do now?" Angel whispered.

"We plan the wedding of course, oh…I can't wait it's going to be awesome!" Alice chirped happily.

"But he hasn't asked me," Angel ducked her head down embarrassed.

"Oh, he will tomorrow, after tonight he will deny you nothing," she waved her hand as if dismissing the thought.

Jessie cupped Angel's face and said, "I already will deny you nothing, will you marry me Angel?" She peeked up giggling and after looking him in the eyes, she said the only word he wanted to hear, "Yes."

With one word they were gone, "Mine."

Jessie ushered her out and headed to his room. Alice filled me on the vision of Angel telling Jessie about her so-called dad. Thankfully, it did not go as the vision foretold because it was pretty ugly. We spent another hour discussing how happy we were about Jessie finding love finally. Then father like son I found myself being whisked off to our room to fix our connection. We giggle when we passed Jessie's room, they sounded so happy together. Once we were in our room, I wasted no time in removing Edward's uncomfortably tight pants. He moaned when I set his problem free and snarled when I slipped down to my knees. His eyes were my favorite color pitch black from the lust I was invoking.

"Oh, god…Bella, you always know what to do to drive me insane," he groaned as I wrapped myself around him.

With his hands wrapped tightly in my hair, I started doing the one thing he wanted. While I blew his mind, we started into each other's eyes, until he could not any longer. He growled as he exploded, "BELLA!"

When his breathing had returned to normal, he swept me to the bed sing happily in my ear, "My turn."

After 25 years, he still could get my motor running in seconds. Before I even had a chance to giggle he had my jeans removed. He was just so cute when he wiggled his eyebrows at me before diving between my thighs. I giggled for a second before they turned into moans of delight. Between his kissing and licks and his magic fingers sliding inside of my intimate walls all I could do was chant his name like a prayer as he drove me to the finish line. After all these years, I was still praying to him, "Edward, oh…ah…um…EDWARD!"

****

A/N Awe, I think I need a tissue, I finally got to where I wanted to be. First, I wanted to say thank you all for reading this story I hate to let this end but this is where I always saw it going. As for will there be a sequel? I do not know yet but there will be one more chapter and it will be all Edward and Bella. And yes, there will be a major farewell for those of you asking for Edward and Bella time. Most of the chapter will be about them being together as one.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight I just like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's toys!**

**Well the time has come to say goodbye to my first ever attempt at writing. I think I already have empty nest syndrome. I hope you have checked out my other stories. Someone has asked if I would be doing outtakes for this story and I would have to yes. I don't know if I can separate quite as easy as most, so you might want to make sure you put me on author alert if you're interested in seeing them. I would like to thank everyone who has followed and reviewed through the months since I have started this journey, it was you who pushed me to write more and better my work and I thank you for that!**

**The Singer Connection**

**Chapter 41**

**Edward's POV**

"Happy Anniversary love," I whispered into her ear.

"Happy 50th anniversary to you too," she giggled.

Just hearing her say it drug up so many memories from over the last fifty years. Once this marvelous creature walked into my life its been a roller coaster ride that I never want to end. I never once thought I would have a child but she gave me two. They have in turned given us ten grandchildren.

Jessie followed in my footsteps by finding his Singer, Angel and marrying her within three days. They conceived a set of twins, a boy named Michael and a girl named Virginia. She conceived before her first menstrual cycle and Michael changed her within a month of being born. They followed me and their father and found their Singers over the years. Since they were only ¼ vampires their Singers turned them after their weddings at their request.

Carlie and Justin are still in love as much today as they have always been. They had eight wonderful children twins: Michelle and Danielle, Dawna, Sarah, Elisabeth, Steven, Matthew and Joshua. All but one found their imprints, Matthew…he found his Singer. There are now twenty-one known Singer pairs.

"Earth to Edward, what could you possibly be thinking about?"

"Our family, they're quite wonderful you know," she nodded and slipped onto my awaiting lap.

"Yes, they are…it's amazing after all these years we all still live together," she was right. Thankfully, the castle was big enough to accommodate our large and ever growing family.

No other coven was large enough to challenge us, but in reality everyone liked the way things turned out. The masses were happy enough to donate their blood for a fee and everyone has kept their turnings to a minimum so not to over populate.

"Are you ready for your present?"

"What are you up to my love?"

"Oh…I think I will wait to tell you, meet me in our room in a half an hour," MAN, after all these years she just has to glance at or breathe on me to have me begging for her.

"As you wish," I breathe into her ear.

I remained in the courtyard revisiting the past waiting for my time to pass. Jasper never slipped up after he had fully adjusted to the diet thanks to Alice. Alice has become one of the leading Fashion designers in the world. They have never been so happy.

Emmett and Rosalie took the most pleasure in helping to raise our grandchildren. Emmett and Rosalie's lives finally became complete when a local orphanage called; someone had abandoned a ½ vampire, ½ human to their care. The orphanage wasn't prepared for that situation, so they adopted the little guy. They named him Gabriel and he married my granddaughter Elisabeth after she imprinted on him.

Carlisle and Esme have been the dotting grandparents and great grandparents they were destined to be. Esme still does her interior designing when the family doesn't need her and Carlisle took over a defunct hospital and now gives free care to anyone who needs it.

With my time now up I headed to the place I wanted to be more than anything else, by my wife's side. As I slipped through the door there on the bed kneeled a naked Bella, well almost naked she was wearing a big red bow around her waist. Yeah, I growled, how could I not?

"Bella?"

"Yes…Master?" Oh my god, she was giving me my fantasy of 'Bella, the slave girl,' YES!

Before I could take another breath I was standing in front of her unwrapping my present, "Who do you belong to?" I snarled playfully in her ear.

"Forever yours," she breathed out.

**Bella's POV**

When I decided to make Edward's fantasy come true I was nervous about how to do it. So I did the only thing I could to find out what I needed to do, I googled it. The bow was Alice's idea, watching him slowly tugging on it was more erotic than anything I could have ever imagined.

"Bella?"

"Yes…Master?" I opened my mind so he could get the full effect of my gift.

"Who do you belong to?" he snarled seductively in my ear.

"Forever yours," I breathed out.

When he roughly grabbed both my breasts in his large hands, he growled, "These are mine!"

"Yes…Master," I moaned when he started rolling my nipples between his fingers.

He pressed himself against me showing me how much he was enjoying this. My skin tingled as he trailed them down my stomach and stopping at my center, "No one will ever touch this but ME!"

"Never," I panted as he slipped two fingers between my folds.

"Touch me now, I want to feel you," he groaned into my ear before he forcefully locked his lips onto mine.

Like a good slave I did as I was told and wrapped my fingers around him, teasingly at first then rougher when he thrust himself into my palm while the other hand stroked his chest. His purring was never lost on me or failed to excite me even more and this time was no exception. His expert fingers were driving me to the edge of oblivion, but I'd be damned if I wasn't taking him with me. I slid my hand down and pressed his butt forward helping him along. Before I could drive him over the edge, he pushed me down onto the mattress and moved to hover above me.

"You don't get to release until I tell you to," he grunted as he pushed inside of me until his hips were flush with mine.

"YES…MASTER!" I screamed trying to obey him.

"Oh…God, I love you so much," he panted as he repeatedly slid in and out of my intimate walls.

"Oh Master, I love you more than you will ever know," I moaned.

"NOW! Please…together love," he begged as he made two more thrusts deeply hitting the one spot only he could find.

Together we screamed out each others names while groping each other wildly.

**Well…I guess the rest will have to be in the outtakes…I know I am evil couldn't help myself!**


End file.
